Impossible Standards
by tavia454
Summary: Yugi Motou, local racing prodigy. Atemu Hasan, darling of the stock car world. When NASCAR's playboy needs to escape his reality, hiding out in small-town nowhere he finds more than he bargains for. But what happens when his problems follow him? YxY
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I didn't think this one would ever see the light of day outside of the sanctuary after I deleted the original version, but of all things I finally found the CD that I had saved it on those many years ago. So please, sit back and enjoy one of my first fics: Impossible Standards.

And yes, I left the beginning alone despite the fact that it sucks. I didn't want to change it from the fic that everyone remembered. So without further A/N here it is:

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Curled up in the chair, lazily flipping through the pages of the latest news in racing, noting briefly that his disappearance was still the hottest topic in the racing community, Atemu turned his thoughts to the upcoming conversation he was going to have with the boy he had marked as his own. So far, it had been pretty hard to get it through his little one's head how badly the racer had fallen for him. But as Atemu had been left to his own devices tonight, he had come up with a plan to let his little one know just what it was that he was feeling.

Suddenly, Atemu's head snapped up, crimson eyes searching around for just what, exactly, had disturbed him. Glancing quickly behind him, he saw the object of his thoughts in the doorway.

"I thought you were out with your friends tonight, little one." He said, eyes widening slightly, before narrowing angrily, as he noticed the condition of the boy in the door way. Sharp crimson eyes taking in the disheveled state of the boy's clothing. Jean jacket askew, shirt torn, pants a splotchy, ripped mess. Atemu quickly made his way out of the chair, attempting to get closer to the shaking boy without startling him.

"What happened, little one?" he questioned, softly, as he started moving toward the door, where his little one stood, eyes wild with fright.

Yugi raised his tearstained amethyst gaze to Atemu's curious crimson one, eyes widening to twice their size, if that were possible. He twitched once at the sound of Atemu's sexy tenor voice. Then the boy shook his head, backing towards the door.

Yugi hadn't expected to see Atemu, his crush, the one that he'd given his virginity to, only nights ago, still at home on a Friday night. But here he was, and from the looks of things, the older boy had been quite comfortable until he had walked through the door. Yugi couldn't go through with his plan here, but where to go? Backing away a step for every advance that Atemu made towards him, he turned and stumbled back out the door and down the steps.

"Yugi, little one, wait! What happened?" Atemu bolted out the door after him, rounding the corner of the house just in time to see Yugi take off in his prize possession, a newly painted 1968 Pontiac Firebird. The dark blue paint of the car reflecting the lights from the lampposts to make the car look almost a purple color.

Watching as the blue car fishtailed wildly before its owner brought it under control, Atemu knew that something serious had happened to his little one. Deciding to give chase, he raced back into the house and snagged his keys off the key rack. Sprinting to his sleek 1971 Dodge Challenger RT convertible , he slid over the trunk in an effort to save time, wincing as he heard a button from pocket of his black jeans come in contact with the expensive color changing purple paint.

Slapping the keys into the ignition, he had only a moment to wait before the 600 horsepower hemi engine roared to life, before turning the car in a tight 180 to take off after Yugi, who had sped away not moments before.

He touched the button on his B&M shifter, throwing the car into a burst of speed, trying to catch up to the blue/purple blur quite a ways ahead of him. Thanking god that there would be minimal, if any, traffic on the streets of this small suburban town, at this late of an hour.

When Atemu was within five car lengths of the Firebird, he let off the button, content to follow the younger boy, to wherever he was headed. He would talk with him once they got there. Tailing the other car through the small town, he noticed that Yugi was paying no attention to either of the town's streetlights, his speed or anything around him. And that, truly, was not the Yugi he had come to know over the last couple of months.

"Damn it, what the hell is wrong with you?" Atemu cursed as he followed the other boy out of the small suburb, and into the desert, continuing along the main road. Their speeds were well in excess of the 55mph that was posted. He watched, tensely, as the scenery flew by at a high rate of speed, calculating the chances of anything going wrong.

'Where are you going, little one?' He wondered, nudging the gas pedal a little further to the floorboard, gaining more ground on the other car.

Inside the Firebird, Yugi was freaking out. He had seen Yami, his major crush, and his first lover, run out of the house after him, but he thought that he had left the other behind. Now, it seems, he was wrong. He would know the car behind him anywhere. Still, he wouldn't let that change his plans.

'This has to end!' He thought.

Yugi knew that he was in love with the older boy. Not that someone like Yami could ever love him back. It didn't matter now, because Ushio owned him. All because of that stupid race. He never should have let himself be bullied into accepting a race from that psycho.

And he should have had the balls to ask what the stakes were, before adding his shakily scrawled signature to the bottom of that contract. Forget the fact that he was facing at least five rather large bullies at the time. From here on out, he had nothing to look forward to but pain and humiliation.

He could never be with Yami again, even if, by some remote chance the other boy felt the same way for him, for tonight he had signed his life away. It was just better for everyone involved if he ended it this way. Then his grandfather would never see the shameful state of his grandson. He never really agreed with Yugi's choices in life, anyways.

And Yami could continue on with his life. It wasn't like he, Yugi, really meant anything to the older boy, anyways. It was Yugi, himself, who had begged the other boy to take his virginity. So what was Yami doing following him?

Shaking his head roughly, to rid himself of those thoughts, his mind wandered to his friends. Jou and the others would be sad at first, but they'd get over it. It was just better this way. Better to end it, than end up as Ushio's unpaid whore. More than likely, he'd be passed around the whole gang before too long. No, it was better this way!

Sexy crimson eyes flashed through his mind. 'No! I won't feel guilty, I won't!' Yugi sniffed, the tears coming freely, now.

Nudging the brake pedal, he spun the car to the right, kicking up gravel as he barreled toward his destination.

'The Point?' Atemu followed Yugi's move perfectly, a spray of gravel marking his passing as he turned off the paved road onto dirt. 'What the hell is out here? This is the middle of nowhere! Damn, this kid is fast! He'd do well on the circuit, with the right equipment.'

As they made their way to the cliffs, known as The Point, Atemu noticed that the other boy had yet to slow down. If anything, the Pontiac had sped up!

"Oh. Hell. No!" Atemu yelled. He now knew what the younger boy was attempting to do. And it pissed him off. He knew that his little one had been going through a bout of depression lately, but he didn't think it was this bad. He would not lose his little one like this. Not without a fight.

Stomping the gas pedal straight to the floor, he reached for the button on his shifter again. He had precious little time to keep Yugi from completing his kamikaze mission. Even if he had to die in the process, Atemu knew what he had to do.

Feeling the bust of speed, as the nitrous oxide coursed its way through the hemi engine, his car shot ahead of the Firebird, by a nose. Taking a deep breath, Atemu tightened his harness, and jerked the Challenger to the left.

And straight into the path of the oncoming Firebird.

Metal screeched, and glass shattered as the cars collided, nose to side, in a cloud of smoke and dust. Atemu's last thoughts, as the cars made contact, were of how he had even come across the young amateur racer that he considered as his, in the first place.

Four months earlier:

"Get back here, you little shit!" Akunadin snarled, attempting to hoist himself up with the help of the door frame, after that one blow sent him reeling to the ground.

'Like hell!' Atemu thought, running down the stairs before the older man could make it up off the floor.

Atemu had leveled him with one lucky shot to the jaw. He usually wasn't so lucky as to get that good of a punch in. In the past year, he had been the one to nurse the bruises, cuts, and sometimes even cracked ribs, after an altercation with his uncle. This was the first time that he would be able to make it out of the house without a major beating for his troubles. That is if he could make it.

Hearing the older man descending the stairs at a high rate of speed, the 17 year old put what was left of his strength into getting through the spacious living room without running shin first into any of the furniture scattered about, making his way toward the back door in the kitchen. He was trying to get to the garage, and his major mode of escape hiding within.

Fortunately for Atemu, he was slightly faster than his middle age, out of shape uncle. He skidded across the expensive ceramic tile in his socks, slamming, bruised side first, into the door.

"That'll leave a mark!" he hissed, quickly working the locks on the door.

A few seconds later, he was sprinting across the well manicured lawn toward the first of three large pole barns, cursing the automatic sprinkler system the whole way.

By now, Atemu was a full minute ahead of his pursuer. Yanking open the door to the pole barn, he paused briefly to smack the garage door opener to the rear door on his way by.

Then he ran to his baby, his pride and joy. A beautifully restored 1971 Dodge Challenger RT convertible that was painted a color changing royal purple with a massive red dragon stenciled on the hood. The car that he had spent every cent of his money, and most of his free time restoring and customizing. He was thanking every god known to mankind that he developed the habit of leaving the keys in the ignition. He'd be damned if he left the one thing that he truly owned behind, while that mad man ruled his house.

As he fired up the engine, he glanced in the rearview mirror to see his uncle charging through the door. The man smirked evilly, as he pressed the button for the garage door, thinking that he had finally cornered his prey.

Pulling away in an awesome display of tire smoke and rubber, Atemu's car narrowly missed the now closing garage door.

"I know where to find you, you ungrateful little shit! You can't hide from me!" Atemu's uncle screeched as the garage door thumped to the ground.

Checking the childish impulse to flip the man off, Atemu flipped a dyed black lock of hair out of his face and concentrated on his driving, while he ran through his options. Once he was sure that he had taken enough turns so as to avoid his attacker, Atemu took stock of his latest injuries.

His black leather shirt was torn in three places, his leather pants torn at the zipper. Various scratches and bruises marked his body. No marks on his face, though.

'Wouldn't want the reporters to know that he beats on me, now would he?' Atemu thought, bitterly, to himself. 'Or that he's now trying to use me to relieve his sexual tension! Bastard! As if I'm just going to let him fuck me up the ass? I highly doubt it! On that pleasant thought, it's definitely time to get the hell out of here, contract or not! I don't care, I've had enough!'

Atemu pulled the car to the side of the road; he was halfway to his friend Bakura's house. If he knew his uncle like he thought he did, the bastard would target his few close friends next.

Not that Bakura, or Seto, for that matter, couldn't handle his uncle, but if the man turned his attention to Ryou, Bakura's gentle boyfriend, the boy couldn't take that kind of abuse.

No, if he was going to skip out on the rest of his contract, he might as well incite his underpaid crew chief and racing partner to do the same. Fame be damned, this was their very lives at stake here. Who knew how far that money grubbing bastard would go to keep his hands on what was considered to be the biggest money making rivalry in the stock car racing world.

Flipping the Nextel, he beeped Bakura. After a few agonizing minutes, he heard, "What's up now, Pharaoh? You do realize that it's one in the morning? A little early to just chat, right?" Bakura' voice was gruff and sleep filled.

Atemu sighed, "Yes I do, tomb robber. I'm on my way over. If you don't want another confrontation with my dear old uncle asshole, then we need to disappear for a while! I got him good, but once he's sober enough to drive we're all in trouble."

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Damn! How bad is it this time? Never mind, Ryou'll check you over when you get here. And if that son of a bitch ever thinks to touch Ryou like that again, I'll turn him into a eunuch! So get your ass over here. I'll bump Seto's phone and see if I can wake his happy ass up. See ya in a few." Bakura rang off.

Setting the phone on the passenger seat, Atemu concentrated on not hitting any of the wild life that were known to venture onto this particular stretch of road. If he 'd ever had to think of what his life was going to be like after his father's death, he never would have imagined this mess.

By the time that he dragged his sore, tired body up the steps to Bakura and Ryou's house, he could smell the coffee that someone, probably Ryou, had started.

Sparing a glance at the beat up, brown Ford dually in the driveway, he knocked on the door to the small, run down modular that now belonged to his friends.

"It's open already. And Seto's on his way here. He had a conniption about being woke up in the middle of the night, but what else is new?" Bakura was sitting at the hand-me-down kitchen table, hands wrapped around a steaming cup of Ryou's special coffee.

"Welcome." Ryou smiled politely, handing Atemu his own cup while looking him over carefully.

"Thank you, Ryou. And don't worry, I'll live." He flopped down in one of the mismatched chairs gathered around the table. Thinking hard about how things had gotten this bad.

Atemu's father, legendary NASCAR driver, Petre Hasan had pretty much adopted Bakura and Ryou when Atemu had first raced against him in Go-Karts at the age of 10. Neither of the twin-like white haired boys had any family left, and Bakura was stealing parts off of neglectful owners' carts to make his competitive. With Ryou acting as his look out and chief mechanic.

Atemu's father had seen that the two boys had talent, but no money. Then he found out that they were both living on the streets. He quickly took the boys into his home and sponsored their cart, along with Atemu's for that season and the next. With the guarantee that Bakura would no longer raid parts from any other carts. The very act that had, in fact, gotten him his nickname, courtesy of Atemu. Whom he, in turn, had started referring to as The Pharaoh, for his highhandedness and attitude.

At fist, Atemu and Bakura were bitter rivals. Atemu saw Bakura as trying to weasel his way into his father's affection, and Bakura seeing him as a spoiled little rich boy. But, after a serious accident while racing stock cars five years ago, at the age of twelve, Atemu earned both boys' eternal loyalty and friendship by pulling Bakura out of his burning car. Now, years later, they were as close as brothers, to the point of constantly annoying each other, every chance they got.

Same could be said of the fourth member of their little group, Seto, Atemu's crew chief and right hand man. He was Atemu's fist cousin, his Uncle Akunadin's only son from a one night stand. The older boy had lived with Atemu and his father since he was six, after a bad incident involving child protective services and his father. He was a full two years older than the other three boys, making him of legal age to be on his own by the time that Petre had died.

Together, the four of them were inseparable. Atemu and Bakura were both drivers in the Busch series of NASCAR, on their way to driving in the premier series, the Nextel Cup with Seto and Ryou as their respective crew chiefs. As soon as they turned eighteen, there were sponsors lined up for miles to recruit either of them for their team. The boys had agreed to hold out for a team that could take all of them, as none wanted to be separated. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with on the race track.

And all of them were caught up in the big contract mess that came about when Petre died in a crash during a major race, leaving behind four distraught boys, three of which were still underage, and no will. As Petre's wife had preceded him into death on the day of Atemu's birth.

Akunadin had gotten a manipulative lawyer, and laid claim to everything that was his brother's. At least until the boys turned twenty one. The lawyer couldn't break that condition, as Atemu was legally Petre's only heir. The dealerships, the corporation that the race teams were a part of, all of their contracts, and even the rights to Atemu's name went to Akunadin until that time. Along with custody of Atemu, himself, all until he was of legal age.

Which basically made the four boys into his high profile slaves. They did all the work, and he took the credit. He took their racing income, sponsor royalties and merchandising income. For Petre had put their income into trust funds that he was to maintain until they reached the age of twenty one.

Normally, the boys drew a monthly stipend, but when Atemu's uncle took everything over last year, he cut them off. Forcing Bakura and Ryou into bankruptcy. Seto had other means to stay afloat financially, but just barely. And since Atemu and his father shared everything, he now had nothing to his name but his Dodge.

And an emergency debit card from fixing other people's cars for cash, that he had hidden in a slit under the drivers seat of his car. It had about $20,000 left on it, for what he fixed were mostly the high end European cars for snobs that he didn't feel guilty for charging $100 per hour. After the first couple of cars, he became pretty well known for his ability to diagnose hard to fix problems, and for being easy on the eye, to love starved trophy wives with older, rich husbands.

"While we're waiting for our exalted High Priest to join this wonderful discussion, why don't you do us all a favor and wash that shit out of your hair. Oh, and you still have a spare change of clothes here." Bakura suggested.

"Good idea, thank you. I see that the dye doesn't stay in your hair past the winner's circle. It must be nice to be able to be yourself at times." Atemu gestured to his friend's naturally white hair, and back to his own mop of unruly black hair. Before Bakura could come back with a smart reply, he had gone off in search of his extra clothing.

Ten minutes and an empty water heater later, he emerged from the shower, steam billowing out of the room after him, in a pair of figure hugging black jeans, his hair a dripping mess of color. A towel was slung around his neck, hanging down his bare chest, to catch the excess water. He looked, for all the world, like a model straight off of the cover of a magazine.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen that look on you." Seto commented as he breezed through the door, eyeing his cousin closely, seeing the bruises littering his chest and arms.

"No contacts, either. I forgot that your eyes were that shade. Red really suits you." Ryou said as he sat back down in Bakura's lap after letting Seto in the house.

Atemu shrugged, glancing back at the mirror on the outside of the bathroom door. The reflection showed a petite, well built figure. His Egyptian heritage was highly visible in the deep olive skin tone. Exotic slanted crimson eyes, compliments of his mother's Japanese ancestry, framed by long, sooty black lashes, and blonde bangs that framed a face with full lips, high cheek bones and an aquiline nose. Thick black hair fading into crimson tips, with blonde streaked throughout, was the crowning touch.

The whole point to washing the coloring out was that, now, no one would recognize him. Thank god his father had always had him and Bakura dye their hair and put in colored contacts before dealing with the press. He was so used to the black gelled hair and dark brown contacts that his natural tricolor hair and crimson eyes looked strange to him. When he was younger, his father would tease him about having demon's eyes. His father's nickname for him was Yami, the Japanese word for darkness. Looking at his reflection now, he figured that maybe his father was right.

"So what are we going to do?" Ryou was the first to break the heavy silence.

"I'm going to find my father's old crew chief. Father always said that he would help me if I were ever in a bind. Even if they were no longer talking towards the end of his life." Atemu answered.

"But do you even know where to look? And you won't even make it out of the state with that 'look at me' car. And besides, if you leave, that asshole will start messing with us." Bakura said as he took a sip of his quickly cooling coffee.

"Oh, I can find him. And I guess that means that you'll have to come with me then, won't you." Atemu smirked at the group gathered around the small table.

"In what, my car is just a recognizable as yours." Seto said. "And that piece of shit in the driveway wouldn't make it out of the city limits."

"Actually, that POS is pretty reliable, thank you very much. I'm game!" Bakura grinned.

"Me too." Ryou said. "I've always wanted to go on a road trip, other than the ones to the tracks."

"Alright, just what lame ass ideas do you have floating around in that brain of yours?" Seto sighed heavily. He was just starting to come around to the idea of a road trip. Especially with those three.

Atemu just smirked at him and began to outline their plan of escape. The four teenagers were on the road well before the sun rose that morning, despite all of the bickering and minor problems with the vehicles.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

And here's the second installment of IS for your reading pleasure. Please kindly remember that this story is a repost dating back about three years and that I am currently fixing it up for publishing – not that I mind constructive criticism, but the grammar and such are only going to get slightly better as this story progresses since I am putting it back up in its original form. I know it sucks, you know it sucks; we'll just leave it at that. This is up to show the progression of a fanfiction writer from their first attempt to their latest. I will hopefully have that order up in this latest mass reposting, along with dates from original posts.

And one last note: I am reposting this to be nice, please do not take this and put your name to it. That is called plagiarism. I've had it happen once and if I find it happening again I will take down all of them and concentrate on publishing. Thank you.

Enjoy -

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Hey, Yug, watcha doin'?

Wide amethyst eyes peeked out from under the hood of an old 1968 Pontiac Firebird, where Yugi Motou was currently sitting beside the engine that he had recently installed. He smoothed back a lock of blonde hair that was currently in his eyes, obscuring his vision.

"Oh, hey, Jou. I'm just putting the new Holley on." He replied.

"New carburetor, eh? Man, you've got it so good. You get all the good parts cause your grandpa owns a shop." Jou walked over to inspect Yugi's latest and most time consuming project. The car that he was in the process of restoring on his own.

"You know that he would help you too, if you'd let him. Hey, have you seen Marik or Malik around anywhere? They promised that we'd get the race car done before weigh in on Friday."

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen either of them lately. Their probably enjoying having the house to themselves, since Isis is gone for the next month. You know how they are; man, rabbits don't have a thing on those two. Besides, I'm here, right? We can get it finished before the race." Jou said as he pulled his friend into a headlock, ruffling his hair.

"Uh, Jou, it's the bodywork that needs to be finished." Yugi said, after slapping his hands away and fixing his hair.

"Oh right, the accident last week. I still say that he did that on purpose! Ushio is such a butthead! Well, those two will show up sometime before Friday. We all like being in the point's lead, so we'll get you going." Jou grinned at him.

"Okay, that's it! Let's start him up." Yugi climbed out of the hood.

"Man, I still don't know how you do that, sitting under the hood like that, gives me cramps just thinking about it." Jou complained.

"It's easy, Jou. I'm short."

At 5'2" with his slim build and childish features, Yugi was constantly being mistaken for a thirteen year old by his grandfather's customers. With his gently rounded face and overly large amethyst eyes framed by eyelashes that a model would die for. Those who didn't think he was a child were constantly hitting on him. His unruly mop of tricolor hair remarked on by all.

Yugi climbed into the driver's seat, putting the keys in the ignition and cranking the engine over. It fired easily, proving that he had once again gotten the air/fuel mixture right on the first try.

At sixteen years old, Yugi Motou was quickly taking after his grandfather, who was considered to be one of the most talented mechanics in Domino, a small suburb on the outskirts of Glendale, Arizona. People traveled for miles to have their car worked on at Motou's Garage, because of their reputation for getting things done right the first time and their friendly service.

Yugi had found his current project when he and his grandfather had gone to see the NASCAR race in Las Vegas. The trip had been a blast for Yugi. His grandfather wasn't too excited about the whole thing, as he had been bribed into the trip by Yugi's infamous puppy dog eyes. As was normal in the Motou household, when Yugi broke out the big tearful pout, his grandfather caved. But he still made the boy pay for the whole trip out of his money.

Yugi had even gotten to see racing prodigy, Atemu Hasan, win the Busch Series race. That moment had been the highlight of the whole trip, making it worth the money that he had shelled out. Yugi had developed a major crush on the racer when he saw him climb out of the race car after his first Busch series win at the age of fourteen. Since then, he'd begged his grandfather to take him to see the races in person, instead of always watching them on TV. The small boy even had a couple of posters of the young racing prodigy on his wall. After memorizing every detail, Yugi thought that they were altered, for something always looked off about the pictures, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

After watching the race, Yugi and his grandfather had stopped at a small restaurant for dinner. Outside the restaurant was an old beat up Firebird with a for sale sign in the window. Yugi instantly fell in love with the car and begged to take it home. It had taken a bit of nagging, but eventually the old man caved in and let him use some of his winnings from racing to buy the old heap.

The car he was currently sitting in was a far cry from what he had brought home that day, one year ago. All of the body work was finished; a new 500 horsepower Chevrolet small block 400 engine was sitting under the hood, along with a B&M turbo 350 transmission. The only thing left to do was to paint it. But Yugi was still undecided on the color.

Most of his Saturday night race earnings had gone into the car. The earnings weren't all that much, as he had to split them with his pit crew, which consisted of Jou, Malik, and Malik's boyfriend Marik, but it was enough to keep him supplied with parts for the Firebird. At present, Yugi's team was number one in the standings. If they stayed there, they would get even more money at the end of the season.

Yugi's grandfather would not help the team in any way. He wouldn't even go to the races and watch as his grandson won. Always saying that if Yugi was going to race, he did it on his own, that he didn't believe the boys should be wasting their time and money on something that wouldn't result in a good job. But as long as the team came up with their own money, and free time to put into it, he had no objections. At least none that Yugi couldn't overcome.

"I will christen you the Dark Magician." Yugi said, with a triumphant smile, as the engine purred heartily.

"Dark Magician, eh. Aren't cars female?" Jou asked

"No, this one has the personality of a great warrior. Can't you tell? Just listen." Yugi said, revving the engine, letting off so Jou could hear the rumble. "This one was fighting me to even get him in the garage. I need a majestic color for him. It has to be regal; something like that Radar Blue that GM came out with last year. Yeah, that's it. I found the color, Jou!"

"Cool! Now if you just knew how to paint."

Yugi slumped, "Man you really know how to ruin the mood." He chastised his friend.

"What were you saying about my POS, Priest?" Bakura purred.

"I was wrong, okay! For the twentieth time! I was wrong! I'm so sorry I called this beautiful piece of machinery a POS." Seto said sarcastically.

Currently, the four boys were in St. Louis. Trying to track down the address for the former crew chief, and not having much luck.

"Bakura, left here!" Atemu shouted.

Bakura slammed on the brakes. The old dually slowly coming to a halt. "Kindly remember that it takes more time to stop when we're hauling a trailer. One with your car inside it, I might add."

"I know, I know. Sorry, I couldn't see the sign when that semi passed us. The address is on this street." Atemu pointed left, to the apartments in the distance.

The boys had been on the road for almost twenty four hours straight. After arguing over which car to take, or not to take, they'd ended up in a compromise. Driving Bakura's big dual rear wheel 1988 Ford pickup, with an enclosed car trailer on the back with Atemu's Challenger inside.

They were on their guard until they had made it outside of their home state of Georgia. Once past the threat of being recognized, and returned to Atemu's uncle, they relaxed slightly.

Even though Seto had gotten them fake IDs and cell phones, and Bakura and Atemu had washed the dark colored gel out of their hair, the boys still stood a chance of being identified by local authorities. Now that they were clear of that threat, they were enjoying their new freedom. Just being normal teenagers. Something that none of them had ever experienced.

"The large apartments over there." Atemu pointed out the window.

"I got it. We need to be quick about this. I don't like the feeling I'm getting here." Bakura warned the others. They all knew better than to ignore his 'feelings' about places and people. Just listening to his instincts had kept them out of trouble on numerous occasions.

They circled the building, deciding to park on the street, for an easy get away, if needed. Jumping out of the truck, the four of them were glancing uneasily around in all directions.

"Okay, let's do this." Atemu took a deep breath, not sure how they were going to be received by this old friend of his father's that he had not seen since he was a baby, but had heard many stories about.

Together they walked up to the address that was written on the faded piece of paper. Atemu knocked on the door to the run down apartment. Waiting a few moments, he knocked again, louder this time. After a minute, an elderly lady answered the door.

"May I help you?" She inquired.

"I'm looking for Solomon Motou." Atemu answered. "I was told he lived here."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"I said I'm looking for Solomon Motou." Atemu tried again, noticing that the door to the next apartment had opened, and a white haired lady stuck her head out.

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't know anyone by that name." The elderly lady said as she shut the door on them. Atemu slumped against the building, in defeat.

"I might be able to help you boys." The lady next door motioned them over.

She held open the door, inviting the boys inside. "Come on in, Mr. Motou and I still keep in touch about once a month. It may take a minute to find his address. He moved about thirteen years ago. What did you need him for?"

As she went about finding the former crew chief's address, the boys told her that they needed his help with some problems that they were having. Around fifteen minutes into the search, they learned why she had even known that they were there. They could clearly hear banging on the door one apartment over.

Atemu peeked out the frilly curtains. "Shit! My uncle sent Keith and Raphael after us!" He exclaimed, ducking back out of sight.

"Now what do we do?" He looked to the other three for answers. Keith and Raphael were two of Akunadin's henchmen, they did his dirty work for him, and to date, and neither had been accused of any of the crimes that the boys knew they committed.

"Here we are, dear. I found it." The old lady came out of her bedroom.

All five people in the room could hear the conversation going on between the occupant of the next apartment and the two thugs that Akunadin had sent.

After being told to go away by the elderly lady, one of the henchmen muscled his way into the apartment. They could hear him searching the rooms one by one.

"Shhh! Stay quiet. I don't want him to hear us." Atemu whispered to the others.

"You're preaching to the choir, here." Bakura whispered back. The other three stayed silent, two of them nodding vigorously.

They had managed to alert the old lady as to their predicament before she could say something that would give them away, and have the thugs at her door. Now she was waiting and listening with the rest of them, sitting on the floor by the door.

After some time, the banging and movement in the neighboring apartment ceased, and the thugs walked out.

"Get down!" Seto grabbed Ryou as one of the men walked by, peeking in the window. After a quick look, and seeing no one, the blond man walked away.

"That was close!" Ryou breathed.

"I think that before I give you boys this address, maybe you need to clear some things up for me." The old lady eyed them hesitantly.

One hour and a pot of tea later, the boys were on the road again. This time they were headed further west, Atemu clutching a worn envelope in his hand.

"I don't think this old heap is going to make it that far." Seto commented.

"You said that about getting this far. Relax Priest, we'll get there." Bakura shot back. "You worry too much. Why don't you just shut up and play with your laptop. Leave the driving to me. And quit complaining about my wheels!"

"Arizona is a lot further away from St. Louis than St. Louis is from where we live. I'm just pointing that out." Seto snapped back.

"Yeah, well, point it out to someone who cares. I don't!"

"Knock it off you two. Look, we might as well find a place to stay for the night. We've been driving for an entire day." Atemu commented tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm beat, and I need a shower. And I haven't even been driving." Ryou hid yet another yawn behind his hand.

"Okay, next exit and we'll stop for the night." Bakura said.

Twenty minutes later, Atemu was reconsidering the notion of stopping for the night. If he had known that the two white haired boys were going to use the bathroom for whatever it was that they were doing in there for the past two hours, without asking if anyone else needed in there first, he would have kept them on the road. At least until they were too tired to do that.

"Okay, Yug, its go time!" Jou shouted over the radio. "Show 'em what you can do, bud!"

"You got it, Jou!" Yugi keyed the radio, excitement in his voice.

Getting ready for his first qualifying lap on the 3/8 mile track just outside of their hometown, the boys were definitely in their element. This was their home away from home. Here, at the track, no one made fun of them or tried to fight with them, for being different. Well, with the exception of Ushio's gang of wannabe's.

Out here, the boys were competitors to be feared, and respected. They were at the top. The ones to beat. Their strategy was flawless, their car, and crew. And the driver was phenomenal.

"GOGOGO!" Jou shouted, the words coming out as one.

Yugi stomped the pedal, switching gears effortlessly. Speeds topping 70 mph on the small circle track. His first lap put him in the pole position for the next race. The second lap only confirmed it. Once again, they were the best.

"YEEHAAA!" Jou yelled. Malik and Marik high fiving behind him.

"Man. You are the best! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, well, we'll find out tomorrow night. " Yugi gave him the thumbs up as he slid into the pit area, located in the middle of the track.

Pulling his helmet off as he climbed out of his modified stock car that boasted Denooyer Chevrolet, Hardings Market and various other sponsors on the sides and roof, Yugi let his team congratulate him.

Here he was not known as an outcast, like he was outside the racing community. At his high school, he was treated with contempt, because he was different, small, and shy. Here he was treated like royalty. Part of a unique family. As drivers and members of other teams congratulated him on his qualifying run.

Yugi was hoping to make a career out of racing, much to his grandfather's dismay. The older Motou didn't consider racing as a career, as he frequently told Yugi and his friends.

His biggest goal was to race against Atemu Hasan, his hero, and biggest crush.

"Tomorrow, before the race, we need to add another round. She was kind of starting to push going into the corners." Yugi said.

Jou nodded, "add another round, gotcha. We'll just get here early."

"We're in the money." Malik sang, grabbing Yugi from behind and twirling him around.

"Easy Malik, we haven't won yet." He cautioned.

"Yeah, but with you in the driver's seat, it's already over! Man, you're awesome!" Malik shot back.

Yugi cheeks turned pink at the compliment. He didn't really like being center of attention. Usually he tried to avoid just that. But with Malik and Marik around, it was hard to stay on the sidelines. Those two attracted attention where ever they went.

"Okay guys, let's call it a night. It's time to go cruisin'!" Jou called as he packed up the tools.

"I'm there!" Malik said, covering the race car, with Yugi's help.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Marik grumbled.

"Nah, it'll be fun." Yugi eyed the other three. "Just don't start anything this time, okay?"

After extracting a promise to behave, from Marik, the boys departed from the track, for a night of cruising the main street in the city. Comparing rides with other teens and just generally wreaking havoc.

It was a summer tradition to cruise downtown, parking in the available lots and checking out the cars and people that were doing the same. Sometimes, things got out of hand, fights started and other problems arose. But normally, it was just plain fun for any car loving teenager.

"All set! Let's go!" Jou yelled, on their way out of the track.

"Well, I'll be…, this thing actually made it to Arizona?" Seto said surprise evident in his voice, as they passed a sign bearing the name of the state that the highway was crossing into.

"You'll be alright. Be a dumbass is what you'll be!" Bakura snapped, his patience wearing thin after being on the road for two days straight. "You've already told me what you thought of my truck, the whole way out here. And I'm…"

"Will you two can it?" Ryou shouted. Then he had the grace to blush in the wake of his outburst. "Sorry, I haven't had much sleep lately. I'm a little cranky."

"None of us have. We only have about one or two hours of driving, at the most. So we can…"

BAM!

Atemu and the others were thrown to the side of the vehicle. Bakura tried his hardest to hang on to the truck, which had suddenly developed a mind of its own, making conversation difficult. Pulling quickly to the side of the road, he grabbed a flashlight from the glove box and went to examine the damage.

"Well, guys, the left rear's not flat. It's completely annihilated! Either we spend the night in the truck. In the middle of the desert here in BFE or we unload At…, I mean Yami's precious little bundle out of the trailer, and finish our trip with that. We can come back for this POS in the morning." He said as he threw the flashlight back into the glove box.

Atemu sighed, "As much as I hate to leave this truck on the side of the road for just anyone to go through, I have to say that I agree with Kura on this. But, we'll need to stop for gas as soon as we can. She's only got a quarter of a tank."

The boys unloaded the Challenger. And set off down the road to find a gas station. An hour later, they were getting extremely nervous, as not one sign of life was seen. Cresting over the hill, they spotted the lights from the city below. Making their way to the valley below, all four of them breathed a big sigh of relief.

Ten minutes after spotting the lights, they found the first gas station. And not a moment too soon, for the Challenger's engine had just succumbed to lack of fuel.

"I guess we push." Seto stated flatly, jumping out of the car.

Bakura and Ryou followed.

"Well, come on pretty boy. Are you gonna help push, or what?" Bakura asked.

"No, Armstrong power steering is all this car has right now. And you know how hard that is. So I'm going to try to keep this thing going in the direction it needs to go in." Atemu snapped, not very happy that he had run the car so low on fuel.

"Suit yourself. Wimp" Bakura snickered, finding it funny that the other racer had to fight the steering wheel to get the car angled towards the pumps.

After pulling up to refuel the car, the four boys decided to go inside for drinks and snacks. The sounds of racing could be heard in the distance.

"Hey! Ain't you racing tonight?" The young man behind the counter said, as Atemu walked down the isle where the chocolate was displayed. "Oh, sorry man, I thought you were someone else." The clerk blushed, realizing his mistake as soon as Atemu turned his crimson eyes on the boy.

Atemu raised an eyebrow at the kid, but didn't comment as he paid for his drinks. He had almost spilled them when the kid asked him about racing. But once he was assured that it was a case of mistaken identity, his heart rate slowed. Then he started to wonder who, exactly, could look like him. As far as he knew, his hair was pretty original.

"You have a race track around here. How do I get to it?" He questioned.

"Take this road to the left, and follow it for about a mile. You can't miss it."

Atemu nodded, walking back out to the car. As they pulled away from the gas station, he said, "We're going to take a small detour. There's a small race track in this town. I heard it on the way in."

"I think I like this place already." Bakura crowed, cuddling with Ryou in the back seat.

Seto just rolled his eyes, offering no comment.

After parking the car and paying for their tickets, the boys found themselves at the entrance to a small paved track race park. The premier race was already in progress. Atemu sniffed the air, reveling in the scent of fuel and tire smoke.

Walking towards the fence that separated the spectators from the stampede of cars below, he caught a glimpse of an older man standing there, hands gripping the chain links, peering at the race below.

As the boys approached the fence, the man turned and glanced at them, having sensed their presence, for he truly couldn't have heard them over all of the noise, before turning back to the race.

"That's my grandson down there! He's in first place! He yelled proudly.

"Sweet!" Atemu yelled back, stepping up and twining his hands in the fence, eyes on the cars below, just in time to hear the screech of metal against metal as two cars collided. He winced in sympathy.

The noise was suddenly cut in half, as the remaining drivers made their way to the pits in the center of the track, while the tow trucks cleaned up the mess caused by the accident.

The old man turned to look at Atemu more closely this time. "You look familiar to me. I can't tell if it's because you resemble my grandson or…"

Atemu turned his attention on the man in front of him. That was all it took.

Gasping out loud, the old man narrowed his eyes, saying "I've only met two people with that unusual of an eye color. One of them is dead! Her husband is too. If you are who I'm thinking you are, shouldn't you be on the other side of the country, getting ready to race?"

It was Atemu's turn to be surprised. He backed up, looking for an escape, and ran straight into Bakura. All four boys now looking at the old man in fright.

The old man looked back at them before shaking his head, and sighing loudly. "I was wondering if he had given you my address. And stop looking at me like that! I won't say your names out loud around here. You would be surrounded in an instant. Let's go somewhere we can talk. If you haven't guessed, I'm Solomon Motou."

He motioned the boys back out of the stands. Noticing that one of the concession stands was deserted, he directed the group towards the outer fence surrounding the race park.

"Okay, spill it. I used to know at least two of you when you were still in diapers! And I knew your uncle back then too, young one. I doubt he's changed much." Solomon said, glancing at Atemu.

Atemu sighed, blushing, to lean back against the chain link fence, rubbing his face with his hands. "Well, long story, short, these bruises didn't appear out of nowhere. We just need to hole up somewhere until I hit the age of eighteen. We're not asking for housing or anything like that. Just for someone to notice that something is wrong if we end up missing. Someone who can help us fight him, if we need to. I don't want it to come to that. My life is enough of a circus without the media creating a pity party for me. I just want to get through these next 10 months peacefully."

"Look, I know it ended badly between you and my father, but we have no one else to turn to. And no money or legal grounds on which to stand." Atemu continued quietly.

Solomon sighed again, "I would never turn away the son of the man I raised as my own. But. You'll live with me, so I can keep an eye on you. You'll not get a free ride here. I'm in need of a couple of technicians at my shop. Any of you boys good with cars?"

At a nod from all four of them, he continued laying the rules out. "Two of my guys quit to go to college. In the morning, I'm going to set a help wanted sign out in the front window. I'll give you the directions to the shop before we leave, tonight. I want you to tell the boy working in the front room that you're here about the job openings."

"But my grandson and his friends do not, I repeat, DO NOT need to be involved in this. You are whoever it says you are on those fake IDs you have. Yugi and his friends already have enough of a fascination with racing. I don't want it to get any worse. He needs to keep his head out of the clouds, and back in reality. Now, do you boys have a place to stay tonight?" Solomon started to pull his wallet out.

Atemu stopped him. "We have enough money to rent a hotel room for the night. But thank you."

"Well then, I'm going to go watch Yugi win this race. You're welcome to stay and watch. But we don't know each other. People tend to talk in a small town such as this."

The old man gave them his card before turning on his heel and walking away. Leaving the four boys to their own devices. With nothing else to do, they headed towards the stands to watch the end of the race.

"Man, that kid's good!" Ryou exclaimed, as another caution came out. "His style reminds me of you two."

Atemu watched the race with a practiced eye. Scouting out worthy competitors. Ryou was right. The kid in the lead was good. Good enough to be driving in the higher series of NASCAR, along with himself and Bakura.

As they sat through the race, it became apparent that Mr. Motou's grandson was the best racer on that little track by a wide margin. And it was just as apparent that the guy in second place was trying his hardest to knock the boy out of the race.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review? O.o


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, a nice long update for you for the holiday season. My motherboard is going out in this computer so I'm not sure how much longer it's gonna last. (crosses fingers) I'll try to keep updating weekly but if I disappear for a while you know what happened. Enjoy.

"Yugi! What's going on?" Jou keyed the radio.

"It's Ushio again! Man, he's knockin' in my rear end something fierce! Ever since that last caution, he's been on my tail. He's caused enough damage that I'm not as fast as I was before. I can't shake him!" Yugi's normally calm voice was frantic.

Usually his car was fast enough to avoid the other driver. Ushio had made it clear from their first race together, that he didn't like Yugi, and that he would do anything to knock him out of a race. He had been black flagged more than once for doing exactly what he was doing at this moment.

"Yugi, calm down! You know what to do, you've done it before. Just let off the gas and wait until he's in range." Malik keyed his radio.

"I'm not going to wreck him again. Last time was an accident!"

"Well, then the only other option is to put a foot in it and get out of there! I know that you're not giving it all you got. So now's the time to do it. Or he's gonna wreck you!"

Yugi took a deep breath, and dove into the corner harder than he had the last time. A space between the two cars opened. The next corner he took even deeper. Each time he did, he noticed the other car falling back in his rearview. Breathing a sigh of relief, he drove his car for all he was worth, thanking god when he saw the white flag signaling one more lap.

Taking the checkered flag, in first place, he stifled the urge to cover his ears as Jou yelled through the mike. "YEAH! We did it again! Man you are the best. I bet those boys in the Busch series, hell, in the Nextel cup couldn't catch you! I bet you'd even beat 'pretty boy' Atemu Hasan!"

"I don't know about that one, Jou." Yugi said, pulling into the pits for the celebration, after taking his victory lap.

Once again, Yugi had proven that he was the master of the little hometown track. After the celebration, the boys packed up their tools and the car, heading for home.

"Come on A..Y…, screw it, Pharaoh! You can't see that much from here! I would like to get some rest tonight, before that old man beats us into the ground tomorrow!" Bakura grouched, making his way out of the stands.

"Okay, already! I just wanted to see what our new roommate looks like. I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Atemu said, making his way towards the rest of the group.

Directions in hand, the boys made their way to a small, but elegantly furnished hotel on the outskirts of town.

Early the next morning, they pulled up outside a large pole building with a cozy brick customer lounge attached to the front. The sign on the side read: Motou's Garage. Just the place they were looking for. The boys piled out of the Challenger. Atemu looking around the office before grabbing the help wanted sign that was hanging in the front window.

"Can I help you?" A polite voice questioned from a separate room behind the counter. The glass window into the room allowed them to see the young blonde boy who was typing franticly on the keyboard. Every once in a while he'd glance up at the screen before going back to looking at his fingers.

Atemu cleared his throat, "Yes, we're here about the mechanic positions."

"We're called technicians now. Man, where've you been? That word died the minute cars became computerized." The boy in the office commented, jokingly

"Oh can it mutt! We need to see Mr. Motou. So why don't you just go fetch him like a good dog." Seto sneered.

A blonde head appeared in the door of the small office. "Why don't you just say that to my face, punk?" Jou hissed, his honey brown eyes narrowing as he got a good look at the punk who had just called him a dog.

Eyeing the blue eyed boy that was standing at the counter, Jou growled, "We don't need people like you working here! You look just like one of those snobs from over the hill. Go on rich boy, we don't need your kind here!"

"Rich boy? Where do you get off…?" Seto started to comment.

"Enough!" Atemu snapped at his friend. To Jou, he said politely. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but we are desperately in need of employment. We have good references. If you would be as kind as to…"

"Say no more, I'll go get the big guy for you. At least you're a gentleman about it." Jou grinned at Atemu, before sauntering into the shop to retrieve the older man.

"You did not just inter…" Seto started again.

"And I'll do it again! I said enough! Unless you want your sperm donor to find us. Remember why we're here in the first place." Atemu snapped, wondering what had gotten into his friend. Seto wasn't normally this abrasive toward others, just a little arrogant.

"Why don't you boys come into the shop? There's more room out here. We can discuss things a little more comfortably." Solomon said as he motioned the four boys out of the lounge. "Just watch the phones for me, Jou. Yugi'll be back soon."

"Arrogant asshole! Dog, huh? I'll show him dog! Grandpa will have him outta here so fast his head will spin. With an attitude like that!" Jou muttered to himself, waiting for his friend to show up.

Yugi was rounding the corner, when he saw, what appeared to be, one of his favorite cars of all time, sitting in front of his grandpa's shop. He almost dropped the supplies he was currently carrying, as he came to a halt, staring at the car. And it even had that cool, color changing paint with a massive red dragon airbrushed on the hood. The stylized lettering on the trunk read: Osiris, Lord of the Dead

Walking quickly across the street, he set his bag down against the side of the building, to take a closer look at the car he was drooling over. It was his dream car, a mint condition 1971 Challenger RT convertible. They didn't make very many of these from the factory. In fact, he hadn't ever seen one in this town, in his life. So whoever the car belonged to had to be from out of town.

Yugi reached out and ran a hand over the car's curves, careful not to actually touch the paint. As he was memorizing the contours of the car, a harsh voice snapped him out of his trance, causing him to trip over his feet and land, painfully, on his butt on the pavement.

"Hey! Hands off! That doesn't belong to you! Who the hell gave you permission to touch?"

"Leave the boy alone, Priest! He wasn't hurting anything! What's with you today?" This voice was deeper than the other one, almost a purr.

"Let me help you."

A tan hand was held out in front of Yugi's vision. The boy lifted his head, slowly taking in the steel tipped black boots, shapely legs encased in tight black denim, the muscles of the man's torso clearly visible beneath the cotton of the sleeveless black tee-shirt, a black leather choker around the man's neck completing the perfect picture.

But Yugi sucked in a breath when he saw the face of the person who had defended him. The other was not much older than him. He looked like a colorful version of Yugi's idol, Atemu Hasan. Instead of brown eyes and slicked back black hair, this version had hypnotic crimson eyes, blonde bangs that framed his angular face, with red tipped black spikes, almost like his own. In short, the person standing in front of him was like a fantasy come true.

'Adorable!' Atemu thought, as he beheld the vision that was laid out at his feet. And when the younger boy looked up at him, Atemu forgot the main reason he was here, in the middle of nowhere. Seeing those amethyst jewels, he lost all train of thought. The boy could seduce a saint with his eyes alone.

The boy blushed, becomingly, and Atemu smirked. 'So he likes what he sees, too? This trip may have been a good thing after all. He will belong to me!'

"Are you comfortable down there, little one? Or would you like some help up?" He chuckled as the boy realized the position he was in.

Yugi could feel his face heat up at the stranger's comment. Taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, he took the offered hand and let himself be helped up. The stranger proceeded to dust him off after helping him to his feet. Touching him lightly, but intimately, to relieve his jeans of the dust that had gathered.

"There, no harm done. My name's Yami by the way."

"Yugi, I see you've met my new techs. They're came out here to get away from city life. So they'll be here for a couple of months. Yami, Seth, Kura, Ry, this is my grandson, Yugi. He works on his own car in the corner bay. His friend, Jou, was the one behind the counter. Yugi, stay out of their way when they're working, okay?" Yugi's grandfather came out of the shop just as Atemu had pulled his grandson to his feet. He shot the two of them a look from beneath his brows before continuing.

"Seth will be helping me install and maintain the newest computer version of Mitchell so we can be more time efficient. Ry will be helping to take care of the office work and the customers, and Yami and Kura are here to do the actual work with the cars. So, now that you don't have to help me, you can concentrate on your homework and getting into a good college." The old man stated.

"Not now, Grandpa, okay?" Yugi whispered, not wanting to drag out this old argument in front of his new crush.

The old man nodded, and walked back into the building. Adding over his shoulder, "Oh and they'll be staying with us for a while, so I need you and Jou to clean out those spare rooms across the hall for them."

Yugi caught the glare his friend threw at the blue eyed boy that had spoken so harshly to him earlier. Jou had come out of the office as Mr. Motou was explaining the housing arrangements. A look of horror crossing his face briefly at the thought of having such an arrogant, sexy person as a roommate.

As the old man shut the door to the office, Atemu purred. "So we'll be seeing a lot of each other, then, little one. I noticed that you were admiring my car. Would you like to go for a ride with me?"

"A…Yami, we need to go get the truck first. Remember?" Bakura glared at him. "You can flirt later." He added under his breath.

Atemu sighed, flicking a small glare towards Bakura. "Very well, if you would like, we can take a drive later today. I don't start working until tomorrow."

"I –I'd like that very much, th-thank you!" Yugi stammered, blushing.

"It was nice to meet you, little one. I'll see you in a few." Atemu said, grinning at the boy.

The race team climbed into the old tow truck that was sitting on the side of building, and took off to rescue their broken down vehicle.

"Wow Yug! You've got an admirer! And a cute one at that, man." Jou said, in awe.

"Yeah, right. As if someone like that would want anything to do with someone like me. Do they look familiar to you, Jou? I swear that I know each of them from somewhere, but I can't place the faces. Or the names." Yugi was contemplating the looks of the new mechanics.

"Nah, that one with the blue eyes was sexy as hell, though. But he has a really bad attitude. If he was a little nicer, I'd think that he was the sexiest man I've seen in a long time. Come on, man, we've got to get those rooms situated before everyone gets back to the house."

"I'm coming Jou." Yugi turned and picked up the bag of supplies, walking beside his friend back to the house that was standing beside his grandfather's shop.

It didn't take the boys long to clean out the rooms, especially when they recruited Malik and Marik, who had stopped by to try and talk them into going to their house to work on the race car. After they were done cleaning, they were all sitting in the Ishtar's garage working on the car, and discussing the newest editions to the eclectic Motou household, until dinner.

After retrieving the truck from the middle of the desert, the members of the race team were sitting around the table with the rest of the Motou household, including Jou, who was eyeing Seto with a look of distaste.

"So you basically live here, because your father is an abusive, drunken idiot." Seto stated, flatly.

"Seth!" Atemu snapped at him. "That was rude!"

"Just stating the facts." He retorted.

"Yeah, well at least my mother knew the name of my father! If you even think that your mother did, you're sadly mistaken!" Jou shot back.

Atemu blinked rapidly, before bursting out in laughter. Bakura, Ryou and Yugi joining in after nearly a minute of stunned silence.

"Did you just call me a bastard?" Seto asked, finally remembering to close his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jou smirked at his tormentor.

"Okay, boys." Mr. Motou broke in. "That's about enough of that. Jou lives here. So while you're here, you don't treat him any different than you would Yugi or me."

"Would you like to go for a ride, little one?" Atemu asked, looking at Yugi.

"Uh, sure, Yami. Grandpa can I? He's driving my favorite car! Please?" Yugi looked to his grandfather.

"Sure. If you can't tell, my grandson loves cars. But he's going to go to school to be a lawyer. It's his senior year this next year. We're hoping to get him into Arizona State the year after." Solomon said, proudly.

Yugi made a moue of distaste at the comment, but said nothing.

The two boys got up and made their way out to the Challenger sitting in the driveway. Atemu got in and dropped the top. "I thought it would be a more enjoyable ride with the top down. Come on, I won't bite…hard." He grinned at the boy, who was staring at him as if in a trance.

Yugi shook his head before climbing into the car. He had to pinch himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming the whole thing. This was too good to be true. He was riding around in one of the most beautiful pieces of machinery ever built, with a man who was drop dead sexy. This definitely qualified as wet dream material.

Atemu started the car, and they took off down the road. After driving around the small town, and into the city beside it, Atemu asked, "any place around here that we can just go and talk without crowds of people?'

"Sure, there's always The Point. Just stay on this road. It'll lead you out of town. I'll tell you where to go from there." Yugi said, a light blush staining his cheeks.

Arriving at their destination about fifteen minutes later, Atemu shut off the car, and gazed at the most beautiful picture he had ever laid eyes on. Yugi had gotten out of the car, and was facing the glorious pink and purple sunset that was taking place high above the cliffs that they were overlooking.

Atemu stepped out of the car. "Wow, this is amazing! I've never seen anything like this in my entire life!" From this point at the top of the cliff, he could see for miles.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful out here. And peaceful too." Yugi commented, eyes never leaving the picturesque setting.

'I was talking about you too, little one.' Atemu thought to himself.

"So, I hear your going to be a lawyer someday."

Yugi snorted, "If my grandfather has anything to say about it. What I really want to do is race. Or at least work on cars, if I can't do that for a living. My biggest dream is to race against Atemu Hasan! He's NASCAR's newest sensation."

"Whatever you do, don't give up your dreams. Not for anyone. Who knows, they might come true." Atemu smirked at his younger look-alike.

"Do you have dreams, Yami?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't think that they will ever be realized." Atemu sighed. "All just wishful thinking, and regrets about the past."

"You can't think like that. You're old enough to do as you please. No one can tell you how to live your life. Sometimes that's all it takes." Yugi countered. "And the past is just that, the past. All you can do is look to the future, and trust that it'll be okay."

"I guess, little one. Come on, let's get back before the others start to worry about us."

Leaning back in the passenger seat of his dream car, Yugi turned his eyes back to the beautiful scene they were leaving behind. 'If only I could take my own advice.'

Atemu and Bakura were at the shop bright and early the next morning. Neither of them was fully awake, so Solomon took pity on them both and started a fresh pot of coffee. The boys perked up after the first cup.

"I have an auction to go to today, so I'll give you the rundown on the cars that are waiting. Mrs. Jennings' Cutlass needs exhaust work, the blazer in the 2nd bay won't start and the list of the other cars is up in the office with Jou. Just work on the first one, when your done go and get another ticket. Lunch is from 12 to 1. After that I expect you back at work. We're scheduled out two and a half weeks right now. If you can get these cars done today, we might be able to get some of the others in. Do you think you can handle the load?" The shop owner asked his new employees.

"We got it. Don't worry, we can handle it." Atemu said as he looked over the Blazer in the bay.

"No problem." Bakura added.

"Oh and if Yugi shows up, he has to have his homework and all of his chores done before he touches that car. I wish he'd find a different hobby." Solomon sighed.

The two racers turned mechanics looked at each other. The reaction was odd coming from someone who used to be one of the best crew chiefs in what was NASCAR's Winston Cup now called The Nextel Cup. It seemed that the man wanted nothing to do with what he had once been so proud of.

Shrugging, they returned to the cars that they had picked and started the day. The old man left for the auction not long after. Within ten minutes of his departure, a pair of amethyst eyes peeked around the corner. The boy they belonged to asking cautiously.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes little one. Your grandfather said he'd be back by three." Atemu looked up from inside the hood of the Blazer.

"Wow, and I thought I was the only one who could do that." Yugi commented on Atemu's ability to sit inside of the hood.

"Sometimes being short has advantages, but not many. By the way, aren't you supposed to do your homework and chores before you work on your car?" He questioned.

"School's letting out next week for the summer, exams are over, and I've already done my chores. I only need to do a couple more things before the car's finished and ready for paint. I just wish I knew someone who could help me paint it." Yugi said, biting his lip as he racked his brain for someone who painted cars and didn't charge an arm and a leg.

"Your in luck little Yugi, A…The Pharaoh, here, knows how to paint. He's really good, too. I'll bet if you asked him nicely, he'd paint it for you. Or at least help you." Bakura added to the conversation.

"Thanks Tomb robber, I'll remember that. Yes, little one, I can paint. And I would be willing to help, if you need it. Have you decided on the color yet?"

"Yeah, Radar Blue. It fits the personality of the car. Thank you, Yami!" The boy was ecstatic. Finally, someone who might help him with a project. Other than his three friends, who were also amateurs, no one else would even think about helping him on a project.

"Why do you guys call each other that?" Yugi asked, referring to the nicknames that the older boys called each other.

"What, the nicknames?" Atemu asked as he turned to face the younger boy.

"Yeah. I was just curious."

"It started a long time ago. We've gotten so used to calling each other by our nicknames that it's become a habit. It all started because Kura, here, used to steal things from other people."

"Hey! They didn't need half of the stuff I stole. I only did it to those who were being pricks, anyways." Bakura said, in defense.

"You stole from me, you little…!" Atemu grouched.

"Yeah, as I said, those who were being pricks!" Bakura snickered. "And he got the nickname 'The Pharaoh', because he is an almighty prick!"

"Well, you're an arrogant, pompous, overbearing…"

"Who the hell are you calling arrogant, you little…!"

"Knock it off already! I thought the dog and I argued over stupid assed shit! You two lame brains are giving me a headache!" Seto reprimanded his friends.

"I'm not a dog! How many…!" Jou started

"Hey, at least I didn't follow The Pharaoh around praising everything that he did for four years, Priest!" Bakura snapped.

"ENOUGH! Why do you three always have to argue? It's driving me insane!" Ryou had come out of the office to get some coffee, now he was wishing that he had stayed up front with the pain in the butt computer. "Sorry, I have a pounding headache today, and that computer is not helping any. Could you guys please not argue? I know it's a stress reliever, but I need some quiet time. Thank you."

Having said his piece, Ryou made his way quietly back to the office, sitting back down to continue his ongoing argument with the stubborn computer, never noticing the open mouths that he left behind in the garage.

After closing their mouths, the group decided that it was time to go back to work.

"I'll get him some coffee." Yugi suggested.

Pouring a cup of black coffee, he made his way to the office where Ryou was grumbling at the non responsive computer. He decided to stay with the white haired boy and help him with the computer, instead of working on the car, and the two spent the day in quiet conversation.

The rest of the week progressed fairly smoothly, as the four team members acclimated themselves to the routine of the rest of the shop. Everyone who worked around the shop made the team's adjustment to normal life relatively easy. It didn't hurt that the new boys were used to hard physical labor, as twisting yourself into a pretzel in order to reach a stubborn bolt or nut was fairly common on the newer vehicles they worked on.

The only snags throughout the day were when Jou and Seto came in contact with each other, which always resulted in a loud altercation. Or when Yugi came in to work on his car, or gather tools to deal with the problems that cropped up on the race car. Then the old man would go off on a rant about racing, and give the team the evil eye for about an hour, before returning to his jovial self.

Yugi made frequent stops at the small shop to talk with Ryou, or catch a glimpse of his crimson eyed crush. It became apparent to all the young men at the shop that having the small tricolor haired racer around was soothing, not only to Atemu, but also to Ryou, who had never had a real friend before, other than Bakura and his friends. The two hit it off really well and could talk about anything.

The most talked about subjects were, of course, Atemu and Bakura. It pained the younger white haired boy to keep secrets from his new friend, but he took comfort in the fact that he hadn't actually lied to the smaller boy, just omitted certain facts. So, while the two racers were working on the cars, and Seto was fighting with Jou and the computer in the garage, the two younger boys were often in the front office having in depth discussions centering on the others in the garage.

Running through the list of cars they were given, Atemu, Bakura and Mr. Motou, himself, got two weeks worth of work done by noon on Thursday. Mr. Motou was overjoyed with the progress that was made. Having enough workers around who carried their share of the work load was a big bonus for him. He was beginning to think that he had misjudged the racing team. Maybe they were good boys. But he would still give them grief when he found any of them talking to his grandson. Other than the white haired boy in the front office, He could clearly see that the young boy was in need of a friend, and Yugi would be a good friend for him.

Home life wasn't much different, as the race team saw the same people at the house as they did at work. It was kind of like living in a small dorm, only with more showers, and hot water. The boys would hang out together after work, and sometimes sneak into the kitchen for a late night snack and some conversation. The three who were most guilty of midnight refrigerator raids were none other than Jou, Yugi and Ryou, who would stay up late into the night just to talk. By the end of the week, they knew almost everything about each other.

On Saturday, the group took the day to clean the house from top to bottom, with the elder Motou directing their efforts, claiming that age had its privileges. He had said that there were more than enough bodies to get the work done in a reasonable amount of time. He would just get in the way. So he took a glass of iced tea, and went to sit on the front porch of the old refurbished farm house that he called home. And with the back breaking pace that the younger mechanics had set during the week, no one complained about his being lazy for one day.

After the cleaning was finished, a small dinner celebration was planned. This was the first time in three years that the small, but well known, shop was caught up. So Solomon laid out a feast for the parties responsible. Jou, of course, took a big heaping plate of just about everything, and to his dismay, found that he couldn't even finish what he had taken.

After the feast had been cleared away, Yugi asked to turn on the Busch Series race that was televised on the national sports channel, for this weekend was one of only two weekends without a race at the track. So there really wasn't much else to do. With a grunt, the old man nodded his assent. After all the hard work, who was he to deny the boys a chance to watch the race.

'Oh, shit!' He thought, but it was too late for Yugi had already turned the TV on.

"And the biggest news this week is the disappearance Atemu Hasan and Bakura Hitori! Neither of PHI's premier drivers have shown up for practice this week! Their manager, and current PHI owner, Akunadin Hasan is here with us to make a statement." The busty female commentator was practically screaming into the microphone to be heard above the shouts of "Atemu", by the crowd.

'Oh, shit!' Solomon thought, but it was too late for Yugi had already turned the TV on.

"And the biggest news this week is the disappearance Atemu Hasan and Bakura Hitori! Neither of PHI's premier drivers have shown up for practice this week! Their manager, and current PHI owner, Akunadin Hasan is here with us to make a statement." The busty female commentator was practically screaming into the microphone to be heard above the shouts of "Atemu", by the crowd.

"Thank you, Danica!" Akunadin also had to scream to be heard. "The boys have been missing since Thursday. I have no idea what happened! I've been out of town for the last four days trying to put together a deal for the boys to run in the Nextel Cup next year! The police are involved as we speak! We have reason to think that this is a kidnapping!"

"This is a kidnapping? Why didn't anyone know until now? How were you able to keep this out of the press? What's going on Mr. Hasan?" The announcer recovered from her shock enough to stick the microphone back in the man's face.

"I'm sorry; there'll be a press statement from the corporation within the day. Until then, I'm really stressed out, I'm afraid I have no further comment." Akunadin walked away, leaving a stunned announcer, and a crowd that was now deathly silent.

The crowd at the track wasn't the only one stunned to silence. Not one noise could be heard from the group gathered around the TV. Every face glued to the screen is varying degrees, and causes, of shock.

"What a…!" Seto started.

"SHHH! I want to hear the rest!" Jou snapped, glaring at the brunette. Both parties glared at each other in silence until the announcer, once again, caught their attention.

"If those boys have been missing since Thursday, why wasn't anyone notified sooner? They should have been here two days ago, yet they weren't officially missing until now? What's going on, Danica? What about the rest of their teams? Did they even know about this?" The announcer in the tower cried, snapping his counterpart out of her stupor.

"I'm sorry; Mike, but I have very little information on this right now. Let's give the news crew a little time to get the rest of this breaking story. Stay tuned to the news at eleven, for more coverage on this incident. But for now, our prayers are with those boys, if they are indeed, in a bad situation. I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting such abruptness from Mr. Hasan. Back to you Mike." The female commentator said with a phony smile, trying to get over the shock of the temporary CEO's announcement.

"In the meantime, here are some of the latest photos we could find on such short notice. If anyone sees either one of these boys, please call the number at the bottom of the screen." The announcer, Mike, intoned.

Every once in a while, Yugi would switch his glance from the television to one of his grandfather's mechanics, as the announcer rolled pictures of the missing drivers. The resemblance was just too great to ignore. The only problem was timing; the four new mechanics had arrived almost a week before the two racers were said to be missing.

"Yugi, stop. These guys were here well before this happened. I'll admit, the resemblance is uncanny, though. But the coloring is all wrong." Solomon said, turning his grandson's attention from the four newcomers. "And besides, there are only two people missing."

"We don't actually know who's missing Grandpa. This is a breaking story. No one even knew until now." Yugi gave his grandfather a skeptical look, as if to say; what do I look stupid to you? "I just hope they're okay!"

"Me too!" Jou commented.

"It's probably just some big publicity stunt. I'm sure those boys will show up soon." Solomon said.

"I don't know about that Grandpa. This is bad. They always show up for races, even when they're sick. Like that race last month, Atemu was throwing up before and after the race. They had to give him an IV as soon as he got out of the car. Or last year, when Bakura broke his arm in that accident and was still there the next race. There has to be a good reason why they're not there."

"Anyways, Yug, why would a couple of people who have it made, big time, show up here, in the middle of nowhere and work for a living. It's not like either of them have done a day's work before. They were born into money." Jou commented, bringing Yugi's attention back to his previous thoughts, oblivious to the glares he was receiving from half of the people in the room.

"I find this conversation distasteful. I'll be outside if any of you can think of something intelligent to discuss." Seto snapped as he stalked from the room.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Jou muttered.

"I think he took the comment personally, Jou." Yugi said, staring after the brunette.

"Don't worry about him, he takes everything personally. He came from a wealthy background. Unlike some of us. And his father disapproves of his lifestyle." Bakura commented. "So your comment about not doing a day's work got to him, I think."

"Are we going to watch the race, or what?" Ryou questioned. Eager to get off of the current subject. He was hoping that the answer would be no, so the group could find something else to do. He really missed being at the track, supervising Bakura and their car. He was starting to get homesick.

"I guess, but it's really not the same without Atemu and Bakura up in front, beating each other's side in to race to the finish. I think I'm just going to go to my room and turn on the news channel to listen for more information for a while. They aren't going to say much more on it now." Yugi said, disappointed, as he got up and stretched. Drawing Atemu's eyes to his bare stomach, which was revealed when his shirt rode up. "Call me if you hear any more on their disappearance, okay Grandpa?"

"And I think I'm gonna go and bother rich boy some more, I've gotta make up for all the times he's gotten me this last week." Jou got up and sauntered out of the room. Now that he had found a sore point, he was going to take advantage of it. The taller boy was a bit too uppity for his tastes; he needed to be brought down a notch.

This left Bakura, Ryou, Atemu and the elder Motou staring at each other, none daring to comment after the way the younger boy reacted to the news.

"I think I'll go and see what Yugi's up to." Atemu said as he got up.

"Just remember what I said. He is not to know!" Solomon warned.

'I think he already does.' Atemu thought, shrugging as he walked out of the room.

"Well, if everyone else is going to vacate, I think I'll take Ryou, and have some quality time." Bakura said as he got up and held out a hand to help his boyfriend up off the couch.

The elder Motou just sighed as the three teens walked from the room, and then settling back into his chair, he switched channels to find one more to his liking.

As soon as Jou opened the door, he could make out the figure of the tall brunette that he despised. He was going to find out exactly what the blue eyed boy's problem with him was.

"What the hell do you want? I said 'intelligent conversation', something that you aren't capable of. Go away." Seto snapped at the blonde boy, before turning back to watch the streetlights.

"Damn man, can't you give me a break, just once? You've been on my ass since you got here. What is your problem?" Jou queried, walking to stand at the rail, beside his nemesis.

'My problem is that you're too sexy. You need to go away before I do something I'll regret. Like start caring about you.' Seto thought to himself.

"Look kid, I've just got a lot of shit on my mind right now, and you're not helping any with the comments. Just leave me alone and we'll be fine." Seto said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not the one who started this feud. You did it when you called me a dog! And I haven't said anything to you except when you start in on me. That BS doesn't cut it!" Jou snapped.

Seto lunged at the blonde, pinning him to the railing. "Damn it, if you would stop being so sexy, maybe I could ignore you like I do everyone else!" He snapped as he brought his lips down on Jou's, in a punishing kiss.

Jou was so surprised that he gasped. As soon as he opened his mouth, Seto slid his tongue inside. Both boys relaxed their hold on each other without realizing. As they battled for supremacy, Seto's hand slid up to cup Jou's face. Jou's hand found another area to explore.

Seto was the first to pull away, panting harshly. "Damn It! Let's just forget that I ever said that, and that this ever happened. Okay?"

Jou straightened his shirt, retorting. "Fine with me, Seth! I'm going back inside. Later asshole!"

Jou walked back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Seto to his thoughts. The brunette just stood on the porch with his head in his hands, regretting even coming to this town.

"Come in!" Yugi called, hearing the knock at the door.

Atemu opened the door, giving the boy a cheeky grin, and walking into the room. His smile faltered, briefly, when he noticed all of the posters on the wall with his face on them.

But Yugi didn't notice, he was too busy staring at his feet and then out the window, anywhere but at the striking person standing before him, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Hey Yami, what's up?"

"Nothing, little one, I just thought I'd see what you were up to. Things got kind of silent downstairs after you left… So, uh, do you really think that I might be him in disguise?" Atemu questioned, gesturing to one of the many posters featuring his face.

'Maybe' Yugi thought.

"I don't know. No. Why do you ask?" He said. "Like Jou said, what would 'The' Atemu Hasan be doing out here in the middle of nowhere. I am worried, though. Something's definitely wrong for him to miss a race like this."

"Just curious. I guess we really do look a lot alike. No wonder people look at me strange. I don't follow much racing on TV." He said.

Atemu smacked himself mentally for bringing the topic back up. He wanted the boy to trust him. But so far, he was making a mess of this. This was the first time that he could think of, that he had been this tongue tied around another person. It was a different experience for him. All he could think of was taking the boy in his arms and tasting those sweet lips. Telling him the whole truth about his life, and asking him to be a part of it.

'You don't trust me, do you?' Yugi thought as he glanced quickly at his crush, before returning his attention to the quiet night time scene outside his window. "So, ah, what do you want to do? We can play video games; listen to music, or whatever you want. I just want to keep the news on in case they find anything else out about Atemu, okay?"

"That's okay with me, little one. Do you really want to know what I want to do?" Atemu asked with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes.

"Yeah, I do." The younger boy chanced another quick look from beneath the fringe of blonde that had fallen over his face. This time he couldn't look away, for there was a predatory gleam in the taller boy's crimson eyes that shook him to the core. He sucked in a breath as the other boy approached him with all the grace of a tiger stalking its prey.

Atemu brought a hand up to cup Yugi's face, watching as those expressive amethyst eyes widened. Running a thumb over a supple bottom lip, he made his request. "May I kiss you, little one? I have been dreaming about tasting you since you were sprawled out at my feet, last Sunday."

Yugi's blush returned full force. Running his tongue over his lips as his breath hitched slightly, he nodded his assent.

Atemu leaned in, lightly capturing the lips that he had dreamed of, constantly, for the past week, in a slow, sensual kiss. Running his tongue gently over the bottom lip, he requested entrance from the boy in his arms.

Which Yugi granted, opening his mouth to receive the offering. One of Atemu's hands came up to cup a firm backside, as his tongue coaxed Yugi's into a slow passionate dance. The boy's hands kneaded his chest, as if unsure of what to do, as Yugi squeaked into the kiss, pushing their bodies closer together.

Reluctantly, Atemu ended the kiss, his left hand still caressing the younger boy's backside. He could still taste the sweetness that was Yugi, on his tongue. One taste and he was already addicted to the small, amethyst eyed boy. Leaning back in, he once again captured the pliant lips, this time in a more demanding kiss. The one hand that was caressing the boy became two. Both hands were intent on touching as much as they could, pulling Yugi tighter against his body. Atemu was surprised to find that Yugi's smaller frame fit to his so well. It was like the boy was made just for him.

This time, when they pulled apart for air, Atemu rained feather light kisses on the boy's face and lips. "If we don't stop this now, I won't be responsible for what I do to you. What I really want to do, is to throw you over my shoulder, take you to my room, and rape you repeatedly!"

Yugi's face turned completely red at the comment, and he buried his head in Atemu's chest. He couldn't believe that the older boy was talking about him. He wasn't anything special. But just the thought of what the other was implying was giving him mental images that were doing nothing to cool the heat raging through his body.

"You did not j-just say that! W-what do I say to that?" He questioned the older boy, caught totally off guard by the comment.

"You could say yes. Just imagine all the things that I could do to you. Without your clothes, that is." Atemu continued teasing as he gave a light squeeze to the boy's rear end.

"Yami! Why are you teasing me like this?" Yugi groaned, pushing away from Atemu to bury his red face in his hands.

"You look so cute when you blush. Especially with those expressive eyes of yours. I will quit teasing you for now, but be warned, little one, I do want you. And I will do whatever it takes to get to you. So be on your guard, for I will find a way to make you mine." Atemu stated.

He was never one to beat around the bush, always opting to tell it straight. He knew that Yugi had a crush on him, and he was hoping to woo the younger boy, so by the time that he found out who Atemu really was, it wouldn't matter so much.

Atemu reached out and drew Yugi close to him. "I will leave you with this, and a promise to tease and touch you as much as I possibly can. Until tomorrow, little one." He said before giving one last, quick kiss. Then he turned around and strolled out the door, headed for his own room.

As Yugi shut the door behind him, he thought, 'Sexy and perverted, I really know how to pick 'em. Now how am I supposed to get any sleep?'

Shaking his head, he pulled off his clothes, noting wryly that he had a major hard on. He donned his pajama pants and got into bed. Knowing full well that he would be seeing the older boy in his dreams tonight. If he could even get to sleep, that is.

Between thoughts of Yami, and concerns over his idol, and the brief thought that there might be a chance that the two were one and the same, Yugi didn't take as long as he thought to fall asleep.

Please review?


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year all! My comp is up and running again without me having to go broke fixing it. So here's the next installment of IS. Enjoy!

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Waking up the next morning, Yugi stretched as he peered out his curtains. It was one of those mornings that he loved to wake up to. The sun was shining brightly, and judging by the gentle breeze that was blowing his curtains around, the temperature was going to be just right.

Scrambling out of bed, he snagged the first set of clean clothes that he came across and sped off to his bathroom for a quick shower before the others woke up. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do for his day off, but there were so many possibilities, with his friends, and Yami, also having the day off.

Toweling his hair off on the way out of the bathroom, Yugi froze when he heard his crush's sexy voice.

"Good morning, little one. Are you still in need of help with painting your car?" Atemu asked the now blushing boy.

"Y-yeah, I am. Y-you mean today? You're really going to h-help me?' Yugi questioned, amazed. Mentally he smacked himself. 'I sound like a dumb ass!'

Normally, he would have to fight to get anyone to help him, other than his three friends, and none of them could paint. He was just glad that one of his sponsor's was a body shop, or his race car would look hideous.

"I said I would help you. And I keep my word. Do you have everything you need?"

Yugi nodded, unable to trust his voice.

"Then let's go do this, Aibou." Atemu winked at him

Yugi nodded again, then stopping short, asked, "Uh, what does 'eyebo' mean?" unsure if the other boy was making fun of him.

"Aibou, little one. It's the Japanese word for 'partner'" Atemu took a step closer, invading Yugi's personal space, to whisper "Since we are both going to do this, you are my Aibou."

Yugi turned bright red. "Oh…okay."

They made their way to the garage, and began to gather the supplies that they would need for the project. While Yugi used the hose to wet down the floor, and put a layer of plastic over it to keep the dust down, Atemu hung a plastic curtain around the bay that they would be using. Once everything was in place, Yugi started the Firebird and drove it into the temporary paint booth.

Atemu's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he heard the powerful idle that the Pontiac had.

"What the hell is in that thing?" He questioned, as Yugi got out of the car.

"It's a 400 small block, bored 30 over. I have Edelbrock aluminum heads; a 635/650 split lift 294/310 split duration camshaft, a Team G intake and an 850 Holley. And the intake, cam, converter and gears are a matched set." Yugi listed off the goodies he had put into the Firebird.

"And you built this by yourself?" Atemu asked, impressed. It took a lot to impress the racer, for he had seen just about everything, but this was unbelievable. Most normal people didn't even have a clue as to how to spell the names of the parts that Yugi had listed, let alone tell what they were for.

"Well, I had help with the machine work." Yugi admitted. "I don't have the equipment or time to do it myself, but I would like to learn how, someday."

"Very impressive! What do you call her?"

"Him. And I call him the Dark Magician. I named him that after I had a really trying time getting him to let me work on him without everything going wrong. After he realized that I was only trying to help, he let me work on him. Yeah, I know it sounds funny, but cars are just like people, they each have their own personality."

"I agree with you on that one. Osiris is much the same way. Well, Aibou, let's see if we can't make this baby look as fierce as he sounds. What color did you decide on?"

"I like GM's Radar Blue. It's so cool. It looks purple under the right light." Yugi held up the can of paint so the other boy could see the name.

"What about a candy clear coat over top? That would add to the effect of the paint. And have you thought of having someone do graphics?" Atemu questioned the younger boy.

"That would be so sweet! Grandpa's got some candied clear somewhere in the stock room. I'll grab a can of it. You know, I never really thought about graphics. I don't know anyone who won't charge more than I can pay to do it. Who did yours?"

"I did my own graphics. I'll tell you what, if you would be willing to grant me some artistic freedom, I could do some graphics on the hood for you. Would that be okay? But you have to be willing to trust that I won't mess up your car."

"A-anything you do would be okay with me. Thank you, I really d-don't know what to s-say." Yugi was floored with the offer that the older boy was making. "How much do you want to do the graphics?'

"I don't want money, Aibou. All I ask, in return, is for us to spend time together. Is that acceptable to you?" Atemu asked as he glanced down at the younger boy, who was, once again, blushing.

'It's a dream come true! What's the catch?' Yugi thought before answering. "Yeah, it's a deal."

"I'll give you the list of colors that would go well with this, and you need to grab another mask. Then we'll get started."

After writing out the list, Atemu handed it off to Yugi, who ran to his grandfather's storage room to collect what they would need. After several trips in and out of the room, he was finished, and they were ready to start.

They put protective suits on over their clothing, mixed the paint, and turned on the compressor. Atemu guiding his younger charge through the whole process.

"Ready?"

Yugi nodded.

Yugi was so excited, not only to get his car done, but to spend time with the enigmatic boy who had entered his life a week ago. The more time that they spent together, the harder he was falling for the other. The rational part of his mind kept reminding him that the older boy was probably just looking for a quick lay, but his heart was hoping that just this once; there was more to this attraction than what his mind was telling him.

Atemu noticed that Yugi was having a hard time keeping the spray gun steady, so he stepped up behind the boy and grabbed the hand that was holding the gun, to help steady and guide.

Pulling Yugi's smaller frame back into contact with his larger, more muscular one, Atemu also decided that this would be a good time to tease the younger boy, as they painted the car.

An hour and a half later, every nerve in Yugi's body was on fire. His face was flushed; his bangs were plastered to his forehead. He never knew that something as mundane as painting a car could be so erotic. For every move that he had made, the older boy made with him, brushing his body up against Yugi's.

When Yugi had bent over to apply paint to the bottom of the car, his backside came in contact with the other's groin. Both boys froze for a moment, before Atemu remembered what they were trying not to screw up. Luckily, Yugi had let go of the handle, so they didn't have to repaint that section of the car.

In the beginning, Yugi wasn't too sure if the touches were an accident or on purpose. But by the time they were finished, he was quite sure that he had been molested intentionally. If the smirk that was on the older boy's face was any indication to go by.

"Okay, finished! Go get the heat lamps and we'll let the paint dry." Atemu panted.

For the last hour and a half, he had cheerfully molested the younger boy with his body and his hands, but he hadn't considered the consequences his actions had for him. Now his pants were entirely too constricting. And he was having serious thoughts about bending Yugi over one of the many cars in the shop and having his way with him. He could clearly imagine the younger boy writhing beneath him, crying out in pleasure.

But he wanted their first time together to be more than just a quickie. Atemu was fairly confident that he would end up with the younger boy in his bed. And when that happened, he would make sure that he remained there. This was one prize that he wasn't giving up for anything.

Atemu was done searching for the right partner amid the groupies and hangers on at the tracks and the studios that he visited. He had found someone perfect for him right here in this little hick town that he was currently stuck in. Someone who liked him for who he was, not for 'Who' he was. And he was going to do his best to convince the younger racer to be his and remain his, even after he confessed his real name and career.

Helping Yugi to set up the lamps, Atemu noticed that the boy was still blushing profusely and having a slight problem walking. He took a moment to gloat to himself over the fact that it was him, and not his racing persona that had put the younger boy in that predicament.

Once everything was set up, and the paint was drying, both boys left the temporary booth for the deserted garage to wait, and talk.

"Is everything alright, Aibou?" Atemu questioned, smirking to himself.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Yugi spun around to hide his problem.

"I was just wondering if you were too warm in here. Your face looks a little flushed." Atemu walked up behind the other, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back against his body.

"I've been trying to seduce you all morning. I was just wondering if it was working. If you want me to stop, I will. But you're so sexy; it's hard for me to keep my hands to myself!" He murmured against Yugi's ear.

Yugi bit back a moan at the other's actions. He could scarcely believe what Yami was saying. Him. Sexy? Yeah, right? This was how his first, and last, relationship had started. With one of his grandfather's mechanics coming on to him, until he said he would go out with him. It ended when he found out that he was the subject of a bet. A bet to see if his boyfriend could get him into his bed.

Thank god he had discovered it before it was too late. Now, not even two years later, and another mechanic was messing with his head. But unlike the start of the other relationship, he wanted Yami to continue. He was lost after the first kiss. He hadn't even been interested in the first guy, until the man started coming on to him.

"Aibou? Little one, are you still here?" Atemu whispered against his neck.

"Mmmm. I'm here."

"I kind of lost you for a moment. If you don't want me to bother you anymore, I won't."

"N-no, it's n-not that! I-I'm just not u-used to this. I don't know how to react. I don't know w-what to do." Yugi stammered, in a small voice, as he hung his head.

Atemu spun the younger boy around to face him. "You are untouched…a virgin?" He asked, incredulous.

How could no one have noticed this exquisite little angel, before him?

As Yugi nodded, ashamed, Atemu brought his hand to the boy's face, smoothing his fingers over the porcelain skin.

"We will take this as slow as you want then. I do not want to make you uncomfortable. Just breathe, Aibou. I'm not going to just take what you have to offer and run." He couldn't believe this. Well this definitely put a dent in his plans to throw the boy over a fender and pound him into the car until they left a mark.

"How…?"

"I said it last night. Your eyes are very expressive. You can't hide your thoughts very well. They're right there, written on your face. We'll just take this one step at a time." Atemu whispered as he leaned in to taste Yugi once more.

'This is new to me, too. I'm feeling things I never thought I was capable of feeling.' He thought to himself.

"Wake up Aibou. It's time for you to meet your finished car." Atemu said as he nudged the younger boy awake.

Yugi blinked at him for a few seconds, trying to clear his head. He had fallen asleep about two hours ago, before the older boy had even disappeared into the booth. He was currently trying to figure out how it was that he came to be sprawled out in the backseat of Mr. Johnson's Buick, with Atemu's jacket covering him. His face turned red as the memory came back to him.

_"I promise we won't go any further than you're comfortable with." Atemu held his hand out to the younger boy._

_Following his crush into the backseat of the massive Buick in the bay next to the paint booth, Yugi shook off his feelings of inadequacy. He wanted to be with Yami so badly, even if only for one day._

_As Atemu settled Yugi on his lap, he continued where they left off. One hand wrapped itself around Yugi's waist, the other coming to rest against the side of his face._

_"I have waited to have you to myself for this whole week, Aibou. I can't believe that you were able to preserve your purity. What about all of the others, there has to be at least a couple of people courting you, right?" Atemu asked after kissing the boy into a state of semi consciousness._

_"No, I'm not very well liked around here. I came to the realization that I was gay about the time I turned thirteen. It cost Grandpa about $20,000 and two years with a psychologist for me to even admit it. He wasn't too happy with me at first, but after he came to the realization that there wasn't anything that would fix this 'problem', he came to terms with it, as I did." Yugi bit his lip, turning his head to the side, as memories came back to haunt him._

_Atemu gently rubbed a hand against the side of his face, trying to offer comfort. "It's okay, little one. I guess I was just lucky. My father figured out what my problem was before it became a problem. I don't think that I am fully gay, though. I think I fit more into the bi category. But I do tend to lean more towards the male sex than the female. Especially when they look as good as you do."_

_When he didn't get a rise out of Yugi with his comment, he prompted, "Oh come on, laugh a little. It'll work out Aibou. It has to."_

_Turning the boy to face him, he was surprised to see tears gathered in his eyes. "Oh, little one. What's wrong?"_

_"I'm so used to being made fun of. Some people around h-here make it their hobby to make fun of me. I-I try to ignore it, but it still hurts. Until I met Jou and Malik and Marik two years ago, I didn't even have a single friend to my name. Sometimes it's just too much." He said as he tried to wipe the tears away before they had the chance to escape his eyes._

_"Oh, little one."_

_Atemu just held and rocked him until he fell asleep, content just to have the boy in his arms. Kissing the boy's forehead, he laid him down on the seat, covering him with a jacket before letting himself out of the car to continue painting the younger one's car._

Atemu had spent the next two hours in a trancelike state, as he worked on the car. Even he was surprised at the outcome. On the hood of the car, was a lifelike portrait of his childhood friend, Mahaado, who had committed suicide two years earlier. He was dressed in purple Magician's robes, holding a staff out in front of him, as if to ward off evil. The image brought tears to Atemu's eyes as he remembered all the good times that they had had as boys. Briefly, he considered scrapping the paint job, but reconsidered, thinking that maybe this could be his tribute to his long gone, but never forgotten friend.

Helping his little one out of the Buick, Atemu covered Yugi's eyes and helped him over to the booth to get his first glimpse of his finished car.

"Holy…! You did this? This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Who is he?" Yugi asked, respectfully. The look on the older boy's face was painful to see.

"His name was Mahaado. He was my best friend throughout grade and middle school. He died about two years ago. He had just turned sixteen about a month before he died. I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was done. It was like I was in a trance. If you don't like it I will redo it for you."

"Oh god, no! Leave it! If he was your friend, then this was a good thing that you did for him. Now no matter how much time passes, you'll never forget his face, or the memories you two shared. It's a beautiful paint job. Be proud. I'm proud to have it on my car. Thank you!" Yugi put his arms around his crush for the first time, voluntarily.

"Let's let this dry overnight. You can take him around town tomorrow, okay, Aibou?"

"That sounds great. Would you like to come with me on The Magician's maiden voyage?"

"I'd be honored." Atemu responded.

The two of them put away the supplies and locked up the shop, to go in and wash up for dinner. They would tell the others tomorrow.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Starting off the next week, things got a little more hectic. So the Dark Magician's coming out had to be put off in favor of work. After racing on Saturday and having only a day to rest, the next week started the same way. It seems that word got out in the last week that Motou's had hired help, and was now available for some of the smaller problems that the car driving public was faced with.

"I think it's the window motor. It has power to it but nothing's happening, Mrs. Corcoran." Yugi said as he packed up the little voltage tester he used to check the system.

He and Jou had been recruited to help over a week ago, for business was booming. And today, his grandfather had to get the tow truck out to rescue a car that someone's kid thought it would be funny to steal and run down a ravine. So he would probably be gone for most of the day, dealing with the car and the police and the irate owner, Mr. Harding, the owner of the grocery store.

"I can get it in tomorrow, if you want. It will only take about a half an hour to fix."

"Would you please, Yugi. I really appreciate it." The older lady said, pleased that she would soon be able to open her window again.

"I'd do it today, but this S-10 is giving me a hard time, and I don't know how long it's going to take to get the radiator out. So tomorrow it is. Just go and see Ry in the front office, and ask him to set you up with an appointment. He'll take care of the rest." Yugi said, waving to the older lady as he walked back into the garage.

Making his way back to the S10 sitting in his bay, he looked to the bay across from his, watching as Yami struggled with the AC system on the massive Expedition he was working on.

Both feet off the ground, backside in the air as he bent over the front of the Ford, the picture was either very funny or very erotic, depending on how you looked at it. Yugi was inclined to look at it the latter way. Since he thought the older boy had a very nice butt, and there it was just sticking right out in his face. If he was the bold type, he'd walk over there and grab a handful. But that wasn't his style, so he was content just to watch.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't watching where he was going. And his air hose was wound between both bays, right in his path.

"AAAHHHHH!" Yugi cried out as he twisted to keep from falling headfirst into the front of the truck. He managed to avoid his face making contact with the grille of the vehicle. But only just.

As the side of his head came into contact with the bumper of the S10, white light flashed behind his eyes, and he lost the battle to stay conscious. So he never saw Atemu drop the heavy AC compressor, that he had managed to wiggle out of the Ford, and rush to his side…

"Aibou? Little one, wake up!"

"Yugi, man, come on. Please be okay."

Yugi struggled into consciousness, as he heard Yami and Jou's frantic voices calling out to him.

"Ngh. What happened?" He asked, groggily.

As he looked around, he noticed that all of the people currently employed at the garage were gathered around him, and that he was in the front office, curled in Yami's lap. Glancing up at his crush, he remembered falling and hitting his head on the bumper of the truck, but not how he got in his current position.

"Rest easy, Aibou. You took quite a nasty fall out there. Just sit here and let us take care of you for a few. You've been running yourself ragged since last week. And you forgot to coil your hose. That was what you tripped over." Atemu murmured as he brushed a blond lock of hair out of Yugi's eyes.

"You've got quite a bump on the side of your head, too. It's not bleeding as bad as it was, but you might have to have stitches. And it looks like you might have twisted your ankle when you fell." Ryou added as he put a cold washcloth to the side of Yugi's head. "We called your grandfather, and he said to run you to the doctor, but we figured we'd give you a couple of minutes to wake up and decide if that was what you wanted. You've been out cold for the past few minutes."

"I don't want to go in! I'll be okay, just give me a few minutes." Yugi said, wincing as the cold cloth came in contact with the knot on his head.

"Before you decide, I want you to look at me. I need to see if you have a concussion, okay." Ryou stated as he held a small light up to Yugi's eyes. "No, your eyes look fine. Just give it a few minutes before you try to get back to work."

"You really had us scared for a minute there, pal." Jou added.

"Sorry guys, I wasn't watching where I was going." Yugi said, sliding off of Atemu's lap, to put his feet on the floor. Using the desk next to them for leverage, he pushed himself to his feet.

The moment he put weight on his left foot, the ankle buckled, sending him to the floor with a cry of shock and pain. Or he would have hit the floor if Atemu had not caught him in time and sat him back down in his lap.

"I think you're going to the doctor's office, little one. They need to look at that ankle."

"No! Really, I'll be okay. They have a habit of trying to jab me with sharp pointy objects every time I go anywhere near there." Yugi shook his head vehemently, trying to convey his feelings on the subject. He ended up giving himself a headache.

Putting his hands to his head, he groaned. "I'll be okay in a few, just give me a little time, okay."

"Sorry, Aibou. But I'm taking you in. You can't put any weight on that foot. I was willing to wait for a few minutes, so you would at least know what was going on. Now that you're awake, I'm taking you in." Atemu said as he stood up with Yugi in his arms.

"We'll be back in a few. I trust that you guys will behave yourselves." Atemu said to the rest of the group. To Yugi he added, "I'll be right there with you, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"If you say so. But if they come anywhere near me with something sharp and pointy, I'm going to scream my head off." Yugi folded his arms across his chest, not convinced.

Atemu packed him into the Challenger and they took off for the hospital. After finding a parking spot, he jumped out of the car and took Yugi back into his arms to carry him into the building, ignoring the boy's protests.

Due to the head injury, they were able to get in to see the doctor right away.

"Yugi, you need to open your mouth for me. I want to get a quick reading while I check out your ankle. Okay?" The older female doctor they were seeing said, as she plucked a thermometer off the table and stuck it in Yugi's mouth. "It'll only be a minute. Now, let's look at that ankle."

"I feew shtupid!" Yugi complained around the device in his mouth.

Atemu snickered at him. Then the snickers turned to outright laughter as the doctor came back with her comment.

"You may feel stupid, but you look adorable. And for the record, be glad that I put that in your mouth. There are other places I could have stuck it. And you wouldn't be nearly as comfortable as you are now, hon."

Yugi ducked his head, blushing, as the other two cracked up at his expense.

""I think I'm gonna order an x-ray. I doubt the bone is broken, but a little caution wouldn't hurt." She said as the thermometer beeped. Checking the reading, she turned to Atemu and said. "Well, he's not sick, this time. I want you to take him to x-ray for me. Then come back here and we'll wrap this ankle up. Then I'll send you on your way."

Atemu picked the boy back up and took him to get the test done. Fifteen minutes later, they were back in the small room, waiting for the doctor to show up.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would. Well, it's not broken, but you twisted it pretty good. You need to stay off that foot for the next week. Give it some time to heal. And I'm sorry Yugi, but you're due for a tetanus shot. And with that gash on your head, I'm not letting you out of here without it." She said, closing the door and approaching the bed with a tray loaded with bandages and one evil looking little needle.

The color drained from Yugi's face at her comment, and he made to get off the small bed. Atemu was quicker than he was, though. And he settled the younger boy in his lap, and then sat back down in the chair next to the bed, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"No! Let me go!" Yugi struggled against the older boy's hold.

"Yugi calm down. I'm right here. You'll be okay." Atemu tightened his hold on the struggling boy.

"Let's just get the injection over with. That way he'll calm down. Now he's probably going to want to sleep for a while. I added a sedative to this concoction, I know how he gets. Okay, on the count of three, I need you to pull him over your lap. I need access to his right hip. Ready? One, two, three!"

On the count, Atemu flipped Yugi, so he was facing the floor, draped over his lap. The older boy pulled a side of his pants down, and the doctor swabbed the injection site then stuck the needle in and pushed the plunger. All the while they were trying to hold on to a wildly struggling and protesting Yugi.

After they were finished, Atemu flipped the boy back over, and tried to comfort him as the doctor bandaged his foot and ankle. Eventually his struggles ceased and he passed out on them. Leaving Atemu to carry him back to the car, as the doctor carried the crutches.

"Why is he so afraid of needles like that?" Atemu questioned the doctor.

"I had just started when he was little. His grandfather was so afraid of him getting sick, for he was so tiny and sickly for his age, that he would bring him in for any little thing. Most of the time it was just a common cold. But, in order to calm down the grandfather, most of my older and 'wiser' colleagues would give the boy an injection or two of antibiotics. He was in here so often, and had so many tests done to find out what was wrong. When in fact there was nothing wrong that a little time, rest and love wouldn't fix. I think he was born with a heart murmur, and that's what started the whole thing."

"If just one person would have cared enough to explain what was going on, I'm sure he wouldn't have such a hard time with us doctors. But sadly, I don't think that anyone cared. Now I try to deal with him when he is brought in. At least he's not as afraid of me. Plus I think something happened between him and one of the older doctors when he was little. But I don't know. Well, it was nice to meet you, Yami. Good luck with him. And with the old man." She waved as she walked back into the building.

As Atemu pulled away, he thought about her cryptic comments.

On the quiet ride back to the house, he thought about Yugi and his grandfather. And came up with more questions than answers. Pulling into the drive and shutting the lights off, he looked over at the boy sleeping in the passenger seat. Why was he getting the feeling that something was not right with this whole picture?

Atemu picked his little one up once again and made his way toward the house. When he walked in the door, he got some grief from the elder Motou about not watching out for his grandson. And a lot of curious looks from the rest of the group. All he could say was that he would explain tomorrow, but for now, he and Yugi needed some rest. At the top of the stairs, he contemplated putting Yugi in his own room, but opted for cuddling with him for the night. The boy could use some form of comfort. From what he had heard tonight, he wasn't getting it from anyone around here.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not racing tomorrow. I forbid it."

"What! You're kidding me Grandpa. I have to race. We're in the points lead. If I don't get in that car, then Ushio will be ahead of us." Yugi countered as he snatched his gloves off the counter.

"I said no! I will not allow you to jeopardize your health just for a race." Solomon aimed a glare at his obstinate grandson. He hated it when the boy got stubborn, but this time he was putting his foot down.

"Jeopardize my health! I twisted my ankle! That's it! That's all I did! What's that got to do with my racing this weekend?"

"I said no and that's final! You don't need to be stressing your injury for hours at a time just to earn some money, which you don't even need, by the way. Now, NO!" Yugi's grandfather turned around and picked up where he had left off with the dishes.

Yugi threw his hands in the air, in frustration, almost losing his balance, as he'd had to let go of the crutches to do it. "I know what this is about!" He answered his grandfather's glare with one of his own.

"This is about you not wanting me to race. Isn't it? What do you want from me?" He cried.

"I raised the money for this car; I've gotten my own sponsors. Even my own team. I don't even ask you to show up at the track to support me! What more do you want? It's my life!"

Atemu, Jou, and Ryou chose that unfortunate moment to walk into the kitchen, after hearing the commotion from outside. They came back to the house just in case there was a problem that needed their help. What the boys had walked into was a full-fledged argument between the head of the Motou household and his equally stubborn grandson.

In the two weeks that the race team had been in town, they had never heard Yugi raise his voice. Even Jou was surprised at his outburst. Just not as surprised as the others, for this had been a point of contention between the two Motous for quite some time. He was just surprised that Yugi was standing up for himself. Usually, he backed down and did what he was told.

"Racing is a past-time, a hobby! Not a life and I won't have you thinking that it is! Not while you're living under my roof! You will follow my rules! Is that clear?" Solomon roared at his rebellious grandson.

Even Atemu bristled at the older man's comment. But what Yugi said in return, made his jaw drop.

"Then maybe I'll take the money I've earned…Yes, I've earned! And live elsewhere. Away from this stupid rule and all the doctor visits, and you treating me like a little kid!" Yugi was so pissed off; there were tears in his eyes.

Solomon growled low in his throat. In the most threatening voice that the group gathered had ever heard, Akunadin's included, he hissed, "And that is the end of this argument, right there! If I hear so much as another word out of your mouth, young man, I'll turn you over my knee and tan your bottom end so hard that you won't be able to sit down for the next week! And I'll do it in front of your friends!"

Yugi's mouth snapped shut, as he swallowed the retort he was on the verge of making, just now realizing that there were witnesses to this fight. Bowing his head, he limped out of the room on his crutches.

Hobbling over to the bay window in the quiet living room, he put a hand on the sill, allowing the tears to come.

Back in the kitchen, Atemu and Solomon glared at each other from across the room. Each daring the other to comment.

"Uncalled for!" Atemu snapped, as he strode from the room.

Jou and Ryou each gave Yugi's grandfather a glare of their own before quitting the room for the safety of the garage. Both intent on telling the four remaining members of the group all the details of the fight.

Yugi was staring out the window, at absolutely nothing, when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He jumped and lost his balance, not having heard anyone cross the room. And stumbled straight into Atemu's chest. Atemu's hands came up to steady him.

"Easy, Aibou. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" He questioned, as he brought a hand up to the younger boy's face, tilting it so he could look into tearful amethyst eyes.

Yugi shook his head, unable to reply. He buried his face in the older boy's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Atemu rubbed his back, trying to offer some form of comfort.

Yugi was totally humiliated. Not only by his grandfather's comment, but by being seen arguing with the old man in the first place. He always tried to keep this argument from becoming a public display. And now he was ashamed that the others had witnessed his behavior, especially his crush.

When Atemu was confident that the boy was calm enough to talk, he questioned him again. "Are you okay, now? What brought that on, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Oh, Yami, the guys are counting on me to be in that car. We're leading the points right now. I-if I can't race on Saturday, then w-we lose the lead. I can't let them down like that. They've worked so hard on that car. We've worked hard. What do I do? I don't know what to do!" Tears gathered, again, at the corners of his eyes.

Atemu brushed the moisture away as it slid down Yugi's face. "What about a substitute? You could get someone else to take your place, right?"

"Where? I don't know anyone who can drive something like that. Not anyone who would help me, anyways." Yugi sniffed, glancing at his crush, hoping the older boy might have a solution to his problem.

Atemu sighed, leaning back against the chair, bringing Yugi up against his body. "I have driven one of those cars before. It's been a while, but I think I could still do it. I could take your place on Saturday. All you would have to do is start the race."

He couldn't believe that he just said that. So much for keeping his identity a secret. He might as well have just said that his name was Atemu Hasan and that he was hiding from his uncle. He knew that Yugi was at least slightly suspicious of him. But he so wanted to be a hero to this small amethyst eyed boy, that his foot was finding its way into his mouth on a daily basis.

Yugi's head snapped up and he searched Atemu's eyes. "You've raced stock cars before?" His eyebrows raised into his hairline, then came together as he frowned up at Atemu.

"You know about racing, and you look so familiar to me. Who are you really? I've never heard the name Yami Cardone before."

Atemu winced at the look of accusation in his little one's eyes. "I can't tell you right now. Please, just leave it at that for now. I'm sorry little one. If I could, I would. Be patient with me for now, please. I gave my word."

It was Yugi's turn to sigh. "Okay, I won't press it. I have a pretty good guess anyways. But can you at least tell me why you're here, in the middle of nowhere?"

He snuggled into Atemu's embrace, forgetting the pain of his injury in all of the upheaval. Atemu placed a kiss on his nose, watching as the smaller boy wrinkled his nose, blushing, at the action.

"Let's just say that I have someone after me for something that I can provide for them. And I need to lay low until I turn eighteen. That won't be for another nine months. It's all I can tell you for now. Okay, Aibou?"

Yugi nodded, looking into Atemu's eyes, searching for the truth of the statement.

Atemu brought a hand up to cup Yugi's face. "Please know that no matter who I am, you really do mean a lot to me."

Tilting his head, he claimed Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss. As the boy opened his mouth, he swept inside to coax Yugi's tongue into a sensual dance. His hands wrapping around the boy and trapping him against his body.

Ending the kiss, he breathed "God little one. I can't get enough of you! I still say you let me toss you over my shoulder and take you up to my room so I can have my way with you."

Yugi's face turned red once again, and he buried himself in Atemu's chest. "Maybe I would let you, if you asked nicely." He mumbled.

Atemu chuckled, "I'll have to try that some time, Aibou. But I believe that we have a race to get ready for and not much time to do it in. All you have to do is convince your grandfather to let you start the race."

Yugi nodded, before gathering up his strength and his courage, to hobble into the kitchen and face his grandfather. Atemu walking sedately by his side.

Rounding the corner, he spoke softly. "What if I were to come up with a substitute driver? Would you let me at least start the race, so we could stay in the points lead?"

Solomon sighed, turning to face his grandson.

"Please grandpa! The guys worked so hard for this! This isn't just about me, it's about them too!" Yugi pleaded.

The older man sighed heavily, leaning heavily on the counter behind him. "I suppose a couple of laps wouldn't do too much damage. I'll agree to this if you agree to turn in your application to the university. You need to start thinking about your real career."

Yugi made a face. "Fine. I'll turn it in, if that's what you want." His shoulders slumped as he hobbled out of the room. Atemu turned to follow.

"Don't think your going anywhere just yet, Yami." Solomon glared at the young racer.

"Go on, little one. Tell the others to start getting the car ready. I'll be along in a minute." Atemu said to Yugi, as the younger boy stopped to wait for him.

Yugi nodded at his crush, as the older boy opened the door to let him out of the house.

Once his grandson was out of earshot, Solomon rounded on the young racing star. "You're the one who's going to substitute, aren't you? You've barely been here for a month, and already you're causing trouble! I should let your uncle find you! Hell, I should call him and tell him where you are! You did not just give my grandson an excuse to keep dreaming an impossible dream! This would have been the perfect time for him to come back to earth and start planning for a real future!"

"I seriously doubt you'll call Akunadin! You don't have it in you to be mean to anyone other than Yugi." Atemu challenged the older man's judgment, his crimson eyes flashing.

"I think Yugi said it best when he said it was his life! Why are you trying to destroy his dreams? How could you? You know he's good, you were there, at the track, watching! But he doesn't know that you come to see him, does he? What do you have against racing anyways?" Atemu came right back with questions of his own.

"It's not the lifestyle I want for him! He couldn't handle it, with his health problems. I'll see him in a suitable career before my time on earth ends! As for why, it's none of your business how I raise my grandson! Stay out of it!" Solomon bit out between clenched teeth.

Then, something that he had known the whole time, but chose to ignore, came to the front of his mind. "You like him, don't you? That's why you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Finish your business here, and be on your way! I'll not have you corrupting him! You have no place in his life. When you leave, he'll come to his senses and settle down with a nice person and a good job. I'm warning you now Mr. Hasan, if you continue to mess with him… he's not the one I'm going to turn over my knee! It's going to be your ass on the line! It's time for you to leave this house!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" Atemu stepped forward, speaking in low, clipped tones. "I've spent the last year dodging more than you have to offer, old man! The guys and I have already rented the house down the street, we did that our first day here, so you don't have to worry about us being around your house, trying to corrupt your grandson, as you put it. But now I wonder if he's safe, here with you, by himself. You seem too intent on living his life for him. What are you afraid of old man? Is it that your grandson is developing into his own person? That he wants to get into the very thing that you've spent half of your life running from?"

"I never asked for anything from you other than you help me with my uncle. You're the one who said to stay here. 'So you could keep an eye on us' is how you phrased it. And now that I'm here, and I see something wrong, it's my fault? Well, we may leave the house, but we will still be here for Yugi! I've seen someone else try to do the very same thing that you're doing. And I lost a good friend because of it! Mahaado killed himself two years ago. All because his parents set his life up, just like your doing to Yugi. It'll backfire, it's guaranteed! But when it does, I'm going to be here. I will not lose another friend! Not due to your insecurities!" Atemu snarled at the older man.

"No you won't! I forbid Yugi to have any contact with you! The only reason I'm going to let him race, is that he got permission before this started. After that, he is no longer allowed near you or your friends. You may think that you understand him, maybe even love him, but you don't! Yugi will come around to my decision. He knows that I'm only doing what's best for him! He can't hold a grudge, it's against his nature. Goodbye Atemu, I don't want to find you or your friends on this property again after tonight." Solomon turned and stomped out of the room.

Atemu slammed out the door and down the steps. How was he going to explain this to his little one? He was seriously thinking about packing the boy up, along with his meager belongings, and taking him out of this hick town. But to do that may hurt the younger one even more than just staying down the street, out of the older man's line of sight, and keeping an eye on the boy.

Once inside the garage, he spied the group all clustered around Yugi, each trying in their own way to comfort the young racer. Yugi looked up at him with soulful eyes.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He asked as a lone tear coursed down his cheek.

Atemu reached out and brushed the tear away. "We've worn out our welcome here, Aibou. But we will be just down the street, if you need us for any reason. We have enough money to rent the place for at least the next six months. It was our original plan when we got here. Don't worry, I won't abandon you."

After giving a quick kiss to Yugi's forehead, Atemu made arrangements with Seto, Ryou, and Bakura to move their belongings to the other house.

While the race team was moving their stuff, Yugi pulled Jou off to the side. "Go with them, Jou. Make sure they're okay, Please. I know we just met them a couple of weeks ago, but I still consider them friends. I hate what Grandpa's doing! This is bullshit!"

Jou raised a brow at his friend's choice of words, for Yugi never cursed. "I'll go for now, but as soon as they're settled, I'm coming back. I know you; you're going to have it out with your old man, aren't you?"

Yugi nodded. "He can't treat people like that."

"Just be careful. I still remember what my old man was like."

"I will, Jou." Yugi said as he limped out of the garage.

Jou shuddered as he remembered the incident on the porch with the brunette. And now he had to spend more time in his company. Just what he needed!

As Bakura, Jou and Seto sat in the truck, Atemu and Ryou said a tearful goodbye to Yugi.

"I know we'll see each other. We're just down the street. But I'll miss the late night refrigerator raids with you and Jou. I've never had someone like you to talk to. This isn't goodbye, Yugi." Ryou sniffed, pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

"I'll still be there for you, Ry. Always!" Yugi replied as he hugged his new friend back.

He waved as the small white haired boy climbed into the truck. Leaving him and Atemu alone.

Atemu pushed off the car he was leaning against, walking over to where Yugi stood, with the help of his crutches. Lifting a hand to the boy's face, he stroked his cheek, saying. "I'll be watching over you, Aibou. Don't think I'm going to stay away. This isn't finished between us." Before leaning in and pressing his lips to Yugi's, in a soft kiss.

Then he turned and got into his car, starting it up and backing down the driveway. It was better to watch from a distance, than to start something that none of them could handle, especially Yugi. The younger racer was already shy and vulnerable. He couldn't hurt him like that. This way he would still be around if something went wrong.

Yugi stayed where he was, long after the others left, watching the sun as it began to set. In his heart, he knew that Yami could never feel the same as he did. The older boy was probably using him, trying to get him into bed. But it was nice to dream that he actually cared for him in that way.

Yugi decided then and there, that if the other boy asked him to have sex, that he would do it. One night with Yami, if that really was his name, would be worth the pain of not seeing him again. For, he figured that once the older boy got what he wanted, he would be on his way. But at least Yugi would know what it felt like to be loved, even if it was only for one night.

After all, not even his parents had truly loved him. He was the by product of a marriage of convenience, as his grandfather had said before. And if neither they, nor his grandfather loved him, than how could anyone else? They couldn't. Not in Yugi's opinion.

"Yugi, it's time to come inside." Solomon yelled from the doorway.

Yugi glared at the old man for interrupting his thoughts, before slowly making his way inside the house.

"Don't even look at me that way. It was for your own good that they're gone. After tomorrow, I forbid you to have any contact with any of those four." Solomon started.

"Why? Just tell me why, grandpa!"

And the argument began again, neither side willing to give in.

That's the last of 'em. I need to get back." Jou stated, hauling in the last duffel bag of clothing that the boys had bought on their first day in town.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we might get to know each other a little better. After starting out on the wrong foot." Seto replied, slipping his arms around the blonde, from behind.

"One kiss! That's all it was. And you didn't even want to acknowledge it. We don't even like each other. Besides, I'm worried about Yug. So I have to go." He said resolutely, untangling his body from the brunette's hold.

Stopping in the doorway, he turned to face the person that he thought he hated. "If you still want to get to know me, meet me tomorrow after the race. Just name the place, and I'll be there. But I got to go, Seth."

Seto nodded, already running through a list of places appropriate for their meeting, in his mind. Like the backseat of a car. Shaking his head, as the blonde walked out the door, to rid him of the perverted images that thought brought up.

"I'll take you back." Atemu stated, as he saw Jou head for the door.

"Yami, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I don't want Yugi's old man calling the cops on you for trespassing."

"I don't' care. I'll sit down the street. I need to know he's okay."

"Fine, let's go. I'll sneak out when it's safe and let you know what's going on." Jou said. "You fell hard, didn't you? You really care about the little guy."

Atemu tripped over his feet, catching himself before he fell. He didn't think he was that obvious around the others. Looking at the ground as he walked, he nodded.

"Good! You better treat him right. I've known Yugi for a long time, and he doesn't' believe that anyone could love him. It's a long story; I'll tell you when we have more time. I owe it to Yugi to make sure he's happy. He's saved my ass more than once."

"Fine, let's just get back there." Atemu remarked, as he started his car, pulling out of the driveway and down the street.

When they got about five houses from the Motou residence, Atemu killed the lights, and pulled to the side of the road. It was dark enough that his car wouldn't be recognized from that distance. He could observe his little one to make sure that he wasn't being mistreated.

"Gimme an hour, hour and a half, tops. Then you can go home and get some sleep." Jou said, shutting the door. Without waiting for a reply, he took off down the street.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Jou rushed into the house. Silence. That was the only thing he heard. Walking through the darkened house, he caught sight of the elder Motou's profile against the sliding glass door in the dining room. He was smoking a cigarette, a habit that the boys thought he gave up years ago.

Turning on one of the small lamps in the dining room, Jou glanced over at the old man. Seeing the regretful look in the old man's eyes, he said, flatly, "You didn't? How could you?"

Jou turned around and stalked out of the room, leaving the old man to his thoughts. His primary concern was his best friend, whom he had left alone to fend for himself for the past hour.

Hearing a muffled sound when he reached the second floor, Jou turned in the direction of Yugi's bedroom. Quietly opening the door, in case the smaller boy was asleep, Jou's eyes widened. There on the floor, curled into a ball around his pillow, was his best friend, sobbing as if his life had ended.

"Oh, Yug!" Jou rushed over and attempted to pull the younger boy into a sitting position.

"N-no! Don't!" Yugi recoiled from the touch, curling back into a ball.

"Oh Yug, what happened? Did he hurt you?" Jou picked his friend up and placed him on the bed, lying down beside him and taking the boy into his arms.

"He d-definitely made good on his threat!" Yugi sobbed.

Jou lifted Yugi's head to face him, jaw dropping as he saw the hand print on his cheek. "What else did he do?"

"H-he treated me l-like he always has; l-like I'm a child." Yugi said as he turned away from his friend.

"He didn't?" Jou was pissed off for his friend, what gave the old man the right to do what he did?

Jou's right hand slid down Yugi's back, but before he reached his target, Yugi yelped and snatched the offending hand away. "No! D-don't touch! I-it hurts bad enough!"

So the blonde did the only thing he could do for his friend, he held the boy and rocked him until he fell asleep.

As soon as he was sure that everyone in the house was asleep, Jou opened the window to Yugi's room. Stepping out on to the roof of the lower level, he looked for a tree at the right height. Spotting one that would suit his needs; he scrambled down the tree and sprinted over to Atemu's car.

Atemu rolled the window down. "How is he?" He demanded.

"He's asleep now, poor thing. I don't have much time. His grandfather made good on his threat from earlier. Yugi has one hell of a bruise on the side of his face, and on his ass. I don't know how he's gonna sit in that race car tomorrow."

Atemu was livid. How dare that old man touch his little one like that? Taking his keys out of the ignition, he was set to raise hell with Yugi's grandfather.

"No! Don't do it. You'll just make things worse for Yugi. Go home Yami! You'll see him tomorrow." Jou said, blocking the door so he couldn't get out of the car. "Go home! I'll keep him out of trouble."

"He shouldn't have been in trouble in the first place! He was only fighting to keep something that he loved. Why the hell did the old man have to beat him? What the fuck was that for?" After struggling with Jou to try to get the door open, Atemu finally gave in – for now. " ...Fine, I'll go home, but if anything happens, I want to know! Understood!"

He started the car and pulled away.

Jou nodded, settling down once Atemu had left. Now to get back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

That morning, breakfast was a quiet affair at the Motou household. Yugi balanced his injured foot on top of his good one, as he played with the bowl of cereal that he had just poured. His grandfather watching him for any sign that he had been forgiven.

Not even Jou was in the mood to eat. "Screw it! I'm gonna go wake the bopsy twins and work on the car." He said, throwing a full bowl of cereal in the trash. "You comin' Yug?... Earth to Yugi? Are you gonna help with the car?"

Yugi glanced up at his friend, all the sparkle missing in his eyes, darkening them to an indigo. Nodding once, he moved to throw his uneaten food away.

"Sorry, Jou. But Yugi needs to fill out this application for college. You go on and get the car ready. I'll drive him down there before the race starts, if he's done." Solomon said, in a tone that left no room for argument.

Jou glanced at Yugi, while the younger boy glared at the floor.

"Go on Jou, I'm sure the others are waiting for you." Yugi spoke so softly that the other two had to strain to hear him.

Hanging his head in defeat, Jou walked out the door. Climbing into his 1981 Camaro, he took off down for the track, cursing the old man every other sentence.

Yugi watched as his friend left the house, and then he hobbled over to the table, where his grandfather had set out the application and a pen. Taking both, he made his way back to the counter, where he proceeded to fill out the paperwork quietly.

"Yugi, I…" Solomon started.

"Don't'! I need to concentrate." Yugi said, not even glancing up from the pile of papers in front of him.

His grandfather fell silent, just watching as the tiny teen filled out the application. Normally, the morning after a fight, the two would apologize to each other and talk it out in a more rational manner. But the last fight was anything but normal. And now the old man had no idea how to engage the younger in conversation. And the young one wasn't even trying. The emotional and physical wounds still too fresh in his mind.

Once at the track, Jou found that all of the other boys had beaten him there. Each of them hoping that Yugi would show up with him. After restraining Atemu, to keep him from going to the Motou residence, and calming him down sufficiently, the group shared a moment of disappointed silence, before getting the car ready for the night's race. They had to keep Yugi's dream alive.

As the day wore one, Atemu's group had shown Jou, Malik and Marik a few tricks that were barely legal, to make the car hug the track better than before.

Jou scratched his head, considering the four young men in front of him. "Man, if I didn't know better, I'd say that ya'll do this for a living!"

Atemu dropped his wrench at Jou's comment. All four members of the race team staring at Jou in shock.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing, pup. Yami's just a klutz, that's all." Seto said, earning a glare from Atemu at his comment. And another from Jou for the name.

"Okay, that's it. Now we just wait for Yugi." Atemu said, picking up the wrench as he dusted his hands off on his jeans.

The group hung out in their pit stall, discussing events and snacking on the food they had packed for a day at the races. As the sun began to set, they waited tensely for the smallest member of the team to arrive.

During the drive to the track, Solomon would occasionally glance over at his silent grandson. So far, all efforts to talk to the boy were met with a quick glance and a shrug, before he would return to staring sullenly out the window.

Pulling up to the entrance of the track, Solomon watched as Yugi's whole face lit up. The gleam that had been missing from his eyes, suddenly back.

No sooner then they had parked the car, Jou and the rest of the team met them at the door.

"Man, you must write slow, or something. It's almost time to race! Did ya forget about us?" Jou immediately started teasing Yugi.

The others in the group just stood back, disapproval heavy in the air.

"Let's get you to the car. We gotta race to win!" Jou said as he picked the boy up and tossed him over his shoulder, oblivious to the small fists that pounded on his back. As well as the chuckles from the group around him. Ryou picked up the discarded crutches and helmet. The group made their way to their pit stall, Solomon tagging along after them.

Yugi hissed in pain as he struggled to find a comfortable position in which to sit out his time in the race car. He was hoping that his pain wasn't heard by the group listening in on the radio.

"Just hang in there, bud. You only have to last for forty laps, or the first caution." Jou keyed the mike to offer words of encouragement.

'So much for nobody knowing' Yugi rolled his eyes, before concentrating on his driving as best he could.

By twenty laps into the race, it was apparent that Yugi was having troubles. He had slid from first place down to tenth, and was still moving backwards. Yugi couldn't fault the car, for it had never been more responsive to his touch. No, he was the one to blame. He couldn't sit still. The well-formed bruising on his backside didn't fare well against a hard bucket seat, taking corners and bumps at 70mph.

As Yugi managed to squeak underneath two cars that had collided ahead of him, he sighed in relief, as the caution flag came out. Pulling into his pit stall on the outside of the track, he unbuckled his harness and allowed Jou to pull him out of the car.

Atemu was at his side in an instant. Helmet already in place, he was ready to go. As Jou started to carry the boy away, Atemu grabbed his arm, to stall him.

"It'll be okay, Aibou. Don't worry so much. I heard you on the radio. Just relax and watch the rest of the race. I won't disappoint you." He said, flipping a blonde lock of hair out of the boy's face, to tweak his nose.

"I'll see you in victory lane. Right?" He questioned, gazing straight into Yugi's eyes.

"I'll see you there."Yugi nodded.

Then Atemu was in the car and back out on the track.

But Yugi never got to see the end of the race.

"It's time to go. I have things at home that I need to do." Solomon said, glaring at the group, as loud objections were raised.

Yugi glared at the ground before slowly making his way out of the pits, obediently following his grandfather. Tears of frustration welling in his eyes. By the time they made it to the car, the race was back in progress. And Yugi's eyes held the same blank look that they had before coming to the track.

When they got to the house, Yugi made his way carefully up the stairs and to his room, where he laid down on the bed, facing the wall and hugging his pillow to his chest.

"Yugi, I'm ordering pizza. Any requests?" Solomon asked as he peered into the room.

The young racer didn't answer him

"Fine, I'll just order my kind. Suit yourself. Oh, I signed you up for some of the advanced summer classes that the school offers. You can get a head start to prepare you for college. They start next week."

A lone tear rolled down Yugi's cheek, but he made no comment as his grandfather walked out of the room.

His grandfather wanted him to become a lawyer. He had the brains for it, and the grades, thanks to the fact that the old man would accept nothing less than all A's in order for Yugi to race. But Yugi didn't want to be a lawyer; he wanted to work with cars. And race, even if it was just a hobby. The small boy felt his dreams for the future slipping further and further out of his grasp. He stared at the wall, hoping for a reprieve from his dim future…

Jou bolted into the room. "Hey Yug, you'll never guess what happened!" He and Seto had called off their first meeting so the blonde could be with his friend.

Yugi rolled over to look at his friend, wondering how long he had been contemplating the mess that was his life. "What happened" He asked, listlessly. He was finding it hard to work up any enthusiasm.

"Dude, Yami won! I've never seen anyone drive like that! Other than you! His moves are unreal. He took that car from fifteenth to first in seven laps. Ushio tried to tag him on the way by and ended up in the wall for his troubles! All Yami did was back out of the throttle. And Ushio, being the dumb ass that he is, thought that he was still beside him. He went up to push him into the wall, but Yami was already passing him on the other side, so that moron wrecked himself! It was hilarious!" Jou said, waving his arms as he spoke.

"He won? He actually won? He really pulled it off? That is so cool." Yugi said, starting to warm up to the subject. Then he sobered, remembering his grandfather's parting comment. "Uh, Jou, I'm happy for you. I think Yami will make a great driver for the team. I can't do it anymore. Grandpa enrolled me in the advanced summer classes. They don't get out until after the races have already started on Saturdays."

"What? Man that's BS! Oh, Yug, I'm so sorry." Jou sat down next to his friend. The celebratory mood having waned. "So what are you gonna do?"

"What can I do? My life is already planned. I guess I'll just have to roll with it. It's not like I have a choice, do I? I'll get used to it." Yugi sighed.

Jou was, for the first time, at a loss as to what to say about the situation. The boys sat in silence for a time, before turning in for the night.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"How many pancakes do you want?"

Yugi glanced up wearily from the paperwork laid out in front of him. The home tests from a couple of his advanced summer classes.

"None thank you. I'm not hungry right now." He said as he turned his attention back to the test. And truly he wasn't hungry. It wasn't that he had eaten anything previously, for he hardly ate anything the past three weeks. It was just that he was not in the mood.

Briefly, he wondered what would happen if he intentionally failed one of the tests. But, as he had been brought up to try his hardest, that notion didn't set well with him. No matter the circumstances.

Solomon sighed. Since he had taken Yugi from the track before the end of the race, a little over three weeks ago, the boy had been silent and uncooperative. It was especially apparent three days ago, when he had taken Yugi in to have his foot rechecked. He had waited an extra two weeks, forcing Yugi to use the crutches, convinced that it would take that long for his foot to heal.

All that the doctor had wanted was to check the glucose levels in Yugi's blood. A simple test really, but the way that Yugi had run out of the room, after just having the bandages taken off his foot, you would have thought that they were going to torture him. It had taken three nurses and Solomon himself to hold the boy down. And then they had to inject a sedative to calm him down afterwards. That in itself was an experience.

Solomon didn't understand why Yugi was acting the way he was. He spoke politely when asked a question, but his eyes were dim and nothing held his interest for long. Maybe he should take him back to the doctor, and demand an explanation for the way his grandson was behaving. He might have hit his head a little harder than they all thought.

Yugi hadn't even attempted to leave his room other than for the meals that he just pushed around his plate, before throwing the food in the trash. It had gotten to the point that Solomon had threatened the boy with going back to the doctor, in order to get him to come downstairs.

Currently, the small racer was sitting at the table, going over his tests. Even though it was absolutely beautiful outside, he was dressed in a long-sleeved turtleneck and baggy jeans.

He was definitely not the happy boy that Solomon had raised. His amethyst eyes were blank, his movements sluggish.

Jou had been in and out of the house all week, trying to keep the race team going, and be there for Yugi all at once. At present, he was with the rest of the team, trying to repair the damage that Ushio had done to their car last night. Yugi'd had to push him out the door to get him to go.

And even then, it took Yugi promising that he would at least go outside for a few minutes, to get the blonde off the front porch. Solomon intermittently watched the clock and his grandson as he continued to work at the tests. After two hours of watching Yugi chew on the end of a pencil and stare into space, Solomon had had enough.

"You're not even trying! Why don't you run up to the store for me? Take your mind off the tests for a while."

Yugi shrugged, but took the offered money, and shuffled out the door.

As he scuffed his feet slowly down the sidewalk, he heard a powerful car start somewhere behind him. Normally the sound of a high-powered engine would have sent his head spinning, looking for its source, but today, he couldn't find the will to care.

Turning the corner, towards the store, he heard a voice that was music to his ears.

"Need a lift, little one?" Atemu inquired, pulling to the curb beside Yugi.

"Y-yami! I th-thought you would be at the track! W-what are y-you doing here?" Yugi stuttered, blushing wildly.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you, Aibou. Are you okay? Has he hurt you again?" Atemu questioned, opening the passenger door to let the younger boy in the car.

"I-I'm fine, really. Look, I g-gotta go. If grandpa sees me t-talking to you, I'll be i-in trouble again. Thanks for the offer though." Yugi continued on his way, head hung low as he shuffled along, tears gathering at the thought of how unfair this whole deal was.

It wasn't like he asked for much out of life, just maybe something he would enjoy doing, and maybe someone to do it with. Yugi was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even know there was anyone behind him, until a hand on his shoulder spun him around, pulling him up against a firmly muscled chest. He barely had time to cry out before a pair of full, soft lips claimed his in a thorough kiss, tasting him and giving him a taste of what he thought he could only have in dreams.

When Atemu finally released the boy, they were both panting hard. Touching his lips to the tip of Yugi's nose, he whispered, "You are not alone, little one! If you need me, you know where to find me. I park the car about five houses down from yours. If it's late, and you need me, you know where I live. You'll get through this! If you feel you can't, then we can run, we'll find someplace to go. It's your decision."

Stealing another quick kiss, Atemu hopped back in his car, tearing off down the road.

Yugi walked into the store, his mind in a daze. He couldn't believe the older boy just kissed him in public. And offered to take him away from this mess. Not that he could go. He couldn't just leave the man who raised him, and let him wonder what happened. He would feel too guilty.

Yugi paid for the groceries and headed home, his heart a little lighter. Once back in the confines of his house, one look at his grandfather's face said he knew.

"I was not asking you to stay away from him! I was ordering you! Just go to your room, I'll let you know when you can come down." Solomon hissed, clearly displeased.

'Yep, same old shit.' Yugi thought, not even bothering to defend himself. He trudged up the stairs, the joy from earlier fading, and shut the door to his room behind him.

When Yugi could hear his grandfather's snores, later that night, he opened the door to his room, and quietly snuck down the stairs. Rummaging through one of the cupboards in the kitchen, he found what he was looking for. Then he snuck out the front door and into the night.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The pounding on the front door woke up all the occupants of the small house. Atemu, who was still awake, answered the door, expecting to see his little one. What he saw instead, was a finger pointed in his face. Attached to the finger was an irate Solomon Motou.

"Where in the hell are you hiding my grandson? I know he's here! If he doesn't come out in the next two seconds, I'm going to call the cops and you will be explaining this to them!" He yelled.

As four sleep filled faces came out of the two bedrooms of the house, Atemu let his temper get the better of him. "Son of a bitch! The last time I saw 'your grandson', was at the store earlier today, as you well know! I watched the lights go out in his room two hours ago and felt it was safe to come home! So if he's not in bed, you need to ask yourself why!"

The old man deflated before Atemu's eyes. "He's really not here is he?"

"No, and you had better be thinking of a good explanation for waking us up at this ungodly hour!" Seto snapped, indigo eyes narrowed on the old man.

"He's missing! I don't know where to look. I swore he'd come to you."

"Wonder why?" Atemu snapped, sarcastically, crimson eyes flashing. "Alright guys, this is what's going to happen. Jou, you and Seth go to Yugi's. Call me if he comes home. Ry and Kura stay here, in case he tries to reach us. I'll take 'Mr. Motou' here, and the Nextel, we'll see if we can't find him."

Spinning around, he snapped at the old man. "Yes, you're coming with me! I don't trust you to keep your hands or comments to yourself! But know this! If something happens to my little one, I lay full blame at your feet!"

Grabbing the older man by the arm, Atemu dragged him to the car. "Get in!"

The young NASCAR driver was frantic. This was what had happened with Mahaado. They had found him five days later in the woods, a bullet to the brain. He couldn't let it happen again.

"Where does Yugi normally hang out?" Atemu questioned the older man.

"He goes to the strip, downtown, to cruise. But no one will be out now. It's too late. Or he goes to the track." Solomon said, shakily. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the boy in the driver's seat. He had never seen him that angry.

"I don't care if anyone's out or not! Yugi is going to look for some place secluded. When I had said that I had seen this before, I wasn't joking! Two years ago, my best friend since third grade, blew his brains out, after deciding that he'd had enough of his parents pushing him into a racing career." Atemu's eyes flashed as he remembered that day.

"Yugi would never do that! He's made it through every challenge I've ever put on him!"

"You just keep thinking that, old man!" Atemu snarled.

"Yugi would never do that! He's made it through every challenge I've ever put on him!"

"You just keep thinking that, old man!" Atemu snarled.

While Atemu and Solomon were driving and arguing, Yugi was sitting in his favorite spot in the stand, taking a swig off the pilfered alcohol.

Holding the knife, which he always kept in his pocket, steady, he pushed against the skin on his wrist. Relief flowing through his system as the blood flowed from the mark he made. Two more times he cut, before switching hands and making three fresh cuts on his other wrist.

He wasn't suicidal, as Atemu thought, this was his outlet, the way he was able to plaster a smile on his face, day after day, when in reality, he was drowning.

Yugi always put up such a good front, that no one, not even Jou, suspected a thing. The scars were the main reason that he started wearing wrist guards. With all the pressure that he put on himself, and his grandfather put on him in school, the bullies, the teachers, the doctors, and sometimes even the race team, he found that this just made life more bearable.

"Up there! Do you see him?" Atemu whispered to Solomon. Pointing to the top of the stands. With the full moon, they could just make out the figure at the top of the announcer's box.

Yeah, I see him. What's he doing up there?" Came the reply.

Atemu shook his head. Clueless! The old man still didn't get it. The moment that he saw the gates were open slightly; Atemu knew that the boy was here, at the track. He had figured that, as much as Yugi loved cars and racing that this is where he would come to be by himself, maybe for the final time.

Currently, the small racer was sitting at the top of the grandstands. What he was doing, the two on the ground had no idea. To find out, they made their way up the stands as quietly as possible, so as not to startle the figure all the way at the top.

Tears coursing steadily down his cheeks, Yugi once again cursed himself as weak, and a crybaby. It seemed like that was all that he was capable of doing for the past month, was crying. His life was such a cluster fuck lately.

"Yugi Motou! What the hell are you doing?"

Yugi dropped the knife he was holding, startled. Jumping to his feet, he hid his hands behind his back, in an automatic reaction, as he edged over to the side of the announcer's box. He couldn't see who was in the stands below, as the moon had disappeared behind a cloud. But he recognized the voice, and the disapproval it held for him.

"I just came up here to think, grandpa! Since I won't be able to come back here. You made sure of that!"

"You should be at home in bed! I ought to blister your backside for this stunt!" Solomon bellowed.

Yugi edged closer to the drop off, not exactly steady on his feet. By the time that Solomon and Atemu made it to the top of the box, he was only inches from the edge of a three story drop off.

"Why grandpa? Because I enjoy doing something you don't approve of? At least I'm not doing drugs or selling myself! What is so wrong with the choices I make?" Yugi cried.

"This isn't what I want for you! I want…"

"You want? LISTEN TO YOURSELF! What you want! Did you ever once think of what I want?"

"Why you spoiled little…!" Solomon started, stalking towards the small teen.

"ENOUGH!" Atemu roared, jumping into the argument, grabbing the elder Motou by his arm to halt his movements. "Enough! Or haven't you realized that there's blood running down his arms?"

"You? …Oh god, what are you doing here?" Yugi gasped, after he regained his balance. He had almost fallen off the edge, in surprise, when he heard the sexy voice that haunted his dreams at night. Looking back towards the voices, he could just make out the outline of his crush's stunning figure, in the darkness.

"I thought that there was, maybe something I could do to help you, Aibou. Why, do you not want me here?" He questioned, hurt evident in his voice.

Yugi bit his lip, contemplating the older boy's question. He wanted so badly to see the other, but not like this. Now, Yami had revealed the secret that he had taken great pains to keep hidden. How the other boy had seen that was beyond his comprehension. Sitting down on the edge and dangling his feet over the side, he sighed as he brushed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. More taking their place.

"Yes, I want to see you, but I came up here to be by myself." He whispered, truthfully.

"You've been by yourself for too long, little one. Why don't you let me help you? Come away from the edge. I promise no one's going to hurt you." Atemu said, softly, glaring at the elder Motou, daring him to object.

"It's time to go home, Yugi. You're drunk. We'll discuss this in the morning. Let's go!" Solomon snapped.

"What? Why? Why can't we talk about this now?" Yugi cried, turning back to face the two who had interrupted his thinking.

Atemu had dropped to his hands and knees, slowly crawling forward, trying to get to the hysterical boy without startling him into falling. He was thanking his lucky stars that Yugi was too intent on dealing with his grandfather to notice him.

Yugi's grandfather, on the other hand, was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at his stubborn grandson. "Fine, you want to talk about this now? Why are you deliberately disobeying me every time I turn around? I want you to have a secure future and yet, you're fighting me every step of the way! This racing, it's a pipe dream, a waste! Only very few people ever make it. And when they do, they change. They turn cold! I don't want to see that happen to you."

"What's wrong with dreaming, grandpa? Why is nothing I do ever good enough for you? What is so wrong with me that you can't just like me for who I am, not who you want me to be?" Yugi put his head in his hands, heartbroken. He just wanted one person to care about him for who he was, not what they wanted from him.

Solomon turned away. "Look at you! You're cutting on yourself! Talk about bad choices! I think this discussion is finished. We need to get you in to the doctor's. They can help you. They can do some blood tests; maybe find out if you have a hormonal imbalance on top of your other health problems."

"I don't have any health problems! You just think I do! You think I do this for fun? I do it for stress relief! The stress just builds and builds and I don't have an outlet for it anymore! And you want to know what my main health and stress problem is? It's you grandpa! Nothing I ever do is good enough! If I do something good, you're right back wanting better! Well I can't do it, and I refuse to try anymore!" Yugi cried.

By that time, Atemu had reached the hysterical boy. Sitting down on the roof, he reached out and grabbed his little one by the shirt, pulling him back into the safety of his arms. Yugi was sobbing uncontrollably. The moon made its reappearance, illuminating the distance from the top of the stands, to the ground below. Atemu breathed a sigh of relief. He had been able to reach his little one before the boy had fallen.

"Shhh… It's okay, Aibou. No, don't…please let me see your hands." He soothed, trying to pull Yugi's hands up so he could judge the damage.

"Good job, Yami! Let's go. I've had enough of this shit tonight. For the record, Yugi, you're the one who's causing your own stress, by fighting me…on…this."

Atemu glared hard at the old man, causing him to falter in his speech. As he bound the wounds with strips torn from his shirt, he snapped, "This is not a 'good job'! I will not allow you to haul him to the hospital so they can use him as a pin cushion! You need a reality check, old man! You don't even know your own grandson, do you? I bet you can't even name one thing that he likes, or something that he's afraid of! Hell, even I can do that, and I've only been here a month! He's coming with me tonight! Go home! Go home and listen to the silence in your house. For that is all you will hear, if you continue to push!"

"You dare accuse Yugi of being selfish! He is the most unselfish, caring person I have ever met. He even cares for the well-being of someone who he has never met! How is that selfish? Just put yourself in his shoes, just once! I doubt you can do it. I'll have Ry look him over; he's had enough experience with life threatening injuries to tell if Yugi needs a doctor." Atemu continued to rant at the old man.

"If he does, I'll take him. Then I'll call you. You go ahead and call the cops. I swear I'll report you for child endangerment! GO HOME! You drove him to this!"

Atemu glanced down, noticing that the weight on his chest had gotten heavier. The younger boy had passed out cold. Looking to the half empty bottle, he noted that there wasn't enough missing to give the boy alcohol poisoning, but combined with the loss of blood and very little drinking experience, it would overload his system.

He got to his feet, cradling Yugi in his arms. The younger boy snuggled against his chest, trying to get comfortable. Atemu murmured soft words to his little one as he caressed the boy's side, holding him tighter. Then he turned his attention to the boy's grandfather.

Staring hard at the old man, he hissed a final warning. "Go home! You've caused him enough mental damage to scar him for life! I'll bring him back in the morning, after he's ready for a confrontation with you. And if he says he wants to leave, then I will do everything in my power to see that he can. Even if it means facing that asshole of an uncle of mine in front of the whole world."

With that said, he descended the stands, while Solomon looked on, unable to comment. Settling Yugi gently in the passenger seat of the convertible, he took off down the road, leaving the old man to walk home.

Pulling out onto the road, he dialed Bakura's number. "Hey, Tomb Robber, have Ryou get some antiseptic and bandages ready, we're on the way home. I'll explain when I get there."

Ringing off, he dialed Seto's number. "Hey, you guys can head home now. Yeah, we found him…No, it's not good…Yeah, I'll see you in a few."

Ten minutes after his conversation with the others, Atemu was pulling the Challenger in the driveway. He shut the lights off and walked around to the passenger side, where Yugi was curled up against the door. Gently, he lifted the small teen over the door and into his arms. Noting that he had left the convertible top down. He shrugged, it could wait until morning.

Ryou rushed up to him the moment he walked through the door. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Let me sit down, then I'll show you what I need you to look at, Okay, Ryou?" Atemu asked, tiredly, as he made his way to the worn out recliner that had come with the already furnished rental house.

Sitting down, he held up Yugi's hastily bandaged wrists for Ryou to inspect.

"Ohhh, god Atemu… Sorry, I forgot. You saved him, didn't you?" Ryou said, pulling off the bandages.

"It's okay, Ryou. He can't hear us right now. He drank a little too much. And I don't think he was trying to kill himself. Look, this has been going on for a while. See?" Atemu pointed out the older scaring on the younger boy's arms.

As Atemu and Ryou were examining Yugi's wounds, Jou and Seto made it home from the Motou's house. They'd had to put the house back together after the mess that they had made.

"Hey, I heard you found him! Oh shit, sorry, I'll be quiet," Jou said, covering his mouth as the others shushed him.

Coming over to look at the damage, Jou cursed softly. "Son of a… His old man should be beat! Yugi doesn't deserve this. What the…? How long has this been going on? And I missed it! How could I miss that?"

"I don't know how long, Jou. For a while, I guess. And this type of stuff is easy to miss. Some people can hide anything behind a cheerful smile." Atemu said, grimly.

"Like Mahaado?" Seto questioned, softly.

"Like Mahaado." Atemu confirmed. "Don't worry, this isn't going to end the same way. Not if I can help it. But I'm thinking that I need more information. I'm not sure how to deal with this. Jou, maybe you could give me some information on why he would feel he has to hide things."

Jou sighed, watching Ryou finish bandaging Yugi's wrists. When he was done watching the white haired boy, he stared at Atemu intently, as if trying to figure out whether to trust him with the information that only he and a couple of others knew about.

In the end, he decided it was best to get this out in the open, after all, the other boy had already admitted to liking Yugi as more than a friend. So he put his faith in the older tricolor haired boy. "Look, I don't know why everyone seems to think that he is weak or has health problems; he doesn't like to talk about it. But I do know that when we became friends. About two years ago, there was this guy who worked at his grandfather's shop, who was… I guess you could say stalking. Yeah, that's the right word, stalking him."

Jou pushed his hair out of his face and continued his story. "He would give Yugi presents, and follow him around, trying to get him to go out with him. Yugi didn't really like him at first, but I guess after a while, he started to get used to the attention that the guy was giving him. He started dating the man. They were about a month into the relationship. Yugi was talking about having sex. I guess that Cal was really pushing him towards it. He wasn't too sure, but like I said, about a month into the relationship, he had decided that he would say yes."

"Me and Yug were hanging out at the park, just walking around, and we happened to see Cal there. He was talking with this girl, and didn't notice us. So Yug, he went to say hi. That scumbag was talking with his girlfriend. We came from around the corner, so he didn't know we were there. We heard them talking about what a loser Yugi was. The whole relationship was a farce. They had made a bet, to see if he could get the garage owner's gay grandson to sleep with him before the month was out! I heard the whole thing. Yug, he just walked away, no tears no anything. He didn't confront the asshole or nothing. He just threw all the guy's gifts away and never talked to him again. He wouldn't even talk to me about it. Yugi doesn't know that I taught that asshole a lesson he'll never forget! I busted that guy's ass for doing that shit. I made sure that that moron didn't have a job after what he did! I'll never understand why he didn't say anything. But the look on his face that day, said it all. He was expecting something like that to happen."

Jou shook his head. "I know that Yug is used to people picking on him, he doesn't even fight back anymore. He used to, back in grade school. Even I picked on him back then. I think he gave up; it was just easier to let the bullies beat on him. Cause it was gonna happen anyways. I stopped most of it when we became friends. The race track is the only place I've ever seen him relax. And now his grandfather's made him give that up too."

Atemu was floored. He couldn't even think of a comment. Now, he had at least a little understanding of why the smaller boy was so hands off-ish. Pulling the younger one tighter to his chest, he stood up. "Sorry guys, but I'm invoking resting privileges tonight." As he walked into the room he shared with Seto, and now Jou.

"Ah, it's okay. Its late and we're tired too." Jou yawned as he and his new boyfriend followed Atemu into the room.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~


	7. Chapter 7

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Amethyst eyes fluttered open, hazily taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Yugi didn't want to move from his comfortable, warm place atop…

Yugi sucked in a breath as he sat up quickly, realizing that he was in a strange bed with another person. Then he groaned as the quick movement caused his head to pound. The sound caused the other person in the bed to chuckle lightly.

"Hangover's are a bitch, little one. Do you remember anything from last night?"

As soon as he was asked, the memories from the previous night came rushing back, causing Yugi to feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe that he acted like that. And in front of the one person that he wanted to view him as an adult. Putting his head in his hands, he tried to block out the reality.

"Please tell me that I didn't say what I think I said last night." He groaned.

"You had every right to say what you did, and more! Don't start doubting yourself now. Your grandfather has been treating you like a child for too long now. But what I want to know is why you felt that you needed to cut yourself like you've been doing." Atemu questioned, trying to get the boy to look him in the eyes.

"How long has this been going on for, Aibou?"

"Please. I don't want to talk about it right now." Yugi whispered. "My head hurts and I feel like I've swallowed someone's gym sock. I can't even think straight."

"I'll get you some aspirin. Then you can take a bath and brush your teeth. When you are done, you're going to eat something, and then we are going to discuss this. No ifs, ands, or buts! Understood? You have your reasons, I'm sure. And I want to know all of them. When we're done with our discussion, then we're all going to go over to your house and have another one with your grandfather." Atemu said, turning Yugi's face toward his, so he could look the boy in the eyes.

Yugi froze, tears burning his eyes, when Atemu said that he was taking him back to his grandfather.

Atemu wasn't finished. "But we will all be there to help you through this. You don't have to do it alone. And if I'm not satisfied with his answers, you're not staying there. You make enough money to become emancipated. I will take you with me. You're not alone anymore, Aibou."

Atemu picked the younger boy up and carried him to the bathroom, ignoring the protests. Setting him down on the toilet he pulled a bottle of aspirin from the cabinet and retrieved two pills. Handing them to Yugi, he poured a cold glass of water to wash them down. Then he started water for a warm, soothing bath, and poured in some of the lavender scented bubble bath that was sitting on the edge of the tub.

He walked back over to Yugi and pulled the boy to his feet, where he proceeded to try to undress him.

"I can do it myself, thank you. I'm not a child." Yugi stated, as he tried to pull away from the older boy's grasp.

"I know you can, but I want to help. And I told you that I wasn't going to leave you alone. I won't try and molest you right now, I promise. I also want to know if he's left any other marks on you. I will not allow him to treat you like that. You've done nothing wrong, little one."

A couple of minutes later, Yugi was enjoying the warm water, even if he was a little upset at Atemu's highhandedness. He leaned back against the tub, careful to keep his bandaged hands away from the water.

"I could always help you wash up, Aibou." Atemu chuckled, happy now that he was sure that his little one came to no physical harm during the three weeks that he hadn't been allowed to see him.

Yugi's eyes snapped open and his face went completely red. "Yami! Quit teasing! Please?" He whined, sinking lower into the bubbles.

"Relax; I'm just going to help you with your hair. Or would you rather put those bandages in the water?"

After he finished with the bath and brushing his teeth, Yugi felt a little more human. Atemu picked him back up and carried the blushing boy out to the table, setting him in one of the chairs. Yugi could smell the sausage and eggs that Ryou was cooking for the group.

"He's not ready to talk about this yet. So don't bombard him with questions." Atemu warned the group in the kitchen. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

To Yugi he added. "I'll be right back, little one." Kissing the younger boy on the forehead, he took his leave.

Ryou sat a plate loaded with sausage, eggs and pancakes in front of his smaller friend. "And you're not leaving this table until most of that is gone. Don't think I haven't noticed how skinny you've become over the last three weeks."

Yugi flashed him a grateful smile before helping himself to the delicious smelling food in front of him. Once Ryou was satisfied that his friend would start eating, he walked back to the counter to retrieve the rest of the food for the others who were gathered at the table. The group making small talk as they ate. Trying to make the smallest member of the group feel a little more comfortable.

Atemu walked into the room about halfway through the meal. He glanced over at Yugi's plate, to see that most of what Ryou had dished out was gone. Then he grabbed a plate for himself, and loaded it down with what he wanted. Thanking Ryou, quietly, for looking after Yugi.

After looking for an empty chair and finding none, he picked his little one up and sat the boy in his lap. Giving the teen a wicked grin when their eyes met. The group finished their meal and gave the two look-alikes some time to themselves.

Atemu waited until Yugi pushed his plate away, signaling that he was finished. Then he pulled the boy back into his arms and carried him back to the bedroom.

"I can walk, you know. I've been doing it since I was about a year old."

"I know, but you fit so well in my arms. It gives me a chance to be close to you. And after the past three weeks, I'll take whatever I can get." Atemu responded, grinning, as he sat the younger boy on the bed.

"Okay, enough procrastinating. When did this habit start?" Atemu turned serious, pointing to Yugi's bandaged wrists.

Yugi sighed, pushing the blond hair from his face. He was trying to figure out where to start, what to tell, and what to leave in the past.

After a few moments silence, watching as Yugi worried at his bottom lip, Atemu spoke again. "You're not getting out of this, Aibou. I want the whole story, not some chopped up version."

"I don't know where to start. I know I've been doing this for at least the last four years. But only when I'm really stressed out. It kind of started when I was having a really bad day, and I cut myself while making dinner. And just went on from there." Yugi lowered his amethyst gaze to the blue comforter on the bed.

"How about starting at the beginning? And why are you so afraid of doctors?"

Yugi sucked in a breath at the question. That was one story he didn't want to tell. "There's not much to say really. I was born two months premature. Grandpa said that I was in an incubator for a month or so. And I was born with a small hole in my heart. It's gone away since then, but grandpa still thinks there's something wrong with me. I don't know, maybe there is. I don't feel it, but I can't tell. Anyways, I was never allowed to play sports like the other kids. Or do much of anything else."

"So I was pretty much an outcast, since I wasn't allowed to do any of the things that the other kids did. I spent as much time in a doctor's office as my classmates spent on the field behind the school. Every little thing and he'd take me in and have tests run. I hate doctors! You would think that I would be used to it, but I'm not. I doubt I'll ever get used to being a human pin cushion."

"How did you get into racing and working on cars?" Atemu questioned.

"The racing was a fluke. I had convinced my grandfather to let me go to the Go kart track down the street when I was twelve. The owner of the track noticed that I could outmaneuver the other kids on every lap. So he asked me to race in their league that Saturday. Grandpa freaked out, but there were too many people around for him to cause a scene. I won that day, and the next week. It got so I was always racing on the weekend. I got into stock cars about two years ago, with the winnings and sponsors from the Go karts. That was the year that Jou and I became friends." Yugi continued.

"The racing team came with a price, though. I had to be perfect in anything that I attempted in school, in order to race on weekends. Sometimes I'd study so long and hard that I'd catch whatever sickness was going around at the time. Then the cycle would start all over again. It just overwhelmed me at times. Doing this was an outlet." Yugi held up his wrists.

The younger boy hadn't even realized that Atemu had lain down beside him and had coaxed him down into a similar position. As the young NASCAR driver held onto his little one and played with the boy's hair, he thought about how special this one small boy was to him. And what the younger boy had gone through just for a chance to do something that he wanted to.

Atemu realized at that moment that he would do anything to protect the dreams of this one tiny would-be racer. To protect him. Even if he had to fight his uncle publicly. He didn't have enough money to fight him in the courts, and his life was enough of a media circus without adding to it by making his private life public. But depending on the elder Motou's attitude today, he thought that he may have to swallow his pride and allow the public into his private life. Even if it meant facing the fact that he would become poster child for those trying to get their point across about child abuse. And he truly hated to be pitied.

Atemu pried as much information as he could out of the smaller racer. He noticed that the small teen didn't mention his previous 'boyfriend' throughout their talk. He let that one slide for the moment. The younger boy had enough to deal with today without adding in that mess.

After the tears were shed and dried, Atemu decided it was time to confront the boy's guardian. If he was truly going to stake his claim with Yugi, he needed to have this issue resolved so he knew what steps to take next.

So Atemu packed the small teen into the Challenger and they headed down the street to confront the boy's grandfather. Their motley crew of friends following in the truck to offer their support in case things got out of hand.

As the tricolor haired look-a-likes got out of the car and headed up the steps to the Motou house, the smaller of the two faltered, unsure if he was able to face his guardian after the last night.

"Its okay, Aibou. We'll help you through this." Atemu whispered, nudging the boy through the front door.

"Yugi." Solomon croaked, as the door swung open.

The sight that greeted the rag tag group of racers was not what they expected.

"Yugi." Solomon croaked, as the door swung open.

The sight that greeted the rag tag group of racers was not what they expected.

Yugi's grandfather looked to have aged ten years, overnight. His eyes were bloodshot; the clothing he was wearing was rumpled from being slept in. The normally immaculate front room was littered with documents and old photographs lying haphazardly on the table and floor, a full ashtray sitting beside the chair that the old man had risen from. Atemu swore that he had even seen an old picture of his father peeking out from one of the piles, before the old man gathered the mess into one pile and shuffled it out of sight.

As his grandfather moved the piles of papers off the table, Yugi spied something that made his heart stop. His face lost all color as he croaked. "M-my diary! What are y-you doing with it, grandpa? P-please tell me you haven't read that!"

The old man bowed his head in shame. "I-I'm sorry, Yugi. If I h-had even known that these things were going on… that you felt that way… Oh god, I'm sorry for everything I've done."

Solomon glanced at his grandson, tears in his eyes, watching as the boy shook his head, backing slowly out of the room. "Wait! Please! Don't go! Let me explain…"

Atemu took a step forward, halting Yugi's attempt to escape, as the boy backed into him. He was torn between taking his small love out of here, and listening to what the old man had to say. He wasn't sure if the man even deserved to be heard after he violated the last bit of privacy that Yugi had. But Yugi, at least deserved closure, even if he decided to leave.

He could feel the younger boy shaking, so he wrapped an arm around his waist, waiting to see what the old man would say, and offer his support to the trembling teen. The rest of the group just stood behind them, silent in their shock. Not even Jou could comment, he just stood there with his mouth open, brown eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"I know I deserve it, if you just walk out of here now and don't come back. But before you do, please, hear me out. Please." The old man sniffed, a tear running down his face.

Atemu looked to his little one, who was still glaring at the carpet, refusing to acknowledge him or the older man. "Go on, we're listening, for now." Atemu spoke for the non-responsive teen in his arms.

"Oh, god…, I got home last night …and I was pissed. I couldn't believe what the two of you said. I pretty much tore apart your room, looking for the answers to the questions I had." Solomon began.

Caressing the small book, he said quietly, "And I found this under your mattress. I thought maybe you were drinking or doing drugs and trying to hide it from me. But when I didn't find anything other than this book, I came downstairs. I stared at it for about an hour before I decided to open it."

By now, Yugi was trying to escape the hold that Atemu had placed him in. "Why? Why couldn't you leave one part of my life to me? Why grandpa?"

Atemu tightened his hold on his distraught little one. "You can have your say. I want to know how he's going to justify his actions. Let him finish, little one." He whispered.

His words had some effect, for Yugi settled down, but returned his glare to the floor.

Solomon had taken a quick glance to see how Yugi was taking the information. The look on his grandson's face was one he had hoped never to see. There was hurt, betrayal and anger mirrored in the boy's amethyst gaze.

"I didn't know that you thought your parents never loved you. Or that I didn't love you. You never told me about the kids at school picking on you, or the teachers making you do the star quarterback's homework for him. I didn't even know why you hated doctors so much. I won't go into the rest of what I read; you know what you've written for the past five years." He said, solemnly, gazing at the boy he had raised.

"You're wrong, though. You mean the world to me, Yugi. You did to your parents, too. Even though they didn't love each other, they both loved you so much. As for taking you to the hospital so often, I guess I got carried away. But I am an old man, who's lost a wife, a daughter, and a son in law, all within two years. All I had left was this tiny child, who the doctors said wouldn't even make it to his first birthday. They used so many technical terms, I was afraid I would lose you. For the longest time I was afraid that if I did something wrong, that you would die. I tried so hard to protect you. I guess I went about it the wrong way. I'm sorry, Yugi! For everything I put you through. As for racing, my worst fear is to see you die in a crash. I have nightmares about it constantly. You are all that I have left. And all that I need. I won't blame you if you walk out of here and never forgive me. I've been a fool for too long when it comes to you." Solomon said as the tears rolled down his face, unchecked.

It took Yugi all of ten seconds to figure out what he was going to do.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried, twisting away from Atemu to launch himself into the older man's arms, almost knocking him to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Solomon repeated over and over, holding onto Yugi like a lifeline.

He could have lost the small teen forever last night, and didn't have enough sense to know it, until he had read the diary this morning. He knew nothing would excuse the way he had treated the boy, but he hoped that someday he could earn at least a part of Yugi's trust back.

The two cried together, consoling each other, both apologizing repeatedly for their actions. Atemu turned away, allowing the two at least some privacy. Tears stung his eyes. Moments like this would never happen again for him and his father, and it hurt.

Their reunion was painful for the others in the group to watch, considering their family histories. By the time all was said and done, there wasn't a dry eye left in the house.

"I really would like it if you boys moved back into the house. I'll help you move your stuff, if you want. I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused. If you'll forgive me, I'd like to make it right by you. Besides, the house was livelier since y'all came around here. And Yugi likes your company. Please?" Solomon made the first move toward reconciliation with the race team, and Jou.

The team looked to each other for the answer.

"We'll come back. On one condition." Atemu mouthed the decision they had come to.

"Name it." The old man countered.

"Put Yugi back in the car."

"That isn't even an issue. I had decided to do that last night, at about three in the morning. After I realized what an ass I had been." Solomon assured the group, drying his eyes, still holding onto Yugi.

"Tonight, after everything is situated, I'd like to talk to you, Yami. If you could spare a moment." Solomon queried.

Atemu nodded has assent. He was relieved that it wouldn't come to him putting his private life out in the media. He was especially happy for Yugi, who now didn't have to choose between being himself and having a good home life. If his getting bitched out was the only bad thing to come of this episode, then so be it.

The last piece of furniture was righted in Yugi's room, and all the luggage was brought back to the house. It was time to sit down and enjoy the peaceful night. Yugi had gone to bed about a half an hour ago, due to all the stress that he had gone through, Atemu escorting him to his bedroom and leaving him with a goodnight kiss. Atemu couldn't blame him. This day was really stressful on all of them.

Atemu missed his father so very much, this day. He missed the life that he had when his father was still around. The conversations they had once shared. Pouring a cold glass of iced tea, he walked out to the front porch where the old man was waiting for him. The rest of the group having split up to do whatever it was that they were doing at the moment, so they wouldn't intrude on the private conversation.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He questioned politely, as he opened the door to the house.

"Sit, please." Solomon indicated the comfortable looking patio chair to his left.

Atemu sat down, setting his drink on the table, as he waited for the older man to gather his thoughts.

"You are so much like him. Do you know that?" Solomon started.

Atemu shrugged, glancing away. Everyone in the media compared him to his father, and he always came up lacking.

"You don't take no shit from anyone. And you're the first person to tell me that I'm acting like an ass. He was always telling me that. And usually it was true. I really miss him." Solomon's breath hitched as he spoke about the man that he had raised as a son.

"I miss him too." Was the only comment Atemu could make. It had only been a year since his father's death, so it was still painful to think about. He felt the tears coming to his eyes with the thoughts of the man that he had admired for his whole life. Glancing over at the older man, he saw that there were tears in his eyes too.

"He was like the son I never had. Orneriest son of a bitch I ever met. You resemble your mother in looks, though. When you first got here, I didn't even know if I could look at you. I shouldn't blame her for what happened between Petre and Iori. It wasn't her fault either. I think between Akunadin and myself, we should shoulder most of the blame there. I'm sorry, Atemu, I had no right to treat you like that. You made me realize what an ass I had been to Yugi. I would have lost him, if it weren't for you. Thank you."

"It's okay. I think that if I were in the situation you were in, I might have done the same thing. I don't know. You were looking out for Yugi. And you had no idea if I was going to do the same thing that my father did to your daughter. My father blamed himself to the very end. He really did love her, you know." Atemu discreetly wiped at a tear, trying to get his emotions under control before he looked back at his father's old crew chief.

"Looking back, I do now. And she loved him. As much as Yugi's father loved your mother. It was one big mess. But I was glad that I got Yugi, after everything went down. Having him around saved my life. There were so many times I thought about ending it, but I couldn't leave him like that. He was so tiny. I just wish that things would have ended differently." Solomon said quietly.

"So do I. But if they would have, then Yugi and I would have ended up as brothers. And that's not something I want to think about." Atemu answered, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"Eh he. Yeah, that would be a problem now, wouldn't it? I think that you being here is part of the reason I freaked out on Yugi. I didn't want the same situation to happen between the two of you that did between Petre and Iori. I don't want to talk about the past right now. When we finally do sit down and talk about it, I want Yugi to be part of the discussion. He deserves to know the truth. What I want to know right now is your intentions towards my grandson."

"My intentions are clear. I want him. With every part of my soul, I want him. I want to tell him my true name, and hope that he will still accept me for who I am. Just having him near me chases away the darkness in my mind." Atemu said, looking the old man straight in the eyes.

"And you think that you will always feel this way?" Solomon questioned the driver.

"Yes I do."

"All I ask is that your name remains a secret for just a little longer. It's a request, not an order. I just don't want someone, Yugi or myself to say it in front of the wrong people."

"As you wish. I'll hold off for as long as I can."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yeah, yeah, I know – old stuff. :) Please review? O.o


	8. Chapter 8

Uh, yeah, lemon toward the end – don't like please don't read cause I'm not responsible for burning your eyes out with an attempt that happened during my first year in writing (yes it sucked). XD

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The guys once again settled into the weekly work routine at the garage, with racing on the weekends. Only this time Yugi was back in the car. Jou and Seto's fights still quite frequent, but now the make-up sessions lasted the whole day. They had found out that they had quite a bit in common, and the whole shop could tell they were in love.

Bakura and Ryou were still the cute couple that they had always been; only now Ryou was more comfortable, with friends of his own in Jou, Yugi and Malik. He tended to be a little less stressed out. Marik, on the other hand, would constantly harass Bakura, until they came to an agreement one night, behind the garage. Before the group knew it, two months had passed relatively peacefully. Atemu was still wooing Yugi, slowly, as he knew that the younger boy had trust issues. It meant a lot of cold showers, and dates with his hand, but to him, Yugi was worth the frustration.

Due to the points that Yugi had lost on his three week hiatus, the team was in second place in points, directly behind Ushio. And during those two months, the larger boy would constantly harass the younger one about his drop in points. He would always make comments as he passed the group in the pit area. Some of the time Jou and Seto had to physically restrain Atemu from walking over and punching the bigger boy square in the nose.

Yugi finally made up the remainder of the points deficit in the last race. He finished first, again, whereas Ushio had wrecked out, trying to do the same thing to Yugi that he had attempted to do to Atemu, months ago. After a massive celebration in victory lane, with the team, including his grandfather spraying him down with shaken up pop that was left in the coolers, Yugi decided that he needed to clean up.

"I'll be right back, guys!" He yelled, on his way to the bathrooms by the concession stand. He was grinning from ear to ear. His life was finally the way that he wanted it to be. And he was beginning to trust the older boy that had become his roommate about four months ago.

The crowd had already dispersed, so there wasn't a line waiting for him at the restroom. Walking over to the sink, he turned on the water and began to remove the stickiness from his hair.

"Hey shrimp!" A voice yelled from the door.

Yugi froze. 'What's he doing here? I thought he left.'

"I'm talking to you, you little shit! What the hell do you think you're doing, taking my lead away? I should have won!" Ushio snarled as he slammed the door shut to the bathrooms.

"W-what do you mean?" Yugi stammered, looking for a way out of the room.

"You know damn well what I mean." Ushio advanced on the tiny racer.

Coming to a stop inches away from the shaking boy, the larger boy leaned down. "I'm gonna take it out of your ass, little boy! You will learn not to pass me on the track!" Blinking, the massive teenager looked down at his rival.

"Are you sure you're a boy? You're awful pretty." He said with an evil grin.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-yes, I'm sure. P-please let me pass. I got to go." He whispered, as he ducked the bigger boy's grasp, and ran to the door.

Ushio slammed the door shut just as he tried to open it. "Uh-uh. You're not going anywhere. We're going to get to know each other a little better. I've been watching you for a while; I think you and I are going to be good friends."

"W-what do you w-want, Ushio?" Yugi's heart was pounding in his chest, he had never been more scared in his life.

The bigger boy leaned down. "I want you, little Yugi. I've always wanted you. And I'm gonna have you. Now. You're going to be my bitch, on and off the track!"

Yugi gasped as he was slammed against the door. Ushio claimed him in a brutal kiss. Yugi felt a thick, slimy tongue invade his mouth, taking away his ability to breathe, as massive hands groped the front of his pants, looking for the zipper. Struggling was doing him no good; the other boy was just too big.

Once Ushio pulled away to breathe, Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. "HELP!"

"That's enough of that shit! No one can hear you, shrimp." The older boy taunted, as he backhanded Yugi to the floor of the bathroom. Covering the younger boy with his body, he chuckled. "No one can hear you. Too bad, huh. A good looking little thing like you, I'm gonna fuck you so hard. And you're gonna like it."

"NO!" Yugi cried out, struggling wildly, as the large hands clawed at his pants.

"Yugi? Are you still in there?" A voice called from outside.

Ushio heard the voice, and picked himself up off the smaller boy. "This isn't over yet. I will have you." He said, dusting himself off and walking out the door, bumping into Atemu on the way out, almost knocking the racer to the ground with his bulk.

Atemu opened the door to the bathroom, spotting his little one on the floor, in tears. "What happened, Aibou? Was it Ushio? What did that son of a bitch do?" He asked as he helped the boy up off the floor, and into his arms.

Yugi sobbed into his chest. "Please. Just get me out of here. I don't want to see anyone. I just want to go."

"I got it. Let's go." Atemu said as he picked the younger teen up in his arms, carrying him out the door and to the waiting Challenger.

Once he had the boy in the car, he told Yugi that he was going to tell Jou, at least, that they were leaving, so no one would think twice about them disappearing.

Jou knew something was wrong the minute that the older tricolor haired boy approached him. He had seen him carry his friend down to the car. And it had looked like the boy was crying.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is that we need to go somewhere quiet. He doesn't want the others to know whatever it is. I think it had something to do with Ushio. I saw him leave the bathroom while Yugi was still inside." Atemu commented, worriedly.

"Well, Seth and I are going to The Point. That's definitely someplace quiet. Why don't you follow us?"

"Sounds good. Maybe between the three of us, we can get him to tell one of us what that jerk did to him."

Atemu got back in the car, telling Yugi where they were going. He wasn't sure if the boy heard him, for he was staring intently out the window, heavy thoughts weighing on his mind. The racer started the car, following Jou's Camaro out of the racing complex.

The whole ride out to The Point, Yugi was thinking about what Ushio had said to him. That he had been watching him. That he wanted to fuck him. Whatever the bigger boy was talking about, it didn't sound good. Yugi shivered. He knew all about sex between a man and a woman. And he knew what that old doctor did to him as a child. He wondered if that was what Ushio meant. He could still taste the slimy, saltiness from that repulsive episode, in the back of his throat. And it made him want to gag.

That was not a pleasant thought. He wasn't sure how to avoid the larger boy, short of staying home, and that idea wasn't appealing either. But he definitely didn't want the other boy to be his first, his last, or anything in between. He was wishing he had more experience in dealing with that type of thing. But as it was, he had no sexual experience.

Once they got to their destination, Yugi climbed out of the car, walking towards the edge of the cliff. When he was within ten yards, he put a foot on one of the small boulders that littered the Cliffside, leaning his hands on his knee, already lost in thought, and oblivious to the gorgeous scenery.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jou asked Atemu as they climbed out of their vehicles.

"Yes. I'll make sure of it. Just do what you what you guys were planning on doing. I'll take care of him." Atemu replied, staring at his little one.

"Oh, and while you're out here, you might need this." Jou pressed something into Atemu's hand.

Atemu looked down to see that the blond had given him a tube of lubricant. Arching a brow at his friend, he joked. "And just what would I need this for?"

Jou grinned at him. "Cause I can't have you hurting my little buddy like that. He deserves to be treated right. Even if you don't use it tonight, I'm sure you'll have a use for it later."

"Thank you, Jou. For everything. For being there for him when I couldn't. I won't push him into this, though. I can wait." Atemu answered, as he stuck the tube in the pocket of his leather jacket. Then he watched as Jou ran back to the Camaro, getting in the passenger side, to lip lock with his lover. Shaking his head, he started walking towards the one person who meant the world to him.

Sliding his hands around the younger boy's waist, he leaned his head on his shoulder, pulling him up against his body. Just content to hold on to the one he adored. Watching as the tears slid down the boy's face.

"Yami, h-have you ever been with anyone, before? Stupid question, I know, but I want the truth. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter, just anyone."

Atemu frowned, turning Yugi so they could face each other, without breaking the contact. "Yes, I've been with a couple of people before. Why, little one?" He asked as he brought a hand up to brush at the tears running down the boy's face.

"Well…I haven't. I-I'm probably the only sixteen year old virgin you'll ever meet. Could you…I mean, would you, uh…be my first? Will you do this for me? Pretend I'm someone else, if you have to. Please?" Yugi stammered out his request.

"Yugi I…"

"Please, just once. I know I'm nothing special, but please. I'll never ask anything of you again." He pleaded

Atemu tried to contain the bolt of lust that shot through his body at the younger boy's plea. Closing his eyes, he reigned in his body's reaction to the comment. "I wasn't going to say no. I just want you to be sure. And I'm not going to pretend you're someone else! I like you just as you are! To me, you are so beautiful."

Yugi rolled his eyes. Atemu grabbed his shoulders, shaking him gently. "It's true little one! Maybe after tonight, you'll believe me. I care about you so much. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Yugi just shrugged and looked away, awaiting the answer to the question he had voiced.

"Think hard, little one. Is this truly what you want? Am I what you want?" Atemu whispered, giving the boy a chance to rethink his decision, as much as it pained him to do so. He wanted the smaller boy to say yes. With all his heart, he wanted it. And now that they were so close, he was giving the other the opportunity to back down. What was wrong with him? Shaking his head to clear it of his wants, he gazed back at the small teen in front of him.

"Do you want me to love you, the way you deserve to be loved?"

"Please?" Yugi whispered, blushing brightly as he glanced up at the crimson eyed teen that he'd had a major crush on since their first encounter in front of the shop.

Atemu's eyes lit up and he grinned wickedly, before tossing the boy over his shoulder and making for the car. He was going to make sure that his little lover didn't regret this decision.

"Hey?" Yugi cried out as his soon to be lover picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. From his current position; he had a great view of the older boy's sexy butt, so he stopped complaining for a moment, to watch the show.

He heard Atemu chuckle. "I told you that my fantasy was to toss you over my shoulder, take you someplace quiet and rape you repeatedly. What did you think I was going to do?"

The comment brought a blush to Yugi's features. "Oh god! I can't believe you're doing this! Put me down!"

Atemu walked calmly to the car, grinning widely. "No way! You said yes. Now you belong to me, to do with as I please. Now, where should I take you that we won't be interrupted?" Atemu set Yugi down on his feet as he considered his options, none of which sounded to pleasing at the moment. The house was a zoo, and going to a hotel for a few hours was just downright tacky.

"How about right here? Those two are too busy to notice us." Yugi gestured to Jou and Seto, who had yet to come up for air, from sucking out each other's breath, in the car twenty feet away. "And it really is a beautiful night out."

Atemu mock bowed as he flipped the driver's seat forward. "After you, little one."

As Yugi climbed into the Challenger's backseat, crawling to the far side, he could feel the heat from Atemu's gaze on his backside and he shivered lightly. When the older boy climbed in after him and shut the door, he felt the heat rise to his face, realizing uncomfortably, that he had never done this before and that he was sure to screw something up.

Atemu lifted him by the waist, settling him so he was straddling the older boy's lap, face to face. Seeing the prominent blush on his little one's face, he murmured. "Relax, Aibou. It's just me, and we've done this part before." As he claimed Yugi's lips in a thorough kiss.

Panting for breath as they broke apart, Yugi whispered. "It's not this part that's making me nervous. I-I don't know what to do next." He admitted truthfully, gnawing on his lower lip.

Atemu chuckled, "Just do what comes naturally, little one. Don't worry, I'll guide you."

The older boy leaned in to taste the beautiful treasure that he held in his lap. Coaxing Yugi to open his mouth, he slipped inside to taste the sweetness that was Yugi. His tongue engaged the younger boy's in a passionate dance, as he grabbed a hold of the boy's firm backside with both hands and squeezed, pulling Yugi firmly up against his arousal.

Yugi gasped as their arousals came in contact, and then he shuddered and moaned into the kiss as he felt the hands groping him, touching a place that had never been touched by hands other than his, through his jeans. Atemu felt the small teen's body shudder and applied more pressure to the area, running his hand back and forth across it until the younger boy was rocking back against his hand.

They broke apart, both panting heavily, as Yugi was unable to continue the kiss, due to Atemu's assault on his lower body. Atemu watched his young lover through heavy lidded crimson eyes, as the boy, beautiful amethyst eyes closed, ground against him, rubbing their clothed members' together while Atemu rubbed his fingers against him from behind.

With a smirk, Atemu gave a hard squeeze to the boy's backside, almost pushing inside, to watch as his eyes popped open, the color rising quickly to the boy's face, and he squeaked, jumping.

Nibbling on the exposed neck, Atemu commented. "I think maybe these need to come off and we need a more comfortable position, to continue."

Coaxing Yugi's arms up, he quickly relieved the boy of his shirt. Atemu's came off soon after. Snatching the blanket that was on the floor, Atemu spread it out on the seat, and laid his young lover gently on it, covering him with his body.

Atemu ran his hands down the silky skin of the boy's chest to play with twin coral peaks, following the path his hands had set with his mouth and his tongue. Taking one of the pert buds into his mouth, he used his tongue to caress the skin until it puckered. Yugi almost came off the seat, as that hot tongue branded his body. Then Atemu switched to the neglected peak, giving it the same attention as the first. All the while listening to the cries coming from his small lover, as he touched the sensitive parts of his body, with his hands.

Reaching lower, he unbuttoned the boy's pants, and reached inside to touch what lay hidden. The moment he touched his fingers to the boy's arousal, Yugi cried out, arching against Atemu's hand. Atemu smirked against the soft skin of his virgin lover's neck, trailing nips and kisses down his neck and shoulders as he began to leisurely pump his lover's hard member.

Yugi's hands grabbed at his shoulders, hard enough to make marks, as Atemu continued to bring him to climax. The movements of that hand sped up, the younger boy moving against the taller one's hand until he couldn't take it anymore, crying out his completion.

The tiny racer lay panting in his lover's arms as Atemu finally managed to pull the boy's pants off. Sitting up to rid himself of his own, Atemu reached for his leather jacket in the front seat. Finding what he needed in the pocket, he pulled out the tube that Jou had given him earlier, and set it on the floor, within easy reach.

Then he moved to lie atop his minute lover, covering him once again with his body. Both crying out at the feeling of skin on skin. Atemu began to move, using his whole body to seduce the younger boy into a state of hazy bliss.

Yugi was out of his mind with the pleasure he was being shown. He didn't even hear the cap as Atemu popped it off the tube. The older boy reached over and propped Yugi's leg up on his shoulder, giving him access to parts of his lover's body that he wanted to reach. Then he was right back to kissing the younger boy senseless.

The first slick touch went unnoticed, as Yugi was in a daze from Atemu's fiery kisses and blatant seduction. The second time Atemu touched him; Yugi froze, ending the kiss to stare at his lover, wide eyed. As Atemu attempted to touch him again with his slick fingertips, Yugi scrambled out from underneath him, backing away until he was curled against the side of the car, hands out in front of him, legs curled to the side, hiding his lower body from sight.

"What? …What are…?" Yugi started, and then something clicked in his mind, and the red blush that was staining his cheeks drained away to leave his face a pale white.

Atemu had been trying to distract his new lover from the pain he knew the boy was going to be facing. One moment he had Yugi in his arms, the next moment; the small teen was curled tightly against the side of the car, his beautiful amethyst eyes wide with fright.

"Oh god! …I, uh, I didn't realize…, I thought…I thought it was an expression! Oh my god…, I'm so stupid! I should have thought…, but I didn't… I wasn't thinking. Apparently!" Yugi whispered, smacking himself upside the head.

Atemu stared at his little love, noting that the younger boy was shaking and scared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're not stupid, Aibou. You've never had any reason to actually think about what we're going to do." He murmured, holding a hand out to his little one. He had watched Yugi's face go from bright red to a pale white as the boy realized exactly what was going to happen to him. Atemu wanted to kiss away the doubts and insecurities from his little one's mind. He wanted to hold the younger boy in his arms, safe, and never let go.

He kept his hand steady as he reached for the younger teen. "I promise this is nothing kinky or unusual. Come to me little one, and I will pleasure you beyond your wildest imagination."

Yugi had been reaching out to take the offered hand, when he glanced down and saw the size of Atemu's member. Then he snatched his hand back, curling back against the car.

"That's going where?" He squeaked, amethyst eyes impossibly wide.

Atemu noticed where Yugi's gaze was directed. He mentally cursed every person who had treated his little one like a child. Now was not the time to explain everything that would go on. It would be better to give a demonstration.

Reaching back out with both hands, Atemu plucked the smaller racer out of the corner and settled him on his lap, in their previous position. Using one hand to keep a hold of his squirming lover, he ran the other one down the boy's chest, to play with one of the coral peaks. His touch seemed to soothe the frightened boy.

"Relax, Aibou. It'll be okay. The more you relax, the less this will hurt. Okay? I'm no different from anyone else." Atemu breathed into Yugi's ear, as his hands traced patterns on Yugi's skin.

Yugi moaned slightly, swallowing audibly, his face still a shade of plum. "But, you're so big! I don't think it will fit!" As he fidgeted against the hands that were softly skimming his shoulders and chest, making his body extra sensitive.

"Yes it will. Trust me; your body will stretch to accommodate me." Atemu chuckled as he nuzzled the side of Yugi's neck, nipping lightly.

He ran his hands down Yugi's sides, delighting in the shiver that ran through the boy's lithe frame.

"You can do this, Aibou." He murmured, before claiming the boy's lips in a drugging kiss, sliding his tongue inside to play with Yugi's. The younger boy relaxing slightly with his gently persuasion.

Yugi shivered, the older boy's hands were all over his body, mapping out all the sensitive areas in the dips and hollows. Atemu slid down in the seat, spreading his legs slightly, forcing the small boy to spread his, as he was straddling the older boy's thighs. The movement brought their arousals into contact. Sparks flew behind his eyes as he moaned into the kiss, proving to Yugi that he wasn't the only one affected.

Yugi's breath caught the instant twin arousals came into contact with each other. His mind was already hazy with a pleasure that he never knew existed until now.

Atemu squeezed some more of the contents of the tube into his hand, spreading the oil around his fingers. It was better to do this while Yugi was distracted and didn't have time to think clearly. Slipping the hand between the two of them, he slowly trailed a slick finger from the tip of the boy's erection, down his sac, and to the place he was trying to reach.

Yugi tensed as the older boy stroked the soft skin guarding the entrance to his body, relaxing as Atemu continued to move no further than what he was doing. Then he squeaked, jumping slightly, when Atemu inserted the tip of one of those fingers inside of him.

Atemu followed the actions of the boy's body, toying with him with the tip of his finger, mimicking the movements that he would soon be doing with his body. Yugi groaned, breaking the kiss, to lay his head on his lover's shoulder, unable to continue when Atemu slid the lone finger all the way into the tight opening. He was unsure if he liked the slick feeling inside of him, but if this is what the other boy wanted to do, then he would go with it. For he was quite certain that he loved Atemu. This wasn't just a crush anymore.

Atemu let the boy adjust to the new feelings as he searched for that sensitive spot that he knew would make his new lover see stars. Finding it, he brushed his finger lightly against that secret place hidden deep within the boy's body. He chuckled when his virgin lover jumped in surprise, crying out and tensing around his finger.

"W-what was that?" Yugi panted, his body moving on its own, against the intruding digit, trying to find the sensation that had just sent sparks of pleasure through his small frame.

"That, little one is the whole reason that people have sex. God, you are so responsive, so sensitive! We are both going to enjoy this, so very much. I want to hear you scream my name, Aibou." Atemu murmured as he assaulted Yugi's prostate with every sharp thrust, loving the way his small lover squirmed in his lap.

Moving on to the next step, he slid another slick finger inside the tight channel, to join the first, patting the boy's bottom soothingly with his other hand, as Yugi tensed up, tightening around the digits.

"Relax, little one. You're doing fine." He murmured, giving a quick kiss to Yugi's rose tinted cheek.

Then he added a scissoring motion to stretch his lover for their first joining. Yugi's delicious cries and moans coming faster as Atemu slid the fingers in and out of the tight opening.

"God you have a sexy voice! Come on, little one, I want to hear your pleasure!" Atemu said huskily, as he listened to Yugi cry out every time he hit the boy's prostate. Adding the third finger, he reached around to grab a hold of the boy's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Yugi wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, gripping the skin of Atemu's shoulders as he lovingly tortured the smaller boy with his hands. Breathy cries filling the older boy's ears as he continued to pleasure his little one beyond anything that the boy had ever felt before.

"You like that, little one? Come for me. Come on, Aibou, you can do it." Atemu murmured.

"I…Yami…I, Please. Oh god, I can't hold…AAAHHHHHHH!" Yugi cried out as he came all over their stomachs.

The older racer gave him a minute before he said. "It is time, Aibou."

Yugi nodded, still recovering from the way Atemu had mastered his body. He had already come twice tonight; the seed from the second time was still sticky on their stomachs. As his taller lover laid him down on the blanket covered seat, he willingly spread his legs, so the other could fit between them, blushing wildly at the thought of being laid bare for the other to see.

"You are exquisite, Aibou. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You should hold your head high. Not very many people are as beautiful as you." Atemu said, as he lowered himself onto the pliable body beneath him. The head of his arousal butting up against the ring of muscles guarding the entrance to his lover's body.

"Relax, little one." Atemu murmured before claiming the boy's mouth in a devastating kiss, distracting him from what was to come. Reaching down, he guided himself into the trembling body beneath him, taking care to move slowly so he wouldn't hurt the young boy who had gifted him with his first time. As he guided the head of his erection inside, he felt the muscles guarding the entrance contract, trying to repel the intruder. He paused for a moment, to let his lover adjust, as Yugi had once again broken their kiss, turning his head to the side, to gnaw on his bottom lip in pain.

Yugi tried so hard not to cry out as the head of Atemu's arousal slid inside his already slick entrance. But it was hard; this was so much thicker and much more painful than the slim digits that had entered him earlier. He could feel his body's reaction to the invasion, as his whole frame tensed up, his body trying to resist what it thought didn't belong.

Atemu waited until Yugi had adjusted sufficiently enough to let him push in deeper. He groaned, as he felt the tight heat squeezing his throbbing arousal. This had to be hurting his little one. He was so tight, that for a second Atemu thought maybe the boy was right, he wouldn't fit. Then the pressure eased slightly, allowing Atemu to bury himself to the hilt inside the trembling boy beneath him.

"Ngh… So hot, so tight! Oh Aibou…god, I don't know if I can stay still!" Atemu, his breathing ragged and harsh, tried to reign in his shivering body, so he wouldn't pound his small lover into the seat as hard as he could. He could feel the sweat roll down the side of his face as he fought to hold himself still.

Yugi was so tense, he felt like he was being ripped apart. The burning sensation was intense, and painful. Clutching Atemu's shoulders, he waited for the pain to subside. A small tear made its way down the side of his face, drawing Atemu's attention to his discomfort, as he kissed away the moisture.

"I know this has to hurt. Are you okay, Aibou?" Atemu questioned as he brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his lover's face. His body making its own discomfort known in the cramping of muscles, from staying so still and so tense, waiting for his little one to adjust. He wanted so badly to move inside the tight warmth that he was sheathed in.

Yugi nodded as he looked up at his new lover. He gently touched the older boy's face, brushing the sweaty bangs out of his eyes. Atemu kissed him softly in response to the touch.

"I'm going to move now. Okay, little one?"

Yugi nodded, knowing that he was fortunate his lover was thoughtful enough to give him time to get used to the feeling of being filled and stretched to the limit. He didn't expect him to wait until all the pain was gone, it wouldn't be fair to expect that of him.

Yugi was unprepared, though, for the feeling of Atemu sliding slowly out of his body, until only the tip remained inside. With a cry, he arched up, trying to draw the other back inside, his hands grasping at the older boy's shoulders.

Then Atemu was pushing back in, filling him again, moving slowly enough to give Yugi only a small taste of the pleasure that could be had. Yugi clung to his neck, leaving scratch marks on his shoulders as Atemu set the oh-so-slow pace of pushing and pulling deep within his body.

Atemu reached over and looped his arms under the boy's knees, grabbing a hold of his hips, giving him an easier, deeper access. He groaned as Yugi cried out breathlessly, when his arousal slid inside even deeper on that thrust. Yugi felt every inch of the thick member as it was gradually buried deep inside his shivering body.

Yugi was thrashing his head from side to side, his body trying to make up for the infuriatingly slow pace that his lover had set. As soon as Atemu started to move, Yugi found that he wanted the older boy to move faster. And when he refused to hasten the pace, the younger boy tried to do it himself.

"Ngh… More please! Yami…I…" The small boy cried out, his lover having imprisoned his body, so he could do naught but go along with the pace that was set. Most of the pain had faded to pleasure within the first few movements of their bodies. Some remained, and it only served to heighten the pleasure.

Atemu chuckled at his little light's obvious passion. Changing the angle of his thrusts, he aimed for that pleasure spot deep within his lover's trembling body.

"YAMI! AAAHHHH!" Yugi cried out breathlessly, beautiful amethyst eyes opening widely.

"There it is." Atemu smirked. Aiming for that spot with every thrust, he quickened his pace, wring cry after breathy cry from the beautiful boy writhing beneath him. "Sing for me, little one. I want to hear that beautiful voice!"

Yugi was overcome with pain-filled pleasure. Crying out his lover's name, with every deep thrust inside of him, as he held tight to the muscular shoulders of the man who was giving him such incredible pleasure.

Atemu nipped lightly at his earlobe, growling. "Say my name, little one! You know who I am. I know you do. Say MY name, and I'll give you what you want." As he tightened his hold on the nimble body writhing beneath him. Slowing the tempo to the one he had originally set, waiting for his request to be fulfilled. He wanted his little one to know who had brought him to this level of pleasure.

Yugi's eyes popped open to search his face, trying to understand the request. It was hard to do, as hazy as his mind was with the pleasure that his lover was giving him, sliding in and out of his body. He cried the first name that popped into his head, barely remembering the newscasts that had been on for the past couple of months. It had to be him! It had to be.

"ATEMU!" He cried.

As soon as Atemu heard the little one call out his true name, he began to drive into his petite lover with as much force as he could muster. Slamming into that tight heat, his little one arching up to meet his thrusts. Over and over, pounding his petite lover into the backseat of the Challenger. Yugi repeating his true name over and over, like a chant, as he held on tightly to his lover, rocking against him.

Their bodies in sync, pushing and pulling, stretching Yugi to his limits as Atemu thrust swiftly inside his willing body. Letting go of his bruising grip on the boy's hips, Atemu reached awkwardly between them to touch Yugi's swollen member. He didn't even get a chance to stroke the throbbing flesh, as soon as he touched the tip; Yugi's breathy cry of completion came, ending on a sob.

Atemu couldn't take anymore. Yugi's passage had tightened to unbelievable proportions around his arousal, squeezing him past endurance. After a couple more thrusts, Atemu's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a roar of his own, filling his new lover with his seed.

Using his forearms to hold himself unsteadily above the petite boy who had become his whole world in such a short time. Atemu leaned down, pressing feather light kisses to his face and nose, breathing heavily.

"Mmmm. Aibou. My beautiful little one… That was…I, oh god…that was unbelievable! So beautiful, little one!"

Yugi was staring up at his first lover with liquid amethyst eyes that glowed in the moonlight, his breath unsteady as well. "Please hold me? I'm so tired. I… I never knew I could feel like that… Thank you…for showing me." He whispered, shortly before the darkness claimed him.

Atemu moved them around until he held the boy cradled on his chest, wrapping the clean part of the blanket around them. He had noticed that his diminutive lover had passed out on him. Smiling to himself, he made sure that the younger boy was covered before joining him in sleep's embrace.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review – even if just to tell me how much I used to suck when I started this story. ^^;


	9. Chapter 9

Kind of a long chapter here – if anyone gets too confused please PM me and I'll explain. Should be fairly easy to work out – just a lot of info at one time…and if you feel that way how do you think Yugi feels? O.o

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Two o'clock in the morning found Atemu sneaking in the door to the Motou household, his little one sleeping soundly in his arms. After the wakeup call that Jou had given them a half hour ago, by hammering on the Challenger's window, his heart was still pounding in his chest. He looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

Yugi hadn't budged during all the commotion. And all of Atemu's efforts to wake him were met with the hazy opening of amethyst eyes and a mumbled comment that was too low to make out, before the younger boy closed his eyes again. After trying to wake his little love for about ten minutes, Atemu gave up and tried to dress the little one himself.

He had only managed to get Yugi's pants on before giving up on the uncooperative racer, and wrapping him in the blanket, to cover his near nakedness. Atemu set his unconscious lover gently in the passenger seat and headed for home, knowing that he was going to catch hell from the boy's grandfather for the lateness of the hour, and the condition they were both in.

The whole house was dark; he had seen that from the car. Now that he got the front door open, he was wondering if anyone was even up. Maybe Jou and Seto made it back and were quiet enough to not wake up the elder Motou. Yugi's grandfather had been taking a more hands off approach to Yugi's life since the two had made up two months previously. He was always on hand to offer advice but not once did he try to tell the boy how to live his life. So maybe he had decided not to wait up for them.

The click of a light switch dispelled his notions of sneaking up the stairs with his half clothed lover in his arms, unnoticed. He froze as soon as the light lit up the room, like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I was wondering when the two of you would remember where you live." Solomon crossed his arms over his chest, regarding the pair in front of him over the top of his reading glasses.

"I caught these two trying to sneak in about ten minutes ago." The older man jerked his thumb at the guilty looking duo behind him. "And I haven't seen hide nor hair of the two white haired boys since we left the track."

Taking in his grandson's unconscious, and half-dressed form, the old man pointed towards the stairs. "Why don't you go put him in bed? Then come back down here. I think we need to have a little discussion. I'll start with these two while you do that."

Atemu groaned mentally, rolling his eyes. It had been a while since he had been called on the carpet for his behavior. Shrugging, he headed towards the stairs still holding his little one. Great, just what he needed, an irate parental figure breathing down his neck. He had no idea how the old man was going to react to his deflowering the man's grandson. Not that he had much of a say in this. It was Yugi's choice after all.

Once he made it to the room, he carefully set the sleeping bundle down on the bed, unrolling Yugi from the soiled blanket – which he threw in the hamper. Calmly, he walked to the bathroom and wetted down a washcloth. Going back to the small figure laying on the bed, he stripped the boy of the pants that he had managed to put on him earlier.

Atemu then took the washcloth and proceeded to gently clean the younger one of the stickiness that was a result of their earlier activities. Gasping when he came away with blood on the cloth.

'Shit! I really hurt him!' Atemu thought to himself as Yugi started to make uncomfortable noises and shift in his sleep, trying to get away from Atemu's probing. Walking back into the bathroom, he scrounged through the medicine cabinet for some antibiotic cream. He put a dab on his fingers and went back to the exhausted boy. Rolling Yugi over onto his stomach, he gently set the boy's legs on the floor.

"Sorry little one." Atemu murmured, inserting his fingers into the already slick channel, groaning as his body remembered the feeling of being inside that tight heat.

Yugi struggled a bit, but didn't return to full consciousness, only making small noises of discomfort. When Atemu was certain that he had coated the torn area, he withdrew his fingers. Washing his hands in the bathroom after disposing of the cloth in the hamper. He covered his small lover and turned the light out, closing the door softly behind him.

Then he reluctantly walked down the stairs to confront his doom, passing a red faced Jou and a tight lipped Seto on the way down.

"I'm in the kitchen." Solomon called when he heard the unwilling footsteps on the stairs. He poured two cups of coffee and calmly walked to the table to confront his grandson's lover.

"Sit." He directed the youth into the chair opposite his own, setting the coffee in front of the racer.

"Am I to assume that Yugi's virginity is a thing of the past?" He queried, arching a brow at the now blushing teen in front of him. The teen's hair was a mess, his clothing askew. Solomon knew exactly what had happened tonight. As if Yugi's undressed state wasn't enough to figure it out by.

Atemu replied, evenly. "You are correct in that assumption." Trying hard not to fidget under the man's watchful gaze. He would not let this man think he was ashamed of their union. He wasn't. He was just ashamed that they were caught, as it should have been up to Yugi – when to tell his grandfather.

Solomon nodded thoughtfully. As much as he'd love to see great grandchildren, he couldn't fault Yugi in his choice of lovers. The teen in front of him exuded confidence and sex appeal, even when he was nervous and fidgety. He would also stand up for Yugi when no one else would. He had already proven that. And to top it all off, Solomon could tell that he loved the younger boy with all his heart, he could see it in the racer's eyes.

"Very well then. The choice has been made. And a very good choice, I might add. Though, I might wish that you would have waited until you both were older. But it can't be undone now. Can I also assume that you told him your real name?"

Atemu raised a brow at the old man, trying to understand how he had come to that conclusion. "That is true also."

"I suspected as much. You see, you really are a lot like your old man. I suspect that you don't like the thought of your lover screaming out another name, in a fit of passion. Even if it is a nickname of yours. You two really do make a good couple. Just know this Atemu Hasan. If you hurt him, I'll take it out of your hide! I know I don't have room to talk. But I will be a hypocrite on this issue. He means too much to me for you to just love and leave." Solomon warned.

Atemu looked up, amazed. He had been expecting the third degree from the old man, for ruining his grandson. Once again, his father's old crew chief surprised him. "If I hurt him, you have every right to beat some sense into me. For the only way I see that happening is if I lose what's left of my mind."

"Welcome to the family, my boy."

Atemu almost fell out of the chair, as the older man clapped him hard on the back.

"Now, what I was waiting up to tell you about… When I was going through those old pictures and documents the other day, I came across an old notarized document. It didn't dawn on me until last night; I think that I have your father's last will and testament." The old man waited a minute for the information to sink into the tired teen's head.

Atemu looked up, startled. "What?"

"I think. I don't know for certain. Anyways, after I talk to Yugi in the morning, I'm going to go to that old cabin that I kept back in South Carolina. It should be there if it's anywhere. If it is, I'll find it. If not, I have one more place to search. Cause if I remember correctly, I think I was named as your guardian. I had forgotten all about it. It's been almost seventeen years since I even talked to your father. Or even thought about it, for that matter. I thought he would have named another your guardian before now."

"No, he never said anything. And he was never really close to anyone after you left. So what happens if this is true?" Atemu questioned.

"It means that I fight your uncle for your custody. After that, it's up to you. Look, I need you to stay here. I don't want you to end up back in his hands. As long as you're out here, you're safe. There have been Atemu sightings everywhere but here. And your uncle and his goons don't even know where to look for me. I don't want to draw any attention to myself, so I'll be driving back there. I'll be gone for about a week or so. And I need you to look after Yugi while I'm gone. I'm trusting you to do this for me. Give me your answer tomorrow. I'll let you think it over for the night. Okay?"

Atemu just nodded, this brought up a whole new scenario for his life. He couldn't take in the information, he was too drained. The tired racer got up and headed for the stairs, intent on finding his bed and studying the back of his eyelids for a good long while.

Solomon let him go to bed, with a final parting comment. "And now that Yugi knows who you are, be prepared. He's been really worried about you for the past couple of months. He's either going to kiss you or kill you for worrying everybody."

Atemu just arched a brow at the man's comment, wondering what he meant and entirely too worn-out to try and interpret it, as he headed for his room.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Bleary amethyst eyes opened, blinking, as Yugi looked around his room, trying to figure out how and when he got home. Groaning as he sat up, he took inventory of the aches and pains in his body. He hurt in places he didn't even know existed. After a few moments of procrastinating, he decided that he wouldn't feel any better just sitting there, and he swung his legs over the bed. One foot at a time, as fast as he could move his aching body, he limped to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Adjusting the dial to get a temperature more to his liking, Yugi wondered how it was that he ended up in his bed, totally nude. Deciding that he didn't want to know if anyone else knew about him coming home minus his clothes, he jumped in the shower and started to wash himself.

As he washed up, he went over what happened last night. All he could truly remember were sensations and feelings. Just the memory of the feelings was enough to almost send him to his knees. But he couldn't remember very much of what was said between the two of them. As he poured the conditioner in his hair, he remembered one exact phrase that his lover had said to him during their lovemaking.

"_Say my name, little one! MY name And I'll give you what you want."_

Running the conditioner through his hair, he tried hard to recall exactly what it was he had called his lover, before the other attempted to make him a permanent part of the backseat. His hands stilled in the process of washing the conditioner out.

"_Atemu!"_

"Oh. My. God!" Yugi started shaking as he slid to his knees in the shower, water mixed with conditioner running down his face. This could not be happening. What was HE doing here? This was not possible. No way in hell! Yugi's whole body rebelled at the idea of his number one idol being the one to see him at his most vulnerable.

He started to hyperventilate as he sat there in the shower. After a while the lack of warm water made him rethink his situation and he hurriedly finished washing before climbing out on shaky limbs to wrap a towel around his waist and sink back to the floor, still in shock.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Yugi repeated over and over, breathing rapidly. It was one thing to think that something was true, and something else completely to know it for a fact. Yugi was starting to freak.

His first lover was not only handsome and gentle, he was a freaking legend. His looks were legendary, even if the coloring was fake. His name was legendary. His skills on the NASCAR track were legendary. And his skills in the bedroom were legendary, if the tabloids were to be believed. Yugi was so overwhelmed; he thought he was going to pass out. Especially when he remembered what he had let this extraordinary person do to him last night.

"!" Yugi let out a screech worthy of old woman seeing a mouse, as he wrapped his hands around his hair and tugged hard, unable to contain his emotions any longer.

A few seconds later, the rapid pounding of feet was heard outside the bathroom. Atemu hit the door with his shoulder, breaking the lock, to come bursting in the room, ready to defend his little one from whatever it was that made him scream like that.

After looking around the room and finding no immediate danger, he glanced at the person, who was curled in a ball on the floor, his small hands fisted in wet tricolor hair, body shivering, breathing not yet under control.

"Yugi?" Atemu questioned quietly, as he reached out to touch the boy's shoulder.

"You!" Yugi turned at the sound of his lover's voice, THE ATEMU HASAN's voice. "Oh god! You…I, uh…"

Then forgetting that he was only clad in a fluffy white towel, Yugi stood up and began to push the other boy out the bathroom door.

"You aren't supposed to be here. What are you doing here? How did you even know this place existed? What about your fans? What about your contract, and your sponsors? Oh my god! I…you…go, you need to go home. You should be qualifying for the next race right now! You were in the points lead! But you're standing in my bedroom… MY bedroom! Oh god…I….how? What…" The words were coming out faster than Yugi's brain could think of what to say.

Atemu did the only thing he knew that would get the boy to calm down. Grabbing a hold of the boy's slim waist, he pulled him into his body, capturing the boy's lips with his own. He tensed and his fingers bit into pale flesh as Yugi opened his mouth to let him in. One of his hands moved on its own, down the firm globes that were hidden beneath the fluffy towel. He grabbed a handful, and pulled the boy to him further, becoming aroused at the mere feel of the soft skin.

Yugi hissed in pain, pulling out of the kiss, as soon as Atemu groped him.

"Sorry, little one. I forgot. Are you okay?" Atemu winced as soon as he remembered the abuse that he had heaped on that part of the boy's anatomy, just last night.

"I'm fine." Yugi panted, glancing shyly at his first lover. His heart was still pounding in his chest.

Before Yugi could even start to think about who his lover really was, again, Atemu pulled him back up against his body, wanting to taste his sweetness again.

"No!" Yugi pushed away from his lover. "No!"

Atemu blinked at his petite lover. "Yugi? Did I do something wrong? Why won't you let me hold you?"

"E-every time you touch me, I forget what it is th-that I want to say. I can't think!" Yugi held his arms out in front of him to keep Atemu at a distance. "I have so many questions, and I won't get to ask even one when you are standing that close to me!"

The older racer put his hands behind his back, peering at his young lover. "Okay, I won't touch you. Go ahead and ask your questions."

"N-now you're mad at me." Yugi stated, ducking his head in shame. "I wasn't trying to get you mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Aibou. I just want to touch you so badly, but if my touching you is making it hard for you to concentrate, then I won't. It's just hard for me to stand here when you look so tempting in that towel." Atemu smirked as Yugi's head shot up to look at him, and the little one started blushing, remembering his state of undress.

"Then why don't you let my grandson get dressed and we can all have this discussion downstairs." Solomon pointed out, gaining both boys' attention quickly, as they turned around to stare at him, both blushing wildly.

"Th-that sounds like a good idea, Mr. Motou." Atemu responded, stuttering himself, giving his little one another quick glance before following the boy's grandfather out of his room.

Yugi ran to the door after them, slamming it shut to slide down it, his heart still pounding in his ears. Whatever the older boy said from now on, Yugi wasn't certain that he could believe it. Atemu Hasan was known for having so many illustrious lovers, that one little wannabe driver couldn't possibly mean that much to him. Not up against so many beautiful people. His current girlfriend was supposedly Anzu Mazaki, a well-known dancer on some of the better music videos. Yugi decided that he would try to keep the NASCAR driver at arm's length. It was going to be hard, though, considering that the older boy already held Yugi's heart in his hands.

A few minutes after Atemu and Solomon had called the entire group into the living room, Yugi reluctantly shuffled down the stairs, fully clothed. He noted that Jou and Seto, along with Bakura and Ryou were sitting on the couch. Atemu had taken one of the comfortable wing-backed chairs. And his grandfather had pulled a dining room chair out to sit in front of the coffee table, which was loaded down with fresh coffee and donuts, alongside a couple thick folders. Giving his grandfather a questioning look, he took his place in the other wing-backed chair, facing the group.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Yugi. But bear with me for a few minutes while I get this stuff together." Solomon said, looking through his paperwork.

Yugi nodded, his glance skating from his grandfather to Atemu, then skipping over to Kura, or as he suspected, THE Bakura, another racing legend-to-be. His gaze lighting on Seth and Ry, in turn, wondering for a moment, who they could be.

He sucked in his breath. This wasn't just a one or two man deal. There were two members from each of PHI's race teams sitting in his living room, acting like this was just another ordinary day. His thoughts scattered as Ryou, Bakura's virtually unheard of crew chief got up and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Oh My God!" Yugi whispered, his knees quaking at the very thought of the two people that he admired most, and their crew chiefs, who were at this moment sitting in his living room.

The comment drew all eyes to him and he ducked his head, ashamed to be caught staring like some star struck fool. Now he had even more questions.

"I guess that I'd like to start out by apologizing once again, Yugi." His grandfather began. "I wanted Atemu and the rest of the team to keep their identities a secret, even from you. It started out as just me not wanting you to get even more into racing. But after we had it out, I guess I just wanted Atemu to stay concealed. I thought that if even one person were to know, that there might be a slip, in public, and the news of his whereabouts would reach his uncle."

"And right now that would be a very bad thing. Yugi, I know how I treated you was wrong! But what Atemu's uncle was doing to him and the others was even worse! They came here to stay until he reached his majority, and could fight his uncle on legal grounds."

Yugi looked between his idol and his grandfather. "But how do you guys even know each other? You don't even like racing grandpa!" That explained why the racer was here in the first place but now there were even more questions taking the place of his original ones. What could the racer's uncle have done that was so bad that he felt he had to leave his entire life behind?

Solomon took a deep breath; this was going to be the hard part. "He knows me…because I was Petre Hasan's crew chief until about seventeen years ago. You recall hearing the name Smoke? It was my nickname at the track. I helped raise Atemu's father from the time he was ten. I was racing at the time, and I got him started in it. It was just after Atemu was born that I gave it up and went to live in St. Louis."

"Whaa…?" Yugi was dumbfounded, his grandfather race? HE was Smoke? The one crew chief that was always brought up during the announcer's discussions during the race! How? His grandfather couldn't even stand to be around the race cars, the fumes gave him a headache.

"I gave it up because Atemu was Alana and Petre Hasan's love child. And up until a year before that I was sure that your mother and Petre were going to get married." Solomon explained.

Yugi held his hands out in front of him, warding off the feeling of impending doom. "My mother? Was with Petre Hasan? THE PETRE HASAN! Why didn't I ever hear of this? Grandpa, why wasn't I ever told of this?"

"Because I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to feel pressured into following your father's footsteps. I know that it hasn't dawned on you who he is yet. You have my last name; I made it so when I adopted you. Your father's last name was Halli. Akim Halli, of the Halli Brothers' fame is your father. He was Petre Hasan's best friend. As Alana, Atemu's mother was your mother's best friend." Solomon hung his head, as Yugi tried his hardest to digest the information he was just given.

After opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, Yugi managed to croak. "What else is there to this story? What else don't I know about who I am?"

This time Atemu spoke up, quietly. "My mother stayed around after your mother left. It was about eight months before I was born. My uncle did something really bad. He took the one thing that my father loved and destroyed it. That one thing was your mother. She couldn't even look at my father after what my uncle had done. My father sent his best friend to look after your mother; because she wouldn't let him anywhere near her."

"So my mother stayed with my father, to…I don't know, console him as best she could. She had lost her intended when he joined your mother out here. He did it out of friendship with my father. It was all screwed up. That was my uncle's intention." Atemu rubbed his face with his hands.

"Both couples married the wrong people. They did it out of loyalty to each other. I didn't help the situation any. When I discovered that your mother wouldn't come back because Akunadin raped her, I fought with Petre. I never did apologize for my part in this. And now I won't have that chance. When I finally found your mother a year later, she was already pregnant by Akim. I somewhat guilted them into marrying." Solomon picked up where Atemu left off.

"They were both on their way back to the people they truly loved, when the plane went down. As you know, no survivors. They were going back to fix the mess that they had left behind. So all of you could have a peaceful life. I let you believe that Motou was your father's last name. I didn't want all the media attention. You didn't need that. You were just barely home from the hospital at that time, only a month or so old. You had lost both of your parents and the media was on this story like a pack of hounds. It got really bad once. A reporter found us about thirteen years ago. I took off and headed out here, to where I had originally tracked down your mother. I didn't even pack or leave a forwarding address. I just left the new address with a lady that I was seeing at the time. We still write to each other. But, anyways, now you know who your parents are."

"I don't know what to say. All my life has been a lie. What do I say to that, grandpa?" Yugi asked, forlornly. "I think I need some time to myself right now."

The small teen stood up from his chair and walked out the door. Sitting down on the bottom step of the porch, he put his head in his hands and tried to wrap his mind around what he was just told. His grandfather was a world famous crew chief. Hell, his father was one of the best NASCAR drivers of all time. And his lover, the person that he had given his virginity to, was supposed to be superior to both of their fathers. That this was a lot to take in at one time was the understatement of the year.

The small teen stood up from his chair and walked out the door. Sitting down on the bottom step of the porch, he put his head in his hands and tried to wrap his mind around what he was just told. His grandfather was a world famous crew chief. Hell, his father was one of the best NASCAR drivers of all time. And his lover, the person that he had given his virginity to, was supposed to be superior to both of their fathers. That this was a lot to take in at one time was the understatement of the year.

Back inside the house another discussion was taking place.

"I still don't see why you kept him in the dark about all of this. This is part of his past! He deserved to know this a long time ago, even if no one else did." Atemu commented.

"I agree. He may look frail, but there's a lot of strength hidden underneath. It wouldn't have broken him to know this before now." Ryou said quietly, shaking his head. "But to dump it on him now, all at once…"

"I know boys. I just wish I'd have realized it sooner." Solomon hung his head.

"Atemu don't get up. I'll go talk to him. He's going to need a friend, and I think you being who you are, it intimidates him a little. You kind of intimidated him before. Now he knows who you are, and it's going to be even worse. You know what all the tabloids have been saying about your love life. Give me a little time with him. Okay?" Ryou said as soon as he saw his friend get up.

Atemu nodded. As much as he would like to comfort his little one himself, maybe it was better if Ryou talked with him first. He sat back down to join Bakura, Seto and Solomon in the discussion they were having about the plans to retrieve his father's will. Jou walked out with Ryou, to talk to Yugi, or at least, listen to him.

As soon as Yugi was ready to come inside, his grandfather could inform him of their plans.

"Yugi?"

Watery amethyst eyes met dark velvet brown, as the smaller boy turned to look at Ryou.

"May I sit with you?" Ryou asked, waving his hand towards the porch step.

"I-I guess so." Yugi returned his gaze to his hands that were folded in his lap.

"Are you okay? I know, stupid question considering the circumstances, but I had to ask anyways."

"I don't know Ryou. I don't know. I'm not even sure what to think, right now. I'm still trying to comprehend the fact that I am the son of Akim Halli. Or that Yami is actually Atemu Hasan, whose father is Petre Hasan. And that my mother loved Yam…I mean Atemu's father. It's all so complicated." Yugi wiped at the moisture in his eyes, refusing to let another tear fall, when so many had fallen over the past couple of months.

"I think the worst part is that all of this was kept from me. Not so much about you guys, I mean yeah, I'm irritated about that too. But not half as much as I am about what I should have known all along. Why does everyone assume that I'm too weak to deal with these things? I know I'm short, but that's no excuse."

Ryou laughed a little. "I'm not that tall either. Nor is Atemu for that matter. I think it all has to do with the fact that your grandfather has never recovered from the deaths of your family. And being as you are the only one left. And you were born with problems, small as they might have been, he just got overprotective. I mean, put yourself in his shoes for a moment. You might not react the same way, but then again you might. At least you have the chance to learn from his mistakes."

"I guess if you put it like that. I can't imagine losing all of those I loved except for one. I would freak! But I think I would still tell that one person the truth. No matter how hard it is to deal with. Maybe it is because of how I was raised." Yugi tried to imagine what his grandfather was faced with at the time of his birth.

"I can't imagine it would be easy. I still think you deserve to be pissed off. I know I would be, to find out my whole life was a lie of sorts. I'm just saying; go a little easy on him, he's been through a lot too."

"What about you? And the rest of the group? What happened back home to send you running from everything? I mean there are a lot of people who are freaked out because you're missing." Yugi questioned his friend.

"I know. And I'm sorry it had to be like that. If there was any other way to get away from that jack ass, we would have done it. There's something evil about Atemu's uncle. He once tried to strangle Bakura for, how did he phrase it? Oh yeah, undermining his authority. Bakura caught him trying to rape me in his coach, one night after a race. He dragged me inside and was tearing my clothes off when Bakura heard me scream. So he went after Bakura when he dragged the guy off me. Akunadin is evil! He was best friends with Bakura's father. So I know he's evil." Ryou shuddered as he remembered that day.

"Oh god Ryou! I didn't know. Is that why you left?" Yugi squeezed the white haired boy's hand in sympathy.

Ryou smiled back sadly. "No, we just stayed as far away as we could after that. We all loved racing too much to just pack up. No, what sent us packing is when he decided that Atemu was never going to leave him. Not even when he turned of age. He tried to rape Atemu that night, telling him that he was either going to stay with him, that we were all going to remain his property, or he would kill us one by one. Starting with the most expendable, in his opinion. Until whoever was left agreed to be his…uh, for lack of a better word…property. And that he could fuck any one of us that he chose, whenever he wanted to."

"The only thing on that man's mind was money, and sex. He's exactly like Bakura's father. I'm so glad that man is dead! Anyways, when he threatened us like that, we took off. If Atemu can come of age before Akunadin finds us, we all have a chance to get away. It's a small one, but we're willing to take any chance we can get. Especially if we have someone with money on our side. It makes things a little easier."

"What happened with Bakura's father? And who is helping you guys. Is it us? Are we the ones with the money that you need to help fight against him? And if so, how will Atemu's coming of age help?" Yugi was so full of questions; he spit them all out at once.

"I'll leave the story about Bakura's father for a later date, if that's okay."

Yugi nodded.

"Yes, your grandfather still has most of his money from his racing days. And it's not like we're looking for handouts, we're just looking for the power behind the money. If the courts see that Atemu has financial backing, then we'll not be treated as unfairly as someone who is poor. You know that it's true. Lady Justice may be blind, but she can smell money a mile off! And Atemu's uncle already has a sleazy lawyer who is bound and determined to keep us from our freedom; Akunadin lines his pocket just for that reason."

"It scares me how much power that man has over us right now. He holds everything. And he has goons who will help him keep that power. If it weren't for your grandfather, we'd be back in his grasp by now." Ryou shuddered again wrapping his arms around himself for warmth.

"Oh god Ryou! I'm so sorry! All my problems must seem like small potatoes next to yours. I wish there was something I could do to help you guys!" Yugi exclaimed

"You already are. You and Jou, you guys have gotten me to talk more than I ever have before. Thank you for just listening. And Atemu, he really does care for you. A lot more than he lets on, or you even know. And with Seto finding Jou, we are all happier than we've been in ages. I don't even know what we can do to repay you."

"You guys have done enough since you've been here. You helped me and grandpa see eye to eye again. But I really doubt that Atemu likes me that much. He has been with so many people who put someone like me to shame." Yugi blushed as he looked at his feet, feeling unworthy having someone of Atemu's caliber taking a fancy to him.

"What? All you have to do is look at him to know that he's in love! Right now he's scheming with your grandfather to break you into the Busch Series, so you can be with him every day! As soon as this mess is over, he plans on taking you and your grandfather, and Jou with us! How can you say that? And for the record, Atemu has not been with as many people as the magazines are reporting. Very rarely does he bring someone to his coach. They're only after his money and his looks, not him as a person, and he knows that."

"What about his girlfriend, Anzu? All the papers are talking about a wedding date." Yugi questioned, disbelieving.

"That's a crock of shit! They dated off and on for a while. But Anzu was too into him for his looks. She wanted to be the perfect couple. She would always correct his posture, and reprimand him for what he said. And you know Atemu; he'll just tell people how it is. You know, screw the consequences. He doesn't like to sugar coat things. Anzu always insisted on being politically correct, and don't upset people who were sucking up to you, type of stuff. It didn't work out."

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this whole thing. It's way too much information to take in at once." Yugi veered off the subject, not commenting on his crush, and the ex-girlfriend.

"I hate to interrupt this discussion, but your grandfather wants to see you, Yugi." Atemu called from the door. As all three boys looked up at him, he wanted to walk outside and take his little one in his arms to soothe his pain and make him forget all that he had read about his love life. But as he noticed the color rising to the boy's face he knew now was not the time. His little one still wasn't used to the idea of him being who he was.

Yugi looked up at the one person who he'd had a crush on for years. Looking at the racer now, it was hard for him to think that he had ever been fooled by the difference in hair and eye color from Atemu to Yami. He could see clearly that they were one and the same. How could someone, with looks that god-like, with that much power behind his name, and that much money set aside for him, ever want someone like him? Even if he was the son of a man who was of the same status. It didn't mean that Yugi was. He was just Yugi. There was no more to it than that. Just another small time kid trying to break into a racing career.

Nodding slowly, he stood up and walked inside the house, Ryou and Jou following behind him. Jou completely silent, but his eyes speaking volumes.

"Is he okay now?" Atemu questioned Ryou, softly.

"Not yet. But he will be. He's strong enough to handle this, just give him some time." Ryou suggested as he walked in the door.

Everyone took their seats again, waiting for Solomon to speak. Yugi glanced at his grandfather, a soft smile on his face. He couldn't imagine the pain that the old man had gone through. And was still alive. Yugi figured that maybe that was why he was such an overprotective ogre. He was happy that his grandfather had finally come clean about his family. He just wished that he had done it sooner.

"Okay, now that we have the plans straight. This is what's going to happen. I am leaving here in about an hour. I'm going to the cabin in South Carolina to see if I can find Petre's will. If it's not there, then the only other place I would have left it is with Marlene, up in St. Louis. Maybe for her to hang on to for me, because it was too painful, at the time, to keep. I don't know. I'll look at the cabin first." Solomon said as he looked at Atemu.

"Yugi, Atemu's going to watch over you while I'm gone. I know your old enough to not have a babysitter; it's just a precautionary measure. I want you to watch over him too. If any unusual people show up sniffing around here, get out. Go to Isis's house. Do not stay here. The people that we are dealing with are not about to take no for an answer when it comes to taking him back. The only reason I say this is because old man Johnson said something yesterday about Atemu resembling…well, himself. So I don't want to take any chances." Solomon warned.

"Alright, money is in the cookie jar if any of you need it. I should only be gone for about a week. I trust that the house will stay in order." The old man peered around the room, looking all the boys straight in the eyes. "It's time for me to go pack. Feel free to do whatever. The shop will be closed for the week."

Yugi walked up and put his arms around the old man. "Take care grandpa. We'll see you in a week. And good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck Mr. Motou." Jou added solemnly, before Seto drew him away from the group. He hadn't had much to say earlier. Which was unlike him, but as it was for Yugi, it was hard for him to digest all the information that was given today, so he would take a little time and run it over in his head before he commented on it. He didn't want to hurt his young friend or the old man, by saying the wrong thing, so he wisely kept his mouth shut for the moment. He would just stay by his buddy's side, and offer encouragement for the young racer in case he wanted to vent.

Yugi sat on his bed, staring at the now blank walls of his room. He had taken down all of his posters of Atemu not long after his grandfather left yesterday. And he hadn't come out of his room since then. His thoughts were scattered in so many different directions that he didn't get any sleep last night. And it showed on his face.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

A sharp knock sounded at his door and he looked up in time to see his crush poke his head in the room. Sharp crimson eyes took in the boy's appearance before Atemu came into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Glancing around the room before returning his attention to the worn-out racer curled up at the head of the bed.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" He questioned, once again taking in the bare walls of the boy's room, now remembering what was different. All the posters had disappeared.

Yugi shook his head before laying his head back down on his knees, arms curled around his legs as if trying to make himself as small as possible. He averted his gaze, color rising to his face, at the older boy's scrutinizing look.

Atemu walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, next to Yugi. "Aibou?"

Yugi ducked his head, peering at his idol from beneath golden bangs, but he made no comment.

Atemu sighed and tried again. "Little one, I realize that I'm not one of your favorite people at this time, but is there something I can do? You have shut yourself in here since yesterday. I know you're confused…"

"Confused? I think I lost what was left of my mind yesterday! I don't know what to think. Everything I thought to be the truth was a lie." Yugi cried, and then he mumbled. "I can't take this shit. I don't even know who I am anymore. Let alone think about who you might be."

Atemu noticed the bluish bags under his little lover's glorious eyes. He knew the boy would lose it if he didn't get some sleep, so he took matters into his own hands. He lay down on the bed and pulled his squirming lover down with him. Holding the struggling teen with one hand, using his other hand to stoke his sides and his back.

Yugi's protests died quickly as Atemu soothed him with a simple touch. "What are you doing?"

Atemu pulled the boy's tired body to him. They fit together perfectly, as the older boy spooned against his petite lover, stroking the soft, pale skin on his arms and chest.

"I'm trying to get you to relax. We can lie this way so I won't distract you and you can talk until you're tired enough to sleep." He answered.

The smaller racer yawned widely, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "I guess the one question that I want an answer to is, why?"

"Why what, little one? Why am I here? Why did I not tell you? Why do I have such a hard time keeping my hands to myself when you're around? Which one?"

Yugi chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, thinking of which question he wanted answered first. After a moment he said, in a small voice. "Why me? I-I mean you could have anyone, anywhere. And yet you're still here. Is it because you have to be?"

Atemu chuckled lightly. "You really have no idea how striking you are, do you? Little one, do you know what my first thought was when I saw you? When I saw you lying at my feet and you looked up with those gorgeous eyes of yours, I thought that you could seduce a saint with your eyes alone! And then I got to know you. My god! You are beautiful, inside and out. I wanted to take you in my arms and protect you, never let you go!"

Yugi turned bright red at his idol's comment. Atemu's conquests were legendary, he wasn't sure if he could trust what the other was saying. And right now he was just too tired to do anything about it. Maybe he could catch a couple of minutes of sleep. After that he needed to get out of here for a while. Then he wouldn't be so tempted to sleep with this ultra-sexy person lying beside him. No good would come of him giving himself to the racer again. He would just fall deeper for a person who would take off as soon as his life was his again. Life wasn't fair!

Closing his eyelids, he couldn't stay awake any longer. Safe and warm, next to the one that he craved, but felt he couldn't have. "I'm…going to…Malik's for…the week. Can't stay…here."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	10. Chapter 10

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Yugi phone!" Malik yelled.

Yugi jogged up to his friend. "Who is it?" He whispered.

"It's Jou."

The small teen breathed a sigh of relief. He almost thought it was his idol. Who he had left, sound asleep in his bed, earlier in the week. He felt bad leaving him like that, but Yugi needed to think about the situation, and he couldn't do it with those exotic crimson eyes haunting his every move. No, he had to get out of that house and away from the sexy icon. It didn't hurt that he was also getting away from all the memories he had of times with his grandfather, back when they were happy. Running to Malik's was the best thing for him at the moment. It would give him a chance to get away from all the stress. And Malik was able to give him a different point of view, from someone who wasn't so close to the situation. And didn't know all the details of what had happened in the past four months.

"Hey Jou. How is everything?" Yugi grabbed the phone.

"Well, your 'boyfriend' has been really depressed since you left. But other than that, we've all been getting along fine. He almost took off after you. Ryou had to convince him that you needed some time to yourself. He'll calm down once your back. Man I've never seen him so shook up, I don't think he's false, if you want to know. He really has it bad…Look, I'm not calling to guilt you into coming home. What I called for is to see if you were doing anything tonight. And if not, if you would like to go out and talk, just you and me. No one else. Seto said he was going to take Atemu and the albinos and go do something so that we could talk."

"Look, I know I haven't been there for you the past week. And I'm sorry. I just didn't want to say anything wrong. I was afraid that my mouth would get the better of me and I would say something stupid. I know how important family is to you, but what happened was a total crock of shit! I love your grandfather and all...When my mother was alive, she always told me that if I can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all. And I was trying really hard this week! Only because I know how much your grandfather means to you…"

"Jou, calm down! Look, I know that you were pretty shocked too. We both needed to think things over before we said something stupid. That's why I'm over here. It just got to be too much for me. Being in that house…seeing Atemu's sexy body…knowing who he is, who I am…all of it. That's why I'm here…Yeah, if you want, we could meet out on the strip. Maybe go somewhere…I don't know coffee or something." Yugi smiled into the phone at his friend's apology.

"Yeah! That sounds good. How about at around nine tonight. That way the guys are out of our hair. And I can tease you about all the noise you were making the other night." Jou chuckled.

"S-sounds good, Jou. I'll see you then. Bye!" Yugi blushed brightly as he rang off, trying to get out of the teasing that his friend had promised.

After watching his best friend try to deal with all his family problems for two years, Yugi could understand why Jou didn't comment on what had happened. The blonde loved Yugi's grandfather as much as Yugi did, and when the old man confessed all of his secrets, it hurt Jou too. After all, for the past two years Solomon had practically raised Jou right along with Yugi.

What with Jou's father being a rather vicious drunk and Jou taking the brunt of the man's anger, it was amazing that the blonde turned out as easygoing as he did. Of course it might have had something to do with Yugi finding him face down in the street and taking him to his grandfather, the old man fighting the court system for custody of the unlucky teen. That had happened when they were around thirteen, and the two boys had been inseparable ever since, Yugi dragging Jou into the racing scene with him when he moved up from Go-karts to stock cars.

His best friend had been the rock that held the team together, always keeping them on track when so many other things were going on in their lives. Having both the brains and the brawn to do what needed to be done to get their car into first place every weekend, along with a reckless attitude that ended him in the hospital for stitches many times, when they were dealing with the sharp sheet metal of a half wrecked car. Time after time the blonde had proven his loyalty to the small racer. Just as he was proving it again by letting the tricolor haired teen get some distance from the situation he was currently in.

Yugi blinked, wondering where the time went, as he gazed at the spectacular sunset. It had been around five when Jou had called, and he had zoned out, thinking of the past. Now it was almost time to meet his friend. Racing around to get dressed and get his stuff together, Yugi said a quick goodbye to his two friends, before running out the door.

"Wait! Don't you want us to come with you?" Malik shouted after him.

Yugi stopped for a minute, glancing back at the platinum haired teen. "Nah, I'll be alright. I'm only going to be a couple of hours. Then I'll be back. I'll tell you what happened when I get here."

As much as he loved the other teen, he knew that the minute he said something about Atemu, the others, or his past, it would be all over town. So it was better if he talked with Jou alone. Malik couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. He always had to be in the middle of the action, even if he had to start it.

Starting the Firebird, Yugi took off for town. He and Jou were going to meet up at their favorite cruising spot. The small teen was looking forward to having to not watch what he said, as he'd had to omit some of the story when he talked with Malik. But since Jou was there through the whole thing, they could both say whatever came to their minds without fear of it getting around town, and possibly to Atemu's uncle.

Driving just over the speed limit all the way to their meeting spot, Yugi proudly acknowledged the stares of the other drivers as they got a good look at The Dark Magician. The car was definitely turning some heads. It got him wondering why Atemu's uncle hadn't just put out an ad for Atemu's car. It would be pretty hard to hide something that original if everyone knew about it.

He shrugged to himself as he pulled into the Midas parking lot on the strip. Maybe he would have to ask Atemu that, for it didn't make any sense. Pulling his keys from the ignition, Yugi stepped out of the car, to watch the other people cruising, and wait for his friend. Checking his watch, he noticed that he was about a half hour early. He leaned against the Dark Magician's hood and allowed himself a couple of moments to daydream of his crush, and how he looked the night they had made love.

Not very many people were out tonight. The forecast had said rain, and that normally drove cruisers away. But the sky was clear and full of stars, so maybe they would get lucky and it wouldn't rain tonight. After all, weather forecasters were only right about 50 of the time.

Yugi was lost deep in his thoughts when a hard edged voice dragged him out of the past. 'Oh shit!' He went scrambling toward his car.

"I'm only gonna say it once more Motou! I asked where you've been this past week! I have something for you." Ushio grinned evilly.

Yugi made a mad dash for the driver's seat, but he wasn't fast enough. Ushio blocked the door, snagging a hold of his black tee shirt and lifting him off the ground. Before Yugi shut his eyes, he noticed that the bigger boy had his whole pack of wannabes with him this time.

"You're not getting off that easy, Little Yugi. I have a deal for you." Ushio waited until Yugi cracked his eyes open to glance at him. "W-what k-kind of deal?" The small racer stuttered.

"I want a rematch runt! My car against yours, tonight! Of course there are stakes in this match. I'm feeling generous, name yours. What do you want from me if, and I say that loosely, if you win?" The massive teen set Yugi on his feet.

Yugi blinked up at his tormentor, questioningly. All he wanted was a race? It seemed pretty simple on the surface, but Yugi had raced against the immense teen on the track, and he knew that there was more to this than meets the eye. Gathering his courage, he asked for one thing. "I-if I win, I-I want you to l-leave m-me alone."

"What did you say shrimp?" One of the other thugs pressed into his personal space.

"Relax moron! If that's what he wants then write it down. That way we all have a copy of this in writing." Then those beady black eyes returned to Yugi. "That means that you have to live up to your end of the bargain if I win, Little Yugi!" A big toothy grin appeared, exposing the rot on the front of the enormous teen's teeth.

Yugi was shaking in his shoes; never in his worst nightmare could he imagine facing off against all five of what he and his friends had dubbed as 'Team Bad News'. This was unreal. And they wanted him to abide by a contract? Exactly what type of contract was this, the small teen wanted to know.

"Just sign at the bottom shrimp." The tall rotund man with bad body odor shoved the papers in Yugi's face. He backed up a bit in surprise at the stench, and then returned to his original position as Ushio crowded him from the other side.

"Just sign it Little Yugi." The beady eyes pinned him in their glare.

"Yeah, just sign it, or I'll beat you down, and you'll still have to sign it." One of the other members spoke up from behind Yugi's back.

The pen was put into his shaky hand. The members of Ushio's team were chanting at him to sign the paperwork when Yugi put the pen to the paper, looking away, cringing as he scrawled his signature across the bottom.

Once Ushio had the signed papers in his hands he began to cackle madly. "I know this would work out this way! You are so going to enjoy this Little Yugi! Get in the car and follow me. Spike! Go with him and make sure he doesn't take any detours!"

"You got it boss!" The short, squat teen called Spike got in the passenger seat of the Firebird, making himself comfortable with his foot on the dash, finger digging in his nose as he waited for Yugi to get in and start the car.

As the cars drove out of the parking lot, Yugi's sandwiched in between Ushio's Mustang and a black truck with a rebel flag on the hood, Yugi swallowed the bile in his throat to ask his passenger "W-what did I sign?"

"Just shut up and drive shrimp! You'll find out soon enough." The rotund Spike said grinning widely. Then he went back to digging for gold. Finding what he wanted and sticking it on the dashboard.

Yugi just grimaced, sickened, at the action, turning his head so he could follow the other car, and not have to see what else the guy was going to do to his baby. As they drove out of the town, Yugi realized that there was no one who would be able to help him out of this situation. The further they got from city limits, the more nervous the small teen became. He knew where they were headed. Out to the old Airport Road. The airport had been shut down sometime in the seventies. And the road was now used mostly for illegal drag races. As they turned in toward the old broken down tower, Yugi tried his hardest to think of a way out of this situation, but there was nothing he think of. His every escape was blocked.

He would just have to depend on his driving skills to get him out of this one. Pulling to a stop, his booger picking passenger got out of the car, which was still boxed in between the other two vehicles.

"When I drop my hand, you two have to race to the end of the runway. First one there wins. Elmer, here, will be down at that end to make sure you don't cheat Motou!" Booger-picker said, as the black truck took off for the other end of the road.

Yugi's heart rate slowed, what was he so nervous for? He had beaten Ushio so many other times; he knew how to do this. Gripping the shifter with one hand, he down shifted into first gear. Taking his tach up to 3300 rpms, with his foot on the brakes. With the engine revving, he could imagine himself back at the track, as he waited for the signal. His vision was sharper, his hearing more acute, everything was more in focus as he waited to do what he was born to. This was his calling in this life, and he was never more ready for it.

Booger-picker dropped a white flag, both cars spinning tires wildly, as they tried to get the jump on each other. The Firebird was faster and carried itself straighter than the Mustang. And it started to gain the lead early, jumping ahead of the other car by a fender. Yugi shifted quickly into second gear, watching as his lead widened by another two feet. Obviously Ushio was having a hard time controlling the Mustang, for it was driving forward down the road, yet facing Yugi's car at the same time. The red light on his rev limiter said that it was time to shift once again, so Yugi pushed the shifter forward a third time. This time Ushio was at his back quarter, but now his car was going straight.

As Yugi was getting ready to shift his fourth and final time, he felt something tap his back bumper. _Oh hell no!_ The teen thought, adrenaline rushing, as his car lost traction, sliding sideways. It was all he could do to hold onto the steering wheel as Ushio tapped him a final time, sending the Firebird into a tailspin. As Yugi fought to hold his car on the road, so as not to ditch it and cause more damage, Ushio darted away, laughing loudly.

Yugi's car came to a halt, mid spin, as he jammed his foot on the brakes, the momentum driving Yugi back against the headrest, disorienting him for a moment. He was used to having his racing bucket and helmet and all sorts of protection devices on his head and shoulders when he got into it with the other teen, so to have his head whipped around so violently caused a huge adrenaline rush. And when his blood pressure plummeted, the corners of his vision began to fade to a misty black.

By the time that Yugi had gotten his car and his body back under control, Ushio had made it to the end of the track. Shaking violently, Yugi tried to restart his stalled car before the group made it back to where he was currently sitting, but flooded the carburetor instead.

"Come on, come on, come on." Yugi cranked the car again. A big meaty fist shot through the window, knocking him unconscious, his hand falling from the keys, down to the seat.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Atemu fended off his friends' attempts to make him leave the house for the fifth time. He understood that they just wanted him to have a good time for once, but he really didn't feel like going clubbing tonight. That would mean having to go into the city. And being out in public wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. He felt like brooding for a while, not dancing in a club with people he didn't know looking at him like a piece of meat.

The racing icon couldn't believe that his little one took off while he was asleep. He never figured Yugi to be one to turn tail and run from a problem. Maybe hide from it while he tried to figure out what to do, but not run from it completely. As he waved his friends out the door, Atemu took the new racing digest that had come for Yugi and opened the plastic to thumb through it, barely concentrating on the words in front of him.

His mind was far away, centered on the small tricolor haired amateur racer that he considered his, exclusively. There was no way he was going to give up on what they had together. Not because of his name, or Yugi's name, or anyone else. The boy belonged to him now.

Throwing the magazine down, Atemu prowled the house in search of answers. Why would the boy run from him? Was it just too much for him to handle all at once? Maybe he hadn't run from Atemu at all, maybe everything that his grandfather kept from him had gotten to him first.

Atemu glared at the phone, willing it to ring. For it to be his beautiful little Aibou saying that he wanted to come home. Maybe he should get in his car and try to find Jou. After all, the blonde was supposed to meet with the boy tonight. Atemu quickly discarded that notion. He didn't want to be a stalker. And if Yugi really needed some time to himself, he didn't want to intrude. But he was getting extremely anxious. He wanted his little one back where he belonged, in his arms. And the longer the boy was away, the more concerned he became.

"Do I…love him?" Atemu questioned himself in the empty house. Crimson eyes widening when he realized that his answer was a definite Yes! Sinking slowly back into the chair, he pondered over how that had happened. When he was so sure that he wasn't meant to find love.

The ticking of the clock on the wall kept track of the agonizingly slow seconds as Atemu tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he had fallen for one small, promising, talented, sexy amateur racer. And here he thought he was immune to feelings such as these.

The more he said it to himself, the more he realized that it was true, and the more comfortable he became with the idea that he loved Yugi Motou. The small time racer with those stunning amethyst eyes. Now that he was comfortable with the knowledge, he turned his attention to the problem of his little one's resistance. This was going to take some devious thinking on his part. Right now, Yugi couldn't even be in the same house with him.

His greatest option was to seduce the boy. No holds barred seduction seemed to be the best way to go. The younger boy hadn't seen him when he was deliberately trying to be sexy. All his attempts previously had been just to tease, to get the smaller one to blush.

He wasn't playing this time. He would use anything and everything at his disposal to woo the small teen into his arms for good. And neither the boy's grandfather nor his uncle could do a thing about it. Atemu sat back, swinging his legs over the side of the chair as he picked the magazine back up off the floor. He ran through his options once again, as he leafed through the pages, noting absentmindedly that his disappearance was still the cover story.

Shaken and bruised, Yugi pulled his trembling, naked body out from under the passed out teen's bulk, taking care not to wake the cruel, drunken ogre. Yugi managed to hold his sobs in as he fumbled for his clothes, and more importantly, his keys. He couldn't believe it, when he had woken up an hour ago, and Ushio had finally told him of the stakes for the race. And what a high price to pay for losing!

As far as Yugi could tell, the massive teen had run off his group of cronies, and managed to get drunk on a bottle of White Lightening while he waited for the small racer to regain consciousness. When Yugi came to, his rival had shown him the contract that he had signed. It read that he had consented to being Ushio's property, his willing slave. Remembering the horrible way that the mammoth teen had laughed at his feeble attempts to get away, Yugi bit back a sob. Half crawling to his car, which someone had left sitting not forty feet from the Mustang that had been his prison for the past hour, the small teen took stock of his injuries.

His torn and battered clothing was in his hands, his body full of bruises and cuts from the uncut fingernails of his rival. His small frame shivering and shaking in the cold. Yugi could feel the burns on his thighs every time he took a step, as they came in contact with each other. And it hurt so badly! He was pretty sure he was torn and bleeding from Ushio's rough treatment. The small racer could feel the blood trickling down his thighs with every movement. His only thought at the moment was to get as far away from the other man as quickly and quietly as possible.

Quietly, Yugi made it to his car, his breath ceasing as he started the engine, fearful that the noise would wake the passed out Ushio. Glancing at the Mustang, he was relieved that the bigger teen was still out cold. Putting the slightly damaged Firebird into gear, Yugi made his way as far away from the other car, and its drunken passenger, as hastily as possible. Even though he knew that his rival would be looking for him soon and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

As soon as he got into town, he pulled behind one of the buildings and stopped the car, to dress himself in the soiled clothes. Jou would be looking for him by now. And he really didn't want to be found. Wrapping his hands around his knees, the small teen wept silently, his head on his knees. Until he could no longer keep it in, then giant sobs racked his petite frame, as he came to grips with the fact that he had been raped and was now owned by his attacker. Ushio had told him that the contract was a legal, binding document, and there was nothing he could do about it.

All his love for Atemu, his friends, his grandfather, he didn't want to face them, knowing what he had done. What he was. And Atemu would just turn away from him in disgust. He was damaged merchandise now, not worth the star's time anymore. Yugi sat behind the building, sobbing uncontrollably, as he thought about his options. And there were very few left.

It was time to end his pitiful excuse of a life. Everything would be better this way. His grandfather had Jou to look after him, Atemu could walk back into his life with no remorse, and his friends could go on without him. But he couldn't go on knowing that he was doomed to be Ushio's fuck toy. If that big ogre repeated what he had done tonight, Yugi was sure he couldn't take it. It hurt so badly! There was no way he could handle that again.

Recalling that Jou had said their guests had gone out for the night, Yugi shakily started the car and headed for his house, a plan forming in his mind. The tears rolling down his face as he thought about what it was he had to do.

He rolled up to the front of the house, not bothering to look at his surroundings, as he couldn't see much with the tears that blurred his vision. He was going to end it tonight, his miserable, pathetic excuse for a life. Praying to any god available, Yugi hoped that no one would reach him in time to keep him alive. He carefully unlocked the door to the house, hearing the audible click as the fixture unlatched. And he walked inside. Looking up just in time to lock eyes with Atemu…

"Little one, I thought you were out with your friends?" The taller racer had just risen from the chair after hearing a noise coming from the front door. The sight that met his eyes made his jaw drop. There, right in front of him, was the object of his thoughts. But something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Yugi's jaw dropped as he came face to face with his idol. HE wasn't supposed to be here right now. He was supposed to be out partying with his friends! Not standing between Yugi and his way out of this life.

The sound of that silky tenor voice brought Yugi out of his stasis. The small teen started to tremble as his crush made his way around the chair, ever so slowly, heading towards him. Yugi shook his head, unable to believe that his plan had been thwarted by the last person he wanted to see when he was in this state.

As Atemu made his way toward the violently shaking teen, Yugi stumbled back out the door and down the steps, running as fast as his short legs would carry him.

"Yugi, little one, wait! What happened?" Atemu shouted. Rounding the corner of the house just in time to see his little one slam the door of the Firebird and take off down the street sideways, before bringing the blue car back under control. Atemu stood there for a moment to collect his thoughts, before rushing back into the house to pull the keys to the Challenger off the rack. Rushing back out of the house to give chase to the small boy who held his heart unknowingly in his hands.

As his crush ran back into the house, Yugi mentally scrambled, trying to put together another plan. He couldn't believe that Yami…no Atemu was still home tonight. Not after what Jou had said about the race team going out for a night on the town. Yugi took a quick glance in the mirror as a set of headlights gleamed from a car that was rather quickly catching up to him. His eyes widening as he saw the shape of the headlights in his rearview mirror.

It was Yami…Atemu's car behind his, and he thought that he had lost the racer back at the house. But apparently not, as there was no mistaking the Challenger's round headlights and sleek front end design. The car behind him did not attempt to overtake the Firebird, as Yugi led the chase out of the town, not paying attention to where he was going. His heart pounding in his ears, Yugi glanced at his surroundings as he fairly flew down the road. Noting that this was the way to The Point, he decided that as painful as that type of death may be, his crush couldn't stop him if he couldn't catch him. He was going to drop the Firebird off the edge of the cliff.

Almost missing his turnoff, Yugi turned the wheel hard right. The car behind him mimicking his movements perfectly. 'Damn, I just can't shake him can I?' He thought to himself, more tears flooding his eyes. 'He'll back off once he sees what I'm doing.'

'I can't live like this! Not being Ushio's slave. He'll understand why I had to do it, once he finds out. Jou, grandpa, Ryou, Malik…I'll miss you so much. Yami, Atemu, or whatever your true name is…I love you so very much! I wish that we could have had a chance. Please god forgive me for what I'm about to do.' Yugi ran through the list of things that he wanted to say as the cars got closer to the edge of the drop off. Nudging the gas pedal just a little further, the small teen made his peace with the world.

"What is he…?" Yug asked out loud, seeing the Challenger come from his rearview mirror, to the front of his car as if he was standing still. Before Yugi had time to even think of what the other racer was up to, the Challenger turned directly into his path. There was no way the small teen could avoid the collision with the pristine vehicle, the older racer having slid straight in front of him.

Yugi braced for impact. His face ashen as he thought of the taller boy that was in the other car. The other boy would take the brunt of the impact right on the driver's side. Yugi didn't even have time to pray for the racer's safety as the cars collided in a cloud of dust and smoke. The metal screeching, glass shattering as the cars came together with a loud 'CRASH!'

The impact pushing the Challenger's wheel underneath the car, and crumpling the hood and fender, as well as the bumper and hood of the Firebird.

The Challenger's windshield exploded outward as the pressure became too much. Both cars coming to rest fifty feet from the massive, rocky drop off known as The Point. For the first few moments, no movement could be seen from either occupant in the wrecked cars, and then a small figure emerged from the totaled Firebird. Yugi stumbled once, regained his balance and threading his hands through his hair, he screamed as loud as he could, even though his voice was shot from earlier tortured screams.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	11. Chapter 11

Last week's chapter ending:

_Both cars came to rest fifty feet from the massive, rocky drop off known as The Point. For the first few moments, no movement could be seen from either occupant in the wrecked cars, and then a small figure emerged from the totaled Firebird. Yugi stumbled once, regained his balance and threading his hands through his hair, he screamed as loud as he could, even though his voice was shot from earlier tortured screams._

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

As far as Yugi could tell, the occupant of the other car was dead, he was so still. The traumatized teen took off as fast as he could towards the drop off. He had just killed the one person that he thought the world of. His life wasn't worth living now, even if it had been before. He deserved to die a painful, slow, agonizing death for what he had just done.

Atemu moved his head slowly; his entire left side hurting from the impact. He could see the steam rising from under the Firebird's hood, and from the left side of his own wrecked car. He could smell the coolant, the lifeblood of the engine, leaking out of both cars. At the smaller boy's heart wrenching scream, he looked out what was left of the Challenger's windshield to see Yugi running towards the cliff.

"Shit!" Atemu exclaimed as he climbed over the glass filled seat and out the passenger side door. Cutting his hand in the process. Taking off at a dead run, he used what was left of his strength to catch up to the boy ahead of him. Ten feet before the drop off, he managed to snag a hold of the boy's shirt from behind, and jerk him back. Causing both boys to fall to the ground, Atemu taking the brunt of the fall, to roll over on top of the smaller boy.

"Whatever the hell you are thinking, DON'T!" He snarled, panting harshly, taking Yugi by the shoulders and shaking him. "I will not allow you to take away the only person that I have come to care for in this miserable, fucked up life! I ought to turn you over my knee for this shit! You're worth more than this!" Atemu freaked out. His renowned temper had taken control.

Yugi stilled, amethyst eyes wide with fright. Slightly amazed that the one he loved was alive. He hadn't killed his lover after all. As happy as he was to see that Atemu was still among the living, the look in the racer's exotic crimson eyes was downright intimidating. Yugi swallowed thickly, whispering "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Atemu growled low in his throat.

Yugi kicked out, surprising the other boy enough to push him off, and started heading in the other direction as fast as he could. He only got a few feet before Atemu stopped him again. Spinning the smaller teen around, the older boy lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder, pointedly ignoring the small fists pounding on his back, as well as the cries to be put down.

"You don't think so?" Atemu growled. Spying one of the boulders that littered the Cliffside, he headed in that direction, still hauling his slight baggage. He set the younger boy roughly down on his feet, sat down on the rock and pulled the struggling teen over his lap, face down.

Undoing the buttons on the boy's jeans with one hand as he held him in place with the other, he snarled. "Your grandfather trusted me to look after you! I'll be damned if your going to commit suicide on my watch!"

Pushing the pants down around the struggling teen's knees, he continued ranting, his voice gravelly and strained with unshed tears. "I don't know what caused this, but you will not, I REPEAT, WILL NOT take away the one person that I care for!" Each word punctuated by a sharp slap to the squirming teen's backside.

Atemu worked his little one over with the palm of his hand as the tears streamed down his face at the thought of what the boy had just attempted to do. After a few minutes where the only sound to break the silence was the sound of flesh striking flesh, and the quiet sobs of the one being struck, Yugi cried out "STOP! Oh please stop!"

Atemu, still in a rage, stopped suddenly, hauling the trembling boy to his feet. Without letting go of Yugi's arm, he reached down and yanked his pants back up to their previous position.

"… (hic)!" Yugi shied away from his touch, but Atemu wasn't quite finished with him. Grasping the small teen's chin, he forced his captive to face him, claiming the boy's already bruised lips in a desperate kiss. Sliding his tongue inside when Yugi gasped.

The taller racer ended the kiss, pulling away to catch his breath. As reality came back to him, he noticed that his little one was trembling violently in his arms, sobbing as if his life had actually ended. And it broke his heart to hear the boy so distressed.

"Oh god! What have I done?" Atemu came back to his senses, as he wrapped his arms around his little love, attempting to soothe the one that he had wronged.

Picking the smaller racer up into his arms, Atemu lowered himself stiffly to the ground, mindful of his tender left side as he leaned back against the rock that he had perched on earlier. Running a hand through the boy's inky black locks, Atemu whispered "I'm so sorry little one. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. God damn it! You know better than to pull a stunt like that. What the hell happened tonight? Why in hell would you even think that this world is better off without you? Is this life so bad that you have to try and take yourself out?"

"L-let m-me go! I-I don't w-want to talk about it!" Yugi was pushing against his captor with all his might. Trying to escape the hold he had been placed in. As was the case earlier, he couldn't budge the hands that held him in their grasp.

"Yugi, my god! Whatever it is, it can't be that bad! We're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened!" Atemu gritted his teeth, using all his strength to subdue the violently struggling teen in his arms.

After a few moments, the smaller boy's struggles subsided and he collapsed in on himself, gigantic sobs racking his body. Exhausted as he was, he knew he couldn't keep fighting. His head hurt, his chest where the seat belt had caught him, hurt, and his backside really hurt! On top of that, the smaller boy liked the way that the other's arms felt around him, like he was safe, protected. Even if he was pissed off at his older counterpart.

Atemu noticed that the boy was tiring. He loosened his hold a little and started rocking them back and forth, whispering in a low soothing tone to calm his little one.

"It's okay little one. Shhhh. I'm right here. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I swear no one else will know. And no one will hate you for whatever it is that happened. I know this isn't about your family. Whatever is bothering you so bad, you need to get it out of your system." He soothed, realizing that he had hit a sore spot with his comment as Yugi stiffened in his arms.

Resting a hand on the younger racer's cheek, he tilted the boy's face so that they were eye to eye. "That's it isn't it? You're afraid that someone will find out your secret and hate you for it. Who, Aibou? Who do you think is going to hate you? And why do you think they're going to hate you?"

Yugi turned away until Atemu caught his chin and turned his head back towards him. Looking into frightened amethyst eyes, the racing icon murmured, "I promise that no matter how bad it is, if you talk about it…it gets better. I swear. Someone needs to share the burden. Please let me be the one. Nothing you can do would make me hate you, honest. Let me in, Yugi. Things can't get any worse than they already are. Let me share your burden."

Shaking violently, Yugi held tight to Atemu's shirt, tears flowing steadily down his face. "Y-yes they c-can. P-please don't…don't tell anyone. I-I don't want anyone to…to know!"

Atemu wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. "I promise, little one. Now tell me what happened. Did you lose a race?" The older teen tried to joke.

Yugi burst into fresh tears at his comment, turning his face away.

"You're joking, right? Tell me you're joking and this wasn't because you lost a race!" Atemu could feel his temper rising.

"N-not j-just because I l-lost the race. I-I lost it t-to Ush…Ush..Ushio! I-I didn't know wh-what…what the stakes were when h-he challenged me. H-he wrecked my car…my baby, to win! Then h-he pulled m-me out o-of…the car…said that I was th-the prize! Oh god! H-he took m-me behind th-the dealership and…and he… he…I can't, I-I can't say it!" Yugi was so distraught he stumbled over the words.

Atemu's unconsciously tightened his hold on the boy; he knew where this was leading. He had heard it before. "Oh god little one! What did he do to you? Did he touch you?"

The older racer continued to rock them back and forth, running a hand through the boy's hair. "Yugi, did he rape you?"

One look into vulnerable amethyst eyes told Atemu a truth he did not want to face, as Yugi dissolved into tears. Holding his little one close to his heart, the racer tried to shield his lover from the truth.

"Oh little one, I'm so sorry!" Atemu cried as he rocked them. The tears that had dried earlier, now coming full force as he took in the truth that Yugi had just told.

The two boys stayed in that position for many minutes, just holding onto each other, until the smaller one was still, not sleeping, just still.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

After a while, Atemu fumbled for his phone, not letting go of the young boy in his arms, who was staring out into nothing. Flipping the top, he gave a sigh of relief when he found that not only was the phone still working, but it had a strong signal.

Hitting speed dial, he called Seto. "High Priest! Thank god! I need you to round up Jou and the others. Jou's probably out on the strip…oh, he found you guys? No, Yugi's not missing anymore. Look, I need you guys to pick up the tow truck from the garage and meet us out here at The Point. There's been an accident…Thanks. I'll see you in a few."

Setting the phone on the ground, Atemu went back to trying to bring his smaller lover out of his catatonic state. Just talking about anything and everything that came to his mind, as he waited for the gang to show up. Over and over came the words that he had left unsaid when they had made love in the Challenger. But he doubted that his little one even heard them.

"I love you little one."

Only fifteen minutes had passed before the crew showed up at The Point. But to Atemu it had felt like a lifetime. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the flashing yellow beacon on top of Solomon's tow truck.

"Over here!" He called to his friends, waving them towards the wreckage. As if they could have missed the two mangled cars that were near the drop off. He picked the smaller boy up with him and started towards the tow truck.

Jou was first to climb out of the big diesel. "What the hell happened here?"

"I was going to ask the same question, pup." Seto said as he spied the wreckage.

"Oh my god! Are you two okay?" Ryou came flying out of Jou's Camaro that he and Bakura had driven to the sight.

"Hehe, and I thought I was the only one who could wreck a car like that!" Bakura exclaimed as he beheld the two tangled cars.

Ryou elbowed his boyfriend in the stomach. "That's enough of that! Are you guys okay?"

"Calm down. We're fine. But I think we still need to go and get checked out." Atemu guaranteed the group that the injuries were minor. In reality, he wanted Yugi to be checked at the hospital for other reasons.

"NO!" Yugi cried, squirming to get away from the one who held him.

"We're both going. I'll be there the whole time. It will be okay, Aibou." Atemu assured his little one.

"I-I don't want to go." Was the quiet reply.

"Yeah, well, I think I agree with Atemu on this Yug. That's one hell of a wreck. I'll take you guys there. Let's go, these guys can clean this mess up without our help." Jou said as he walked to his car.

Atemu bundled himself and Yugi into the small backseat of the Camaro, unwilling to relinquish his hold on his diminutive lover. The whole way to the hospital he tried to soothe the boy with his words and his touch.

Lying uncomfortably on the examining table, his feet in the stirrups as the doctor examined the damage, Yugi held tight to his lover, grateful for any small amount of support through this humiliating ordeal. He whimpered lightly as cold, gloved fingers probed his insides, searching for more damage.

Atemu had pretty much forced him to come in and get checked out. Jou had gone back out to help the others, as there was no need for him to sit in the waiting room for an undetermined amount of time. The older racer said that he would call him when they were released. What he did not say, was how the accident had happened in the first place. And no amount of prying on the blonde's part could get him to talk about it, so the subject was dropped, for now.

When Yugi's regular doctor had seen the pair of beat up look-a-likes, she ushered them into a private room, forcibly extracting as much of the story as she could from the exhausted pair. After that, with Atemu's help, she forced the younger racer onto the table, covered him with a sheet and proceeded to poke and prod at his earlier injuries.

"Oh Yugi! Honey, hold still, I'm almost finished. I know it hurts, but you need to stay strong, it's almost over." She tried to soothe the younger racer.

Atemu ran a damp washcloth over his small lover's sweaty brow as the boy shivered and shook from the trauma. "It'll be okay Aibou. I'm right here."

"I don't get it. Was that great oaf drunk or something? He could have caused a lot more damage than this. Thank god he didn't! But I still don't get it. It's very clear that he didn't use any lubrication. That jackass left friction burns on your thighs! I do see where he managed to penetrate once or twice. That I can tell from the reopened tear." Yugi's doctor listed the damage that was done.

"Yugi, honey, did he use a condom?"

Yugi nodded at her question. Face flaming, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"If I swab for semen, am I going to find that you've had sex previously? Sorry honey, standard question, I have to ask."

This time it was Atemu who answered. "Yes. We had sex about a week ago. He's never been with anyone else, and I can testify to that! Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. Just something the police need to know in order to press charges."

"NO! No charges! I-I can't do it!" Yugi sobbed, trembling as the weight of her words hit him. There was no way on earth that he could face the massive teen from across a courtroom. Not with lawyers picking apart every piece of his life.

"Oh honey, why? This man raped you, he beat you! Why don't you want to press charges? I see the black and blue marks he left on your buttocks, as well as the shiner he gave you. He needs to be locked up!" The doctor protested to Yugi's decision.

Atemu cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Actually, uh, I was the one who spanked him."

Yugi's face turned a flaming red when his lover spoke up, but he didn't comment.

The taller racer flinched visibly from the glare that he received from the older woman. "I have no excuse; my temper got the better of me. I'm sorry."

"Yugi honey, I've got some scrubs that will fit you; they're here on the chair. I'm finished, so me and Yami are going to go outside and have a chat while you get dressed, okay?" His doctor was still glaring at Atemu as she threw the gloves in the bin and motioned him towards the door.

"Come with me."

"I'll be right outside the door, Aibou. You will be fine." Atemu kissed the boy's forehead and walked out of the room with the doctor right behind him.

Once outside of Yugi's hearing, the doctor rounded on the older boy. "How could you? I ought to report you for abuse!"

"And maybe you ought to hear the whole story first!" Atemu snapped back. "I know there's no excuse for what I did. But I didn't know the whole story, either, when I did it!"

He ran his hand through his thick hair, making it stand on end even more so than before. "Look, all I knew was that I had just barely stopped him from killing himself. And it wasn't one of those 'I'm going to cut myself or take a bunch of pills' type of attempts. He tried to drop his car off of The Point! I totaled two cars tonight. I was hurt and sore, and he was still trying to kill himself. So I did what I felt I had to! I found out why after everything was said and done, but I can't change the past." He finished quietly.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the doctor peered at him over her glasses. "Well, that kind of puts a different spin on things. It doesn't excuse your behavior, but I can understand. It had better not happen again, though. That poor boy has enough people making his life hell."

Atemu nodded. "So long as he doesn't pull another stunt like that again, I can guarantee it won't!"

"Then let's get back in there. He should be dressed by now, and wondering what is taking so long. I still need to check you over yet, and get his prescription before you leave."

After having his left side x-rayed, a couple of stitches in his hand and his wrist put in a splint (that was coming off the moment he got in the car) for the next few days, Atemu helped Yugi deal with the police. Yugi was still insistent on not pressing charges. It was around one in the morning before they were allowed to leave the hospital, Yugi's doctor having filled a prescription for an antibiotic cream to help heal the wounds and given him a couple of pills to take the edge off the shock.

By that time, Jou and the others had cleared away the wreckage. Both ruined cars were now safely in the garage, to be dealt with at a later time. The blonde picked up the two exhausted teens at the entrance to the hospital.

"I still don't understand how that happened. What the hell were you two doing out there?" Jou scratched his head, giving the pair the evil eye. "Cause I don't want to say what it looked like to me."

"I-it was my fault Jou." Yugi spoke quietly.

"Yugi, you know you don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to. It's totally up to you." Atemu assured the boy.

"I know, b-but I think I need to. Thank you though." Came the response.

Yugi turned to his best friend, stating quietly. "I tried to drop the Firebird off the edge. Y…Atemu stopped me the only way he knew how."

Jou stopped the car in the middle of the road. "What the fuck? Why in the hell would you…"

"Jou! Enough! You haven't heard the whole story! He's fine now. He didn't go through with it. Yugi doesn't need anyone else giving him shit at the moment!" Atemu cut him off.

"Why don't you start with what happened to cause this, little one. Or do you want me to tell him so you don't have to?" Atemu questioned the boy.

Jou pulled the car into a vacant parking lot. He had a feeling he was going to need to listen closely to his little pal. "Go on."

"Ush…Ushio…he, he raped me! A-and made me sign a contract and he wrecked m-my car to win…and I signed that, and I was with him…Even though I didn't want to be! N-now I belong to him! I can't do this…Oh god what do I do?" Yugi fell apart as his crush held him tighter, trying to absorb some of his pain. The small boy trembled violently as he recounted what happened earlier in the night.

"He what? That son of a bitch! Wait till I get my hands on his sorry ass! He's mine!" Jou snarled.

"No!" Atemu snapped, locking eyes with Jou. "No. We'll deal with him later. Right now our only concern is Yugi! And I don't know about you, but to me he comes first. There'll be time to deal with him later."

Jou sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry, Yug. I wasn't there when you needed me."

Jou mentally kicked himself for not pulling away from his lover sooner. If he had been there, this wouldn't have happened…

"And don't start blaming yourself either! It happened, okay? If I could go back and change the past I would. But I can't. We just need to take this one day at a time." Atemu glared at the blonde. He had done the very same thing when he first found out what happened.

Jou sucked in a breath at the reprimand, putting the car back into gear, he said quietly. "You're right, sorry. Yug, man, don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of you. Okay?"

The small racer nodded. After everything that had happened in the past few months, especially tonight's episode, he was left feeling numb and drained. Laying his head on his crush's shoulder, he let the pills that his doctor gave him work their magic and lead him off to a hollow, drifting sleep.

As the car pulled into the drive at their house, Atemu's eyes softened as he glanced at his sleeping lover, before he gently picked the boy up and carried him into the house. His little one had been through so much; it was a wonder that the boy was still sane. Just when he thought that the smaller racer was going to come out of his shell, something else would cause him to curl back in on himself. Adjusting his light burden, he opened the door and made his way into the living room.

"I'll let you inform the others of what occurred. Right now I'm going to put him to bed, and stay with him in case he wakes up. We need to try and act as normal as possible if we want him to pull through this. He's strong, but I think he's going to need our help with this."

"Right, gotcha!" Jou replied. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I just…I don't know how to deal with this type of shit."

Atemu turned back to his friend. "It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped. I've seen this type of thing before, so I know at least some of what's to come. I'll see you tomorrow. For now we're going to go get some rest."

Mounting the stairs to the bedrooms, Atemu mused over the idea of having Ryou talk to the boy. The white haired crew chief had made it through his own personal hell many years before. And once again, a couple of months ago. Maybe he could guide Yugi through his. Laying his petite lover gently on the bed, he curled up beside him, as the boy turned towards the warmth and comfort he offered.

The racing icon hadn't closed his eyes but five minutes before he heard the soft footfalls of his friends entering the room. Cracking one tired crimson eye open, he took in the worried faces of Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Jou.

"Hey, guys. It's been one hell of a week, hasn't it?" Atemu attempted to smile.

Ryou answered him. "Yeah, it has. Look, I just want you to know that anything, and I mean anything, we'll do it. All you have to do is ask. He may be your lover, but he's my best friend! And I wouldn't wish my nightmare on anyone, let alone him."

"Yeah, he's my best friend too! I don't know what to do? But I swear that I will help out! I'll do anything you ask. I just…why? Why did this have to happen to him? He's so caring and he'll do anything for anyone… He's so little! Why him?" Jou's voice started to crack as the tears ran down his face.

Seto held his lover as he was overcome with emotions that he couldn't deal with. "The squirt is my friend too. We'll help in any way we can."

"I just want to know if we're going to go looking for payback. When he gets back on his feet." Bakura added, already pissed off at the person who dared to hurt his lover's best friend.

"There's my rock. I so love you at this moment!" Ryou smiled sadly as he patted his boyfriend on the arm.

"Mark my words. There will be hell to pay when he's back to himself. Don't even doubt it for a minute." Atemu growled low. He pulled back when the tone of his voice cause the sleeping boy beside him to stir, uncomfortably.

Changing his tone, he asked Ryou. "I hate to bring this up, but could you talk to him tomorrow? I know you don't like to talk about the past, but I have a feeling that he needs to know he's not alone. Please?"

The smaller white haired boy sighed loudly. "I had a feeling that you would ask. And yes, I'm prepared to talk about what happened. I'll help as much as I can. Oh, and when he goes in to take a shower in the morning, you're gonna want to pull him out after a few minutes. Cause he's probably going to try to scrub his skin off, trying to get rid of the feeling of what happened."

"Thanks Ryou. You are a treasure! I'll remember that." Atemu nodded as he started to drift off to sleep. He was still sore, and now that the shock and adrenaline wore off, it was hard to keep his eyes open.

"We'll leave you two alone. See you in the morning." Seto waved as he guided the group out of the room and shut the door quietly behind them. Letting the two racers get some much needed rest.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	12. Chapter 12

Lemon-scented chapter ahead. ;)

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Throughout the night, Yugi would twitch and cry out in his sleep, unable to surface from the dreams that haunted him, due to the pills that he had taken. And for every time that he would move or cry out, Atemu was right there soothing him back into a dreamless sleep with a soft word or gentle touch.

Yugi came back to consciousness with a cry. He couldn't remember the dreams, but the fear of something chasing him was still prevalent in his mind upon waking. His cry startled his sleeping partner into alertness with all the quickness of a glass of cold water.

"What the hell?" Atemu peered around the room, looking around for what had woken him from a deep sleep.

"S-sorry." Yugi mumbled, wringing his hands as he flinched at his crush's tone.

The taller racer's eyes softened when he saw the state of his little one. "It's okay Aibou. It's just a dream." Atemu reached out and smoothed a stray lock of blonde hair out of the boy's eyes. Yugi pulling back from the action.

"I know. I just…I'll be back in a few. I really need a shower." Yugi threw the covers off of his body and sprinted towards the bathroom. He couldn't handle the feeling dirty any longer. He was able to deal with it when the drugs were in effect, but now that they had worn off, he couldn't stand it. He felt dirty and disgusting. The small racer could swear that he could still smell the alcohol that Ushio was drinking.

Atemu followed him into the bathroom, looking around for razor blades and other things that the boy could hurt himself with. Once the older boy was assured that no danger was present, he allowed Yugi to take a shower. With the warning that the door was staying open a crack, and that he would be right outside, if needed. Atemu sat down on the floor, trying to give his little one some much needed privacy.

Yugi ran the water as hot as it would go, and began to scrub at himself hard enough to leave marks on his skin, agitating the wounds that he had received, and still he didn't feel clean. As he ran the shower, the memories that he had managed to suppress with the help of the pills, came back at him full force, driving him to his knees as he stood under the hot, cleansing water.

He stood under the water, sobbing and scrubbing at his body, until Atemu came and yanked him out of the tub, throwing a fluffy towel around his shivering form.

"That's enough, little one. You've been in here for a half an hour already. You've rubbed yourself raw. Breathe, Yugi. Come on little one, just breathe. It's okay. I'm right here." He held tight as sobs wracked the boy's petite frame.

"Come on; let's get you dressed, okay. One day at a time. Shhhh." After the episode was over, Atemu coaxed the boy back up off the floor and guided him to the other room, so he could get dressed.

Once they made it through that ordinary daily chore gone wrong, he coaxed his small lover into going downstairs to attempt to eat. Yugi just pushed the food around his plate, until Atemu gave up and took the plate away, along with his own. He coaxed the boy into a chair in the living room, thinking that maybe just something simple, like having the TV on as background noise would soothe him. Then he went on about the chores that needed to be done for the day. He stayed within hearing range of Yugi the whole time, in case the boy needed something, or the memories got too bad for him to handle.

Ryou watched the duo all morning long. After watching his smaller friend stare out the window, blankly, for two hours, he decided it was time to intervene.

"Yugi…can I speak with you privately?" He questioned hesitantly, not looking forward to this particular discussion. "Jou, maybe you had better hear this too. But only if you promise not to breathe a word of this to another living soul."

Jou nodded, holding up two fingers. "Scout's honor! I swear not to tell anyone!"

The small white haired crew chief led his two best friends out of the house, and back to the old wooden swing set that was at the edge of the lawn. He sat down in one of the swings and motioned for his friends to take the other two.

"Yugi…you do know why I asked to talk to you, right?"

The small tricolor haired racer nodded, deliberately looking at the ground. "I-it's because of what happened l-last night."

Ryou ran his hand through his long white hair. "Yes, it is. I think maybe you guys deserve to know how I came to be here. In this country…with Bakura."

Taking a deep breath, he began his story. "I was six…when my mother…a prostitute over in Britain…she decided that she would rather have the money that was offered to her…than to have me hanging around her all the time. She sold me to a man for drug money. The guy she sold me to was Bakura's father."

Jou gasped. "Son of a bitch!" Even Yugi looked up, startled, at that information.

Ryou smiled grimly at the words. "I was bought by a man whose only interest in life was to carry on his racing legacy…by way of his son, who was only seven at the time. Unfortunately, that man liked the boy's looks a little too much. But he didn't want to damage him…so he bought a substitute. Bakura wasn't even supposed to know about me. He found me by accident…All he wanted was to know where his father went after he was done pushing him to race harder, go faster, and beating him when he didn't. I was about nine when Bakura found me. His asshole father kept me locked up in a rundown studio style house for three years. I had a chain that would reach both rooms and the bathroom, but not outside. And the windows were nonexistent."

Ryou had slipped back into his memories. "I often wondered if I did something wrong. You know...and that what he was doing was my punishment…Bakura killed his father that night. He didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. He killed him and left him to burn in that house that he torched as he took me out of there. I know that this is probably a big shock to you…It took both of us a long time to come to grips with what happened that night. And it took me even longer before I was able to even think of having a normal night of sleep. Bakura has been my rock for as long as I can remember. He is the reason that I'm living today! Him and Atemu's father. If it wasn't for Atemu's father, I don't know where we would be now! He took us in, knowing full well what may have occurred between me, Bakura, and his father. Just know this, Yugi, no matter how bad things seem…it does get better eventually."

As Ryou looked to his smaller friend, he noticed that the boy had tears in his eyes. "Oh Yugi!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Ryou! I h-had no idea. You've b-been through so much! I hate people like that! They think just because you're s-smaller than them…that they can push you around. Force you to do what they want! God I hate people like that. I-It's n-not fair! I-it's not! Why…" Yugi lost his grip on the swing, landing in the dirt.

It didn't take long before the other two boys were on him, all hugging each other as tightly as they could. They offered comfort to each other, every single one of them coming from a background filled with some type of abuse. And as they sat on the ground talking about everything from what had happened to Ryou, to Yugi's experience with a certain doctor, to Jou experiences with his father, to the revenge that they would like to extract from all of their tormentors, the trio grew closer yet. And they provided each other with the best form of group therapy. The kind of therapy shared among friends, not the kind you get from strangers in a cold, sterile doctor's office.

The three boys stayed out by the swing set, until it was almost nightfall. Just talking amongst themselves. By the time they were finished, they knew every small detail about each other's hopes, dreams and fears. As they headed back to the house, Yugi had some optimism that, if he took life one step at a time, eventually things would get, at least somewhat back to normal.

"Hello Mr. Motou. No…Yugi's sleeping at the moment. Right. Okay, I'll give him the message. So you're going to be a couple more days? No problem…Yeah, we'll see you when you get in. Bye." Atemu hung up the phone.

He had been about to check on his little one, when the phone rang. So, being as he was closest to it, he picked it up. It was Yugi's grandfather, saying that he couldn't find the will at the cabin. Which meant that he had to see his old girlfriend, up in St. Louis. The race team had been there not four months ago. If Atemu had known that there was a will, and that he had been that close to it, then the last four months never would have happened. But he was glad that they did, for he would have never met Yugi.

As he walked into the boy's room, his eyes fell on the tube of antibiotic cream that Yugi was supposed to be using on his wounds…

The smaller racer was in the middle of drying his hair off, when a sharp rap sounded at the bathroom door. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he called out quietly "C -come in"

Atemu opened the door to the bathroom. As he walked inside, he glared at is petite lover. Opening his hand to show the tube of unopened cream to the boy, maybe he could explain why he hadn't been using it.

Yugi clenched his fists around the towel he was wearing. His heart skipping a beat. Busted! He flinched, taking a step back from the condemnation glowing in those exotic crimson eyes, wetting his lips with his tongue.

The older racer watched the boy's movements. Softening the look that he was directing at his lover, he asked "Why is this not being used, Aibou? This is supposed to help with the healing."

Yugi's gaze flitted around the room, not settling on any one thing, as the tears came to his eyes at the softly spoken comment. "I-I can't." He whispered, shifting from one foot to the other under his crush's intense gaze.

Atemu stepped forward and drew the shivering boy into his arms. His lips came down on Yugi's, drawing the boy out of reality and into a world with just the two of them. Small hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt as Yugi attempted to keep his balance, leaning into the slow, luxurious kiss.

Pulling away to run his thumb over the boy's supple bottom lip, Atemu stated softly, "either you do it and I watch. Or I'll do it for you. Decide little one."

Yugi bit his lip against the fresh oncoming wave of tears. What his crush was suggesting was impossible for him to do. He stood there, hands curled into the older boy's shirt, trying desperately to think of a solution that he could work with, because neither option appealed to him. Both were pretty humiliating, and he had had enough of that in this life. The strong arms that held him tightened around his small form.

"Time's up Aibou. I have decided for you."

The statement, made so closely to his ear, that Yugi could feel the soft breath as it skated across his sensitive skin, caused him to look up in surprise. Just in time for those familiar, sweet tasting lips to cover his, taking him back to where he felt safe and secure. His hands tightened in the fabric of the other boy's soft black tee shirt as he once again fell victim to those talented lips. His cloudy mind barely registering when the towel dropped from his body.

Still locked into the fiery kiss, Yugi took a wider stance as he felt a warm hand come up between his legs, and start massaging a cool, creamy substance on the almost healed burns marking the insides of his thighs. After massaging him for a few moments, the hand disappeared. But Yugi wasn't interested in what had just happened; he was too lost in the feelings that his crush was bringing to the surface as he continued the slow, deep, erotic kiss.

Then that hand returned to its spot up under Yugi's body. This time the boy clearly felt the slender finger when it slid inside his abused entrance. The small boy gasped, breaking the kiss, to lay his head on the taller boy's chest, as that questing finger moved slowly in and out of his body.

As Atemu coated the boy's insides with the healing ointment, Yugi, with tears running down his face, tried to fight back the feelings that the other boy had awakened inside of him. He wanted this to continue. He wanted the other boy inside of him, to take away his visions and nightmares of the other night. To make him feel safe, secure, wanted. Oh god, how he wanted this strong, sexy icon to just take him in his arms and fight the bad memories back into a dark corner of his mind. He just wanted to feel this strong, muscular body moving against his, as his lover was buried inside of him. He just wanted and wanted, and oh god how he wanted…

"Shhh, little one, its okay." His crush whispered, finally removing that searching finger. "It's all over."

Yugi felt the towel being wrapped once again around his shaking form. The warm, calloused hand returning to its place beside the other one on his back, holding him safe and warm up against the lithe body of his crush, as he sobbed uncontrollably into the other boy's firmly muscled chest.

"It'll be okay, little one, someday. I swear it!" Atemu swore fiercely, trying to soothe his lover as the tears came to the corners of his eyes.

Just hearing the boy sob so brokenly was affecting him something awful. He had been there, to hold his little one when the nightmares became too intense and the boy woke up screaming. Every night for the past three nights, Yugi had woken in the grip of his nightmares of Ushio. Atemu was unable to remain calm as he watched his petite lover battle his inner demons.

"H-help me…please. I-I don't w-want to see h-him anymore. Please…do what you did last week. I-I know I said that I…I wouldn't ask anymore of you. But I can't take this! Please?" Yugi whispered into Atemu's shirt.

The quiet request almost drove Atemu to his knees. The question tearing him in two. Half of him wanted to scoop the boy into his arms and make love to him for hours on end. The other half wanted his little one to heal fully before even attempting the act. He kept up the soothing motion of running his hand up and down the silky, soft skin of the boy's back, as he questioned his already made decision.

"Are you sure little one? I don't want to hurt you." The racing icon was more than a little irritated at the way Yugi phrased his request. What, did the boy think that he wasn't worth the time or effort?

"P-please…I-I need you. I-if you d-don't want too, I-I'll understand." Yugi pulled away from his crush, thinking that the older boy didn't want to be with him.

Atemu blinked at the action. Nodding once at his small lover, he gently commanded "get some pants on and meet me in your room. We need to talk." Then the older racer strode out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Yugi dissolved into tears. He was positive that he had pushed the star too far. After all, he had said that he wouldn't ask anything else of him. And yet here he was, asking the other boy to have sex with him again. He didn't blame the older boy; he wouldn't want that from him either. Especially not now that he was used…dirty.

Pacing the room while his petite lover dressed, Atemu was unable to understand just what was going through the other boy's mind. Spying the full length mirror on the closet door, an idea started to form in his mind. He wanted to know what moved the other boy. Why he acted the way he did.

"Y-you wanted to talk t-to me?" Yugi questioned timidly, as he shut the door to the bedroom behind him. A slight blush evident on his tearstained features. But he would not look at Atemu. He just stood there with his arms wrapped around his chest, looking small and vulnerable.

The older racer strode across the room with confident steps. Scooping the smaller boy into his arms, he walked back to the closet door, carrying his slight weight. Setting the little one gently on his feet, he turned them both to face the mirror. Confident crimson meeting tearful amethyst through the glass.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror, little one?" He questioned softly, not wanting to startle the boy. But needing to know the answer.

Yugi shrugged, looking anywhere but the mirror.

"No…I want you to take a good look and tell me what it is that you see. Please?" Atemu brushed his hand softly against Yugi's face, turning his head towards the mirror. Watching as the blush deepened from the contact. How truly beautiful his little one was.

Yugi fidgeted with his hands, swallowing thickly, before turning his amethyst gaze to the mirror, eyes roaming lightly over the familiar form. When he was finished observing his image, he lifted his liquid amethyst jewels to Atemu's fiery crimson ones. Atemu sucked in his breath at the sight, as their gaze met in the mirror. The amethyst eyed boy looked enticing, even with all of his insecurities. He was a predator's wet dream with his soft looks, his nonexistent confidence and those beautiful, vulnerable eyes. Atemu vowed, then and there, that he would never let another person harm this tiny angel that had fallen from the heavens right into his arms.

"What do you see little one?" He prompted again.

Yugi shrugged once more, turning his face to the side as the crystalline drops fell once more from his eyes. "I-I see a child…" He began. "A stupid kid w-who brought this on h-himself…by being caught out alone."

Atemu raised a brow at the comment.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and continued his observation. "S-someone who's weak…who can't do a-anything without another to h-help him…not worth…not worth getting to k-know…a crybaby…worthless…"

By now the tears were rolling, unchecked, down his face to fall to the floor.

"That is what you see?" Atemu was incredulous. "My god, then you are missing the obvious!" He turned Yugi's face gently towards the mirror once again, forcing him to look at the image projected back at him.

"What I see when I look at you, is a gorgeous, courageous young man, with the most amazing eyes that I have even seen. Someone who is capable of so much more than they think they are. Someone who's racing ability is undeniable. Whose beauty in face and form is only surpassed by the beauty of his soul and true self… Someone who I would gladly spend the rest of my life trying to please."

Yugi's eyes widened at the statement. As he was speaking, Atemu's hands were wandering over Yugi's body, from his face, down his chest, to the waistband of his hip hugging black jeans. Causing the younger boy's sharp intake of breath, as goose bumps appeared wherever Atemu touched. As a shudder ran through the boy's petite frame, Atemu stepped forward, pulling Yugi's smaller body up against his larger, more muscular one, his eyes never leaving the amethyst jewels through the mirror, as he continued speaking.

"My god little one! You are so beautiful and so talented. If you believed in yourself half as much as your friends believe in you…as I believe in you, you could do anything you wanted in life. You have such a low opinion of yourself! Forget what that asshole said about you back then! He wasn't worth your tears."

"And Ushio…" Yugi flinched when Atemu growled the name of his rapist. "He will get what's coming to him. Nobody touches what belongs to me! I won't allow it!" Atemu hissed fiercely.

At Yugi's stunned look, he smirked. "Yes, little one, I'm talking about you. You consented to being mine the moment you let me touch you intimately." He whispered, leaning in to tug at a small earlobe with his teeth, his warm breath fanning across the sensitive skin, causing more goose bumps.

"As you wish, I'll remove the traces of his touch. But I want you to watch us. To see how good we are together. How well we fit! Try to see yourself as I see you."

Atemu brought a hand up to touch the large bulge that was forming at the front of Yugi's pants, to rub against it as he nibbled at the sensitive spot where the boy's shoulder and neck met.

Watching through the glass, as Yugi threw his head back, biting in his lip, amethyst eyes closed tightly, writhing against his body. Atemu brought his other hand up to rub against the boy's chest, teasing one of the small buds into hardness.

"You are mine, little one! And no one else is allowed to touch you like this. The way that I'm touching you now. This is permanent, so I'm asking you; do you want me…the way that I want you?"

Yugi nodded, his head leaning back against the older boy's shoulder.

"That isn't an answer, Aibou. I want an honest answer, from here." Atemu brought the hand that was teasing one of the small, rosy nipples over to the other side, where Yugi's heart was hammering in his chest.

"Open your eyes and look at me. Do you want this? This is not a simple one night stand, little one. I need you to understand and believe what I'm saying to you." Atemu ceased teasing the younger boy with his body, to wait for his answer.

Hazy amethyst eyes searched out, and found his in the mirror, as Yugi strained to catch his breath. "Please tell me this is real…that you're real. I couldn't take it if this was all a dream." Yugi murmured to the crimson eyed vision in the mirror, as a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

Atemu resumed tormenting the younger boy's swollen member, sliding a hand down the front of his jeans as he answered, just barely grazing the top of Yugi's arousal with his fingers. "Does this feel like a dream to you? I am very much real, little one."

The racing icon chuckled at the boy's sharp intake of breath. "Now, are you going to answer me so that I can make you scream in pleasure, or are you going to make me use other methods of torture to extract an honest reaction from you?" Atemu whispered, licking a path up Yugi's neck to nip at his earlobe.

"Ngh! I-I'll…answer! I don't mind this torture, as…as long as you don't do what you did…the other night." Yugi gasped out, writhing against the hands that were oh so softly pleasuring him. Reaching around to the older boy's backside and pulling himself back against him.

"If…if you will have me. Even after what happened…I'm all yours!" Yugi's voice raised an octave when Atemu gave a sharp squeeze to his length at the mention of what happened. Crimson eyes narrowing as he stared hard at the one who thought he had brought the incident upon himself.

"It will fade, my little light, my Aibou. I will love you so thoroughly that soon you'll not even be able to recall it." Atemu whispered, grinding his obvious arousal against the smaller boy's jean clad backside.

"I'm asking you one last time. Is this what you want? I know you're still injured, and I don't want to make it worse, but if my loving you will help to ease your fears, then I'll do it. I only want what's best for you. You are my world, little one." He murmured huskily, arousal evident in his voice and his movements.

"Please love me? Make me forget. Just be gentle, I can handle gentle." Yugi whispered back, his breath hitching as Atemu unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down to free the pulsing erection from its confines.

"Oh little one, I'll be so gentle. You won't even feel pain with the pleasure I'm going to give you." Atemu breathed, working Yugi's erection with his hand. The other hand, currently occupied with teasing the pale skin on the boy's stomach and hips. The smaller boy responding to every soft touch with coos and noises of enjoyment.

When he had his little one crying out, the boy's hands grasping at his backside, he rubbed a finger over the slit in the head. Yugi cried out again, panting harshly, as Atemu sped up his movements, tightening his hand with each thrust.

"Come for me little one." He murmured huskily against the boy's ear, his hand speeding up to match Yugi's frantic thrusts.

The younger boy was the very picture of erotic. Amethyst eyes closed tightly, his head thrown back against Atemu's shoulder, mouth open slightly as he panted in his pleasure. Lithe body moving against Atemu's hand, as the older boy rubbed against him from behind.

Yugi cried out loudly, as he came, milky fluid running over Atemu's hand. The boy slumped back against the racing icon, feeling the very prominent erection against his backside, through their jeans.

Atemu pulled the limp boy closer against his body and proceeded to relieve him of his jeans. When the pants fell to the floor, Yugi stepped shakily out of them. The older boy kicking them to the side. Yugi's blush returned when he came back to himself and realized that he was the only one naked.

Atemu chuckled, seeing the blush that stained his little one's features. If he had his way, that would be the only thing the boy would be allowed to wear from now on. The sight was adorably sexy.

"Relax Aibou, tonight is all about your pleasure. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You are exquisite!"

Positioning the little one so that he had easy access, Atemu teased and tormented the pale, silky skin with one hand, and his lips, while he picked up a small tube that he had laid on the bedside table earlier. Squeezing some of the liquid out of the tube, he rubbed it around his fingers until they were well lubricated. He really didn't want to hurt his small angel any more than necessary. And he could still recall just how tight the boy was the first time.

Once he was sure that his fingers were slick enough, he placed one hand against the boy's stomach, lightly stroking the pale skin, feeling as Yugi's heartbeat quickened. Moving his other hand underneath, he cupped the boy gently to slowly slide his fingers back towards the boy's only entrance. Using feather light touches, he stroked the skin around the guarded opening, trying to soothe his little one before preparing him. He could clearly remember what happened the last time, when Yugi didn't understand what he was doing.

Watching in the mirror as Yugi's body untensed in stages, Atemu used the boy's facial expressions as a guide to know when to move onto the next step. When he saw that Yugi was biting his lip as he arched back against his hand, seeking the pleasure that he'd been shown once before, Atemu moved one slick digit into position, sliding up inside the tight channel. His entry causing Yugi to shiver in his arms. Even after what happened, his little one was still so responsive, so sensitive to his every touch.

He watched as amethyst eyes opened widely to connect with his through the mirror, a slight fear evident in those jewel-like orbs. Stroking the soft flesh of his lover from the inside, Atemu soothed his little love, murmuring words of encouragement and praise in his ears.

"You're doing fine Aibou. I know this is hard. Shhhh. I want to pleasure you until your screaming my name. Just like the first time we were together."

Yugi shivered as he felt the hot breath fan across his sensitive ear. He leaned back against his taller lover, rocking back on the finger that was moving inside of his body, causing his entire form to tremble with want. He pushed against the hand that was holding him tight, wanting to be free to move.

Atemu watched as the fear started to disappear, and his little one started to search for the pleasure that only he could provide. Moving another slick finger into place, he slowly worked that one in with the first on his next slow, deliberate thrust. This time he hit the spot that had Yugi trembling in his grasp, crying out his name.

"That's it Aibou! Remember how we were. How well you fit around me. So tight. So hot. God I'm so hard for you, it hurts." Removing the hand that held his little lover in place, he guided Yugi's hand up to touch his erection, which was still confined in his pants, groaning when the small hand started to rub him through his jeans, making them impossibly tight. Yugi's vivid blush deepening as he touched the older boy's arousal for the first time.

Atemu scissored his fingers, trying to stretch his little one, so the boy could accommodate him with little or no pain. But he was certain that any way he did this, it was going to hurt his petite lover. He knew that the boy was still tender and sore. After all, the doctor said that he had torn in one spot due to rough treatment and lack of lubrication. And Atemu didn't want to aggravate the injury any more than necessary.

He wrapped his arm back around his small lover, as he slid a third digit up inside his lover's tight channel, aiming for the bundle of nerves that made his little one forget himself. Repeatedly striking that spot, once he found it, Atemu held the boy close to his body as Yugi screamed his name, and arched back against him, trembling in his arms. Small hands were grabbing anything on Atemu's body where they could find purchase, as Yugi cried out over and over, each time his lover rubbed against his prostate, his renewed erection visible in the mirror.

"That's it Aibou! I want to hear your pleasure! Be as loud as you want!" Atemu whispered, removing his fingers and drawing a moan of disappointment from the boy in his arms.

"Please…Take me…Love me?" Yugi couldn't think coherently, let alone talk after Atemu's teasing.

"I already do." Atemu turned his lover around, kissing him thoroughly before lifting him and placing him gently on the bed behind them.

Quickly shedding his black jeans and kicking them to the corner of the room, Atemu kneeled on the bed next to his little one. He would so love to taste his small lover someday, but with the small boy's insecurities, he wasn't sure how he would react if Atemu were to even try. So maybe when the boy had a little more experience he would attempt it. For now, he had some nightmares to free his little one from.

Atemu claimed Yugi's mouth in an earth shattering kiss. Slipping his tongue inside to coax the boy's into a slow sensuous dance. Yugi's arms coming up to pull the older boy down on top of him, needing the contact to feel safe. Atemu rubbed against Yugi's smaller frame, tormenting his little lover with his slow undulating movements as he drew in for another passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless when they pulled away.

Pulling to his knees, Atemu took one of Yugi's small hands into his own and guided it towards his erection. "This is for you, little one. Would you like to prepare me?"

Yugi nodded. His face vaguely the shade of a ripe plum. "I-I don't know what t-to do, though."

"I'll help you Aibou. I don't want you to be afraid of me." Atemu said gently, pouring some of the liquid out into Yugi's waiting palm. Guiding the small hand back to his erection, he showed his little one how to give pleasure with just his hand.

Leaning into the slow, hesitant movements of that small hand, Atemu moaned softly. The sounds encouraging Yugi and in turn he stroked Atemu's length softly, but with more assurance. His movements speeding up the more confidence he gained.

"Okay, that's enough little one. Anymore and we'd be done for the night." The taller racer reached out and stopped his little lover. Yugi's face was beet red from embarrassment. He hadn't even done that to himself, let alone someone else. His posture was stiff and unyielding as the taller boy tried to lay him back down on the bed.

"Relax little one. I won't try to hurt you." Atemu smoothed a stray lock of blonde hair out of his anxious lover's face, looking into frightened amethyst eyes, as he covered the smaller body with his own. Yugi wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist, needing to be with him so badly that he couldn't wait any longer.

As Atemu positioned his length at the small boy's guarded entrance, he met with resistance, once again, as Yugi tensed up. "Breathe little one." He whispered as he claimed the boy's mouth in a drugging kiss, sliding his tongue inside Yugi's mouth as he slid his swollen length slowly inside his tight little body. Taking a firmer grip on the small, pale hips so that Yugi couldn't move, and hurt himself, as Atemu buried himself slowly inside the tight heat.

Ending the kiss, Atemu looked into his lover's tearful eyes. "It's okay Aibou. I'm right here. It's alright." He soothed.

Once he was fully seated inside the fragile body beneath him, he held himself still to wait for Yugi to adjust to his size. "God little one! You're so tight!" He panted against the overwhelming urge to move. "Are you okay?"

"Hurts. No! Don't stop! Please, I need you." Yugi sniffed as Atemu tried to pull out. The smaller racer stopped that movement, locking his legs around his lover's slim waist.

"Okay, if you're sure…I'm going to move now." Atemu whispered, his breath causing goose bumps to appear as it fanned over Yugi's ear. The smaller boy moaned in appreciation as his lover pulled out until only the tip remained buried within his willing body.

Then Atemu was sliding back inside, the movement causing sparks to shoot off behind Yugi's closed eyes as the boy felt himself being filled once again. Arching his back, he drew the older boy in deeper, silently begging for more. His hands clutching at muscular shoulders, as the boys' rocked against each other slowly, deliberately.

This was not about the act of sex. Not for either of them. It was about safety, comfort and love. One wanting to give, and the other needing to receive. Slowly and steadily, the two lovers slid against each other, sweat forming on their brows as they reveled in the feelings of their bodies pressed together so intimately.

"My beautiful little one, you are mine. Only mine. I love you so much." Atemu sighed as he pushed ever so slowly inside of his lover.

"I love you too." Was Yugi's breathy reply as he felt the overwhelming sensations of his lover filling him yet again. "Oh god I love you!"

Atemu kept his steady pace, drawing deeper in to his lover with the physical proof of his love. Then he was smoothly sliding back out of the tight channel. Yugi arching up to draw him back in, as he slipped out of his grasp. No awesome display of fireworks, only the consummation of a deep and lasting love between two souls who had been searching for someone to call their own.

"Ah! Atemu!" Yugi cried out when his lover hit that pleasurable bundle of nerves inside of him.

Atemu grinned despite himself when he heard his lover's cry. As he gently pumped inside of that small body, he ran his hands all over his lover's chest, setting Yugi's nerves on fire with all the sensations he was feeling. A nibble on a sensitive ear, or on that sensitive spot on his neck. A light touch to one of the hard buds on his chest, gently rubbing the little nub. All the while his older lover was sliding in and out of his body, with all the care that he had for the small boy.

Entwining his hands with Yugi's, Atemu lowered himself down so their entire frames were connected, the sweat forming on their bodies adding to the electric sensations that were currently shooting through their systems.

"Uh…so close. I…" Yugi cried as Atemu continued his motions, pumping gently into his small body. Not speeding up or slowing down, his actions staying constant so as to not hurt his little lover. Yugi tensed as Atemu drew out of him, and cried out as he felt every thick, swollen inch of the member moving within his body.

"Come for me little one. You can do it again. I know you can." Atemu breathed, pulling one hand down to gently stoke Yugi's erection from between them.

"I…AAAHHHHH!" As overwhelmed as the small boy was, by all the sensations, it didn't take much to send him over the edge.

Atemu groaned as the muscles clenched around him, squeezing his length. It didn't take long before he hit his climax. A couple more deep thrusts and the older boy was crying out alongside his smaller lover. His seed burning deep inside the boy's tight channel.

Holding Yugi tightly to his body, Atemu soothed his little love as his emotions ran away from him, and he burst into tears. "It's okay little one. It's okay. Shhh." Pulling out of the tight heat, he cuddled the boy close to his chest, soothing him with light touches and gentle words.

"I-I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Yugi sniffed once the storm was over, and he had his emotions back under control.

"I love you too, Aibou. And I'm not going to leave you. Nothing in the world could drag me away from your side. You need to believe me. And believe in yourself. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes." Atemu kissed away the last tear that was still clinging to the boy's face.

Both boys drifted off to a world of dreams, where, for once, everything was peaceful and pleasant. It was the first time in four days that Yugi didn't wake up screaming.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the lateness. We have a situation up here in Michigan and for the life of me I cannot stay out of it. I will update as I can, but for the moment consider me politically motivated – no one messes with our right to have elected officials instead of government appointed corporations to rule over our cities, villages and townships! FUCK YOU Rick Snyder! I swear I'll use my limited writing ability to bring about the downfall of this corporate owned puppet!

I will most likely have to cut back to every other week updates for now, and will keep you all informed of what's going on. Thanks for reading. :)

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Yugi…Aibou, it's time to get up now. It's almost six o'clock." Atemu gently shook his sleeping lover.

Yugi yawned, looking around blearily, trying to clear his head. "Wow…I didn't think I'd slept that long…It's really quiet for this time of day. Where'd the guys go?" The smaller boy felt better than he had in the last four days. He knew his nightmare wasn't over yet, but his lover had given him the strength to face himself from here on out. It was a first step, right?

"It's okay little one, you needed the rest. And I don't know where everyone ran off to. It's a safe bet that they're not in the house. I don't hear anyone arguing. We ought to go get cleaned up and try to find them before they get into too much trouble." Atemu replied as he got out of the bed and stretched before holding his hand out to help his little one up. It was amazing how much of an effect those three little words had on his little love. The boy looked so much better than he had before Atemu had confessed how much he loved him.

Yugi took the offered hand, attempting to climb out of his bed, and then fell back with a groan as a sharp pain shot up his spine. "Ow…" He hissed, blushing as he remembered the cause of his pain.

"Let me help you." Atemu smirked as he picked the boy up in his arms and headed towards the bathroom. Yugi blushing and protesting the whole way.

Thirty minutes later the pair emerged from the steam filled room, the moist air escaping as they opened the door. They were dressed and ready to go and find the rest of their crew. During their shower, Atemu taught Yugi all of the body's sensitive areas as he washed him down, the younger boy learning not to be ashamed of his small stature as his lover memorized every inch of his body with his hands.

"Jou…Ryou? Is anyone here?" Yugi called as he came down the stairs with a slight limp. Silence met his question. The house was totally empty, other than him and Atemu. "Where could they be?" He questioned his older double.

"I don't know Aibou. All the cars are still outside." Atemu replied as he looked out the window. "They've been very quiet for the past three days."

Yugi glanced out the window at the back of the house. "Maybe they're in the garage. The doors are open."

So the pair headed outside towards the shop, hands intertwined as they walked down the path from the house to the garage. Halfway there they heard the fight in progress.

"Get back here you little shit! I need that!"

"No way! I need it too!" Jou retorted as he came running out of the garage, Bakura hot on his heels.

Both crew members skidded to a stop when they saw the two racers. Jou dropping the hammer and kicking it behind him. "Uh, hi guys. What's up? Didn't expect to see you two out of the house."

"Yeah, it's too hot out here, why don't you just go back inside and stay where it's cool." Bakura started to push the older look-a-like back towards the house.

"We were just wondering why it was so quiet in the house. Now we have our answer. So…what have you guys been up to for the past three days? Cause it's been entirely too quiet for you to have been in the house." Atemu questioned the two, quirking an eyebrow at his white haired friend. Bakura still busy trying to get the racing duo to turn around and make their way back to the house, while trying to look like he was doing no such thing.

"Uh, nothing. Just screwing around." Jou answered, motioning to the white haired racer to pick up the hammer that he had kicked behind him. But Bakura wasn't paying him any attention.

"What's going on in there?" Yugi snuck around the preoccupied Bakura, his curiosity piqued. Now that he was a little more secure in Atemu's love, he was beginning to act a little more like his old self.

"Uh, eh-he…nothing really. You don't want to go in there. It's a mess." Jou tried to catch the younger racer before he could set foot inside the shop.

"Aack! My car?" Yugi's cry made Atemu push Bakura off and come running, skidding to a stop just inside the garage door. His eyes widening as his brain tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

Both racers' jaws dropped as they got a good look at the two cars that had been totally demolished in the accident four nights ago. The Challenger and the Firebird should have been ready for the scrap heap after what they had put the cars through that night.

Atemu couldn't believe his eyes. His once color changing purple Challenger was now a metal flake black with jagged crimson cracks in the front that faded to a deep flaked crimson at the back of the car. The red dragon still graced the hood; only now there was a sloping hood scoop and the dragon was shown with both mouths open, as if to devour its prey. The paint job was one of the best ones he had ever seen.

Yugi, likewise, was staring in awe at his once wrecked car. Instead of being Radar Blue, it was now a Cadillac pearl cream color with a Radar Blue fading stripe down both sides. Mahaado's magician picture once again in it's place on the hood, but instead of a defensive pose, this magician was ready to kick some ass.

Neither racer could take their eyes off their respective cars. This just wasn't possible. The amount of damage that the cars had sustained should have been unrepairable. There was no way that these cars could be the same ones that were tangled together out at the cliff. No way at all.

"We…we didn't have enough of your original colors to redo them exact. So we all compromised a bit on the paint jobs. A-and Yugi, your engine was totally blown, so we put a different one in. It's built to the same specs as the original; it's just not the same one. We…uh, hope you still like them." Ryou said timidly.

Yugi raised his glistening amethyst eyes to his white haired friend. "My god Ryou, he's beautiful! I-I…"

The white haired crew chief was quickly tackled by his smaller, tearful friend who couldn't find the right words to express himself. Atemu was a little more sedate, as he closely examined every gleaming inch of his new looking car. There wasn't a flaw to be found anywhere on the previously wrecked Challenger.

"Who's the artist?" He inquired casually, wiping at his eyes to remove the dust.

"Uh…Bakura found yet another hidden talent. He can do some wicked paint schemes." Jou pointed over his shoulder to the taller white haired racer, who was obviously uncomfortable being the center of attention.

Bakura found himself the recipient of a rather bone crushing hug, as Atemu launched himself at his friend. The hug soon becoming a group rally as Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Malik, Marik, and even Seto joined in. No words were said. They weren't needed. The tearful gratitude of one small would-be racer and his taller double were enough. Within a few moments, the whole group was in tears as they held tightly to one another.

"Aack! That's enough! Let me go! I've had enough of this 'Barney – I love you, you love me' shit. We've got work to do. We still need to fire up the Firebird and make sure it runs." Bakura barked as he shook his friends off and straightened his clothes.

Walking back to the white and blue car, he stuck the key in the ignition, turning the engine over. When it fired immediately, camshaft loping audibly, he said "There, all done." Before shutting the car back off again.

"Thank you all so much! I-I never would have expected this. Not in a million years." Yugi dried his face with his sleeve. He was so overwhelmed by the generosity of his small group of friends. No one had ever done anything like this for him before; he didn't quite know how to handle this experience.

"Yes, thank you all very much. I don't know what to say, or how I could ever go about repaying you for what you've done." Atemu wiped his eyes again, wondering at all the dust that was causing them to tear up.

"Don't thank us yet." Malik chirped.

"Yeah, you haven't seen the bill." Marik added with a smirk.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Name it. For what you have done for Yugi and me, name your price. My money or my life. Either is yours for the taking."

"Whoa! Did you hear that guys? His money or his life. Hmmm. Decisions, decisions." Marik grinned.

"Quit clowning." Malik smacked his boyfriend up side the back of his head.

"Our price is this…when Yugi breaks into the national scene; we want to go with him. He's part of our team. We don't want to lose him to some bunch of know it alls. We'd be lost without him." Jou replied.

Atemu never batted an eyelash at the request. "This was already decided the first time we saw you guys race. You work well as a team, why split that up?"

Whoops and hollers rang out through the garage at the racing icon's statement, as Yugi's teammates celebrated the announcement.

"W-wait! I'm going to the national level?" Yugi stared wide-eyed, up at his crush.

"The Busch series to be exact. And no, you need to try out before some prospective sponsors first. Of course, we're giving you the test equipment, so I know you'll do fine." Atemu winked at his little love. "We'll talk more about this in the next week, little one. Right now we have another matter that needs dealt with."

Yugi sank to the floor in the midst of the loud celebration. His mind reeling with the news that he had wanted to hear for so long, now he wasn't sure if he could deal with all of the attention that was going to come along with the promotion. He could only hope to do well enough to make his teammates proud of him. And he hoped it wasn't because he was dating the racing icon that he had gotten this once in a lifetime chance.

"Listen up people!" Atemu called the group to order. "We need a car. One that will be fast enough to take that asshole's Mustang. But not too overpowered or he won't want any of what we're offering. And the back bumper needs to be reinforced, along with some other modifications. But it needs to look like a normal street racer's car."

"Its payback time, isn't it?" Bakura grinned evilly, catching on quickly to where his friend was going with this idea.

Atemu matched his wicked leer. "Why yes, Tomb robber, I think it is."

"What diabolical plot do you have forming in that pea brain of yours Pharaoh?" Seto asked as he also started to grin.

Atemu only chuckled at his comment, sounding thoroughly evil.

"Oh god! Here we go!" Ryou exclaimed, taking Yugi by the hand and helping him up off the floor. "Let's get out of here quick. You don't even want to know."

The smaller boys headed towards the exit as fast as they could go, Ryou gripping Yugi's hand tightly as he pulled the boy behind him. The last comment they heard clearly was Marik's "Don't event think about planning payback without me!"

That comment sent two more people running fearfully from the shop, as Jou and Malik decided they were safer not knowing what was being planned. The four boys sat out on the swing set, discussing how much work it had been to find all the parts necessary to put the two cars back together as quickly as they had, while they listened to the pounding and banging and loud, intermittent cursing that came out of the shop for most of the night.

The race team, along with Malik got the old 1972 Cutlass, which they had picked out of the rusting cars behind the shop, running in record time. When they were finished, it no longer resembled the rusting heap that they had found earlier. It was now show room worthy with its bronze paint job and sleek black racing stripes down the hood and trunk. And it had only taken two days worth of bickering and fighting to get it done.

Operation 'Payback' was in full swing. Their mission was to get that signed contract back from the massive bully who held it.

While scouting for parts for the Cutlass, Jou found out through the grapevine that Ushio had been showing off the illegal contract and boasting about how he had already had his way with the small, shy racer. And, although Yugi had garnered a lot of sympathetic support around the town for the position he was currently in, no one was willing to do anything about the situation. Whether it was because people were afraid of the mammoth bully and his cronies, or because Yugi was an outcast was not known.

"I am going to beat that dickhead within an inch of his miserable life when I get my hands on him!" Atemu snarled as he headed towards his Challenger, after Jou broke the news to the four older boys.

"You're going to chill out and get this car finished so we can end this shit for good!" Seto snapped as he physically restrained his smaller friend, not letting him reach his car.

"Yeah, that way you can get the contract, wound his ego and kick his ass all in one shot!" Bakura added. "We're almost finished. All we have left is to put the engine in and we can put that asshole in his place!"

Atemu shook off his cousin as he stalked back to the cherry picker that held the engine. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's finish this!"

They needed that contract, even though it was illegal. If that surfaced anytime in the future, it could cause problems with Yugi's future sponsors and fans. They needed the big oaf to put the contract up as collateral in a race against Atemu. After that, it was going to be a free-for-all, as none of the race team was going to let that asshole get away without a whole lot of pain for what he did to the smallest member of their close knit group.

"Are we ready?" Atemu asked impatiently, later that night.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Bakura replied evenly.

"Yugi…are you sure you want to do this?" The older racer questioned his small lover.

"I don't know…But if I don't face him now, I may never be able to do it. And then I'll never be able to move on." Yugi replied shakily. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt. And if you do beat on him, don't do it too badly. I just want him to think twice before doing this to someone else."

"Little one, you are amazing. Even after what he put you through…I love you so much! Never, ever doubt that! But I think he needs to be punished for what he did to you. You don't have to be there if you don't want to."

"I just want for you guys to be safe, and going up against him is anything but that. If I'm there, then I can get help if I need to." Yugi replied. "I love you too."

Atemu pulled the boy to him, kissing him long and hard.

"Okay, enough of that shit! Let's get this show on the road." Bakura said testily, as he climbed into Jou's Camaro.

They were going to take three cars out cruising. Jou's Camaro, Yugi's Firebird, and Atemu's bait car, the Cutlass. It was the least intimidating of the group with its plain, factory striped paint job. Yugi's car would bring the group of wannabe's to the parking lot, once there, the two other cars would block the bullies in so they couldn't leave unless they met with Atemu's demands.

After cruising the scene for a little while, Yugi parked his car in the front of Midas, his usual Friday night hang out. Trying hard to act normally. His whole body was quaking violently. It was just him and Ryou, in the car tonight. That way the bullies wouldn't sense a threat. But the other two cars were hiding behind the building, lying in wait. Jou acted as a lookout, standing just out of view, on the side of the building.

"Its okay, Yugi. Breathe! You don't have to do this." Ryou rubbed his smaller friend's back soothingly.

"I know Ryou. But what if U-Ushio hurts Atemu? It would be all my fault! Then I wouldn't know what to do. I can't let him do this without me." Yugi replied shakily as he stepped out of the Firebird.

It was going to be a heavy traffic night. The boys could tell by the amount of cruisers already out this early in the night. Cars of every shape and style drove by the parking lot, radios blasting, engines revving as they saw the Firebird sitting in the lot. There were import tuners and older race cars, as well as old time street rods out on the town, just cruising the strip, some looking for a race, others looking for advice on how to handle their drivability problems. It was a good night for cruising.

The two friends lost themselves in the sweet rides that were out, for a while. Looking at all the cars as they drove by soothed both boys' nerves as they waited for the gang of miscreants to show up. Pointing out what they thought were some of the better rides to each other.

Without fail, the black Mustang pulled into the parking lot, blocking Yugi's Firebird from moving, the pick up truck with the rebel flag pulling in right behind it. Ushio muscled his way from behind the steering wheel as the booger picking Spike made his way out of the passenger seat. Three other bullies getting out of the truck as well.

"Wellllll, looky here. It seems that we have a little slave who doesn't know that his place is on the ground kneeling before his master! Come on slave; kneel before me like a good little bitch. Then maybe I'll go easy on you tonight, and only make you suck me off before I fuck you in that tight little ass of yours. Or we can do this the hard way, and you can spread your legs for the five of us." Ushio's beady eyes pinned Yugi in his place, his whole form shaking underneath the massive teen's leer.

"Come on boss. We'd like a turn too." The fat man with the body odor whined nasally.

"Yeah. I'd like to be the one to loosen that tight little ass of his up!" One of the other members called out laughingly.

"The only thing that's going to happen tonight is you guys having your asses handed to you. You want him? You have to go through me first!" Atemu muscled his way through the gang of thugs to reach Yugi and Ryou.

"And me, assholes." Bakura blocked the smaller boys from the other side.

"Oh yeah, and don't forget about us." Marik called out in a mock hurt type of voice. Next to him were Seto and Jou, with Malik standing in front of them.

The group that had appeared out of nowhere looked pretty intimidating, even if they were outweighed by at least 100 pounds. All moving to block the two smaller boys from the view of the overweight, slovenly bullies. The looks on all of their faces said that they meant business.

It finally dawned on the slow witted Ushio that his car and the truck were blocked in by two other vehicles. None of the others in the gang even realized that yet. Zoning in on Atemu, he grinned evilly, thinking that he had the upper hand just because of his size. So exactly what did this would-be hero want from him?

Atemu studied his fingernails nonchalantly "So, I hear that you have a signed contract that says that Yugi, here, is your willing slave. Is that true?"

Atemu was almost shaking in his rage. It was taking all of his self control just to stand there and shoot the shit with his lover's rapist. But he knew that if he could control his anger for just a little while longer, he'd have his shot at the thug standing arrogantly in front of him. It was just so hard to hold on, when he really only wanted to beat the man's ugly face in. So he took another deep, calming breath and waited for the asshole to answer his question.

"Yep, that I do. It's all legal and shit. Why? Why do you want to know? Think you're gonna be a hero or something?" Ushio was thinking about adding another slave to his harem of one. This boy in front of him would be a joy to try and break. He loved them feisty. And this delectable morsel standing in front of him was just oozing attitude from every pore. It hung about him like an aura. An attitude that was begging to be broken.

"Hero? Nah, that's not my style. I was thinking more along the lines of having him for myself. But you see…that would be a problem for you. I don't share." Atemu wanted to kick himself for acting this way in front of his little one. But he needed the big thug to think that he was only in this for a piece of ass. He had almost blown their plan when he went charging into the gang of thugs to shield his little one. Now he had to recover what may have been lost with that stupid move.

"Well, that is a problem, cause I've already had a piece of that ass. I was the first to have it. And let me tell you, it was well worth the trouble I went through to get it." Ushio snickered, unaware that he had just sealed his fate. His whole gang of followers cracked up at his comment. If they would have looked at the faces of the ones that were standing between them and the boy that they wanted to torment, they would have ran as fast as they could from the death glares that they were receiving.

The whole time that the dialog between Atemu and Ushio was going on, Yugi was holding tight to the back of his lover's tight black shirt, praying that this was all just a dream. He was frozen in place; he couldn't have run if his life depended on it, that's how deep his fear of the beady eyed thug was. Even Ryou's soft touch didn't register in his mind. Trembling, as the tears ran down his face, Yugi hoped for the best, and expected the worst, as that was normally how his life went, up until the race team showed up.

"It doesn't matter if you had him first. I still want him. And I will have him, contract or not. It doesn't matter to me. Truthfully, I don't even believe that you have a contract that states that he's your property. That type of shit isn't legal anymore." Atemu raised a brow at his opponent, challenging his word.

"Oh yeah? I've got it right here in writing." Ushio whipped out the piece of paper that Yugi had signed that night. Waving it in front of his challenger's face, he snickered again as a plan formed in his small brain. "I think I know of a way to settle this without fighting. Why don't we race for the rights to this contract? Unless you're chicken."

Bullseye! Atemu's act just made the massive teen think that he had been the one to instigate the race. The idiot hadn't even seen Jou's face the entire time that they had been talking. If he had, he might have questioned why Yugi's only known friend was on the side of his challenger. But he once again proved that he wasn't the brightest candle in the box, as he ignored everyone but Atemu, thinking that he was going to have a shot at him.

The NASCAR driver shrugged, calmly. "Oh…I'm not chicken. If you're calling me out, then bring it fat boy. I know for a fact I can take you."

"Is that so? Whatcha drivin' anyways?" Ushio had to make sure that his new prey wasn't driving Yugi's Firebird. It had been a fluke that he had even caught up to the back bumper of that car that night. Might have had something to do with the still damp roads from the rain earlier in the day. But he knew he couldn't do it again.

"The Cutlass over there." Atemu lifted his hand, pointing to the bronze car behind the group.

Ushio broke out into a big smirk. He had seen that car earlier in the evening, cruising around. It didn't sound all that tough. He could take it. "If I put the contract up in this race, what are you going to put up?"

Once again Atemu shrugged, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "I don't know…what do you want me to put up?"

"I was thinking about you putting up the same deal as our little friend Motou did." Ushio was confident that the exotic boy standing in front of him would be his soon. And he was going to make him pay for that arrogant attitude of his. He would have this stunning being begging for his mercy by the end of the night.

"You've got a deal." Atemu's deadly glare fixed on the massive bully. "Only we have to make this fair. Your guys hold on to my contract, and my guys hold on to Motou's."

The fat bully took a few minutes to think this condition over. But in the end, his eyes remained on the prize that awaited him. He and his gang could take these little boys, no problem, if it came down to a fight. They didn't look so tough, with their slender bodies and smaller stature. "Deal."

The contract was quickly drawn up, and the group headed out to the airport road. Yugi's contract held in Seto's hands, Atemu's held in the booger picker's chubby fingers. They each rode out there with a member of the other group. Jou ended up smacking Spike's hand as he went to root in his nose while he was in the Camaro, while Ryou and Seto looked on from the backseat. Bakura rode out with Ushio and it took all of the white haired boy's strength to keep from strangling him where he sat.

Yugi and Marik ended up stuck with Stench, as Yugi named the man with the prevalent body odor. Atemu hadn't even bothered to name his cling-on. All the racing icon knew was that this guy didn't even know what a toothbrush was for, and that every time he opened his mouth, a nasty odor wafted in the racer's direction. He shared a look with Malik through the rearview mirror, but didn't comment. Between his and Yugi's passengers, it was a wonder that neither of them had to pull over and vomit. But all cars made it to their destination in record time. The truck keeping to the rear of the parade, with the remaining member of Ushio's clan. Each vehicle pulling over at the end of the straightaway to discuss their next plan.

"First one to the end wins." Ushio stated simply.

"Fine by me fat boy." Atemu retorted as he walked back to the Cutlass. He could feel the glare that the bigger man aimed in his direction at the name he had called him. The racer shivered slightly when he felt that gaze move down his body, to linger on his backside.

The truck that Stench had just climbed into, and Jou's Camaro took off for the other end of the straightaway. Once there, they pulled the cars to the side and got out to watch the race. Yugi and Marik stayed at the beginning of the makeshift track, along with Spike.

Atemu and Ushio lined their cars up next to each other, each glaring at the other through the windows of their cars. Spike pulled the flag out from his pocket and stepped up to the starting line.

This was it, and Atemu was never more ready for this. While Ushio's mind was on the prize that he thought he was going to win, the professional driver's thoughts were on the plan that they had run through earlier in the evening. It was time to kick ass and take names. Time to show that fat fuck who he really was. And why he was nicknamed The Bullet, both on the track and off.

Atemu staged the Cutlass, his feet on both the gas and the brakes. When he felt the car lean forward ever so slightly, he knew he was ready. Watching the tach, he waited for the flag to drop. As soon as the flag left the starter's hands, he was off, clipping the man as he went by and sending him to the pavement with a pain filled howl.

Ushio wasn't that far behind, but Atemu had definitely gotten the jump on him. And the bigger man was once again having a hard time getting his car to go straight. Once the Mustang straightened out, Atemu fell back, waiting for the bully to take the bait.

And once again, Ushio fell right into his trap. As he pulled up on the back bumper of the Cutlass, the massive teen attempted to pull the same trick that he had on Yugi. Only this time, the reinforced Cutlass didn't budge. Atemu slowed down even further, allowing the Mustang to go around and take a slight lead. They were halfway down the track. Once the black car pulled ahead, the tricolor haired racer smirked to himself, before downshifting and running full out into the back corner of the other car, sending it spinning out of control and straight off the side of the road, into the ditch. Atemu roared down the track, making it to the finish line before Ushio even had a chance to catch his bearings.

"Hey, you cheated!" One of the members of Ushio's gang whined.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Atemu retorted, sneering as he slammed the door on the Cutlass. He was waiting for Ushio's fat ass to make it up to where they were standing, and sure enough, one of the members of his team went to pick him and Spike up, having to haul the fat Spike into the truck, as he couldn't walk, while Yugi and Marik made their way down to the finish line. Once both groups made it down to where Atemu and the others were waiting impatiently, Ushio started complaining loudly.

"You cheated you little shit! You belong to me anyways. I would have won!" He snarled as he took a swing at Atemu, attempting to stun him.

The agile racer stepped quickly out of the path of that meaty fist. "He just tried to punch me, didn't he?" Atemu asked his friends, eyebrows raised into his hairline. "He really thought he could punch me?"

"Well, then…it's on! Let's go you fat fuck!" Atemu growled in a low tone, glaring hard at his attacker.

Atemu landed two punches in quick succession to Ushio's abdomen, stunning the larger man. As the massive bully tried once again to land a punch, the smaller boy ducked it and landed two more strikes, this time catching the bully's jaw and snapping his head back. The larger man shook his head to clear it, and motioned for one of his thug friends to step in and help.

"I don't think so." Bakura drop kicked Stench, sending him to the ground with a thud. "You're mine asshole!" As he started pounding on the helpless bully before he even had a chance to get his legs underneath him

Spike was still out of action, as Atemu had clipped him in the hip with his car earlier. He hadn't even moved from the passenger seat of the truck, as he was in so much pain. More than likely his pelvis was broken from the contact with the unforgiving metal of the Cutlass.

That just left two other thugs to step in on Ushio's behalf. And they were too busy trying to fend off Marik, Malik, Jou and Seto, as the boys double teamed the unlucky bullies. Jou and Malik holding them for Seto and Marik. The older boys giving them the beating of their lives.

"Awww…what's the matter, no one to help you against little old me? Sorry fat ass, looks like your guys are having a little trouble of their own. "Atemu snarled, advancing on the disoriented bully, crimson eyes glowing with his rage. "And let me tell you another thing, my fat friend. Yugi belongs to me! Willingly, I might add. I was his first lover, and I will be his last lover! And you are going to regret the day you ever thought of touching him!"

Spinning around, Atemu aimed a high kick at the hapless thug's head. Feeling the crunch, as the bully's nose exploded in a bloody mess. Atemu was trained as a kick boxer. He could fight very well, as long as he had some distance between him and his opponent. Which was how his uncle always got the drop on him. The racing icon couldn't fight when he was in close contact with his adversary, and Akunadin knew that. But Ushio didn't. So the massive bully let Atemu gather the distance that he needed, and it was his downfall.

One by one, the thugs dropped to the ground. Until only Ushio was left standing, and that was only just barely. Atemu had scored kicks to every exposed area of the man's body, from his head to his knees. The last one a hard kick to his chest, sending him flying back a couple of feet before his bulk hit the ground. The damage was extensive. Broken nose, cracked ribs, one leg bending the way no leg should bend, but the bully kept on coming. There was even damage that could not be seen, as the last solid kick to the man's face had opened up a vein in his neck, causing an internal hemorrhage. But neither boy knew about that. All the big man knew was that his vision was hazy and he couldn't concentrate.

Atemu walked over to push the big man down; as he could see that his opponent had had enough. Pity really, he thought that the massive bully would put up more of a fight than what he had. But that was probably why he picked on those a whole lot smaller than he was. As soon as he reached the man that was on his knees before him, Atemu reached out to push him to the ground. Reds and blues exploded on the scene, blinding everyone in sight, as the cops came roaring down the road towards the scene of the fight…

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: For anyone who lives in Michigan, Ohio, Wisconsin, Maine, or Florida check on your facebook under your governor's name and the words 'recall governor –'. These are all the states so far that have voted in liars, crooks and thieves. Do your research, find out if these people are someone you want to support and if not follow your recall sites for information on how to get them out of office.

And now back to your ir-regularly scheduled fic. :)

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The moment that Ushio saw the reds and blues through his hazy vision, he was up and limping as fast as he could towards the truck. He forgot all about his buddies lying on the ground. Pushing the injured Spike out of the vehicle, the big man tore off down the road, as one of the cop cars gave chase. His vision blurring progressively, the further away from the scene he got.

While the one cop was busy chasing down Ushio, the other two were rounding up the group of illegal street racers back at the scene. An ambulance was called for the whining and groaning Spike, as the rest of both groups found themselves in handcuffs in the back of the cop cars. The only people left out were Yugi and Ryou. As the rest of their group had explained, they had nothing to do with the fight, and they only watched the race. One of the cops knew Yugi's grandfather, and he was inclined to believe the protest of innocence.

Yugi was freaked out, and Ryou wasn't faring much better. They followed the cops that were hauling their friends and lovers all the way to the police station. Tow trucks were coming to pick up the remaining vehicles at the scene and tow them to impound.

As the two groups were put through processing, one of the thugs kept repeating that he had nothing to do with this and that he was innocent.

"Oh just shut the hell up!" Atemu snarled. He had cooperated with the police the entire time. The racer didn't even bother protesting his innocence. He knew street racing was illegal. The fight he and his team could claim self defense, but the racing was a different story. He would just do his night in jail, pay his fine and everything would be back to normal in the morning. Yugi's grandfather was due back then, and he would clear up this mess once he found out what had happened. If the old man had been here, he probably would have wound up in one of the empty cells along with the rest of them. So, really, the older boy felt that he had done a good day's work. Even if the cops showed up at a most inopportune time.

Once fingerprinted and processed, the eight boys were put into separate cells at the back of the small police precinct. One by one they were questioned as to what had happened tonight. The matter of the illegal contracts came up, and the members of the race team decided to be completely honest and tell the police about the gang's tactics, showing them the written proof. By the time that their individual interviews were over, the cops had a decent picture of just what had taken place earlier that night, and earlier in the week. And with the outstanding warrants out on some of the other gang's members, the cops were looking at the race team a little more favorably.

"As much as I'd love to just let you go, I still need to book the five of you for drag racing." One of the sympathetic cops stated.

Atemu shrugged as he walked back to his cell. "I do understand. Everyone has a job to do. No matter how distasteful it is."

"What about us?" Stench asked.

"You two are in here on drag racing, coercion, and kidnapping for what you did to Mr. Motou. And even if he doesn't want to press charges, the state is stepping in on his behalf and filing them for him. We're waiting on word from the hospital, as to when we'll see your other two friends. If we see the one at all." The cop walked away.

Ushio hadn't even made it more than a mile and a half down the road, before he had crashed headlong into one of the massive rock structures that sat alongside the road. The impact had sent him through the windshield of the destroyed pick up as the vehicle burst into flames. At the present time, he was still counted among the living as he sat on life support with burns over 65 of his body and too many other problems to even list. The cops had informed their prisoners of his status as soon as they had the information. The statement was met with shrugs and looks of satisfaction from one group, and blank stares from the other.

Once the three bullies were taken in for questioning, one of the cops let Yugi and Ryou back to the holding cells to talk with their friends. It was totally against procedure, but as the race team had been so cooperative, the cops felt they deserved a little something, since they couldn't go free yet. The two boys were allowed to stay at the police station with their friends, through the night, as long as they were quiet and didn't cause any trouble. One of the officers even pulled up a padded bench and set it by the doors to the holding cells, so Yugi and Ryou could get a little sleep, as the duo didn't want to leave their friends. The boys stayed there, sleeping on and off through the night.

"I'll be damned! It really is The Atemu Hasan! Right here in Domino, Arizona. You're in big trouble little superstar, your guardian has some people on their way to pick you up. You never should have run away. You made your uncle look bad on national television. And I, for one, hate little snots like you who like to thumb their nose at authority. Your bail is made but you're not getting out of here until they come for you." A short, plump man with round spectacles woke Atemu with the bad news.

Paling as he listened to the man's comments, Atemu lashed out. "You have no idea what you've just done, do you? There's a damn good reason that we disappeared like we did." Shit, he hadn't expected this. It had to have been the fingerprints. He felt so stupid for not thinking of that little detail. It should have been taken care of when they got the fake IDs. He never would have guessed that their flight would have ended this way. That his uncle would find out where they were hidden. All it took was for one person to become curious enough to find out that the IDs were fake, and go looking for their real identities. He had truly thought that they were safe.

Ryou awoke from his place on the bench, just outside the door of the room where the cells were located, as he heard the words that his friend had shouted. Looking in fearfully at the stout, well dressed man, the white haired crew chief whispered. "You've just caused someone's death, unless you let them out of here now."

"Oh poppycock! The worst that your little friend will get is a spanking from his concerned uncle. I've already talked to the man. You do not need to interfere in this situation young man, with all your lies." The older man huffed as he stalked out the door.

All six boys in the cells slid to the floor, heads in their hands. What could they do now? Their whereabouts were just divulged to the one person that they didn't want to know. And Atemu hadn't hit eighteen yet. They were all in huge trouble.

One of the cops from the night before came through the door with their breakfast as the man left. Not a one of them even had an appetite.

"Are we all bailed out, or is it just me?" Atemu questioned the officer.

"It's just you Mr. Hasan. Why?"

The racing icon started to bang his head on the wall behind him. "We're all in big trouble if Yugi's grandfather hasn't found that will. Ryou, you need to take Yugi and go back to the house for my cell phone. It has his grandfather's cell number on it. Please hurry!"

The cop looked back and forth between the smaller white haired boy and the racing superstar as they talked about a plan to keep them free from Akunadin. "Hold it! What the hell is going on here? You all have been pretty upfront and honest with us, except for your names, now what is going on?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say that if Atemu's guardian gets his hands on him, then one of us will be dead by the end of the week. We won't let him go back on his own, even if we know we're going back to die. And now Akunadin knows where we are. He's coming after us. We need to get out of here now, and I'm not so sure that even getting out of here will do any good. He knows where we are and what we look like now, thanks to your man out there. He can have us tracked very easily." Seto replied, looking up as Yugi came in the door from having gone to the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" Was all Yugi could say as he walked into the room halfway through Seto's comment. He had heard enough. Atemu's uncle had found them.

"Yugi! We need to get Atemu's cell phone. He has a way to contact your grandfather!" Ryou pulled his smaller friend out the door.

"No! Ryou, you're staying here. I'll go. I'll be right back. We'll get you out of this. I promise. But you need to stay here. That way if they get here before I get back, you can follow them with the Firebird. Here are the keys. Someone was nice enough not to impound Jou's Camaro last night. It's sitting right outside." Yugi threw his keys to his friend and bolted out the door.

Ryou walked back into the jail room just in time to catch Atemu's comment. "So how long do we have before he gets here?"

The cop answered "He was called about three hours ago. So I'm betting on about two more hours if he's coming by plane. I told that horse's ass not to call the guy, to talk to you guys first, but he seems to think that he is right in all situations. If I could let you go, I would. But not only would I lose my job, I'd end up in there with you guys. Sorry! I really do admire you Mr. Hasan. Mr. Hitori, I'm a big fan of yours too! I wish there was something that I could do."

"There isn't. Right now we just sit, wait and hope that Yugi's grandfather gets here with the will first." Atemu sighed dejectedly. He knew why his uncle only bailed him out. He wanted to make the others come to him. And since the man would be holding him, the others would come back just like he wanted. They stuck together. There was no way that he could convince them to stay away. Not if his life hung in the balance. He had already tried it and it didn't work.

"Grandpa! God I miss you! You have no idea what we've gone through this past week. Please tell me that you'll be here within the next hour or so. Atemu's uncle has found them! He's sent men down here to pick Atemu up! They'll be here soon." Yugi started rambling as soon as he heard his grandfather's voice over the phone. It had taken almost an hour to get a hold of the older man. And while he kept trying to get a hold of him, the small tricolor haired teen was busy trying to get Jou's car running again, as it had stalled in the driveway and wouldn't restart. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Camaro was out of gas, but it didn't have a gas gauge.

"Yugi! Calm down! Now start from the beginning, I couldn't understand all you're rambling. Now start again, only slower so I can understand." His grandfather coached.

The amethyst eyed racer started at the beginning, with Ushio's demands, and events leading up to last night. After telling his grandfather the whole story, he burst into tears. "And now Atemu and the others are in trouble. And it's my fault…please tell me you found the will. Please tell me that you can help them."

"I'm about an hour and a half out. I'm on my way as fast as I can. I need you to get off the phone so I can make some calls, okay. Be brave for me, Yugi. Atemu needs you to be strong right now. I'll do what I can. And yes I have the will. I'll see you in a few. Get back up there with your boyfriend."

As soon as Solomon rang off, he dialed a number that he hadn't dialed in a very long time. And the old man had a very serious discussion with an old friend of his, concerning the current events. By the time he had hung up the phone, the old ex racer was barreling down the road with a police escort, courtesy of the Arizona Governor. There was still one loose end to this plan. The police chief of Domino, he was a wild card. No one knew what to expect from the man. He tended to lean towards which ever side would line his pockets the most. And he hated NASCAR. He would probably hand the boys over just to be a dick.

Solomon continued his breakneck speed, heading towards his grandson and his new charge, hoping that he would get there in time. And if not, then hopefully the back up plan would work. It always paid to have a backup plan. And he knew how the thugs were going to try and transport their prisoner.

Atemu sucked in his breath at the sight of Keith and Raphael. His uncles cronies were leering at him from the door way. "Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen. You had to have hit bottom to be sitting in a jail cell, Atemu. Your uncle is so looking forward to your homecoming. As for the rest of you little shits, you know what happens if you don't come home. So have fun bailing yourselves out. You have forty-eight hours to make it back. Oh, and just in case your precious leader isn't enough incentive to get you to come back. We have another guest that will be coming with us. And we don't have to keep our hands off him. I may have to try him out!" Raphael laughed sadistically. Keith's slow witted ass laughed too, as soon as he caught on to what the other man was getting at.

"Here you go gentlemen. The paperwork is finished. He's all yours. Beat him good. He shouldn't be telling lies about his elders." The police chief glared at Atemu as he handed the blonde man the paperwork and opened the door to Atemu's cell. The race star glared right back at the man.

The racer had but one chance, and that was to act like he was going to go quietly. So with a defeated look, he trudged out of the cell, not putting up a fight when the men latched onto his arms. As soon as he was free of the police station, he would give it all he had to attempt an escape.

Loud protests were heard from the other five teammates, as the men dragged their friend out of the room. The thugs had gotten here early. Maybe too early for Yugi's grandfather to do anything about. Yugi hadn't even made it back to the jail to tell them whether or not he had the will. And what were those two hyenas cackling about, an insurance policy? In case they didn't think Atemu was worth going back for. What were they talking about?

"Ryou?" Bakura called out for his boyfriend. He should have been back by now; all he had to do was go to the bathroom. Bakura's frantic cries caught the other boy's attention. And they finally figured out what Raphael meant.

"They have Ryou, I saw them drug him and put him in the car." Jou looked sick as he glanced at his friends' solemn faces.

The moment that the two thugs had Atemu out of the eyes of the cops, Raphael rounded on the racer. "Don't even think that playing meek is going to get you out of this. You forget…I know you all too well."

Atemu felt the needle as it punctured his vein. Disbelief evident on his face, as he looked towards the open limo door and saw his unconscious white haired friend lying on the seat. Then all went black, as the drugs took effect.

Solomon made it to the jail in less than two hours. He was met by a tearful Yugi and the rest of the boys that he had bailed out over the phone less than a half an hour ago, as the process took so freaking long. The Governor had to put his weight into that process too, as the police chief wouldn't let the boys go at first.

"He's gone! Grandpa they took him!" Yugi cried as he launched himself at the old man. "Ryou's gone too! Jou saw them through the window. They drugged him and threw him in the limo. They took off…we'll never get them back! It happened about twenty minutes ago!"

"Hush now, Yugi. All will be right. I'm just waiting for a phone call." The old man ushered the dejected boys towards his old Cutlass station wagon in the parking lot of the police station. The phone vibrated against his side.

"Hello? Yeah…Yeah, if you could. Right, and add the charges of kidnapping and attempting to transport a minor across state lines. Yes. Yugi says that one of his friends saw them take the white haired boy that you saw, by force. Good…good. We'll be there in a few. I have some things I think those two assholes need to hear. Thank you very much…yes, I'll get you tickets to that first race. Goodbye." Solomon hung up the phone and lit a cigarette, oblivious to the anxious glances that each of the boys sent his way.

Come on grandpa! Who was that? And what are we going to do now?" Yugi tugged at the old man's sleeve, pleading.

"Yeah, we're dying here. Please tell us what we have to do now!" Jou added.

Bakura looked like he was ready to blow a gasket as his face was flushed with anger, and he clenched and unclenched his fists in a threatening manner, ready to beat some ass. Seto looked only vaguely perturbed, trying to put his energy into thinking of a plan, as Marik and Malik couldn't take the suspense any longer and they got to their knees, pleading for the old man to give them some hope.

"I need silence! I have to think about how we're going to do this. I want the charges to stick. No one's ever been able to bring charges against those two morons. And there's no way I'm going to let them go on their merry little way after what they just did. But we need to tread cautiously; we're walking the thin line of the law right now. Sure Atemu is my ward, but they didn't know that at the time they grabbed him. They have an excuse for that one, but Ryou is another matter entirely. He is Bakura's ward at the moment. And their plans to take him out of this state against his and his guardian's will, that's definitely illegal. Thank god that Jou saw them do that. Or we wouldn't have been able to ground their plane. Right now they are still sitting at the airport, unable to move, with the police aboard their jet, just waiting for us. They got there just a few minutes ago."

"Oh thank god!" Bakura collapsed to the sidewalk. Jou and Seto helped him back to his feet as the whole group sighed in relief.

Solomon motioned the boys into the car. As the troop piled in, he said "I have close ties to the governor of our fair state. I just pulled in a few favors. Just remember, do not say anything. We'll get Ryou and Atemu and get out! Let me do all the talking. I don't want their weasel like lawyer to get them off on a technicality."

On the way to the airport more bad news came in the form of a phone call from Glendale's Police Chief. It seems that there had been a mix up in the message. The plane was only grounded temporarily. They needed eyewitness confirmation to board the plane. And if they didn't get it within a half an hour, then the plane was going to be allowed to take off. The only reason they got the courtesy call, is that the chief of Glendale, where the airport was located, wasn't sure if he should believe Domino's Police Chief or the Governor's assistant and Solomon. So to be sure, he played it safe and called the old man. He could have just let the plane go.

If it was just Atemu on the plane, they would have to let it go, and let the drama unfold in the court system later. But Ryou was a whole different issue and the man didn't want to be caught in the backlash of the media storm that was going to hit if he played this the wrong way. Solomon pushed that old car as fast as it would go, all the way to the airport. As he pulled into a spot in front of the large glass building, he didn't even get the car stopped fully before the whole group piled out of the car, running for the doors.

"Terminal B!" He shouted after the group as they pushed through the doors.

The boys went running, zigzagging through the throngs of people, in an effort to make it to Terminal B before their time was up. Once they spotted the SWAT teams that were lounging around the desk at the terminal, being stared at warily by the passengers that were getting ready to board one of the planes, the boys slowed to a halt, a couple of them dropping to their knees in exhaustion.

"I…(huff), I saw them…(huff) take Ryou…" Jou said between deep breaths.

The agent in charge nodded to one of his men. "That's all we needed to hear, son. Can you testify to what you saw?"

Jou nodded vehemently. "As…soon as I…catch my breath…I'll give you all…the details."

"We'll take it from here. You do understand why we couldn't do anything before, right?"

The group shook their head in a negative response. The details weren't really clear to them as to why it was taking so long for someone to move on this. All they knew was that their friends were in danger, and that no one believed them. They couldn't have cared less the reason why. And it showed in their expressions, as they glared at the agent in charge.

"We were told by Domino's Police Chief that this was a wild goose chase. We had called him earlier because this whole thing originated in his jurisdiction. He said that you guys were just upset that your friend got caught and had to face the consequences, just like any normal teenager. When my boss got the call from not only Mr. Motou, but the Governor's aide, he decided that it would be in his best interest if we had a team in place. Just in case this wasn't a false claim. The media coverage alone would kill us if those two really are who you say they are."

Solomon nodded as he walked briskly past the group of out of breath teenagers to stand in front of the agent in charge. "I understand that your boss doesn't want to get in the middle of the shit storm that's going to hit Domino's Police Chief. That's why we called Glendale in the first place. Domino's chief has been paid off or something. He was even giving me shit when I called him earlier to bail the boys out. I know he's pretty sore about not making it to the national level in his racing career, but I don't think that this is about that. I think someone lined his pockets."

The agent nodded, understanding the situation immediately. "Those are some hefty charges. Is there any way you can back them up?"

"I don't know yet. But if there's a way to find out, then I intend to do just that." Solomon assured the man.

One of the SWAT members came up and whispered in the agent's ear. He turned away from the group to talk to the man privately for a moment. Then turning back to Yugi's grandfather, he said "We're boarding the plane now. It seems that the pilot doesn't want all the trouble that he would have gotten in to, had he denied us entry."

"I'd like to talk to the two men, if I could. And make sure that my boys are okay." Solomon requested.

"I think that can be arranged as soon as the plane is secured." The agent turned again, and fired off a comment into his walkie-talkie. After the response came back, he motioned for the old man to follow him.

"You boys stay here. I'll be back with your friends." Solomon said as he followed the agent.

There was a collective uproar from the group, when they were told they couldn't help rescue their friends.

Solomon turned back to them and snapped. "All of you need to straighten up! It was your actions that caused this mess! And right now the whole lot of you are in some deep shit with me. Now I don't know what I'm going to find on that plane, so you boys are going to stay put and keep your mouths shut. You don't want to have to deal with me when I return, if you don't do as you're told for once!"

Once the old man was done chewing out the group, he turned and nodded to the agent who had stopped to wait for him. Then he followed him out the doors and down to the plane. As the two boarded the sleek, stylish PHI Lear Jet, the first people Solomon saw were Akunadin's thugs, handcuffed and sitting in two of the comfortable chairs.

The old man smiled broadly. "Long time no see boys. Well, you seem to have gotten yourselves into quite a jamb this time."

Raphael smiled back, his grin somewhat resembling that of a shark's. "You know this isn't going to stick, old timer. We'll be out of here before you can lock you doors tonight."

"Oh I beg to differ. You see, if you only would have taken Atemu, you could have gotten away with this. No one even knew about Petre's will until about twenty four hours ago. But you got greedy and took Ryou against his will, and someone saw it. Akunadin was never his guardian. Bakura always had that title. And our little Ryou is a minor until about eight months from now. This time it's gonna stick boys. The witness can't be bought or scared off. He's in my hands. Have fun in prison! Even the most hardened criminals in there have a serious distaste for thugs who would use an underage boy for pleasure." Solomon chuckled.

Both men paled as the truth of his statement sunk into their thick heads. Solomon continued on his way towards the private sleeping quarters at the rear of the jet, laughing at the expressions on the men's faces as they thought about what the other prisoners would do to them if they found out what they were charged with.

The old man's smile faded though, when he reached to bedroom. The agents had already untied the two drugged victims and some of the men were collecting evidence around the room. One of the boys was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hidden in his hands However; one of the SWAT members was still trying and failing to get a response from the other prone figure lying on the bed.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	15. Chapter 15

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Man what's taking them so long?" Bakura snarled, eager to see his lover. He paced back and forth across the waiting area like a caged tiger as he waited for any news.

"I don't know, but they need to hurry up!" Seto replied as he passed his white haired friend on his own trek back and forth across the room.

All the boys were on edge. Yugi was chewing what was left of his fingernails as his glance alternated between the door that his grandfather had disappeared into, and the clock that was over the ticket counter. He could hardly stand the suspense. Jou and Malik were taking turns pacing the area between the seats, one sitting down when the other got up. And Marik was just standing to the side, glaring at anyone who happened to glance in his general direction. Needless to say, the group was given a wide berth by other travelers waiting for their planes to board.

A commotion at the other end of the hallway caught the group's attention promptly. A couple of screams echoed off the walls towards the boys, from the large crowd heading rapidly in their direction.

Bakura and Seto's eyes widened, having heard this sound enough times to know what it meant.

"Holy hell! Someone called the media!" Seto breathed, in awe at the size of the crowd.

"Run for it!" Bakura snatched Yugi up and threw him over his shoulder as he started running as fast as he could for the door that Solomon had gone through earlier. The others followed as soon as they understood what was going on.

The group barreled out the doors and down the emergency stairs to the tarmac, running as fast as they could towards the grounded plane. Thank god they knew which one to head to, the PHI logo clearly visible on the side of the jet. For the crowd of reporters and rabid fans were hot on their heels.

"Hey, you guys can't go up there!" The SWAT member tried to block the group from going up the stairs to the plane's entry.

"Tough shit! It's the only place we can go to get away from them!" Bakura pointed behind him.

The agent's eyes grew to twice their normal size as he caught sight of the massive crowd heading straight towards them. "Go go go! Move! Upstairs now!" He stammered reaching for his radio. "All units report to the plane's entry! I repeat all units to the plane's entry! We have a situation out here on the ground!"

Ryou was sitting groggily on the side of the bed, as one of the SWAT members was attempting to get a response from Atemu. There was something seriously wrong with the racer. His eyes were shut tightly, rolling around in his head, as tremors racked his slender body, while he made small noises and grunts each time he twitched. Nothing that the agent could do would get him to react.

"I think he's having a reaction to something they gave him." The man said as he looked up at Solomon. "I have an ambulance on the way, but it's stuck in rush hour traffic. He needs medical attention ASAP."

"They gave him something that affects his nervous system. It was to in-incapacitate him for the ride back, because he fought with them when he came around. He's not having a reaction; the drug is working like it's sup…posed to. I heard them laughing about how this drug was going to cause him so much pain, and that he would need an…antidote, that Akunadin has, to clear it from his system." Ryou slurred his words, his speech not quite right, as the drugs he had been given had still not quite worn off. But he got his point across.

The plea for help came over the SWAT teams' radios. The members quickly exited the room, leaving Solomon with the two drugged boys. The old man heard familiar voices raised in the outer room of the plane. "What's going on out there?"

When no one answered his call, he turned to Ryou "Can you walk?"

"I think so."

"Lean on me. We need to get out of here." The old man picked up the limp racer and started to carry him out of the room, Ryou clinging to his arm the whole way. As they made their way out into the other room, they came face to face with the group that Solomon had sworn he had left in the terminal not ten minutes ago.

"What the hell? I thought I told you to stay put!"

"ATEMU!" Yugi cried out, his face ashen. Bakura had just set him on his feet as his grandfather had come out of the back room carrying the trembling body of his boyfriend. He didn't know whether the racer was alive or dead. The small boy made to go to his grandfather, his friends crowding the old man as well.

"Don't crowd me! All of you chill out now! They gave him something that is affecting his nervous system. He needs help. Since the ambulance is stuck in traffic, the fastest way is to take a police escort to the hospital. So you all need to back up and let me out!" Yugi's grandfather had absolutely had it with the boys not listening to him today.

"But grandpa, we can't go down there. The crowd will trample us." Yugi said in a small voice. He was riding an emotional rollercoaster today, with everything that had gone on. First his lover was kidnapped, and then he was told that the kidnappers weren't going to get away, then he was told that they still might be able to take off. And then he was tossed over his friend's shoulder, being chased by a mob of people. He thought for a moment that his lover was dead, and now his grandfather was treating him like he had before they had worked out their differences. It was entirely too much for him to take, if he hadn't had a breakdown before, he was about to have one now.

"What crowd?" Solomon inquired, poking his head out the door. "Holy shit! Where the hell did they come from?"

Sure enough, when he looked out the door, grouped around the small plane was a crowd large enough to pack a large, class A high school auditorium. Reporters and fans alike, waving cameras and video recorders, all waiting for a chance to see the missing NASCAR stars and get in on the breaking headline story.

"Someone called the media." Seto replied bitterly.

"Yeah, three guesses as to who it was. And the first two don't count." Bakura grumbled as he picked up his half-conscious lover and cradled him in his arms.

"Right now I'm more concerned about getting Atemu some help. We have to get out of here. Look, I'm just going to make this up as I go along. Sometimes it pays to be known as an asshole. Yugi, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm not very adept with dealing with emergencies like this. Boys, we need to get through this crowd. So I need you to stay close. Just follow my lead." The old man started out the door and down the stairs.

One by one the group descended the steps, into the waiting mob.

"Man, when Atemu gets back to himself, he's going to freak! He doesn't like the public to see him in his weaker moments." Bakura said as they got halfway down the stairs.

"Then he's just going to have to deal with it. Everyone has moments like that." Solomon replied, matter of factly, as he carried the limp, quivering racer.

The mob below them started to quiet down the closer the group got to the bottom of the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, however, the rapid fire questions began.

"Did you kidnap Mr. Hasan and Mr. Hitori?"

"Have the drivers been hiding out here for the entire four months? And if so, what were they hiding from?"

"What's wrong with Mr. Hasan?"

"Who are you and how do you know Mr. Hasan and Mr. Hitori?"

"QUIET!" Solomon roared at the noisy crowd. "I'll give you a statement after we get Mr. Hasan medical treatment. I don't have another word to say until then. So I suggest you let us pass. Unless you want to be responsible for the death of NASCAR's biggest attraction."

The crowd parted like the Red Sea, totally silent at the old man's words, revealing the waiting cop cars behind them. The group made their way to the cars and jumped in the back of three of them. Solomon laid Atemu across Yugi and Ryou's laps, then took a seat in the front next to the officer.

Yugi started to sob quietly, rubbing his unconscious lover's back and legs as they took off, siren blaring, lights flashing, for the hospital. He was so afraid that the one person who he loved beyond anything in this world wouldn't make it. His lover's body was jerking and twitching in his lap, and he had no idea how to help. His skin hot to the touch, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. To Yugi it looked like Atemu was in his death throes. Even though they were told that the drugs in his protective lover's system were only meant to temporarily debilitate, not kill.

Once in front of the doors to the hospital, Solomon took his unconscious charge from the backseat and rushed through the double doors. "We need a doctor here!" He shouted, catching the attention of the medical personnel behind the counter. The old man was making quite a racket as he tried to convince the workers that he needed help.

"What's going on here? You need to quiet down sir." One of the attending doctors admonished the old man, not even paying attention to the convulsing boy in his arms.

"This is an emergency! He's been drugged! He needs help now!" Solomon returned.

"Put him in the room over there. I'll get to him in a minute. There are other people waiting. And…" The man arrogantly assumed that the one being held was just another drug addict.

"NO! You're not touching him!" Yugi yelled as he made his way in front of his grandfather, arms spread wide, looking like a wolf cub trying to protect its pack leader. "DR. LAURA!" The small boy screamed as loud as he could, blocking the other doctor from touching his lover.

"Now see here young man. I am a qualified…"

"DR. LAURA!" Yugi yelled again. Then he turned on the white coated man in front of him. "You don't remember me, do you? I didn't think so. I remember you! And I say you're not touching him. I remember what you did! DR. LAURA!"

The older man was about to yank the boy out of his way, when a smooth voice came from behind him. "I've got them Dr. Bernard."

"Dr. Laura." Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want that asshole touching anyone he knew, let alone his lover, who would be unable to defend himself in his present condition.

Yugi's regular doctor took the unconscious racer from Solomon's arms and headed towards one of the private rooms at the back of the ER. All but three of the group following her. Yugi was still glaring at the older doctor, who was in turn, trying to figure out why the boy standing in front of him, glaring so fiercely, was so familiar to him.

"This is the doctor that you were talking about the other day, right?" Jou eyed the man with distaste.

Yugi nodded. It was time to clear the air. No more secrets. He didn't want to be responsible for the man taking advantage of anyone else. Since he came clean with his friends the other day, he was bound and determined to make those who had done him wrong pay for what they had done. It was something that Atemu and the others had taught him over the last couple of days. You couldn't undo the past, but you could prevent things from happening to someone else in the future. And he intended to do just that. He was sick of hiding. The man's next victim could very well have been his lover, had he not spoken out.

Solomon glared hard at the doctor. "So this is who you were talking about in your diary." In a low, menacing voice, he added to the doctor. "You're finished here. In fact, you're finished anywhere. I know what you did. How does a child molestation charge sound to you. Cause I'm thinking that all these people deserve to know what kind of person you really are. I'm sure that once this gets out there will be other people to step forward. This type of thing doesn't just happen once, to one person, when you have so many to choose from. I'm sure that there are other victims. Just a question of how many!"

The old man's voice carried over the crowd that had just arrived at the hospital, waiting for the statement that he had promised them. The reporters heard his comments, the race fans that had followed the team from the airport, and even the crowd in the waiting room heard his comments. And of course his police escort definitely heard the comment.

The doctor turned pale as the old man continued to speak of what he had read in his grandson's diary. Jou stepping in to add a comment every now and then, adding to the story as he remembered what his small friend had told him and Ryou that day, out on the swing set.

The white coated doctor was shaking, unable to move as the old man drew closer with every word, until he was only inches from the guilty man's face, calling him out. Now he knew why he remembered the boy's face. But he had done it to so many of his patients, that he couldn't remember them all. His secret was exposed now; the rest of the victims would come out of the woodwork to get a piece of him.

As Solomon drew back to throw a fist at the man, he turned tail and tried to run, slamming straight into the officer that had been standing behind him the whole time.

"I'm guessing you're pressing charges?" The officer quipped as he started to read the doctor his rights.

"Damn straight! Might as well clean up this town before we leave." Solomon smirked. He was so damn proud of Yugi at this moment. He couldn't believe that the young man that had been standing in front of him, glaring at a man twice his size, was the same young man who was afraid of his own shadow not so long ago. His grandson had grown up a lot over the past four months. And most of the change had come from being around Atemu. That little shit grew on you, if you were forced to be around him for too long. But his being around Yugi had definitely helped the boy tremendously.

The old man turned around to say something to the group behind him, when he found out that there was no one there anymore. They had all left to track down the rest of their friends.

"Ingrates!" He chuckled to himself as he went in search of his boys, after giving a brief statement to the officer that had cuffed the older doctor.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Do you have to draw so much blood?" Yugi cringed as his doctor took yet another sample from his unconscious, twitching lover.

"We haven't been able to figure out what they gave him. And those two idiots aren't talking. We need to figure this out. Whatever it is, it's killing him slowly, and painfully." She replied as she gathered up the syringe and walked towards the door.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to kill him." Yugi commented.

"If he would have been given the antidote within a couple of hours, then no, it wouldn't kill him. But it's been over five hours now, and we still don't have a clue as to what he's been drugged with." The doctor replied.

Yugi held his lover's hand, as he trembled and convulsed, his eyes rolling around in his head as the drug worked on his central nervous system. His grunts and pain filled moans bringing tears to the small boy's eyes as he ran a damp washcloth over the racer's overheated face. Yugi looked over at his grandfather, who was seated on a chair in the middle of the room, so he could keep an eye on both Atemu, and Ryou, who was recovering in the other bed.

"Please grandpa, there's got to be something that can be done. Some way to make those men talk." Yugi whispered as the tears ran down his face.

"It's already being done as we speak. When I was on the phone with Glendale's chief earlier, he said that he couldn't just sit back and watch Atemu die. I give them about another hour before one of them breaks down and tells the cops what drug was given to him." Solomon assured the broken hearted boy.

"What did they do?" Seto asked.

"Put them in the general population. And started the rumor of why they're in there." Solomon replied.

Jou whistled. "Wow, they aren't taking any chances are they?"

"Why? What's going to happen to them?" Malik asked, curious.

"Well, once the other inmates know that they are in there for attempting to kidnap or rape a minor, they'll tear those boys apart. It's not uncommon around here for people to die from the injuries they receive at the hands of the prison inmates. A lot of times the death is from internal injuries due to repeated and prolonged rape." Solomon painted a gory picture of what was happening to the two men who had kidnapped Atemu and Ryou.

"I don't care! I just want Atemu back. And if he dies, I hope they die too!" Yugi sniffed. And for once he really didn't care. Those two men tried to take away the one person that had given him a reason to live. If that person were to die, then he would want to go with him. He hoped that their torture was long and painful, for that was exactly the type of death they had sentenced Atemu to.

The whole group stared at the young racer in disbelief. Yugi never talked like that. Not even after what he had been through. The small boy didn't even take notice of the group's stares.

The race team had been moved to a completely private wing in the hospital. And still, the group sat around in the one room. Ryou cuddled up with Bakura on the extra bed that had been brought in for him when it was clear that he wasn't leaving his fallen friend. Jou and Seto, both seated on one of the many couches turned beds that had been brought in for them. For once, the two love birds weren't arguing just for the sake of argument. Both sat there completely silent as they watched over their friend helplessly. Marik and Malik had taken another couch by the window. No one was sleeping, despite the lateness of the hour. With Atemu's fate undecided, it was hard for any of them to even think about sleep.

So there they sat, waiting on any news and praying that it would be the good kind. After a while, Solomon finally remembered that there was a rather large group of people still waiting for a comment from him. He went down to the waiting room and addressed all of the people who had come to see the NASCAR stars.

"I'm truly sorry. I forgot all about you. Please forgive me. I can't give much of a statement right now; I have other things on my mind. We are still waiting to find out if Atemu Hasan will even live through the night." The old man's words were met with shocked silence, before the storm of questions started.

"What happened to Mr. Hasan?"

"Were the two drivers really kidnapped or was this just a marketing scheme?"

"Who are you and what do you have to do with what's happening right now?"

"If you will all ask your questions in an orderly manner, we'll get through this a lot quicker. I, for one, want to go back upstairs and be with my boys." Solomon snarled at the group in general. Then he pointed to one of the reporters with her hand raised. "You."

"Hi, I'm Amy from channel three news. I'd just like to know who you are, and how you came to know Mr. Hasan and Mr. Hitori."

"Long story. First, my name is Solomon Motou. I know those boys through a friend of mine who died last year, Atemu's father, Petre Hasan. They came to me for help earlier this year, and yes, they've been staying with me and my grandson for the whole time…You." The old man pointed to the next person.

"Solomon Motou? The Solomon Motou? Known to the racing community as 'Smoke'. He disappeared over fifteen years ago. How do you expect us to believe that you are who you say you are?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything. I expect you to have enough brains to look it up."

And so the press conference continued. Solomon answered most of their questions and comments. He told them of the racer's condition, and that if the antidote wasn't found, that he would not make it through the night.

"You are so beautiful, you know that. And…and I love you so much. Please don't…please don't die on me. Do you know…the first time I saw you…you were laughing…at me…cause I fell. God, you were so gorgeous…standing there with your hand out…trying to help me up. I fell for you so hard that day…Please don't leave me." Yugi whispered quietly as he ran the cool, damp cloth over his lover's face and neck. The tear drops falling from his eyes, down his face, to dampen the white hospital bed sheets. The quiet statement brought tears to the eyes of all his close friends still sitting there waiting for some word.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	16. Chapter 16

So sorry for the…what, almost 3 month delay. Mother Nature doesn't seem to like me very well since she took out my computer, and I've been playing hell trying to get the parts to put it back together. But if finally worked and I'm back in business. :D I'll resume my updating schedule with the exception of WSHB and THaB – since I seem to be lacking chapters. Oh well, back to the drawing board, at least these ones are whole and complete, they just need to be updated. Thanks for those of you who stuck with me. I appreciate it.

And for being so kind I have a lemon in this chapter (yeah it was there already but I'm not saying anything).

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

It had been over seven hours since Atemu and Ryou were brought into the hospital. Atemu's condition had started to deteriorate about an hour before. His tremors getting progressively worse. The rest of the press conference had been put off until it was known whether or not he would live for much longer. Solomon had been called upstairs to watch over the dying teen with the rest of the race team.

All the members of the press and the teen's loyal, devoted fans were still outside, awaiting word on his condition. The steady stream of fans, that had been arriving ever since news of his whereabouts hit the airwaves, were out in the street holding a candle light vigil, praying for his recovery. When Solomon had told the group earlier that he may not make it through the night, they almost rioted. It had taken Yugi's tearful plea to make the crowd rethink their actions. Yugi had only come downstairs to tell his grandfather of Atemu's worsening condition. Since then, the small boy hadn't left his lover's side for even one moment, afraid that he would miss his last breath.

Presently, Solomon was in a conference with Glendale's Police Chief and Atemu's doctor. He hadn't said anything to the group of silent teens after he had taken the phone call from the chief a few moments ago. He just got up and rushed out the door, calling for their doctor.

So the teens just sat there, alert and tense. Awake the group may have been, but it was so deathly silent in that room. The only sounds heard were Atemu's pained moans, Yugi's whispered comments and the agonizingly slow ticking of the clock in the hallway, as Solomon had left the door partially open in his haste.

Within a half an hour after Yugi's grandfather had left, the sudden, rapid tapping of high heeled shoes could be heard echoing down the empty corridor. The door slammed the rest of the way open to rebound off the doorstop on the wall, as their doctor, in heels and her long white coat, bounced off the door in her rush to get into the room.

"Move, move! Everyone out of the way!" Laura yelled as she scrambled into the room, trying to run in her high heeled shoes. Yugi stumbled out of the chair that he had pulled up beside Atemu's bed, in a panic. In The doctor's hands were two capped syringes. When she reached her patient, she yanked the cap off of one of the needles, drove it into an offshoot of the IV that was attached to Atemu's wrist, and pushed the plunger.

After recapping that syringe and throwing it into the bin, she uncapped the other one, asking Solomon to turn the convulsing teen on his side and hold him tightly. "This is going to hurt him pretty bad. This stuff is so thick and the needle that I have to use is a lot larger than normal, so I know this is going to hurt. I'm sorry Atemu."

With that, she rubbed an alcohol swab on the violently shaking teen's right cheek and inserted the needle, emptying the syringe of its thick, yellowish contents. And unearthly roar was heard as she finished and pulled the syringe out. What she had just given the drugged teen was dangerous enough by itself. But it was the only thing known to counteract the experimental drug that he had been given earlier. How his kidnappers had gotten their hands on that concoction was a mystery to her and Solomon. The drug had been in experimental stages when the pharmaceutical company gave it up as a lost cause. It should have never been in the hands of a couple of thugs. They were lucky to have found enough information about the drug that should have only been used for interrogation purposes, a government secret.

Her job done, she collapsed into the chair that Yugi had just vacated. "I quit! As soon as he's up and about, I'm finished with this hospital business! I hate seeing what fucked up things people do to each other! The stuff that he was given would have kept him in a semi-conscious state until the very end. But he wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it. Imagine feeling like you were being severely shocked, repeatedly. That was what he was going through. Like touching a frayed wire while you are standing in a puddle of water. He may or may not remember anything that happened. It depends. But if any of you slap him on the ass, even as a joke, during the next week, I'll make your life hell. The stuff that I injected is going to leave a massive bruise, and its going to hurt like hell. On top of what his muscles went through with all the convulsions. He's going to be very weak for a while."

Pulling off the heeled shoes, she continued as she rubbed her sore, tired feet. "Give it about fifteen, twenty minutes before the tremors subside totally. In a couple of hours I'll check to see if there's any permanent damage. Then, I'm not kidding, I quit! This is just too much for me to deal with."

All of the teens were wide awake now, waiting for their friend to recover. Yugi made his way back to the chair that the doctor had just vacated. While the rest of the group waited with baited breath to see if their friend came out of the state he was in, Yugi's grandfather had a quiet conversation with Dr. Laura.

"What happened? How did you find out what they gave him?" Seto inquired as Atemu's tremors finally began to fade.

Solomon answered for the tired doctor. "You don't really need to know the details. Let's just say that Raphael, himself, decided to see things our way, and told us what they injected into him. Then Laura ran his blood against what we were told was in his system, and we came up with a match."

So they waited, tense and alert to every change in Atemu's behavior. After a quarter of an hour, his tremors decreased to small twitches. By the time that thirty minutes had passed, he was resting somewhat comfortably, lying on his left side. It wasn't too long after, that the gang started to get drowsy, and one by one drop off into a much needed sleep.

Since the night before had been spent down at the police station, the group was worn out completely. Technically, it had been almost forty eight hours since anyone had gotten a decent sleep. Even Yugi passed out; one small hand still clamped around Atemu's, the other one fisted in the bed sheets dampened by his tears, cradling his head as he sat in the chair. Ryou had managed to stay awake the longest, but even he eventually succumbed to the lack of sleep.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Morning, little one. You're a sight for sore eyes!"

Yugi opened his bleary amethyst eyes to the view of Atemu's pained crimson ones. Covering his mouth with his hand, the smaller boy stifled a yawn. "You're awake? Is it morning already?"

"No. It's close though. Come here Aibou. I need you up here with me." Atemu tugged weakly on Yugi's hand.

"But I'll hurt you!"

"No, you won't hurt me. Please, I need to feel you right now." The racer's voice was harsh and groggy. His whole body was sore and tired as a result of the continuous convulsions, but the only thing on his mind was cuddling with his little one. For a time he had thought that he would never see his beautiful little lover again. And he needed just that small touch to be sure that this was real, that he was alive.

Against his better judgment, Yugi allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed, snuggling up against his lover's lithe, tone body. Atemu sighed in contentment, as he ran his hand over his little one's face and down his arms, to pull his shirt out of his pants and run his hand over the boy's bare stomach. Just to be able to touch that soft, pale skin was enough for the moment.

"I thought you were going to die." Yugi sniffed. "You were going to die and leave me here by myself. And I was so selfish; I didn't want you to go. Even if you were in so much pain. I didn't want you to go."

"I thought I was going to die too, little one. But I didn't want to leave you. I was trying so hard to hold on. Just to see your face again." The older racer said as he kissed a trail over Yugi's nose and cheeks. His strength was fading rapidly, but he tried to hide it from his small lover, not wanting to give up this time together. As much as he tried to hide his weakness from his little one, Yugi sensed that he was drained and needed the rest.

"You need to go to sleep. The doctor said that you need to get your strength back." Yugi gently touched the bags under his lover's exotic crimson eyes, noticing how deep they were.

"I can sleep now. Now that I know you're here with me. God I love you Aibou." Atemu closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch as Yugi ran a hand over his face, petting his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"I love you too. I can't even begin to say how happy I am now that I know you're going to be okay." The small teen curled up in his lover's arms, burying his head in his chest.

The pair rested in each other's arms, drifting off into a deep sleep. Later that morning, as the rest of the group woke up, they were careful not to arouse the exhausted look-a-likes. Solomon had the boys go to separate rooms so they could take a shower, and at least feel somewhat human again. The group had breakfast brought up to the floor, and they ate in the waiting room, not wanting to wake the sleeping duo. They waved to their doctor as she cautiously opened the door to the room to check on the still slumbering teens.

Dr. Laura crept quietly towards the bed where the twin-esque lovers were sleeping. Atemu was backed up against the railing, holding Yugi to his chest. She smirked when she saw that the hospital gown that the taller teen was wearing had opened in the back, exposing part of his firm, tan backside to her view. She could do this without them even knowing. She didn't really want to wake the boys anyways. It would only take a minute; neither of them would even realize that she had been there. She reached down to pull the gown the rest of the way to the side, when a slender hand reached out and grabbed hers in a weakened grip.

"Just what did you think you were going to do to me?" Laura jumped, looking up at the quiet whisper and seeing that Atemu was watching her closely, his crimson eyes focused and alert.

"I was just going to check on that bruise, see how bad it was. You can let go of my arm. Now that you're awake, I don't need to feel like I'm sneaking around. Just let me see how bad it is. I've never had to give anyone what I gave you earlier, so I don't know all of the drug's effects." She whispered as she pulled her arm out of his slackening grip.

She could tell that even though the racer was mentally alert that his body would need more time to heal. If the teen had been in peak health when he grabbed her, she would have expected to see some bruises left around her wrist. But as he was now, she could have broken his hold at any time. That's how much power the teen had lost. It broke her heart to see what those men had done to him, all to prove that they were superior. He wasn't a bad boy, she could tell by how he treated Yugi. The other night notwithstanding. So, in her expert opinion, there was no reason for what they had done to him.

"Just don't wake Yugi; he's been through enough lately. He needs his rest." Was the only reply, before the crimson eyed teen turned his attention back to the boy he held.

"I won't. But while you're up, put this in your mouth, I need to take your temperature. And hold still, this may hurt a little." She stuck a thermometer in the racing star's mouth, and proceeded to prod at the massive bruise that had formed at the injection site.

Atemu hissed as he tried to hold still for her prodding. Other than that, he made no noise as she tried to diagnose the extent of the damage. She knew that he didn't want to wake his still sleeping lover, if possible. So she would try to do this as quickly and painlessly as she could.

"There, all done. As soon as that thing beeps, I'll be out of your hair." She smiled at her disgruntled patient. "I'm supposed to let you out of here today. That kind of pisses me off, but I'll do it, on one condition."

The thermometer beeped and she took it out of his mouth, checking the reading and nodding, pleased at rate his fever was dropping, before pocketing the instrument.

"What condition is that?" Atemu asked quietly.

"You need at least one week of complete bed rest. And another week of limited activity. And you are not racing for the rest of the season. I don't want any relapses. Truthfully, I don't know what damage these drugs have done to your reflexes. And I'd rather not find out while you are in the middle of a race, going a hundred plus miles per hour. With fifty other people out on that track with you."

"What?"

"You heard me Mr. Hasan. We'll see what happens in the next couple of months. But for now, consider yourself grounded. And just so you know, Solomon has asked me to come with you. I guess that he thinks you boys could use a woman's touch in your lives. That and I'm really beginning to like that old man. So you're stuck with me, not only as your doctor, but in your home life too. You will be listening to what I say."

Atemu groaned, rolling his eyes, before turning his attention to his slowly waking little one. "Good morning Aibou. Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmmm. Lots better now that I know you're going to be all right." Yugi answered, rubbing his tired eyes.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Atemu pouted from his place on the couch. To say that he was not pleased was an understatement. First, he had been carried out of the hospital by Solomon, still in his hospital gown and a blanket, in front of at least a thousand or so fans and news crews. Then, once they got home, he had been told that if he moved so much as one toe to get off the couch, that he would be tied down. Since he was rarely ever sick, and even when he was he hated people catering to him, the racer was in a very foul mood.

He still couldn't believe that Yugi's grandfather had carried him out of the hospital like he was a small child. The hospital had said that they didn't want to be responsible for a riot; so the old man suggested a compromise. Atemu could recover at home, under Dr. Laura's supervision. Since the racer couldn't sit comfortably in a wheel chair, the old man picked him up and carted him out the front door, stopping for pictures and to chat to friends that he spotted in the crowd. Atemu, who was trying to hide his face in the light blanket the whole time, almost thought it was intentional. That Yugi's grandfather was trying to embarrass him in front of his fans. He stubbornly refused to answer any comments directed his way, preferring to stay hidden beneath what shelter the blanket offered.

Now he was stuck here while the rest of the group scurried around, trying to get things in order for their move to North Carolina. The racer had gotten the chance to look over his father's will earlier in the day. And he wasn't too pleased about that either. The will clearly stated that PHI would be held in trust for him until he reached his twenty fifth birthday. That is, if he obeyed his father's friend until that time. In order for the company to go to him instead of staying in Solomon's hands, he had to follow whatever rules the man laid out for him, until such a time that the will specified. That was what was really ticking him off. He had thought he would be free of anyone else's influence the moment he turned eighteen, now he knew better. He could understand why his father did what he did. No one in the corporate world would respect a teenager, but it still pissed him off.

And the first thing that Yugi's grandfather had to say about it, was to tell him that he was never too old to have some sense beat into him, if he needed it. Even if the old man had to stand on a ladder with a two by four to do it. The rules were laid out plain as day, in front of the whole group. They were all going to live together peacefully (as if that could happen). They were going to follow house rules, just like any normal family, and they had to get permission before they went out of the house. After laying out most of the ground rules, the old man explained that most of them were for the teens' safety, as Akunadin had disappeared with a good sum of money stolen from Atemu's company, and had yet to be found. All things considered, Atemu was in a very bad mood indeed.

Solomon wanted everything to be in order before the group's trial on the drag racing charges. Then he wanted to leave and head back to North Carolina as soon as possible. He may have turned Akunadin out of PHI and set a group of accountants to assess the damage, but he still wanted to oversee the company himself. The only things that were holding him back were the team's trial date, and the sale of his shop.

At the moment, the old man was on the phone with one of his previous employees, who had had quite enough of college life and decided that he wanted to continue working as a mechanic. They were arranging the details of his buying out the shop and continuing to work under the name Motou's Garage.

While the old man was talking on the phone, Yugi and the others were packing everything in sight. They tackled the job in pairs, each picking a room and packing it away in boxes, then loading the boxes on to one of the two moving vans that Solomon had rented this morning. Since none of the pairs of workers were actually couples, the tedious job of packing went pretty smoothly. By dinnertime, they had the whole upstairs and part of the main floor loaded onto the trucks, and Solomon was off the phone, having concluded his business with the shop's new owner. On top of the moving vans outside, the old man rented a car hauler to take Atemu's Challenger, Yugi's Firebird, Jou's Camaro, and of course, the newly redone Cutlass – they couldn't leave that car, Ryou had taken quite a liking to the slightly beat up automobile - back to North Carolina with them, as none of them were willing to give up their cars. And the whole time, Atemu was still lying on the couch, pouting.

"Food's done. You want some?" Yugi questioned as he came in from the kitchen with two steaming hot cups of tomato soup, and a couple of grilled cheese on a plate.

"That sounds good Aibou. What I really want is to take a shower. If I smell as bad as I feel…I can't take this lying around! I'm so used to doing things for myself. I'm going crazy!" The racer grouched, pulling himself shakily up on his elbows to take a look at the food being offered. What he wouldn't give to have a steaming hot shower to soothe his aching muscles.

"Grandpa said that you could do that after dinner, that way one of us can help. And I'm not going to argue with him. He's been enough of an ogre today without me stepping in his sights and having him take a shot at me. At least you got a chance to brush your teeth before they kicked you out of the hospital. I didn't get to do that until we got here."

Atemu took one of the steaming cups of soup and brought it to his lips. He took a small sip and sighed. "Man that hits the spot on a depressing day like today. They were kind of…brusque, weren't they? I know the mob of reporters and fans were causing problems, but to just kick us out like that? What the hell was their deal?"

Yugi shrugged, his face burning, as he replied. "I think it had something to do with me getting one of their main ER doctors arrested…But the guy really deserved it!"

"You were causing trouble Aibou?" Atemu's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he gave a weak chuckle. "I never thought you had it in you!"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you about it later. I was really being an ass that day." The smaller racer shook his head. He wasn't sure what had come over him yesterday, in the hospital. All he knew was that that man was going to touch his lover, and he had to do something to prevent it. And that something ended up being front page in the newspaper this morning, right next to the article about Atemu being in the local hospital. Neither of which the racer had been allowed to see.

"I highly doubt that little one. You always seem to have a reason for what you do. Even if I don't know what it is. And since when do you swear?"

"I…"

It was a most convenient moment for the doorbell to ring. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was the only one around to answer the summons. Giving his lover an apologetic smile, he went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked when he opened the door to reveal Arizona's high profile Governor and a police escort. He knew who the man was the minute he opened the door. With all the commercials on TV, it was hard not to know who he was.

"You must be Yugi. I'm looking for your grandfather. May I come in?" The older man smiled kindly.

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll go find him, make yourself comfortable, both of you."

As Yugi went off to find his grandfather, the well-dressed

old man spied Atemu lying on the couch. "And you must be Mr. Hasan. I knew your father pretty well, back in the day." He walked over to one of the few chairs left in the living room and made himself comfortable, his escort standing silently behind him.

"You don't look much like him." The old man said as he gave the NASCAR star the once over.

Atemu frowned at the man over his cup of soup. "I've been told that I resemble my mother."

"That you do, young one, that you do. Just as much as Yugi resembles his mother. Did you know that when they were younger, yours and Yugi's mothers almost looked identical? It was hard to tell them apart. Their eye color was the main difference. Iori's eyes were a deep shade of blue, almost an amethyst color. But Katana's, now her eyes were such an exotic shade of reddish brown. A lot like yours, a crimson. The two of them were so unearthly beautiful. It broke my heart to see what happened after Akunadin came back on the scene." The old man shook his head as he recalled the past.

"Ahhh. There you are. Yugi told me you came to see us. How are you, old friend?" Solomon rushed from the kitchen to embrace the man who had just stood up from his place in the chair.

"I'm fine Smoke. I was just telling the young one here about his and Yugi's mothers." The old man patted Solomon on the back.

"You knew my mother?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I did. And your mother was so beautiful! She always had men swooning over her. A lovelier pair of ladies I had never seen." At a shake of Solomon's head, the man got back to the point of his visit. "It seems that there has been a mistake made in processing your boys, Smoke."

"What kind of mistake?" Yugi's grandfather queried, glancing at the policeman behind his friend skeptically, thinking that he was going to cart his boys off to jail again.

"Well, in light of what's happened with the kidnapping, and Domino's Police Chief, the state no longer wants to press charges for the boys' involvement in Friday night's drag racing incident. And yes, there was evidence found in the Chief's checking account. He took in a large sum of money on Saturday. And it came from PHI's account. He didn't even try to hide it, so sure he was that he wouldn't get caught. So you were correct in your theory."

"I knew it! I knew it! That son of a bitch! I knew he was on the take! What are you going to do?" Solomon thought back to the conversation that he'd had with Domino's Police Chief concerning the boys' bail. He knew something was wrong the moment the man started stalling him.

"He's being recalled and held over for trial as we speak. With all the publicity, I doubt he'll receive a fair trial, much like the remaining kidnapper. Oh, and the one kidnapper died last night. The other one is in intensive care at the moment. I just thought I would come by and announce the news to you myself, since I haven't seen you in ages. I know you were trying to hide you and the kid, but you could have stopped by before now." The old man reprimanded his friend.

"Listen you big lug…I know that you were the one to help me get a start out here…yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I was just trying so hard to get out of the spotlight. And you being Governor and all. I didn't want any attention drawn to our family. I should have at least called or something." Solomon apologized. He had known the man since their days on Petre's pit crew. In fact, the other man quit the team soon after Solomon did, preferring to move out west and raise a family of his own. But even after all these years the men were still tight as family.

"It's alright. As long as you know that you can still count on me. I knew I could always count on you…even if you didn't call. So, you're really going to leave our great state. Man, I wish I could go with you. It would be so nice to go back to the south. I really miss the roar of the crowds and the smell of burning rubber. And the women!" The old guy chuckled deeply.

"Yep. We're out of here as soon as Atemu can stand the car ride, now that we don't need to wait for the trial. I do expect notice as to when the last goon goes on trial. That way we can be back here. Other than that, we should be gone within the week." Solomon sat down in one of the chairs, offering his friend the other one.

"I really need to be going. I just thought I would drop by. I do expect tickets to the races though. Now that you're getting back into it. It would be nice to see what's left of the gang."

"Excuse me Mr. Governor, but do you know what happened to Ushio? He was one of the guys that were there the night of the drag races. He got into a bad accident." Yugi asked hesitantly. He almost didn't want to know what had befallen the massive bully. True, he deserved whatever he got, but that didn't keep Yugi from wanting to feel sorry for him.

"He will live. But I doubt there will ever be a trial for what he did. He was his own judge, jury and executioner that night. The doctors said that he is in a permanently vegetative state. The burns on his body are so horrendous that you wouldn't even recognize him. But he'll live. I'm sorry Yugi. He deserves to be judged by his peers for what he did. It just isn't going to happen. The rest of his gang is going on trial for some other crimes that they have pulled off. But you're not needed here for that." Solomon had informed his friend of everything that he had found out happened on his week out of town. So the man made a point of keeping up on the latest news concerning the race team, and the problems that they had.

The dapper old man and his silent escort left soon after, extracting a promise from Yugi's grandfather to keep in touch. As soon as Solomon escorted the men out the door, Atemu could see that there was something bothering his small lover. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, his eyes on the floor as he rolled the problem over in his head.

"Aibou…?"

"It's nothing…really." Yugi wouldn't even look Atemu in the eyes.

"Bullshit! You're feeling sorry for that fat bastard, aren't you?" He caught Yugi's hand in his, squeezing gently, even if it took most of his strength just to do that.

"No matter what he did, I still wouldn't wish that sort of life on anyone. He probably grew up in a bad situation, and that's why he acted that way." Yugi tried to excuse the way the man acted towards him.

"That's a load of crap little one. And you know it! Even if he had a bad home environment, he still chose to do the things he did! Once you cross that line, it's too late to go back. What he did to you was unforgivable!" Atemu would not let Yugi continue to think that people could treat him that way. It was wrong. Even though he was lying on his stomach propped up on his elbows, he reached out and turned Yugi's face towards his, their eyes meeting. "No matter the circumstances, you're worth more than that. I'm glad that happened to him! He deserves whatever comes his way!"

"But, I…"

"No buts little one! He deserved it! If he hadn't done what he did, none of us would be in the situation we're in now!" Atemu wouldn't let Yugi turn his eyes away. He kept their eyes locked together in a stare down.

"I…I guess. It doesn't keep me from feeling sorry for him though. I can't help it. I guess I really am just a wuss." Yugi finally broke eye contact. His amethyst gaze returning to the floor.

"You're not a wuss, little one. You just care too much for people who don't deserve it. Think about it. You care about me, don't you? And I don't exactly deserve it."

"I love you with all of my being, and you know that. And yes you do deserve it. I've been in love with you since before I met you. And not just because of you're looks. It was your whole attitude and everything about you. The way you talk…and walk. You just have this approach to life. Kind of like 'you can look, but you can't touch'. Everything I wish I could be, but never will." Yugi was trembling with emotions by the time he was done admitting his most secret wish.

"Oh Aibou! I never knew. I love you just the way you are. To me there is no more perfect being on this earth. I can help you if that is what you want." Atemu scooted to his side and coaxed his smaller lover down with him. Placing a quick kiss to the tip of the teen's nose. "You are everything I have ever wanted in a soul mate. And more! If I could keep you as you are, I would. And I would always be there to protect you. But I know that you need to believe in yourself too."

Not long after escorting the men out, Solomon came back into the room. Since he had promised Atemu a shower, he carried the teen up into the bathroom and proceeded to wash him down as he sat on his knees in the tub, earning growls and mutters of disapproval from the racer. Atemu never like to be dependent on anyone, and this went against everything that he stood for. But as he had not the strength to do anything but protest, the older man pretty much treated him like a baby throughout the entire ordeal.

Once out of the tub, a thoroughly wet and pissed off Atemu was dried off and then tucked into bed, told once again that if he moved so much as a toe out of line, that he would regret it until the end of his days. The rest of the group was going crazy with laughter, as they had come upstairs to retire for the night, when the old man laid down the law to the stubborn racer. It wasn't very often that Atemu was seen in a situation like this. This would provide blackmail material for years to come. Bakura ended up drawing first watch, to ensure that the willful star wouldn't try to get out of bed. But the precaution ended up being useless, as the tricolor haired teen fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, putting all ideas of rebellion out of his head for the night.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, the note for a lemon in this story was actually for another story. Anyways, there's a small (tiny) bit of lime in this chap.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The closer that it got to the end of the week, the harder it was to keep the NASCAR star down. By Thursday, Solomon had resorted to tying the testy teen to the couch by his ankles and wrists. That little stunt had Atemu yelling and cursing the old man in several different languages for about three hours. His struggles only served to tire him out, and eventually he dropped off to sleep for the night.

Seto managed to find a video recorder and tape the whole episode, while he and Bakura laughed themselves into tears. "Oh god. That was hilarious! I've never seen him so pissed off before in my life! Not even the time that you decided to turn off the water heater during one of his super-hot showers!"

"And he was madder than a wet hornet at the time." Bakura wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Okay boys. That's enough. We still have work to do. And I think he's pissed off enough as it is. You have what you want. But don't expect him to be anywhere near sympathetic if you find yourselves in a similar situation." The old man warned the prank pulling duo before heading outside to the garage to finish packing what he had out there. Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Marik and Malik had begun packing out there as soon as they found out what was going down. They preferred to be out of the angry racer's earshot for the time being. Even though Marik had to be dragged out of the house by his boyfriend.

Dr. Laura had come by earlier in the evening to check up on Atemu's progress. She pronounced the ailing racer fit to travel by the end of the week. So the plans were still on, and the group had a lot to do in a small amount of time. Even the doctor had a lot of packing left to do. Solomon volunteered Bakura and Seto for the job after the camcorder incident. Shooing the boys out of the house with some hastily written directions to his new girlfriend's house.

The next day wasn't that much better. The more downtime that was forced on Atemu, the grouchier he got. He even snapped at Yugi once, for doing nothing more than trying to feed him some lunch, as it would have been hard for him to eat considering that he was literally tied to the couch.

"Damn it! I can do it myself! I don't need help, I'm not an invalid!" He snapped.

"And I was only trying to help!"

"Your help's not needed! And if you really wanted to help me, you'd untie me! If not, then go away!"

"I can't untie you! I really don't feel like getting a beating for aiding and abetting!" Yugi's patience had worn thin. He was so stressed with all the packing, his grandfather's mood, and Atemu's refusal to be even somewhat reasonable. "Damn! I can't take this shit!"

Yugi slapped the plate down on the table, just out of Atemu's reach and headed for the door as the tears rolled down his face. He needed some time to himself. Once out the door, the small teen ran to the swing set and sat down by the base, curling into a ball.

Ryou just watched the scene play out. "Ouch Atemu! That wasn't even cool." He muttered before heading out the door after his heartbroken friend.

The comment was like throwing a bucket of ice water on a fire. Atemu's temper cooled off with a quickness. He felt so guilty for what he had just done. His little one didn't deserve that. In that one stupid move, he had just reaffirmed Yugi's opinion that he wasn't worth it. He would be surprised if his little lover would even come anywhere near him for the next couple of days. While Yugi and Ryou sat outside, Atemu laid on the couch mentally beating himself for what he had done.

Two hours later, Mr. Motou and the rest of the group returned from the garage to find Atemu silently contemplating his problems. "Are you feeling okay, Atemu? Do I need to call Laura?"

Atemu sighed loudly. "If I promise not to move, could you please, please untie me? And ask Yugi, if he's up to it, to come and see me. Please?"

The old man just raised a brow at the request. Something had happened while he was out in the garage. He was sure of it. Atemu had been so bitchy for the past couple of days, and now he just had this defeated attitude. Maybe he should call the doctor over, after he did what was asked of him. It wouldn't hurt, just to be on the safe side. He walked over and untied the handkerchiefs that held Atemu's wrists and ankles, allowing the racer to raise himself up off the couch and move to a semi sitting position.

"Thank you. Would you please send Yugi to me when you get a chance?" Atemu asked again as he massaged his sore limbs.

"I'll go get him." The old man assured him as he walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Yugi poked his head in the door, his gaze firmly attached to the carpet. "Y-you wanted t-to see me?" He questioned softly.

"Aibou. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please, come here." Atemu murmured, watching as his little one shuffled into the room. He kicked himself again seeing the way that the boy avoided his eyes, hunching over in an attempt to make himself smaller. The racer hadn't seen this behavior in a while. And it was all his fault.

Yugi made his way slowly to the couch, expecting to hear a snide comment about his running off to hide. Instead, he found himself pulled down onto his lover's lap, held tightly as Atemu whispered apologies over and over again as he kissed patterns over his neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry little one. I'm sorry! I've been such an ass to you. Please forgive me. I love you so much!"

Yugi looked up to see tears shining in his lover's crimson eyes. "It's okay. You were in a bad mood, and I was just making things worse."

"No, it's not okay. I never should have taken my problems out on you. You were a convenient target, and I was wrong. I'm sorry Aibou. I can't say that it'll never happen again, but if it does, you have my permission to tell me to fuck off. Or sock me…something. You mean so much to me. And I'd hate to see you call off our relationship because of something like this. But I wouldn't blame you if you did. You deserve better than this. Better than me." Atemu couldn't keep the tears from running down his face. He had never felt so guilty in his life.

In one moment, Yugi had taught Atemu what everyone else in his life had failed to do. To try and control his temper. It would probably take a while for the racer to regain the ground that he lost, in a fit of anger, with his little one. This would give him more problems than even the spanking that he had administered that night on the cliff. For Yugi hadn't even done anything wrong this time.

"Y-you don't want to see me anymore?" Yugi questioned after hearing his lover's remarks.

"What? Oh little one. That's not what I meant. Once again I've stuck my foot in my mouth. I have a bad habit of doing that when you're around. What I meant was, if you didn't want to see me anymore, I wouldn't blame you. I'd still love you and try every chance I got to change your mind, but I wouldn't blame you. I love you too much to just let you go." Atemu turned the smaller boy around in his arms and claimed his lips in a soft, sensual kiss, coaxing Yugi to kiss him back.

When they ended the deep, lasting kiss, Atemu said quietly. "Do you think your grandfather would mind if we retired for the night? It's been a long day, and I can see the bags under your eyes too. I just want to hold you; it's been so long since I've been able to do even that. Would you like to come to bed with me? Just to sleep, I promise."

"I'd like that very much. I'll ask grandpa if you're okay just to walk to the bedroom." Yugi scooted off his lover's lap and went to find his grandfather, returning shortly after. "He said that Dr. Laura is on her way here, and as soon as she checks you over that's fine."

It wasn't long afterward that the doctor made it to the house. After checking Atemu over very thoroughly, she made her prognosis. "He's just exhausted. I think it's a good idea for him to go to bed early. And Yugi, I think you should hit the hay too. You look like your half asleep standing up. Good night boys."

Since all the beds and everything upstairs was packed up for the trip in two days, the boys said good night and made their way into the downstairs bedroom that held all the air mattresses for the group to sleep on in their final days in the house. Atemu took Yugi in his arms and held him tight, still whispering apologies for the way that he had acted earlier, smoothing his hands over the soft, pale skin as they lay there in each other's arms.

Morning came all too soon, and the group was once again up and packing the rest of the household. This time, though, Atemu was content to lie on the couch, alternating between sleeping and playing a small handheld video game that Yugi had given him in the morning. Only getting up when natured called. As they bedded down that night, the air mattresses the only things left in the vacant house, Yugi went through a small bout of depression. His whole life had happened in this house. He had never lived anywhere else, except when he was a baby.

Atemu soothed him and stroked him, whispering about how things were going to be better when they got to North Carolina. By the time they dropped off to sleep, Yugi was almost excited about his new life. But a small bit of fear kept him from becoming too eager. He didn't do well in new places; he always made at least one enemy who loved to make his life hell, anywhere he went.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The morning of the move, the limo arrived early. It's driver waking the occupants of the vacant house. From then on out, it was a race to see who would be done with their morning routine first. A quick glance in each room to see that everything was packed and ready, told Solomon that it was time to go. Dr. Laura arrived by the time that the last team member was showered and out of the bathroom. Breakfast would be eaten on the road. And they were off on their trip across the country.

The caravan consisted of a limo, followed by a car hauler, which was in turn followed by two moving vans packed with all of the group's belongings from the house. Everyone was a little sad to see that phase of their lives ending. But the promised future looked brighter than ever. The penthouse that Solomon had bought had everything that a group of teenagers needed to survive. He spent most of the time on the road breaking up fights, and telling the group of what the apartment had, and what would happen from here on out. The long trip passed pretty quickly with Solomon regaling the boys with tales from the olden days. From the pranks that Petre and Akim had pulled, to the groupies that followed the racers around, getting them into constant trouble with both the law, and their girlfriends.

Within two days, the team arrived in front of a large stone and glass building, with an attached parking garage, monitored by an extremely large gate, and a guard within. The group admired the workmanship of the ornate building, as Solomon ushered them inside before the news crews could get word of the building's new tenants.

Putting the card in the slot, the old man hit the top floor button on the elevator. When it arrived at the top, the doors opened, and the group's mouths dropped.

The doors opened into a spacious foyer, part of the apartment itself, decked out in a Native American motif. To their left, they could see out the double doors that there was a grass filled park with small trees and flowers everywhere. And in the center of that park on top of a building, was an Olympic size swimming pool.

"Holy shit! Places like this actually exist?" Jou said in wonder.

"Careful puppy, your roots are showing." Seto snickered as he beheld the astonished look on his boyfriend's face.

Atemu reached over and tipped Yugi's mouth shut, as he was unable to do it himself, staring in awe at their new home. The professional racer chuckled at the face his little one was making. It was apparent to all that Yugi, Jou, Malik and Marik had never seen anything like this before. The rest of the group had seen places like this, but never had any of them lived in one.

"The whole top of this building belongs to us. You can only get to this floor by way of a keycard. And it has twenty large bedrooms, each with their own bathroom complete with a whirlpool tub. There's the pool, the hot tub, the rec room and the grounds. Security is very tight here, that's the main reason I bought it. It also has two dining rooms, the formal and the informal, a dance studio that I thought you guys could use as a training room, and a ball room, for entertaining. All in all, there are three floors; the upper two each have a wraparound balcony. So what do you think?" Solomon had carried on with his explanation, unaware that he had lost most of the group's attention the moment the doors opened.

"Well, cat got your tongues?" He turned around to see if anyone was paying attention, and found the group shocked speechless.

"I think they're a little overwhelmed right now. It would be best to let them take this in a little at a time. I don't think they believed you until the door opened." Laura stepped up next to her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek, laughing when he blushed. "Come on, if we hurry, we can get the best room and claim it as ours." She pulled Yugi's grandfather into the suite behind her, leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

Atemu and Seto were impressed. Bakura and Ryou were also. But not nearly as much as the boys whose lives had been lived in that small, suburban town of Domino. Speechless was an understatement. The four professional race team members each grabbed one of the others and dragged them into the house.

Jou was first to recover. "Where's the kitchen? If it's anything like the rest of this palace, there's bound to be something good to eat!"

"Yep, that's my puppy, always thinking with his stomach." Seto chuckled as he tagged along after his boyfriend. Jou just turned around and smacked the brunette upside the back of his head, before taking off at a dead run with Seto right behind him, making threats of retribution.

It didn't take long for the others to recover from their shock. Marik and Malik wandering outside to take a look at the pool. Bakura and Ryou followed the platinum haired duo, Bakura having revenge on his mind, in the form of a thoroughly drenched Marik.

That left Atemu and Yugi, the smaller of the two still lost in his admiration of their new flat.

"I think while the others are occupied, we should probably claim one of the rooms." Atemu tugged on Yugi's arm. At the boy's wide eyed expression, he added. "And yes, I said one of them. I don't care what anyone has to say about that. We'll use the one next to it as storage. But you're sleeping with me at night little one."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or…" Yugi stopped when Atemu put a finger softly to his lips.

"Don't even finish that thought Aibou. You're mine! And I want the whole world to know it."

Atemu pulled Yugi behind him through the flat. The two walked up the grand staircase hand in hand, as Yugi ogled the massive crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Once they made it to the second floor, the smaller teen had to check out the view from the balcony that looked down on the main entry. He was flabbergasted. The main room looked even larger from this view. After a few minutes of staring, Atemu pulled him down the hallway and into a random bedroom.

Even Atemu gasped when he saw the bedroom that they had walked into. It was done in a pale blue and gold with plush, royal blue carpeting. In the corner was a cozy fireplace surrounded by a couch and a pair of wing backed chairs. But what blew him away was the king sized four poster bed, with royal blue curtains tied to its ornate wooden posts, that was situated on a dais in front of a wall of windows that overlooked their private park.

"Holy…!" Yugi started.

"…Shit!" Atemu finished the comment. "This is amazing! I've never seen anything like it. Look at that view. You can see over the tops of most of the buildings in this city."

The pair walked out onto the balcony, just in time to see Bakura dump Marik into the pool head first. Both boys doubled over in laughter as the shouts and profanities carried up to where they were standing on the balcony. The movers began to move their belongings in, as the boys all sorted out what went into which room. Eventually the unpacking was finished, and the group got back into a normal routine. Which left Atemu to sit around on the couch all day, bored out of his mind.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Atemu walked over to the mat, faced the mirrored wall and bent over, wrapping his arms around his calf. A small hum of pleasure escaping his lips as his spine made a sharp popping sound when he pulled further into the stretch. Once his bare chest was pressed fully against his leg, he switched sides, encircling his arms around his other leg. His back, once again, protesting the unusual position with a series of pops and cracks.

Chuckling softly to himself, the racer continued to stretch his sore muscles, reveling in the feeling of being mobile once again. He had been basically bedridden for the past two weeks, only allowed to be up for limited periods of time for this past week due to the move. Those drugs had done a number on his stiff, sore body and it felt good to get back into his normal routine. The immense bruise on his backside had finally faded to a small blue mark, and he was now able to sit comfortably.

Lifting his head, the teen glanced around the studio of their new suite. Solomon had taken over his father's company this last week, while the racing team acclimated themselves to their new surroundings. So while the old man was sorting out the paperwork upstairs, the teen racing star decided that he would get a start on getting back into shape. As he looked around the room, he took in the mirrored walls, the weight bench in the corner and blue mats on which he stood. This room would make a good training room for their group, as Solomon wanted the younger boys to learn how to defend themselves. Yugi was due here in the next ten minutes for his first private lesson with Atemu. So while he was here, the racer figured it would be best to stretch out before trying to train his little one in the art of kickboxing.

A quiet gasp drew Atemu out of his contemplation. He smirked as he saw Yugi turn a deep shade of red when their eyes met in the mirrors. Yugi was early too. And he had caught the racer in a slightly compromising position.

The heat rushed to the small teen's face when he walked into the training room. As he glanced up he saw his lover right in front of him, facing the other direction, folded completely in half, legs slightly spread, with his arms wrapped around one of his ankles, that oh-so-sexy backside sticking up in the air, just begging to be touched.

Atemu straightened when he saw that he had a visitor. He began to prowl towards his small lover with all the grace of a tiger stalking his prey. Yugi backed up, matching him step for step. The racing star reached his little one at the same time Yugi's back hit the wall behind him. Planting a hand casually on the wall beside his lover's bright red face, Atemu leaned in, running his other hand up under the small teen's shirt, and whispered in his ear.

"You're blushing Aibou. Now what could you possibly be thinking for your face to be that red? Why don't you tell me what you are thinking right now?"

Yugi shivered, breathless, as the heat from his lover's breath fanned over his sensitive skin, causing him to break out in goose bumps all over his body. His legs felt boneless as that slender hand massaged and teased the skin on his stomach and chest. Even though the two had technically been dating for a little over a month, they had rarely had any time together before all hell had broken loose in the form of Ushio and the kidnappers, so the smaller boy still wasn't used to being around Atemu when he was deliberately being sexy. To Yugi, the stunning crimson eyed racer was still his first major crush, even though they had already gone all the way. It was all the smaller boy could do to even imagine that the sexy teen was really with him, and if he even thought about who the teen really was…well, he didn't think about it at all. It was just easier that way.

"Come on little one, you're holding out on me. What is going through that beautiful head of yours to cause you to blush like that?" Atemu continued to tease his captive, taking a delicate earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

"I…I was…you were…" Yugi sputtered, unable to think coherently with Atemu's teasing.

"Careful Aibou, your next words could have some serious consequences." Atemu warned his blushing little one.

He loved the looks that Yugi would give him when he didn't think that Atemu was watching. He could tell that the boy was still not used to the idea that they were a couple. It was evident in the looks that he gave, as well as the blush on his face when he was caught looking. Since the boy's grandfather had nixed the single room idea, the two were still sleeping separately, for now. And none of Atemu's protesting had softened the old man up on the proposal. That probably had something to do with why Yugi was acting the way he was. They didn't have much time alone together, to get to know each other. They'd had more time alone when they were just crushin' on each other than they had since that night in the backseat of the Challenger.

"Consequences?" Yugi gasped out, looking up into his lover's glowing red eyes.

"Yeah…you could find yourself bent over that weight bench in the corner, pants down around your ankles. With me buried deep inside that tight, sexy little body!" Atemu purred, leaning in and rubbing his arousal against the small body that he held captive against the wall.

Yugi moaned quietly as the action brought their hardened lengths into contact. Atemu really was a tease. But two could play that game, if he had the courage. He blushed even brighter as he thought about what he was going to say.

Swallowing audibly, he whispered "May…maybe that's what…I want. I, uh, want you to…fuck me so hard I can't walk straight!" The end of the sentence coming out as one word.

Atemu's eyebrows shot straight into his hairline as he thought about what he had just heard out of his little one's mouth. Chuckling sensually, he whispered back "Then that is what you shall have." Just before claiming those pliant lips in a deep, sensual kiss. His arms coming up behind Yugi to cup his rear end, exploring the soft skin beneath the track pants that the boy was wearing.

Ending the kiss, Atemu looked into his lover's eyes as he reached up and cupped his face. "You're done for little one. I'm going to torment you until you come. You have no idea how much you are turning me on with those 'come fuck me' looks that you give, do you? You are such a little hottie Yugi! And it's been almost three weeks. I'm starving for your touch right now."

Atemu wrapped his arms around his small lover, again exploring the boy's firm backside with his hands, kneading and gently squeezing as he plundered the boy's mouth with his tongue. He couldn't get enough of the silky softness of the boy's skin beneath his fingertips. He almost broke the kiss when small hands began to hesitantly explore his bare chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake. The racer almost couldn't believe it, Yugi was touching him voluntarily! The smaller boy usually just clamped on to his shoulders, and held on for the ride. The light touch was heaven to Atemu. It meant that his little one was beginning to accept the inevitable. That he belonged only to Atemu.

Ending the erotic kiss, the star murmured, "Mmm. Touch me little one, please. I need your touch too, just as much as you do mine."

With Atemu's encouraging words, Yugi began to explore and caress the smooth, tan skin that was bared to him. Running his hands over the smoothly muscled torso of his lover. Leaning in, the smaller teen gave a quick kiss and a light nip to one of the dusky buds that was standing at attention right in front of his eyes. This action drew a pleasured moan from his taller lover. Emboldened by Atemu's reaction, Yugi explored Atemu's stomach with his hands, running a finger lightly around the waistband of his stylish track pants.

"That's it Aibou! You're face down on that bench. I'm going to fuck you so hard, so fast and for so long that you're going to have problems walking for the next week. And you can forget about being able to sit down!" Atemu tossed his little one over his shoulder and started for the bench, intending to make good on his threat. The boy's soft, hesitant touch did him in. He couldn't take it anymore; he fully anticipated having his lover writhing beneath him on that bench, screaming out his name in pleasure.

He made it about half way across the room, Yugi trying to hold himself up from his embarrassing perch atop Atemu's shoulder. The door to the room bounced open as the rest of the group sauntered inside, insults and jokes dying away to silence as they beheld the scene in front of them.

"What the hell? I thought we had the room to ourselves this morning!" Atemu snapped, staring at the group that had just ruined his pleasurable plans of making his little one scream repeatedly.

"Please put me down." Yugi whispered from his perch, his face the color of a ripe tomato. His desire had cooled the minute that his friends had walked through the door. Now he just wanted to go hide in shame. It was apparent by the snickering that they all knew what would have happened if they hadn't walked in at that most inconvenient time.

"Sorry, your highness no can do. The old man is coming down here in about fifteen minutes to lecture us about this training. And he thinks that we would all benefit from learning both styles of fighting. So you're shit out of luck on that one." Bakura snickered. "Your little make out session will have to wait!"

"Atemu…down please." Yugi persisted.

"Hush little one. I'm trying to work out a deal here." Atemu said to Yugi. To Bakura and the others he added. "What would it take for you guys to walk back out of here and stall the old man for a little while?"

"Oh no…" Yugi put his hand over his eyes, trying to block out the discussion.

"I don't think that Yugi wants his grandfather to hear him from the other side of the house and come running. And he would hear him too. Man, Yug, you're loud! You have such a lovely voice and all, but me and Seto could hear you clear as day that night at the cliffs! Whatever you were doing to him, Atemu, he was definitely enjoying it." Jou laughed as he remembered that he had yet to tease his small, shy friend about the night he lost his virginity.

"Oh my god! Jou…" Yugi whispered as he buried his face in Atemu's muscular back.

"What Yug? I'm just telling the truth! I don't think it would make too good of an impression on your grandfather if he heard you screaming Atemu's name before he even opened the door." Jou couldn't contain his chuckles. The rest of the group was beginning to find humor in the situation as well. Their shoulders shaking with their barely contained mirth.

Yugi smacked his lover's ass, the sound echoing around the room as he cried. "It's all your fault! I can't believe that someone heard us!"

At the dumbfounded look on Atemu's face, the rest of the group burst into laughter. With a wicked grin of his own, the racer reached up and paid his lover back in kind, giving a quick swat to the target that was right beside his face, and still within easy reach.

"You're dangerous up there Aibou!" He said as he let the smaller boy drop slowly down his body until his feet hit the floor. The comment further inciting the others' laughter.

"No…don't…put me down now." Yugi muttered as he buried his face in the tan muscular chest. "Oh my god! I have never been so embarrassed."

"Then…be thankful that it was us…that caught you." Malik said between guffaws, as he slid to his knees on the floor.

Atemu caressed the blushing teen's backside, having never totally let go, as he leaned in to whisper. "Yeah, well if you move from where you are, neither of us will ever live this day down"

Yugi glanced quickly up at his lover, and then looked down at the visible tent that had formed in the loose track pants. Then he flopped his head back against the racer's chest. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Most of the others overheard the quiet exchange, and it brought on another round of laughing fits. And that was the scene that Solomon walked into when he opened the door to the studio. A glance around the room showed him that Malik and Marik were on the floor, unable to even talk due to laughing so hard. Ryou was holding up the wall, his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his giggles. And Bakura, Jou and Seto were holding each other up as their snickers and outright laughter echoed off the walls of the mostly empty room.

And in the middle of it all was Atemu, his hand still firmly clamped on Yugi's backside, as the younger boy attempted to bury his head into the teen's chest.

'Did I miss something?" He queried, eyebrows raised at the pose that his grandson and his lover were in, bringing on another fit of giggles from the group in general.

Just then Ryou, who was practically in tears from laughing so hard, snorted loudly. His chocolate colored eyes widening as he realized that the uncouth sound came from his mouth.

That did it. The group was now convulsing with laughter. If they weren't crying before, they were now. Yugi dropped to his knees, his face coming dangerously close to the bulge in his lover's pants, as he tried hard not to laugh outright. Even Atemu doubled over, holding onto his sides, tears of mirth streaming down his face. He had never heard Ryou make that kind of noise before. Then again, Ryou rarely ever laughed until they had met their newest additions to the group. That sound coming from the normally reserved, shy white haired crew chief was just too much for him to handle. And he collapsed to the floor with the rest of the group, not even trying to hold in his chuckles.

"Oh…my (gasp)…god! Did…I really…do that?" Ryou questioned between fits of giggles, his face steaming with embarrassment.

Jou answered the mortified teen from his place on the floor. "You…sure…did! And it was...damn funny too!"

Even Solomon was snickering at the teens' antics. It was good to know that the group had kept their sense of humor throughout what had happened within the past three weeks. The old man gave the group a couple of minutes to get themselves back under control before calling the session to order. But even as the teens lined up on the mats, he could still hear sporadic chuckles and giggles coming from around the room.

"Okay boys, that's enough. It's time to get serious. Bakura and Atemu are going to demonstrate two different styles of fighting for you. I want all of you to learn both styles. For they both have different strengths and weaknesses. Seto, I know that you are proficient in weapons, but you also need to know this."

"You want me to fight? Now?" Atemu questioned. He had just been taken off of his down time, as he called it. He wasn't sure if he was up to a match against Bakura, whose style of fighting worked against the weaknesses in his.

"Yes I do. I've seen you practice before, back at the house. You won't be that far off." Solomon answered calmly. "The rest of you back up off the mats and give them some room. I want you all to watch closely, see if you can identify some of the weaknesses in each style. Sit down on the floor and just watch for now."

Bakura and Atemu, after each donning their protective gear, faced off against each other. Waiting for the match to start.

"I don't want to see a grudge match going on here. Do you both understand me?" Solomon looked at the competitors. At their nods, he said "You may begin."

The two combatants circled each other slowly, looking for an opening. Atemu moved first, taking a shot at Bakura's unprotected side with his foot. The white haired racer dodged the kick, coming back with a left hook to the face, which Atemu also dodged, pulling back out of reach.

"Damn, Tomb Robber, is that all you got?" The tricolor haired racer taunted his friend.

"Oh I got plenty more where that came from." Bakura shot back.

"If you say so." Atemu retorted as he once again circled his friend. Finding the opening he needed, he aimed a high kick to Bakura's side again, catching his rival by surprise. The white haired teen staggered backwards as the kick caught him in the kidneys, momentarily stunning him. Then he lunged and caught Atemu with a nasty uppercut. It was on now. Both teens now willing to draw blood.

Atemu was the faster of the two, landing more blows than the white haired racer. But Bakura had more strength behind his blows, causing more damage when he did happen to catch his rival off guard. The longer the match went on, the more worn-out Atemu was becoming. He was having a hard time concentrating, and it was apparent, as Bakura landed yet another shot to the side of his head, causing him to stumble backwards.

'It's time to end this.' He thought, shaking his head to clear it. As he circled his opponent again, he found what he was looking for. Bakura's stance was too wide. Sweeping his foot out, he caught the other racer off guard and took his legs out from under him, taking him to the floor. Then he jumped on the unsuspecting teen and pinned him to the mat.

"That's enough boys. Good job." Solomon said as Atemu helped his friend to his feet. "Did anyone happen to catch what the weaknesses were?"

Ryou politely raised his hand. When he was called on he answered. "Atemu has to have room to fight. He can't fight in close contact with his opponent. And Bakura has to be able to reach, and catch the person that he's fighting against, or he wouldn't be able to do any damage."

"Very good Ryou. I want everyone to split into pairs. We'll learn Bakura's style first. So Atemu, you're going to be learning today, instead of teaching. I'm assuming that you both learned to fight from your fathers. Am I correct?" At the teens' nods, he said. "I taught Petre how to fight. Bakura, your father learned from another source, so you're on your own as far as teaching goes."

The group split up and went about learning how to fight from Bakura, who had a lot of boxing experience to draw on. For the next hour they all tried to learn by example, as the white haired racer came around the room and tried to correct either their posture or their swing. Even Seto was trying his hardest to learn something that he had no interest in. His main style of fighting having to do with using all manner of weapons.

By dinnertime, the group was completely wiped out. That was when Solomon broke the news that later in the week, he was going to take Yugi, Atemu and Bakura down to Atlanta Motor Speedway and have them spend the day learning their new cars. Atemu and Bakura were to race in a couple of Nextel Cup Cars of Tomorrow. Yugi was to try out a Busch Series car for the day. It seems that the old man was able to get the two professional teens a limited Nextel Cup schedule for the following year. Yugi was going to test in front of some potential sponsors. Shouts and applause broke out at the table when the boys learned of the news.

"No Atemu, before you even ask, you're not racing! But I see no harm in running a couple of laps. You need to get used to the car. It's a whole different animal than you Busch car." Solomon spoke up when he saw the questioning look on the racer's face.

For the rest of the night, the teens were bouncing off the walls in their hyper-ness. It took all of the old man's will power not to yell at them to calm down. Eventually they all went upstairs, leaving the old man and his new girlfriend by themselves.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	18. Chapter 18

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Set one, set two…hut,hut!" Bakura called out as he hiked the ball back toward Marik.

Marik took the football and heaved it at his target. The boys were outside enjoying the sunny day. It was their day off from the relentless training that the old man was putting them through. They chose to spend the day playing outside, and Jou happened to have packed a football. So the group split into two teams – with Ryou, Yugi, Jou and Seto on one side, and Bakura, Atemu, Malik and Marik on the other side. It should have been a blowout, Bakura's team being the ones with more roughhousing experience, but the other team was ahead by a touchdown. The combined speed of Jou, Ryou and Yugi outrunning their bigger rivals was proving to be the main flaw in the white haired racer's plans.

Malik fumbled the ball, and it ended up in Yugi's arms again, as the small teen scooped it up and began running for the goal. Suddenly the diminutive racer found himself thrown over Atemu's shoulder, football and all, as the taller teen made his way toward the other team's goal.

"Ryou catch!" Yugi yelled as he lobbed the ball towards his friend. Ryou caught the ball and made it into the makeshift end zone, effectively ending the game, with them ahead by fourteen points. Atemu just ignored the celebrating team and continued on his way off the field, heading over to the pool.

"You can put me down now, we already…You wouldn't dare?" Yugi noticed the direction in which his sexy double was headed. "Atemu don't you…"

The taller racer flipped his little one around in mid-air, catching him in his arms just as they both hit the water with a SPLASH! Coming up for air, Yugi aimed a large wave of water at his equally drenched lover.

"I can't believe you just did that! You…you, shithead!"

Atemu dodged the water blast, laughing his ass off. The group had now wandered over to check out the water fight that was currently in progress. Bakura, caught up in laughing too hard at the soaking wet duo, failed to notice the unholy gleam in his boyfriend's eyes, and ended up in the water as Ryou pushed him in. One by one, the group was either thrown or pushed into the crystal clear water, until only Seto was left standing.

As the blue eyed teen chuckled smugly at his drenched teammates, he didn't even see Yugi's grandfather headed full speed in his direction. He hit the water with a massive splash, as Solomon grabbed him from behind, jumping in with the startled teen in his arms.

As they came up for air, the rest of the group was still laughing at the astonished look on the blue eyed boy's face. The old man's girlfriend came to the edge of the pool to gloat as she was the only one still dry.

"Would you help me out? I'm afraid I can't just climb up the side like their doing." Solomon held out his hand to his new girlfriend.

"I don't think so. I know what you're planning. And it isn't going to work." Laura said as she backed away from the side of the pool. She took a couple more steps back, and started running for the group in the middle of the pool.

"Look out! Here she comes!" Ryou shouted a warning.

"Cannonball!" Laura yelled as she jumped into the air and tucked her legs in close to her body. The splash that was created when she hit the water came up and over the group's heads, drenching them yet again.

They spent the rest of the day playing in the water, still in their sopping wet clothes. It was a fun afternoon. And Solomon was glad that the boys were able to act like normal teenagers for once instead of having to be adults, like was expected of them from the time the four famous teens had started racing. Judging from the fun that the group was having, this move had been a good idea. This place would keep them safe from the public while they grew up under his watchful eyes. It would also keep them safe from Akunadin. He didn't want the boys to worry over what that asshole was going to try to do. They needed a few moments in their lives in which to relax and be themselves.

After all, they were just teens, and like any other normal teens, they needed friends and fun. And Solomon was damn sure that they were going to have both. Along with some simple rules, and a set punishment for breaking those rules. Atemu's and Yugi's birthdays were both coming up in the next month. But just because the racer turned eighteen, didn't make him an adult in Solomon's eyes. He still needed rules and stability in his life. He hadn't had much of that when he was younger. His father had acted more like an older sibling than a parent. The old man found that out when he questioned the famous teen about his schooling and his life in general.

And Yugi, he would be seventeen. He would start to test boundaries and see what he could get away with. Solomon was bound and determined to make the group's home lives as normal as possible (for finishing the raising of three teams of NASCAR racers). As the old man climbed out of the pool, he looked back at the group that was in the middle of playing chicken, with Yugi and Ryou on the shoulders of their respective boyfriends, as Malik and Marik waited for the winners. The old man smiled as he thought of what fine young men they were growing up to be.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Later that week, Yugi was curled up with a book, the butterflies in his stomach constantly reminding him that tomorrow was the day that he would find out if he would be a Busch Series driver or not. He was nervous to the point of being sick. The more he thought about what would happen tomorrow, the worse the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach got.

"Come in!" He yelled as he put the book up. He wasn't getting much reading done anyways. And his grandfather had gone out earlier with his girlfriend, making the boys swear not to leave the flat.

Atemu walked into the room, a heavy book in his hands. "Hello Aibou. Nervous?"

Yugi chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I guess. How did you know?"

"You have no fingernails left to speak of, and your foot is still twitching." Atemu nodded towards the signs of his little one's distress. "I was supposed to do this earlier today, but in all the commotion, I forgot."

"Do what?"

Atemu threw the heavy tome down on the floor by Yugi's feet, where it landed with a dull thud. "You are going to learn how to act like the racing royalty that you are."

Yugi blinked at him cutely. "And how do I do that? What's the book got to do with it?"

Atemu pulled his lover out of his comfortable spot in the chair. He then grabbed the book and dragged Yugi out of the room and down to the training room, passing Jou and Seto making out in the rec room. Once inside the studio, the racer locked the door to make sure that his plans weren't interrupted this time.

"We never got to finish what we started the other day, Aibou. I'm going to remedy that as soon as you learn what you're needed to learn. So think of it this way, the sooner you get this down, the sooner I can get down to the business of making you scream in pleasure!" Atemu planted a kiss on the smaller teen's hand, causing him to blush yet again.

"So what is it that I need to learn?" Yugi questioned again.

"First thing you're going to learn is how to walk. And to help you with that, I have this book. You are going to wear this on your head while you walk across the room. Here's a tip. If you hold your head high, the book will stay in place. If you slouch, or watch your feet, it will fall off your head." The taller teen tipped his lover's chin up and put the book on top of his head. "Now walk for me."

Yugi did as he was instructed. Within the first few steps the book fell to the floor with a loud thud. Again and again, he tried to walk with that heavy book balanced on his head. Atemu correcting his posture every couple of steps. Every time the book fell, the taller boy would gently remind Yugi of who he really was, and of how he was expected to act in public. That he couldn't act like he was afraid. The reporters could sense fear like hyenas could sense blood and they would be all over him, trying to dig up the secrets that he wanted to stay buried.

It was a long night, but eventually Yugi was able to hold the book on his head as he walked around the room. And for that, Atemu rewarded him with exactly what he said he would earlier. The boy's cries echoed around the room, and were heard down the hall by Jou and Seto, who stopped their passions long enough to recognize what was going on. It didn't stop the duo from returning to their little make out session once they recognized the cries for what they were. Cries of passion.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"It's about time you came back to your senses and got your ass back here, you old goat!"

Solomon whipped around at the sound of the familiar, and not entirely wanted voice. "Why you ornery old coot, I thought your ugly ass would have died and went to hell by now!" He smirked as he embraced his friend.

"Nah, not me. And leave all my loyal, devoted fans behind? How ya been man? I ain't seen you in so long; I almost thought you dropped off the face of the earth completely. When I heard through the grapevine that you were back in town, I just had to see if the rumors were true."

"Yep, I'm back. And I'm doin' fine. Got the whole group with me today." Solomon replied as he pointed at the group tagging along behind him. He was only going to take the three drivers to the track today. But, as Seto pointed out, the crews needed to familiarize themselves with the cars too. So he ended up taking all eight teens with him down to Atlanta Motor Speedway for some old fashioned test and tune. They were supposed to have the whole track to themselves for the weekend. But it looked like an unwanted visitor or two showed up.

Not only did Solomon not plan for taking their entire group, he also didn't plan on seeing his old friend so early in the game. He wasn't prepared for this. This could work against his strategy. He had wanted to keep Yugi's identity a secret for at least the next four months. The boy had a lot of work to do if he was going to live up to the image of his father, like was going to be expected of him. A lot of work.

Between the self-defense, and public etiquette training that Atemu was seeing to personally, the smallest racer had enough on his plate at the moment, without being thrust into the public eye so early. And there were times when Solomon really wondered if having Atemu teaching his grandson how to go about in public was really such a good idea. The older boy was something of a prankster and he didn't want that rubbing off on Yugi. At least not before he was well situated in the racing community.

Hell, he'd had to pull teeth just to get the duo not to announce the fact that they were dating. Which would have been fine for Atemu, as he had already announced that he was bi. And lost some fans over the announcement. But then again, he had gained fans in the form of the Yaoi loving fan-girls. But Yugi, being virtually unknown, would have a very hard time if that little fact got out before he even had fans of his own. And a lot of people would try to make the boy's life a living hell, just because he stated that he was gay.

Solomon just asked the teens to hold off on the declaration until after his shy grandson had the beginnings of his own fan base. The world wasn't ready for their relationship yet. Eventually the boys had come around to his way of thinking, and said that they would wait. But to get them to give in, he had to give consent for the two to share a room at the penthouse. The old man gave in gracefully, as the two had promised not to publicly reveal their relationship for at least the next year.

And Solomon's old friend JD was not exactly known for being discreet. The man hadn't earned the nickname 'the mouth of the south' for nothing. It was that trait that earned him his job as the announcer on the national networks. The old man had to give his friend that; he was the best announcer that the public had ever seen. With his knowledge of the racing hierarchy, and the inside scoop on all things private, the man was a wealth of knowledge to the often rabid NASCAR loving fans. And it showed in his popularity ratings.

"I see you have quite the group there. Hey Yami, what the hell, man? You can't come and give your honorary uncle a hug?" JD shouted at the stunned racer.

Atemu bolted from the crowd at the sight of his family's longtime friend and almost knocked the man off his feet as he launched himself into his arms. This was definitely a surprise. No one was even supposed to know that they had come back yet. Solomon wanted the group to get comfortable, for Atemu to recover fully, and for Yugi to have a decent start on learning what he needed to before going public with their return to the racing world.

"I thought you were gone for good, man. Thank god you're okay. But if you ever pull another stunt like that, I'm gonna beat you!" JD said as he pulled out of the tight bear hug to look the famous teen over.

"You have my permission to try." Atemu said laughingly. He was then pulled into a headlock, as the man gave him a punishingly hard noogie.

The rest of the group had sauntered over to where the reunion was taking place. Half of them with wide eyed expressions as they glanced around the infield. This place was huge, and the newcomers couldn't seem to get over the fact that this was really happening. Yugi and the rest of the small time crew were almost mentally overloaded. Several times the smallest racer had to stop and get himself together, or he would have passed out from the excitement.

"Seto, Bakura…Ryou, it's good to see you guys again. I didn't know you had a younger brother, Yami." JD glanced between Yugi and his lover.

Atemu cringed when his father's friend made the comment. Fortunately for him, Solomon answered the query.

"They're not related. This is my grandson, Yugi. And his team, Jou, Marik and Malik. They're going to test out for the Busch Series. Yugi, this is JD, he's an old friend of mine." Solomon made the introductions.

The group nodded slightly, a little star struck. They had never met anyone famous like JD before. Well, if you didn't count the race team that showed up on their doorstep about five months ago. And to them, the professional racers were just another group of teens; they had been around them for so long before finding out that they were famous.

"I-I know who he is, g-grandpa. N-nice to meet you." Yugi stammered, disbelieving. This was like a fairy tale to him. Never could he have imagined being here, meeting celebrities, and driving on the famous track. He was going to have to really concentrate if he wanted to not end up in the wall today. At the moment he was on the verge of hysterics. The whole thought of who his lover really was, it was roaring through his brain, making coherent thought of any kind almost impossible.

The older man stepped up to Yugi and looked him over carefully. "Your grandson eh? My god…you're Akim Halli's son aren't you? Last I had heard was that he and Iori had married shortly before they died." Then he turned to Solomon. "The public is going to go crazy when he starts racing! My god, when Akim vanished, and then died; his fans were lost. They didn't know what to do. Get him in uniform and out onto the track ASAP. Do you know what this means to the fans? Akim was bigger than even Petre for a while. Everyone loved to hate Petre, because of his reputation. Everyone just loved Akim. He had that winning personality. He could cause a crash, and come out smelling like a rose. This is going to be awesome! Son, do you know that you are one of only two third generation racers out here? Atemu is the only other person who can claim that he has two previous generations of racers in his family."

Yugi just shook his head, overwhelmed. This extremely famous man was treating him like he was family. To a small town boy like him, the scene was ludicrous. In his hometown, he was nothing more than a scapegoat. Someone to be ignored or picked on. The small boy felt like his head was going to explode. And just then he got a small glimpse of the car that he was going to drive.

"Now slow down JD." Solomon said as he walked beside the group, over to the cars. "He's not going to be racing this season. There's only about ten more races left in the year before the break. You can hint at there being a new driver, but I don't want his name mentioned, or his family. He has a lot of work to do this year in order to be ready, emotionally, for next season."

As the two men were discussing Yugi's future, no one seemed to notice that the diminutive teen had walked over to the car, his expression beyond fearful. Atemu walked up behind him.

"Are you okay, Aibou?" He quietly questioned his small lover.

Yugi took a couple of deep breaths, his hand poised over the beautifully painted royal blue and cream colored car with Kaiba Corp's logo plastered on the hood, and asked "T-this is Demon…isn't it? Everyone's always talking about how you win every time you drive this car. And that's why it's your favorite."

Atemu was taken aback. He hadn't realized that anyone paid that much attention to something as trivial as him naming his favorite car. He didn't even know that people had that much awareness of him personally. All along he had thought that the public liked him because he was Petre Hasan's son.

With the dumbfounded look on his face, he answered his minute lover "Yes…it is."

Taking several calming breathes, Yugi tried to bring order to his chaotic mind. He was going to be driving Demon? Atemu's favorite? On this track, where Atemu won his first Busch Series race? In front of potential sponsors? "A…Atemu?" Was all that the smaller racer could even get out of his mouth, before his eyes rolled into his head and his body started to fall limply to the ground.

Atemu, startled, managed to catch his look alike before he hit the ground, bringing the group's attention back to him and Yugi, as he cried out. He picked the limp racer up in his arm, and with a small smirk, he said to Solomon "You guys do what you need to do. I'm going to try to wake him up and have a little talk. I'll make sure he's in uniform and ready within the hour."

Before anyone had a chance to protest, Atemu carried his lover over to the immense motor coach that had followed them to the track. This was where the group was supposed to rest between testing. It had all the comforts of home, including a secluded bedroom. And that was where the tricolor haired teen was currently heading. He had a plan that would help calm his lover's nerves, and at the same time, provide him with some enjoyment. He laid his precious bundle down on the bed, and proceeded to start removing the boy's clothing. Yugi was stirring by the time Atemu got his pants unbuckled.

"Mm…what happened?" The small teen asked groggily.

"You fainted, little one." Atemu replied, a deep purr in his voice.

"What? I don't faint!" Yugi commented

"Well you just did." Atemu replied as he continued his task of trying to get the small teen's pants off.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot! W-what are you doing?"

"I think I may have a way to get your mind off of what's going on right now." Atemu replied as he started to pull his lovers pants and underwear off his slender legs.

"Oh god, I…I can't. I, uh, still hurt from earlier. I don't know if I can." Yugi admitted truthfully, a light blush staining his features.

Atemu leaned in and claimed his mouth in a mind blowing kiss. As he broke contact, he murmured. "Then we won't do that. I have something else in mind for today, Aibou. I'm so going to miss that blush when this all becomes commonplace for you. You look so adorable when you blush."

That said, the older racer began to kiss patterns down Yugi's chest. Taking one of the coral peaks in his mouth, Atemu swirled his tongue around the pert bud, causing a moan of pleasure from his lover. Switching to the other side, he gave the other nub the same treatment. Then he continued down to the boy's stomach, pausing briefly to dip his tongue into the indentation in his belly. Yugi squirmed beneath his taller lover, moans and sighs of delight as Atemu worked him over with his hands and his mouth.

Then Atemu continued on to the destination he had in mind. Steadying the boy with his hand, he gave a quick lick to the hardened member that was standing proudly before his eyes. Yugi came off the bed with a screech, causing his lover to pull back just in time to avoid being hit. Atemu just chuckled and pushed the boy back into the silken sheets.

"Relax, Aibou. Just relax and enjoy. I want to taste you." He said with a grin as he situated himself between the boy's legs, pulling them up over his shoulders.

This time he took the whole length in his mouth, humming as he deep throated Yugi's hardened member. Yugi fisted his hands into the sheets as he moaned softly. What Atemu was doing to him! Oh god, it was beyond pleasure. The small teen panted and writhed on the bed as his lover continued to torment him with that hot mouth. As Atemu sped up, Yugi was having a hard time breathing. His breathy cries coming faster as he got towards his climax.

Atemu slicked up his fingers with the oil that he had put on the bed just before he attempted to wake up his little one. As he continued to work on his little love with his mouth, he positioned one of those slick fingers at the entrance to his little one's body. Slowly he inserted that slender finger inside that tight, hot channel. As he did so, he nudged the boy's prostate, causing Yugi to cry out loudly. Since they didn't need the others to come running, he took his free hand and covered the boy's mouth as he kept up his double assault on his lover's body.

When he grazed his teeth across the tip of Yugi's rock hard member, the smaller teen lost it, his cry muffled by Atemu's hand. The taller teen sat up licking his lips for what he had missed, gently lying the boy's quivering legs back on the bed. Leaning in and giving his lover a quick, chaste kiss before scooting up on the bed to cuddle with the boy in the afterglow.

"Are you better now?" Atemu asked with a grin.

"Mmmm. Much better, thank you. I didn't know that was possible. I mean, I knew it was…but I didn't know it felt like that." Yugi said, blushing brightly again.

"And there's more where that came from Aibou. But for now, while that pleasant feeling lasts, we need to get you into your uniform and out into that car. I don't want your grandfather in here breathing down our necks about what we're not supposed to do."

Yugi nodded as his sexy lover pulled him up and off the bed. He followed Atemu to the bathroom, where they took a hot shower, emptying the water heater. After their quick shower, both teens dressed in the fire suits that had been laid out for them.

Yugi was wearing one of Atemu's older suits, and it fit him quite nicely. The cream colored uniform with its royal blue Kaiba Corp logo on the front complemented his eyes and his skin tone. It was all Atemu could do not to pick the boy up and carry him back into the bedroom for the next couple of hours. But he suspected that were he to try it, he'd soon be having to face an irate old man for his misbehavior.

Atemu wasn't looking too shabby either, in his updated version of the uniform. The newer model had the cream and blue, but there were two large black stripes running diagonally down the sides of the outfit. Yugi was fairly drooling when Atemu emerged from the coach's bathroom in his fire suit.

"Are you ready Aibou?" The taller racer questioned his companion.

Yugi nodded, beaming. He was still caught up in the afterglow of what his illustrious lover had just done. He was so much calmer than he had been when the group had first arrived at the mile and a half superspeedway. Hell he could have been trying out for the Nextel Cup itself and it wouldn't have mattered to him either way.

"Let's do this!" Yugi said as he made for the door. Atemu stepping out of the coach after him. The two racers made their way over to the group that was still gathered around the two cars. They were within about three feet of the group that was still clustered around the cars when an ear splitting screech was heard.

"SETO!"

From out of nowhere as streak of black and white came barreling through the group and attached itself to Atemu's crew chief. The blue eyed teen landed on his ass on the pavement.

"I missed you sooo much! Emails aren't enough! Not when you just pack up and leave. You shouldn't have left like that. Even our mother was worried about you, and you know how she is!"

"Everybody, this is Mokuba. He's Seto's little brother, and current VP of our sponsor Kaiba Corp. He's the reason that we didn't lose our sponsorship when we took our little vacation." Atemu announced to the group, after he rid his ears of the ringing caused by the loud shriek.

Seto, after picking himself and his little brother up off the ground, gave the kid a big hug before setting the boy back on his feet and looking him over carefully.

"You've grown a foot kiddo. I see your mother's still feeding you regularly. How's she been treating you?"

"The same way she always does. Nothing's changed, Seto. But enough about that, I'm so glad to see you. You weren't hurt or anything, were you?" Mokuba wouldn't let go of the death grip that he had on his older brother.

"No little brother, I wasn't hurt. But they may have to amputate my arm if you keep gripping it like that." Seto replied with a small smile.

"Oops, sorry. Atemu! You're here too." Mokuba glanced around the group. "Bakura, Ryou! Guys, I'm so glad your back. And you guys must be the new race team! I'm Mokuba. I heard all about you in the emails that Seto sent while he was away. Welcome to our family. I've got a couple of sponsors just chompin' at the bit to have you drive for them. And that's just the beginning. Think of all the things we could do…"

"Okay Mokuba, breathe. Let the new crew take this in before you bombard them with all the technicalities." Seto reprimanded his brother.

"Oh right, sorry. I'll let them get the testing over before I start getting into contracts and stuff like that." Then the small brunette turned to Yugi and his crew. "Well, what are you standing there for? Get in the car and get out on the track!"

The group chuckled before heading off to prepare for their first day of testing. Atemu handed the smaller racer one of his old helmets as he prepared to climb into the car. Yugi smiled at him in appreciation. Buckling the five point harness, he took a quick glance around the cockpit of the well-built machine, trying to memorize where all the gauges were. Once he felt at least somewhat comfortable, he gave the guys the thumbs up.

Atemu leaned inside the car, to give some last minute instructions to his new teammate. "Okay little one, just remember, this car has a little bit of an attitude problem. You have to let her know who's boss. But don't say anything negative around her, or she'll pitch a fit and you might end up in the wall. Good luck and we'll be here waiting for you when you get done."

Fastening the window netting, Atemu ran back to their coach and climbed the ladder to the top. This would give him a good view of the whole track. As he got to the top of their coach, he put on a set of ear phones and tested the mike. "Can you hear me, Aibou?"

"Loud and clear. I got Jou on the other channel too." Yugi responded.

"Okay, take the first couple of laps and get used to the car. After that, it's all you. Understood?"

"I hear you. Thank you Atemu. For everything!"

Yugi switched to the other channel and he and Jou went through their pre-race equipment check. Once that was done the smaller racer was ready to start the car.

Taking a few deep breaths, Yugi whispered to the car. "I know I'm not your master, but if you could help me out here I'd really appreciate it. I'm very honored to drive you today. So even if you don't help me out, I still appreciate this chance. Well here goes nothing!"

Yugi flipped the switch to start the car. He jumped in his seat as the engine fired, not ever having been that close to something that loud before. Sure his small time stock car was loud, but nothing compared to this monster. Shifting into gear, he headed off of pit road and out onto the track.

The first couple of laps, he used to familiarize himself with the car, sliding the wheel from side to side, as if on a caution lap. Once he felt he was ready for anything that the car threw at him, he picked up speed. The car responded quickly to his every move. Once he found the line that he liked, he took the beast to the max, flying down the track as if he had done this before.

"Whoa! Yugi! You are flyin' man! You just topped 150 miles per hour. That's a seventeen second lap time. Hell you just beat some of Atemu's better times. Keep it up man; we'll have that sponsor in no time." Jou commented on the radio after Yugi's first all-out try.

"You've got a ways to go to beat my best time. Are you up for the challenge?" Atemu's voice came over the radio.

"I think I'm quite happy with the time I've made so far. But I haven't put the pedal to the floorboard yet." Yugi replied cheekily.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

By the time that Yugi had completed ten laps in the car, he had beaten all of Atemu's times but the best one. As the small racer climbed out of the car, he had a massive adrenaline rush. He had never driven anything like that, and even if the sponsors weren't impressed enough to offer him a ride, he was just happy to have had that experience.

Mokuba was the first person to make it to the car. "Damn man, you're hot! Don't worry; you've got this one in the bag. See all those guys crowding your grandfather? They all want a piece of the car that you're going to be driving. Don't worry; we'll get you the best deal out there! Welcome to the team, Yugi!"

Yugi was grinning from ear to ear. He made it! They made it! The small time team was going national. It was all he could do not to make a fool out of himself by yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. He wanted everyone to know. The small racer started looking around for his boyfriend; he wanted to share the great news with him as well.

Atemu came walking from the coach, helmet in hand. When he reached his little one, he smiled. "Well done, Aibou! But it's my turn now. Just sit back and watch how it's done."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay – too much shit to do, not enough time to do it. Such as summer I guess. It was fun though. Here's a double dose, plus a Yugi topped lemon for sticking with me. Getting down to the end of the reposts, so only a couple of chapters left on all of them. :D

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Last update:

Atemu came walking from the coach, helmet in hand. When he reached his little one, he smiled. "Well done, Aibou! But it's my turn now. Just sit back and watch how it's done."

This week:

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"And then he climbed into that car…and he made me look like a little kid riding around in one of those battery powered Tonka trucks! I mean he was flying…at like 200 miles per hour! It was unbelievable!" Yugi exclaimed.

"So, I imagine that after you knew that you were going to be driving in the Busch Series, life became somewhat chaotic for you."

"The past two years have been very weird to me; yes…chaotic is a good word." Yugi replied evenly, trying to keep control of his emotions. "I don't think my grandfather made it six months after that day…before he had his third, and final, heart attack. I am just thankful that he got to see me race in…in Busch before he died. That he was…proud of me for once."

The small racer almost choked on his words. His grandfather may have been gone for over a year, but the memories were still painful to him. He could still feel the old man's presence every time he raced. Atemu covered Yugi's hand with his own, comforting the teen as best he could during this trying interview. Yugi smiled tearfully at his lover before continuing with the interview. He was lucky to have a lover that would stand by him through anything. And between the two of them, they had been through just about everything.

"Sorry, it still gets to me sometimes. Some days are harder than others. There are days when all it takes is someone saying a phrase that he used to say, and I'd be in tears for the rest of the day. Other days, I'd be fine. I don't know if I'll ever get used to him being gone. Laura and Atemu have been a big help. They keep me busy and I can talk to them when I'm feeling down. And if they're not around, I have Jou, Malik and Ryou to talk to. I have really good friends!" Yugi turned and discreetly wiped the moisture in his eyes away, before turning back to his interviewer with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"I can't imagine how hard that was. You lost someone who was a very large influence on your life. Both of your lives. Do you think that things would be any different if he was still alive? Would you be doing anything different?" The interviewer asked.

"Hehe…uh, I can think of one thing that would be different." Yugi smirked as his eyes slid towards Atemu, who was seated beside him on the couch. His crimson eyed lover returned the smirk.

"And what would that one thing be?" His interviewer prompted.

"Well…I don't think that the public would have found out that Atemu and I were together at the time. Grandpa was pretty adamant that we keep our relationship a secret for my first year racing." Yugi replied.

If it weren't for his grandfather's death during the middle of his rookie season in the Busch Series, the reporter who had snuck behind their coach wouldn't have gotten a picture of Atemu trying to comfort his younger lover. So in a way, it was because of the old man's death that the teens had been caught. The chaos that had ensued after the photos came out was an experience that none in their group ever wanted to repeat.

At first, the petite teen was shunned by most of the fans. He was considered to have corrupted NASCAR's most loved racer. He was even booed at the first race that he won after the photos were released. But then the Yaoi fangirls got into the action. As much as Yugi would have loved to run from these often rabid, insanely infatuated fangirls, he owed them his career. These girls would show up at all the races, decked out in his and his lover's colors and numbers. And every race they showed up to, they would quickly convert other fans to their way of thinking.

It took him a long time to understand how they did it. Then he overheard one girl being interviewed by one of the announcers. She asked the man two questions. "How can you not like two hot guys driving race cars? I don't understand what's not to like. They're both sexy, and they can both win races; the fact that they're a couple has no bearing on what they can do. What more could you ask for? Other than some of their home videos! Now that would be hot! A twin fetish for women!"

After having these women show up to his races, the small, shy teen found himself becoming even more popular than he was before the photos of him and his lover making out had surfaced. His popularity, and by default, Atemu's, soared. As if the racing icon wasn't popular enough! The duo quickly became the most popular drivers on the circuit. The only problem now was that everyone was trying to bribe the teen drivers' friends into making a video of the two of them. The whole ordeal was rather mortifying. Then, add in Bakura trying to discreetly make videos of the two of them in their private moments. Yugi shook his head, smiling lightly. Yep, the last two years had definitely been chaotic.

"So, you don't think that the public would have learned about the two of you?"

"Not that early. Grandpa was pretty strict on that one. The public should have found out that I was Akim Halli's son before they found out that Atemu and I were dating."

"But they didn't. And now you're here, winner of two Busch Series titles; heading into the Nextel Cup, to race with Atemu, who has already won his first Nextel Championship. Two of the most popular drivers, ever, in the sport of NASCAR. I thank you both for letting me interview you today. The two of you are the hottest item out there at the moment. Atemu, you haven't been hassled nearly as much as Yugi has about the two of you being a couple, but you did get some of it. What were your experiences like?"

Atemu chuckled, "Well, I did get accused of child molestation a couple of times. Which was absurd, Yugi was sixteen at the time that we started dating. Hell, I wasn't even eighteen at the time."

The interviewer chuckled at the star's answer. "Yugi may have been of dating age, but you have to admit, he looked far younger. Speaking of which, I have a picture of the two of you after his first win. I think it was taken at Michigan International Speedway."

She took the picture out and passed it to Atemu, who held it so his lover could look at it also. It showed the two boys standing in front of Yugi's race car, grinning madly, the smaller one holding a trophy that was almost as tall as he was. Even though they were still being secretive at the time, you could tell that they were in love.

Yugi grimaced at the picture. "I look like I'm about twelve years old! I didn't realize I looked that young!"

His looks had changed so much in two years. Having hit a late growth spurt at the age of eighteen, his height was almost that of his illustrious lover's, give or take an inch. His face had thinned out, taking on a more angular look. Even his eyes weren't so wide or innocent looking anymore. In short, he now resembled Atemu to the point of people constantly mistaking one for the other. The most notable differences being the color of their eyes and their skin. But that didn't stop people from calling him Atemu, or Atemu by his name.

"But you were so adorable at the time, Aibou. That's pretty much how you looked when I fell in love with you. Now that you're gown up, I love you even more." Atemu playfully ruffled his lover's hair, causing the shy teen to yelp and smack his hand away, before trying to restore order to his spiky locks. The older racer just smirked at his little one. No matter the fact that they were almost the same height now, he would always think of Yugi as his little one.

"I have another picture for you to look at. I think you will see a huge resemblance to the one you just saw." Once again, the interviewer pulled out a picture and handed it to Atemu.

Atemu blinked, staring blankly at the picture that was handed to him. Yugi peered at the photo, not understanding the look in his lover's eyes. What he saw blew his mind.

"That's a picture of our mothers! I've never seen them. I have yet to go through my grandpa's stuff. Oh my god! We really do look exactly like them." Yugi took the picture out of Atemu's hands with shaky fingers, trying to get a better look at the rather old and faded photo.

It was a close up picture of two young women. The one on the right was smiling brightly at the camera, her slanted crimson eyes marking her as Atemu's mother. The girl on the left was smiling at her friend. But you could clearly see her resemblance to Yugi. The famous teen had never seen a picture of his mother up close. The two women looked so happy. Neither of them knowing what would befall them in the next couple of years. In the background were two young men. Yugi recognized Atemu's father, Petre, as one of them. The other must have been his father, Akim. The petite teen felt his eyes tear up as he thought about the tragedy that caught all four smiling faces in its wrath. They all looked so happy in the picture.

Even Atemu's eyes teared at the sight of the old photograph. "I've never seen a picture of my mother either. My father took all her pictures down when she died. I didn't dare question him on it. I didn't want to drag up painful memories. May we have a copy of this?"

"Please?" Yugi added.

"You're in luck; I brought an extra copy so each of you could have one. I figured that since you were so gracious in granting me this interview, I would see what I could do for you." Their interviewer reached back into the bag and produced the second copy of the photo. "I wasn't sure if either of you knew how much you resembled your mothers. Or how much your mothers resembled each other. The likeness is almost eerie."

Throughout the rest of the interview, the lady who was questioning them dragged up every painful memory of Yugi's existence. He was questioned about his home life, his school career; everything that he had thought he kept well hidden was pulled out into the open for the public to dissect. His beatings at the hands of his classmates, his lack of friends for most of his life, his experiences at the hospital, hell, even his rape at the hands of Ushio came out in this interview.

Yugi drew a shaky breath when the lady asked about the night that he was raped. "I didn't think anyone knew about that. I don't think I'm a very good role model for rape or abuse victims. I couldn't have pressed charges if they made me. The only thing I can say is that if it weren't for Atemu, Jou, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Seto, and Marik…I probably wouldn't be alive today. They kept me from trying to kill myself. They talked to me about their experiences and helped me to talk about mine. I owe them my life!"

Even Atemu wasn't exempt from the prying questions. He was mainly questioned on his treatment at the hands of his now wanted by the FBI uncle. And his near death experience. He really didn't comment on the subject of his uncle other than to say that the man did abuse him, and that most of the time he gave as good as he got. But when the interview was winding down to the close, it was apparent that he was hiding a great deal behind his ever present smirk.

"You guys have done very well. Now we're down to the viewer questions. I haven't seen any of them, so you'll have to bear with me. Just let me boot up the laptop, and we'll begin. While we're waiting for this to start up, I have to say that this has been one of the most enjoyable interviews that I have ever done. You two are great subjects. I didn't think I was going to even get an answer for half of the questions I asked. So once again thank you. There will be a lot of teary eyed people out there when this airs. You guys are amazing; to have suffered through so much, yet still retain a look of innocence, of life. Hopefully you have helped someone out there who's going through what you went through. "

"Thank you for asking us. At least you gave us the option of not answering the questions." Yugi smiled lightly. "Now I know how a bug under a microscope feels. I don't think I have any secrets left! I feel kind of exposed, like I need to put more clothes on."

Atemu nodded, but didn't say a word.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't that bad. Just a little odd to look back on my life, as seen through someone else's eyes. I feel kind of pathetic." Yugi replied.

"You're not pathetic, little one. Never think that!" Atemu argued as he pressed Yugi's hand between his, looking his lover straight in the eyes. "Never think that!"

"Listen to Atemu, Yugi. He's right. You're not pathetic. You've overcome every obstacle set in your way. Both of you have. There's nothing pathetic about that." The interviewer agreed. "Don't worry, that conversation is off the record. But now for the rest of the interview. I have a list of the most frequently asked questions by our audience."

"Okay…I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer a couple of questions." Atemu said hesitantly, looking to his lover to see if he was up to it.

Yugi nodded as he fidgeted with his hands. Neither of them was really up to answering any more questions. Having their lives dredged up and examined had taken a toll on both young men's self-esteem. You just couldn't tell with Atemu, he'd had more practice at keeping his emotions hidden. Even Yugi was getting good at hiding his emotions; he just couldn't do it when he was constantly bombarded with questions. The façade would drop after a while.

"Okay, here's the first one: Your whole life is public. Does it make you uneasy to know that everything you say and do will be judged by people who don't even know you?"

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. The question fairly innocuous. "It does a little. I think it bothered me more when I first started racing in the big leagues. Now I'm kind of used to it. I still find myself thinking: if I do this, what will people think of me?"

The next couple of questions were standard interview questions. None of them were directed at the boys' sexuality or their status as a couple. Then the interviewer dropped the hammer.

"I repeat, you do not have to answer the question. But this one comes up quite frequently. Who is the dominant person in your relationship, and do the two of you switch roles, allowing the submissive person to dominate the other? I hope I'm saying that right. That's how it was phrased."

Yugi turned bright red and started to choke in his surprise. Atemu just made a noise of annoyance, before the smirk reappeared on his face. The older racer waited patiently for his younger lover to try and extricate them from the situation that he had placed them in with his unguarded expression.

"Oh god…I, um, we...it isn't obvious?" Yugi choked out, incredulous. "Atemu…a little help here?"

Atemu covered Yugi's pale hand with his tan one, the comfort of the gesture stilling the younger racer's fidgeting. "Easy Aibou. The question in quite personal." He shrugged. "I guess we should just let the fans draw their own conclusions from this interview. You're right though, it should be pretty obvious by now. I think you gave it away, Aibou."

Yugi turned about three shades redder than he already was. He ducked his head, and whispered "Oh god, I really did, didn't I?"

Then Atemu sat back on the couch, bringing Yugi back with him. The smirk never leaving his face, as he wrapped a comforting, possessive arm around his still shaken lover. Yugi leaned into the comfort that his lover was providing. Within seconds, the smaller racer was back to his normal, smiling self. Although his face was still an interesting shade of red.

Chuckling yet again, their interviewer said. "I guess it is kind of obvious. At least from my point of view. But are you equal partners, or is your love life one sided?"

At that question, the hurt in Yugi's eyes couldn't be disguised. The younger teen turned his head, trying hard to conceal his feelings on the subject, before he gave himself away again. The blank look on Atemu's face told the same story. He was the dominant person in their relationship, and he had never allowed his lover the privilege. He had never shared his body with Yugi, the way the small teen shared himself with Atemu.

When Yugi turned back around, his true feelings were hidden behind the dazzling smile that he was known for. If his interviewer hadn't caught the longing in his gaze before he turned away, she never would have guessed that he even cared about the current topic of discussion. But she had.

Atemu hadn't seen the look, but he always knew when his lover was hurting. And he was hurting now. The smile didn't fool him one bit. After all, he was the one who taught Yugi how to put up this façade. But he wasn't sure what exactly had caused his lover to retreat behind his public persona.

"Well, that's all the questions I have. Once again, thank you for allowing me to intrude upon your lives for a couple of hours."

The young men thanked her again and helped the crew as they packed up their equipment. Then Yugi quietly excused himself, leaving Atemu to show the crew to the elevator. When the doors opened, the lady let her crew in first, as she hung back for a moment, obviously having something to say to older racer.

"We always keep an extra copy of each interview. But I'm gonna give it to you. You really need to watch the end of the interview. Just trust me. I'm not trying to get between the two of you, you make a beautiful couple. But if you want your relationship to continue, you need to pay close attention to his facial expressions at the end of our discussion."

She thrust the tape into Atemu's hands and with one last thank you, she was gone. Atemu turned and walked back into the living room where the interview had taken place. He popped the tape into the old VCR that was sitting underneath the big screen TV. Then he strolled over to the couch and sat down to watch the show.

The tricolor haired racer hit the fast forward button until he came to the end of the interview. As he heard the lady's last question to them, he just barely caught the look on his lover's face. Rewind. Play. There it was again, that look of naked longing. Just before the small teen turned on his public charm. It had to do with the question they were asked. The racing icon came off the couch like it was on fire as he realized what Yugi wanted.

"But I can't. I'm too afraid." Atemu whispered; a look of anguish written on his face as he wrapped his arms around his waist. It wasn't the lack of control that he feared, he was afraid that he would see his uncle's face. The night that his uncle tried to rape him still haunted his dreams. Even though he had gotten away, he had never felt so helpless in his life.

"Is that what your problem is, Your Highness? You're afraid to share yourself with your lover? Have you even let anyone take you before?" Bakura asked, from the doorway.

Atemu froze. He hadn't heard Bakura walk into the room. Now his deepest secret had just been exposed. To the worst person possible. The tricolor haired racer's mask slipped back into place. "No I've never been taken."

"You mean you're still a virgin?"

Atemu nodded. "If that's what you call it. And you're wrong, I'm not afraid of anything Tomb Robber." He had to try and bluff his way through this.

"Bullshit Pharaoh! I know you. You're afraid. You may be able to fool your runt, but you can't fool me. Let me tell you something. Your little lover boy is thinking that he's not good enough for you, that you don't trust him, because of this shit. You and I need to have a little chat, Atemu. But I have something that I have to do first. So you just plant your ass on that couch for a few minutes. I'll be right back. Don't make me hunt you down!" Bakura threatened his friend before walking back out the door.

Atemu sank slowly back onto the couch. He couldn't believe it. Yugi didn't think he was good enough for him, that he didn't trust him. Yugi was his world. He loved his little one so very much. He would die if anything broke them apart. The older racer sat on the couch lost in his thoughts, until Bakura announced his entrance with:

"There's only one solution to this problem. It's time for a Virgin Sacrifice. And you, Atemu, are the sacrifice this time!"

Atemu knew what that meant. Seto and he had performed this mock ceremony on Bakura when he had withheld himself from Ryou all those years ago. The tricolor haired racer stood up and took off for the door, coming to a standstill when he realized that Bakura had gone for reinforcements. Seto, Marik and Jou stood at the door, blocking his path. Putting his hands out in front of him, Atemu started to back away, turning…straight into Bakura's arms.

Bakura tossed the stunned racer over his shoulder with little effort. He then led the way upstairs, to one of the unused rooms. Setting Atemu back on his feet, he pushed him into the room and locked the door from the outside. As he walked away to finish the rest of his plans, oblivious to the pounding on the door, he ran straight into the object of his and Atemu's discussion.

"Bakura, what's going on? Why'd you lock Atemu in that room?" Yugi asked, coming out of his room to see what all the commotion was about. His lover had been making quite a racket with his yelling.

"You'll understand soon enough. Ryou, why don't you help Yugi get ready? Tonight we're performing a Virgin Sacrifice."

Ryou gasped, quickly understanding the situation, even if the others that had gathered didn't. Grabbing his smaller friend by the hand, the white haired teen took off in the direction of his room. "Malik, Jou come with me. We have some things that we need to do."

Bakura directed Seto and Marik to come with him; they had some shopping to do. Neither of the tricolor haired racers was ever going to forget this night. He would make sure of it. Just as Seto and Atemu had made sure he would never forget his first time with Ryou.

About an hour later, Bakura unlocked the room where he had left Atemu, only to find that the young racing star had worn himself out and fallen asleep beside the door. The white haired racer shook his friend awake. It only took about a minute for the bleary look in Atemu's eyes to be replaced with a look of pure fear. And then that was covered up with a pissed off expression.

"What the hell…?" Atemu started to object.

Bakura just hauled him to his feet. "There's no getting out of this. Go take a shower." He commanded his smaller friend, handing him a small bundle of cloth.

Atemu grumbled for a minute, and then sighing, he did as commanded. He would do anything to make it right by his little one. Even this. Setting the bundle down on the sink, he started the shower and adjusted it to his liking. As he scrubbed down, he thought about how much of an ass he was to withhold himself from his lover. Maybe tonight would put them back on equal footing. Yugi had become a little distant within the past couple of months. Maybe this was why. He would bear any humiliation to bring their relationship back to the way it was in the past. The racing icon only hoped that this would work. It was time for him to face one of his fears, in hopes that his worst fear wouldn't come true. That he would be without Yugi.

Once he was clean, he stepped out of the shower and dried off. Picking up the small bundle that Bakura had given him and shaking it out, he cried "Oh hell no!"

This brought the other three friends into the room, and after a brief scuffle, which Atemu lost; they carried him, still naked, back out into the bedroom and placed him on his knees on a bed made from mountains of fluffy pillows in the corner of the room. They then tied his hands behind him, hiding the cloth underneath a pair of specially made slave bracelets – solid gold cuffs that were fitted to his wrists - and covered his mouth with a piece of duct tape, so they didn't have to hear his curses. The trio then went about fastening a solid gold choker around his neck, making sure not to strangle him, before attaching a delicate gold chain to the choker that would only allow him so much movement from where it was connected to the base of the wall. He could stand up, but if he did, he would have to remain bent over, the lead was that short. Atemu decided to remain sitting.

The clothing that he had been so adamant about not putting on was then slid around his waist and fastened. It consisted of two pieces of gold embroidered ruby colored silk that were held together by a wide gold ribbon. Basically, the material only covered his manhood and his backside (just barely), creating a peek-a-boo effect. His tan, muscular thighs visible without anything covering them. One of the pillows was set between his legs so he couldn't close them.

A light fragrance was misted over his nearly naked body as one of his friends rubbed the oil into his exposed skin. Golden earrings were placed in his ears, more gold around his biceps. His eyes outlined in kohl, Egyptian style. When the trio deemed him worthy of a sacrificial virgin, they began to retreat from the room. Bakura placed the final piece, a ruby colored cloth, over his eyes.

"Relax, Your Highness. Yugi won't hurt you. But now you have to face your fears by yourself." Bakura said to his friend, just before lighting a fire in the fireplace and lighting the scented candles. Once all was ready, the white haired racer closed the door behind him, leaving Atemu alone in the darkened room.

Atemu bowed his head and considered his fate.

Three rooms over, Yugi was questioning Ryou's every move. He didn't understand what was going on. Or even what this 'virgin sacrifice' was all about. As Ryou began to explain it, he started to understand what the fuss was all about. Atemu was planning on letting Yugi dominate him tonight. And as his superstar lover was still considered a virgin, the rest of the group came up with a plan so that neither of them would forget this night. Yugi was touched that they spent so much time and effort on this. From what he was able to comprehend of Ryou's rambling, Atemu didn't exactly want to do this at first. That he was afraid. Which was something that Yugi had to take a moment to digest. His fearless lover…afraid?

The teen racing star had never known his lover to be afraid of anything in his life. He helped Yugi get over his first time, so he had to have known what it was all about. That he could be afraid of something as simple, as pleasurable as that? Yugi was more inclined to believe that Atemu didn't trust him enough to let him be dominant. And the stubborn racer probably didn't want to say it to Yugi's face. That sounded more like Atemu than his being afraid.

Ryou spent a little time instructing his younger friend on what he needed to do to prepare his lover for their first time. When the white haired teen was done with his explanation Yugi's face was beet red. Jou even made a suggestion or two. Malik's suggestions were raunchier than Jou's. The small teen could feel the heat rise to his face with every suggestion made. He was glad when Ryou finally excused him so he could wash up before moving on to the next part of the plan.

As Yugi stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he reverted to a pattern of speech that none in the group had heard in almost two years. It was a sign of how nervous the petite teen really was about the upcoming event.

"B-but what i-if I hurt him? I-I would feel awful! I-I can't, I c-can't do this!"

"Relax. You'll do fine. Trust me. You remember your first time, right?" Ryou gently reminded his friend.

Yugi nodded, chewing on the inside of his lower lip. Of course he remembered his first time; in the beginning it was very painful. Then Atemu had shown him heaven. If only he could do the same for his sexy, graceful lover. If only he had the prowess to have Atemu falling at his feet. But if he did, then Atemu wouldn't have remained a virgin for this long. The petite teen was so nervous about tonight that he could feel his hands shaking.

"Relax Yugi. Worrying about it isn't going to get you anywhere. Why don't you get dressed and come out here. We'll help you from there." Ryou closed the door to the bathroom so his friend could have some privacy.

Five minutes later, after some problems with the outfit that Bakura had chosen for him, Yugi poked his head out the door. "Uh, guys, I don't think this fits the way it's supposed to. And where's the rest of it?"

Jou grabbed the teen by his arm and gently dragged him out from behind his hiding place. Malik and Ryou whistled appreciatively. Yugi's slim figure was clad only in a pair of form fitting China White leather pants with a purple flame design down the sides. They hung low on his hips, flaring slightly at the bottom. A white leather choker with an amethyst jewel in the center graced his swan like neck, along with matching wrist guards on his arms.

The color of the outfit set off his porcelain skin and his unusual eyes. The teen's chest was bare, as no shirt was needed to complete the outfit. The overall picture was astonishing. The Yugi that was standing before them was not the wide eyed little boy that they had befriended two years ago. Instead, this Yugi was strikingly sexy with his slender build and exotic, glowing amethyst eyes.

"Wow man, you clean up well!" Jou exclaimed.

"That's an understatement!" Malik said as he looked his smaller friend up and down.

The red coloring returned to Yugi's cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest. The small teen still wasn't quite comfortable with being the center of attention. The only time he took attention gracefully was when he was interviewed after a race, when his adrenaline was still high.

Ryou and Malik each took an arm and led the still blushing teen over to a stool in the middle of the room. There the trio finished their work. They rubbed scented oils into his visible skin, put eyeliner on, Egyptian style and just generally fussed over him until a knock at the door told them it was time.

"Now remember, don't take the blindfold off. He needs to face this fear head on. He's agreed to this because he realized that this relationship is supposed to go both ways, give and take. You're in charge this time." Ryou said as he took Yugi's hand and led him to the room where Atemu had been kept for the past couple of hours. The white haired teen opened the door and gently pushed his smaller friend into the room, locking the door behind him.

Yugi waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. He couldn't even see his lover from where he was standing. The only things he could see were the flames reflecting off the wall from the fireplace in the main room, and the glow of the few candles that were spread about the room.

"Atemu?" He questioned softly.

Atemu didn't even hear the door open, so lost he was in his thoughts. In fact, he hadn't moved at all from the position that he was in when Bakura left him. The racing legend was still kicking himself for not trusting in his lover. Yugi had been through so much more than he had, and he didn't hear the small teen complaining when they retired for the night. He had absolutely no right to be afraid of this.

Then he heard Yugi call to him softly from the antechamber. Since he was basically tied down, Atemu made as much noise as he could to let Yugi know where he was. Shifting uncomfortably amidst the bed of pillows. His heart pounding in his chest. Should or shouldn't, he was still afraid.

Soon Atemu heard the quiet footsteps of his small lover as he entered the main room. He fought the shiver of fear that tried to run up his spine. When he heard Yugi's sharp intake of breath, he knew the teen had noticed the vulnerable position that he was in. He felt the shift in the pillows as Yugi knelt down to his level.

Yugi could scarcely believe his eyes. In the dim glow of the firelight he could make out his lover's lithe figure as the other knelt in the middle of a bed of pillows in the corner of the room. The closer the small teen got to his lover, the more apparent it was that he was tied down in this exposed position. His hands tied behind his back, his head bent as if in prayer, a blindfold hiding his exotic eyes. It was only when he was standing right over Atemu that Yugi noticed the piece of tape covering his mouth.

"Oh Atemu! Are you okay? Here, let me take this off. It's gonna hurt, so I'll do it as fast as I can…ready?" Yugi said as he knelt on the pillows, quickly peeling a corner of the tape off Atemu's mouth. A ripping sound was heard as he quickly pulled the rest of the tape off.

Atemu hissed at the pain as the tape tried to take some of his skin with it. After a moment he found his voice. "Aibou…"

"I'm right here. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Yugi stated. "I'll still love you. I don't want you to think that you have go through with this."

"I…I'm sorry. I should have trusted in you more. You're so much braver than I am little one. I can't even face this without being forced to." Atemu shifted his weight, turning his head towards the sound of his lover's soft voice.

Yugi laid a hand tenderly against the tan skin of his lover's face, stroking him lovingly. "I'm not braver than you. It's been you who has protected me all this time. If this isn't what you want, I won't force you. And I won't leave you either. I love you too much for that. I'm happy as things are."

As Atemu leaned into the warm, soft touch he chuckled quietly. "You faced down your rapist; you've won over the toughest crowds with just a smile. There's no way that you can say that you're not brave. I can't even face this…and I wasn't raped. Aibou, you're so much stronger, so much more than you think you are. You always were. And you deserve so much more than a half ass relationship" He finished quietly.

Yugi ran his thumb gently over his lover's supple lips as he continued to caress his face, sucking in his breath when Atemu drew his thumb into his mouth and began to suck on it lightly, caressing it with his tongue. The small teen leaned in, as Atemu slowly let go of the digit, and replaced his thumb with his lips, kissing him lightly. Pale hands wandered over the older racer's neck and shoulders as the teen placed small, lingering kisses on his lips.

Atemu could feel Yugi's heated breath as it fanned across his skin. They were so close that he could smell the sweet scent of the mint mouthwash that the teen had used earlier. He leaned out and drew the teen back in for another heated kiss. This time he opened his mouth and encouraged Yugi's tongue to play with his. Nimble hands were now wandering slowly across his chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Without his sight to guide him, he had to rely on touch alone. And his small lover's soft touches always did him in. He adored them. The shy kisses and gentle, loving caresses, he couldn't get enough of them.

He had often wondered what it would be like to let Yugi make love to him. But in the end, he never brought the subject up, too afraid that he would see his uncle's face as they lay together. He didn't want to ruin their lovemaking with something like that. The fear of disappointing Yugi, if that happened, was almost blinding. But now, as Yugi's slender fingers memorized his body, he realized that there was no place for the fear of his uncle, of disappointment, here. The teen's touch was too soft, too gentle for him to ever mistake it. The touch was almost hesitant, as Yugi waited for Atemu to acknowledge him again. Then Atemu realized that he had broken the kiss, so lost he was in the calming touch of his little one. He leaned back in, initiating a teasingly slow, erotic kiss. Yugi caught on quickly, taking over when Atemu gave up the lead.

As Yugi continued to run his hands over the expanse of skin that was bare to him, Atemu tried unsuccessfully to suppress the shudder that ran through his body. "Please…I love it when you touch me Aibou. Please…touch me?"

"Anytime, any way you want." Yugi whispered back as he leaned in to lightly touch his lips to Atemu's. He began to explore his lover's muscular body, his fingers skimming lightly over sensitive sides down to his bare flank, loving the rippling of the muscles as Atemu shivered again at his touch.

One hand wandered up the side of Atemu's neck, until it encountered the slender chain that was attached to the choker. "This has to go." Yugi said before he unclipped the chain that held Atemu to his knees. But the racing legend didn't move. He was too lost in the feeling of his small lover's touch to even consider moving from that position.

But one thing that Ryou had said earlier still bothered the petite teen. "Do you want me to remove the blindfold?"

"No. I said that I would face my fear, and I will. Just leave it be." Atemu replied evenly.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be. We're partners right? That's what you told me Aibou meant. Partner."

The racing star nodded, wondering where this was leading.

"Then you shouldn't have to face this fear alone. I'm here with you. I always have been. We'll face it together. Like you did for me." Yugi stated quietly as he reached back and untied the blindfold. Lifting the fabric away from his lover's face, familiar, slanted crimson eyes came into view.

Atemu felt like he could drown in those beautiful pools of amethyst. He fell in love with those eyes, and fell even harder for the owner of those glowing jewel like orbs. The two just stared at each other for a moment, lost in memorizing each other's features. Yugi reached out and put a hand gently against the side of Atemu's face.

"I love you." He stated simply.

"I love you as well Aibou. Make love to me tonight?"

The head of Yugi's member twitched at the quiet appeal. His white leather tightening to the point of discomfort. The teen fought to control his breathing as he continued the slow exploration of his lover's body. This time dipping his fingers inside the golden ribbon that held the only cloth that covered his lover's secrets from his view. He grew bolder as Atemu's breath hitched, getting up on his knees to bring their bodies into contact with each other. His hands began tracing patterns on his lover's back, inching slowly towards their target.

Atemu had to fight against the urge to pull at his bonds. He wanted so badly to touch his little one. One of Yugi's hands had become bold enough to reach under the cloth covering his rear end, to cup one of his cheeks gently. Then the other one joined it, grabbing a handful of his bottom as the two lovers shared another passionate kiss. Then the hands removed themselves and worked their way towards the front of Atemu's body. He stiffened as one hand hesitantly ran over his length, causing him to harden even further. The other hand busy stroking his chest and his sides. Atemu's breathing became uneven as the hand that was running up and down his arousal began to stroke him gently.

Yugi kissed a trail down his lover's neck to his chest, stopping at one of the already hardened peaks to take a quick lick. Liking the taste of his lover's well-oiled body, he drew the puckered bud into his mouth and ran his tongue over it, Atemu jerking in surprise. Then he scraped his teeth across it before licking a path straight over to the neglected bud. Once there, the teen gave that one the same treatment as the first. His lover's breath coming in pants as he moaned softly.

Slowly working his way back up the tan, chiseled chest, Yugi made his way towards Atemu's ear, whispering "Do you trust me enough to do this? I'll be as gentle as I can. God, Atemu, I want you so bad it hurts!"

Atemu felt that heated breath skirt over his sensitive ear. Moaning in appreciation, he replied shakily "Mmm, I trust you. Please…"

Yugi nipped at the earlobe. "Thank you. I'll make sure you don't regret this night." As he tightened his hand around Atemu's member, stroking him with a little more force.

"I'll never regret letting you love me. I trust you Yugi…I do."

Atemu thrust back against the hand that was continuously tightening and stroking him. Biting back another moan, he leaned over and latched his mouth onto Yugi's earlobe, grazing it with his teeth. This time the teen racer made some noise of his own, groaning as Atemu continued to torture that sensitive part of his body.

SMACK!

The hand that was stroking him so softly before he had decided to tease his lover found its way to his rear end very quickly.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Atemu pouted. The guilty hand began to caress the very area that it had just abused. Atemu found his body leaning into the gentle touch, loving the feeling of Yugi's hands all over that sensitive part of his body.

"My turn." Yugi stated with an impish grin on his face. "Tonight is about your pleasure. Do it again and I'll be forced to punish you."

"Maybe I want your type of punishment." Atemu grinned back at his lover as he nuzzled his neck. Looking back up, the racer laughed outright at the look of confusion on Yugi's face. Clearly he wasn't supposed to have wanted to be punished.

"A little masochistic, are we?" Yugi caught onto the game, one hand pulling the scrap of cloth up, exposing Atemu's rear end. A couple of quick swats with the other hand, and the twenty year old racer was laughingly recanting his earlier statement. Chuckling to himself, the teen went back to seducing his lover, his lips latching on to a very sensitive spot on the racer's neck. Atemu shivered, goose bumps forming all over his body as a moan made its way from his mouth.

Once he had Atemu caught up in the moment, Yugi tried to remember what came next. He was so nervous. He didn't want to make a mess of his lover's first time. Or his first time on top. For not the first time, the teen wished he was as graceful and smooth as his famous lover was. He continued to run his hands over the silky, flawless body searching out all the sensitive spots that made his lover moan quietly as he thought of his next step.

'Way to go, Yugi. You're gonna screw this up yet.' The small teen chastised himself as his wracked his brain for what came next. 'Oh yeah! Duh."

As the teen looked around, he thanked god that his friends were knowing enough to have left a small bottle of oil near the edge of the pillow bed. Taking it into his hand, he pulled the stopper. The scent of Jasmine wafted pleasantly from the bottle. Yugi poured a little into the palm of his hand, as Ryou had explained to him earlier. Engaging his lover in another deep kiss to distract him, he rubbed the oil onto his fingers.

Setting the bottle back on the floor, the teen almost dumped its contents out onto the carpet in his haste. Quickly moving the bottle to a more stable location, he fought to control his skittish nerves.

Unfortunately Atemu had noticed his nervousness. "Are you okay Aibou?"

Yugi thought about the question for a moment. Deciding that it was better to get it out in the open, he sighed. "No…I'm so afraid that I'm going to screw this up. I'm sorry Atemu. I'm trying…I really am, I just…" He trailed off into silence, so sure that his lover was going to laugh at him.

"It's okay little one. That's exactly how I felt the first time we were together. I was so sure I was going to screw it up. I was shaking so badly that night. And you weren't helping matters." Atemu confided.

"What? You were so in control that night, so smooth in everything you did. And what do you mean, I wasn't helping?"

"Could you untie me please?"

Yugi reached around Atemu's waist and began to untie the bonds that held his hands. As he did so, Atemu continued his explanation. His hands sliding around his teen lover's waist as soon as they were freed.

"You were so naive, so inexperienced. You freaked out at first. I had never had anyone do that before. And I wanted you so badly, but I was so afraid that you'd never let me even come near you after that. I couldn't just let you go. I was sure that I had screwed up your first time. I didn't want it to end like that."

Yugi's face reddened at the reminder of how innocent he was back then. But then the small teen found himself wrapped up in his lover's embrace as Atemu slid his arms around his frame, holding him tightly, returning the reassuring touch.

"At least you are brave enough to say when you're nervous." Atemu reminded him. "I'm scared as hell right now. I wasn't going to say anything, but since you admitted it, I might as well come clean too. I didn't want to ruin this with thoughts of the night my uncle tried to rape me. I was afraid you'd reject me if it happened."

"Oh Atemu. I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't. I'm sorry little one."

Gazing into the exotic, cat like crimson eyes that he had fallen for two years ago, Yugi realized that it didn't matter whether or not he screwed up. Atemu was still going to love him, no matter what. And Atemu was nervous too. Gathering what confidence he had gained in the knowledge, Yugi gently laid his love, his other half down into the plump pillows. Using one arm to prop himself above the older racer, he grinned down at his slightly nervous lover, before pulling one of his tan, shapely legs up and over his shoulder.

Atemu chuckled at the wicked leer that Yugi was giving him. He felt vulnerable in this position. But his little one had admitted that he was nervous too, so he didn't feel so bad. This was a learning experience for both of them. As the teen leaned in for a kiss, Atemu wrapped his arms around his lithe body, letting him know that it was okay. That he was doing fine. As the kiss continued, the older racer felt something probe lightly at the entrance to his body. He attempted to ignore the weird feeling, as the object eventually pushed ever so slowly up inside of him, parting the muscles that guarded the small opening, sliding smoothly in and out. After a few seconds, he couldn't ignore it anymore, turning his face away, grimacing lightly and trying to steady his breath. This is what this felt like?

Yugi couldn't believe it. Atemu, unbound and in control, had just given him the go ahead, to continue. He wasn't going to question. He ran his oiled hand lightly over his lover's lower body, searching for the entrance. When he found the guarded opening, he gently stroked the soft skin around it before he slid up inside the tight, hot guarded channel. He slid his finger in to the knuckle before moving it in and out a couple of times, keeping his touch light and even. The teen noticed that his lover had turned away, making a slight face as he did this.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" He questioned anxiously.

Atemu bit his lip as he looked into those beautiful amethyst orbs. "No don't stop. I just…don't know if I like this. It feels weird."

Yugi chuckled at the expression on his lover's face before resuming the slow in and out motion of his hand. Keeping his movements steady, he said "I wasn't quite sure if I liked it the first time either."

"Then why did you let me do it?" Atemu questioned.

"Because I loved you. Even then I knew I loved you. And if that was what you wanted to do, then I wasn't going to stop you." He replied before silencing Atemu's next question with a kiss.

Moving the second finger into position, he slid that one up into the tight channel on his next slow thrust. Atemu hissing, this time, as his body stretched to accommodate the intruders. This time Yugi pushed in deeper, looking for that one spot. The one spot that he knew would make Atemu understand.

Atemu broke the kiss, as his body shuddered uncontrollably. Whatever Yugi had just touched, it sent shivers up and down his spine. What had started out as a burning sensation turned into a sharp pulse of pleasure when that tiny spot deep inside of him was touched. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, he found that his body had started to move on its own, looking for that feeling again. Although he had known about this, and used it to his advantage in earlier encounters, it was the first time that he had felt it himself.

"Well, and there's always that." Yugi said, as Atemu began to move against his fingers.

"Mmm. God Aibou."

"Feel good?" Yugi grinned.

Atemu nodded, writhing against Yugi's hand. Trying to find that feeling that had just about had him crying out earlier.

Aiming for that spot over and over again, the teen held tightly to his lover as his body trembled and shuddered every time he hit his target. He began to add a scissoring motion to his current motions so that he could prepare his lover. Adding a third finger to the mix, he stopped moving when Atemu cried out from the pain, his body having tensed up when the third finger was added.

"Are you okay?"

Atemu shook his head, trying to regain his bearings as he felt himself being filled and stretched. This was a little more on the painful side, but nothing he couldn't get over. He pushed back against the intruding digits, attempting to find the sensations from earlier.

"Don't stop now…please…need you." The older racer reached up and brought his teen lover down on top of him.

Yugi continued to stretch and tease his lover, raining kisses down on his face as he moved his hand against the rhythm that the racer had started. The shy teen was almost afraid to move on to the next step. Atemu was responding to him with what he was doing, he didn't want Atemu to be disappointed. After all, it was his first time on this end of the deal.

"Damn it Yugi. If you don't stop teasing me…I'm going to throw you down, rip your clothes off and impale myself. Don't make me beg?" Atemu started pulling the buttons apart on the white leather that Yugi was currently wearing.

Yugi chuckled at his lover's eagerness. He had thought that Atemu wouldn't like this and that would be the end of it. It wouldn't happen again. But to his surprise, his beautiful lover wanted him to take the lead. The teen removed his fingers, drawing a noise of disappointment from his eager lover. He peeled the tight leather off his body and down his legs before tossing the pants into a pile on the floor. Kneeling before his untried lover, he flashed a small smile when he saw that Atemu had propped himself up in order to watch him undress, lust clearly visible in those glowing crimson orbs.

Then, beginning at Atemu's ankles, he smoothed his hand over the flawless skin until he reached his lover's thighs. He parted those smooth, muscular legs and positioned his body between them. Atemu wrapped his legs around the teen's slender waist as he reached out to pull him down and into another erotic kiss.

As the head of Yugi's arousal butted up against the ring of muscles that guarded the entrance to his body, Atemu began to rethink the situation. This was clearly a lot bigger than the fingers that had teasingly entered him earlier. He wasn't too sure if he was going to like this. Then Yugi claimed his mouth in a greedy, lust filled kiss as he began to push inside his body. The twenty year old tensed, his body tightening around the intruder, as he began to breathe erratically through his nose. Breaking the kiss, Atemu turned his head to the side, trying to breathe away the pain. The stinging sensation that he had felt earlier was back with a vengeance. He wasn't sure he could do this. The racer felt his eyes water as the stinging pain shot up his spine.

"Shhh. It's okay. I've been there. It'll stop, I promise." Yugi soothed his tense lover.

He knew the moment that Atemu had started to tense around him. The teen understood that it was the pain that caused him to tense, even though it would bring more pain when he did. It was just the body's natural way of dealing with the pain – to tense. He ran his hand soothingly over Atemu's sides and chest as he slowly continued to push inside.

He wasn't about to stop, that would make it worse. It was better to get this part done and out of the way. Once he was fully seated within his lover's virgin body, he gave himself over to the luxurious feeling of being cocooned in that tight, hot channel. Holding himself very still, Yugi gave Atemu a chance to acclimate himself to the feeling of being stretched as tightly as he was. Spreading feather light kisses over the racer's exotic face to calm him.

"I always knew…you were packing…but I never knew how much this would hurt! Damn Yugi…you're huge!" Atemu panted.

As the teen kissed the moisture away from his eyes, he took note of the fact that the pain of entry was beginning to recede. And that had really hurt too, the feeling of being filled and stretched to his body's limits. Giving an experimental shift to his hips to see if the pain was indeed gone. When it didn't come back, Atemu rolled his hips again, signaling to his little one that he was ready.

When Atemu gave the signal that he was ready, Yugi began to move within the tight heat that he was sheathed in. Slipping out until only the head remained inside and then pushing back inside. The petite teen groaned loudly as he moved back into the tightness that surrounded him. Pushing and pulling deep within his lover's body as he fought with his own to not just pound the other into the pillows.

Atemu's uneven breathing was heard around the room as his teen lover shifted in and out of his body. Locking eyes with the now grown up boy that he had come to love; the racer shifted his body, writhing against his other half's pale skin. "Please…"

Yugi leaned down until they were face to face, bronze to alabaster as he shifted, pumping into the body beneath his. In his shifting, he managed to hit Atemu's prostate, causing the racer to cry out in ecstasy. Realizing that he had found the spot that he was aiming for, the small teen began the motions to make his lover forget his fears.

Reaching up, Yugi pinned Atemu's hands down to the pillows beside his head, interlacing their fingers together as he moved within the other's body. "I can't…I need to…"

"Please…oh god Yugi…"Atemu trailed off.

Yugi understood what his lover was trying to say. He picked up his pace, pounding into the trembling body beneath him. Hitting Atemu's prostate over and over again, the racer's cries coming almost continuously. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long, he reached between them and began to pump Atemu's arousal in time with his thrusts.

Atemu couldn't keep the scream that was building in his throat from coming out. As he came, he cried out loudly, his seed spilling over onto Yugi's hand. His body tightening around Yugi's member. That was all it took before Yugi came with a cry of his own, filling his lover with his seed.

Slumping down on top of the bronze body of his lover, Yugi rolled to the side, enveloped in Atemu's arms. "That was amazing little one…I didn't know that was possible." Atemu said in wonderment.

"Mmm…I love you so much Atemu. Thank you for letting me have this." Yugi replied, exhausted. He was as tired mentally as he was physically. He knew he wasn't up to par with his lovemaking abilities, but it was his first time, so he couldn't be too harsh with himself. It was just so unbelievably…just not something he was used to. But now that he had a taste of this, he didn't want this to be just a one-time thing.

"Atemu?"

"Yes little one. What is it?"

"Is this…will this be…is this just a one-time thing?" Yugi asked timidly.

Atemu turned around to face his little lover. "It's whatever you want it to be, Aibou. Every time that I imagined you making love to me, I always knew you would be a gentle, considerate lover. I just didn't want to disappoint you in this. If you want me again, all you have to do is say something. I won't withhold myself from you. That was amazing."

The two lovers shared a deep, loving kiss as they cuddled in the afterglow. As they laid there on the pillows, Atemu's need for Yugi grew. Turning the teen onto his stomach, the older racer whispered "It's my turn Aibou." As he poured some of the leftover oil onto his hardened member and slid inside his lover.

It was going to be a long night.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	20. Chapter 20

As the last notes faded away from the national anthem, Yugi discreetly wiped the moisture from his eyes. Even though he was at odds with the political system of his county, he still felt a stirring in his heart at the sacred song that was sang before each and every race. Right or wrong, this was his country and he was proud to be a part of one of its favorite sports. Someone that people looked up to, idolized.

All his training, all his previous races, they were all in preparation for this moment. The Daytona 500. The Superbowl of NASCAR. And the first race of the year. This was the kick off for his rookie season in The Nextel Cup. Everything else was just practice. His team, looking smart in their Industrial Illusions purple and black uniforms, gave each other the high five as they walked back to their car to start the race. It had taken a long time and a lot of sweat and tears on all their parts to get this far. The petite teen gave his crew chief, Jou, a wink as he prepared to climb into his Industrial Illusions, GMAC Chevy Impala. The Car of Tomorrow that was driven in Nextel Cup.

'This is for you, Grandpa.' The teen thought, bowing his head in a moment of silence. This was his dream, and he was finally living it. How he would have loved to have had his grandfather here with him on this momentous occasion. But he knew that wherever the old man was, he was still watching over him.

Ever since the night of their interview, a little over two months ago, Yugi and Atemu's relationship had become a thing of dreams. They were closer than they had ever been before. Yugi glanced around pit road, looking for his lover's familiar blue and cream uniformed team. He spotted them about five pit stalls up from where his was stationed. Although Bakura had managed to capture the pole position, Atemu was starting in fifth position. Still a pretty respectable starting position. Yugi was starting in tenth. Very good for a rookie. Giving a wave to his lover, the teen climbed into the car and put on his helmet.

The interview had aired the week before, and the two of them had become swamped in emails and letters from supportive fans. Occasionally they got a letter or mail from someone who was irate about their sexuality, claiming that god would not allow that type of relationship, or something to that effect. But overall, their fans and the racing family in general were pretty supportive. But there was one letter that bothered him, the letter from Akunadin. Atemu's shady uncle had been sighted many times after he was ousted from PHI. But every time he was sighted, he would disappear without a trace before the police could get to him. The group was informed of the sightings each time, as he had threatened to harm them more than once.

But since nothing had come of the sightings, their close knit group had decided not to worry about it. There was nothing they could do at the moment. His last letter had been directed towards Atemu. It stated that he was held responsible for ruining the man's life and that he would pay. All that he held dear would be taken from him, starting with the smallest things. Whatever that meant. Yugi had no time to try and decipher the meanings of a psychopath. And besides, Akunadin couldn't get anywhere near them in their high security penthouse. And that was a fact. The man had tried many times in the past year or so, to no avail. So what was the use worrying about it.

Buckling his stylized racing helmet in place, the small racer began to concentrate on his new job. Leading this car to the front of the pack in the biggest race in America.

"Gentlemen…start…your…engines!" The call was given for the start of the race. Forty three cars rumbled to life. They sounded like thunder. A few short, angry sounding bursts of power were heard as some drivers revved their engines in their impatience. The cars rolled out of the pits in single line formation, and onto the track, weaving back and forth behind the pace car to clean their new BFGs (tires). A rainbow of color as they presented themselves before the crowd. The sold out crowd was on its feet, a loudly roaring sea of color itself, as the fans decked themselves out in their drivers latest colors. There was a lot of purple and blue out in the crowd. Purple being Yugi's color, and blue being Atemu's. The two of them held the record for sales of merchandise.

After a couple of laps, the pace car darted off the track and back to pit road. The cars behind it quickly picking up speed as a group. The loud roar of the engines became deafening for those who hadn't brought ear plugs, and even for some who had. You wouldn't even be able to hear the person next to you if they yelled right in your ear, for the next three to four hours, over the rumble of the cars.

"Can you still hear me pal?" Jou came over the mike.

"Yes Jou, I can hear you." Yugi replied, smiling.

"Good. Your lover boy has a message for you. He says hook up with him and he'll pull you to the front. What you do after that is up to you."

Yugi grinned. He knew he would find a partner in Atemu for this race. It was extremely hard to pass on this two and a half mile, tri-ovaltrack. Youalmost always needed another car to go with you. And god forbid if you were left hanging on the outside of a group. That almost always guaranteed a trip to the back of the line – really quickly.

The spectators watched as the group of colorful cars completed their first lap with no mishaps. On this track, the racers were always on guard for 'The Big One'. A wreck that would take out as much as a quarter of the field in one big pile up. It was at that very track that Atemu's father had lost his life a little over three years ago. And all it took was for one person to misjudge their timing, and the whole field would pile up like Californians on a freeway during the noon rush.

Yugi made his way through the crowd of cars, at two and three wide into the turns. You couldn't have fit more than a couple of fast food wrappers between the cars they were so close.

"SHIT!" He cried into the radio. "That son of a bitch took the air out from under me!" As his car wobbled once before he brought it under control again. That was a close call.

Bringing the Industrial Illusions Chevrolet firmly back under his control, the small racer attempted to retake his spot, after his nemesis, and fellow contender for rookie of the year, Kalin Biche took the position from him. The other car was swerving wildly where even the most obtuse drivers knew to hold it steady or back off. Kalin was known best for crashing, and taking out at least one of the other top drivers when he did. He was always on the edge of out of control. He either won or wrecked.

"Easy buddy, we still have almost two hundred laps left. Just lay back, like Atemu taught you. When you have enough momentum…get him!"

Breathing through his nose, in an attempt to calm his racing heart, the tricolor haired teen eased up on the accelerator just a little. It created a small distance between his car, and his prey. Then he stomped the petal to the floor, gaining ground on the other car, turned the wheel, and shot past the grey and white car of Biche like a rocket. This time Kalin didn't have a chance to do anything other than hold on to his own car, which had had the air taken out from under it at Yugi's passing.

"You did it! I knew you could. Now get your ass up there with Atemu and Bakura. You know Biche won't try anything when you're in a pack." Yugi could hear the smile on Jou's face over the radio.

Even in the Busch Series, Biche had become one of Yugi's main enemies on the track. The kid was wild, and could barely control the car. But it was that wildness that got him a ride in Nextel. If he would just settle down and drive, the kid could do wonders in a stock car, but he was young and spoiled enough to think that he was invincible. Jou called his attitude 'ten foot tall and bulletproof', and that about summed it up. The year before, when Biche was racing a part time schedule, he took Atemu out just before he could claim another victory at Martinsville. That slick move earned the kid no brownie points with the crowd of royal blue wearing fans in the grandstands. More often than not, he got pelted with whatever they could throw over the fence after that incident.

But Yugi wasn't too worried about the kid. Kid, well technically Biche was older, but Yugi had been around longer, having started his career in the small tracks of Arizona. The small racer was more worried about the big man driving number 34. The guy he had just passed hadn't meant to try and wreck him. Number 34 would try as hard as he could to ensure that Yugi was out of the race. And off the track, the small teen avoided the big man there too. TJ wasn't known for his kindness to rookies. Even Atemu had problems with him in his rookie season. So now, Yugi, and even Bishe had to contend with the big man's temper. And he was only four cars behind them, and coming fast.

Two pit stops and 80 laps later, Yugi was riding on Atemu's bumper, pushing him down the straight-a-ways at 180+ miles per hour. And what a ride it was. The force of the air itself was buffeting the car towards the wall. If the tires were anymore worn, Yugi swore he wouldn't have seen the end of the race, except from the sidelines. It was that violent of a tail wind. The yellow flag waved (just in time), due to an accident at the back of the pack. Two more unfortunate victims of circumstance out of the race. The lead lap cars headed once again for their pit stalls.

Yugi pulled in beside his colors. One of his crew handed him a water bottle through the window. Jou came over the mic.

"Man, don't worry about Bitch and Total Jackass. They'll probably just wreck each other out anyways."

"Yeah, but I'd rather they do it without me in the middle." Yugi replied lightly. The past three laps had been anything but calm. He and Atemu had found themselves wedged back in the pack, on the inside lane of a three car wide group. One that also held TJ and Kalin, who were in the middle. One wrong move on any of their parts, and at least one car would have ended up in the wall. At the very least.

But this pit stop was Yugi's ticket back to the front of the pack. As he peeled away from the pit stall, the small racer came out in third place, directly behind Bakura, and right in front of his lover, as they made their way back onto the track. The pace car held the cars behind it for two more laps, allowing for the wreckage to be cleared from the accident site. The minute that the pace car angled towards pit road, the adrenaline began to flow through Yugi's veins. The cars made their powerful surge up to speed, sounding for all the world like a massive freight train. Atemu, having laid back on that first lap, shot past Yugi like he was standing still. Then the blue and cream car found out that it needed a partner to complete the pass, as he started to drop back once he attempted to overtake Bakura.

Yugi decided to help his lover, returning the favor from earlier. And he dropped in line behind Atemu. But Bakura wasn't left high and dry yet. He had someone on his bumper the moment Yugi left. Side by side the two lines of cars raced around the track, one moment Bakura's line was in the lead, the next it was Atemu's. There wasn't much chatter coming from any of the radios. Each of PHI's three drivers' was happy with their cars. Not much would be changed on the next round of pit stops.

They rode like this for a while, each diving off onto pit road during the scheduled stops. And then darting back out into traffic when they were finished. Once the last round of pits was finished, the order of cars remained the same as before, no one gaining or losing position. Towards the final seven laps the lead belonged to Atemu, with Yugi on his tail. Third place was Kalin Biche, and fourth belonged to TJ, with Bakura in fifth (having been hung out to dry a couple of laps earlier).

As the group wound down the final laps, Yugi pulled out from behind Atemu, Kalin going with him. This prompted TJ and Bakura to fill in the gap they had left open. Once again, the group was two wide going into the corner of the final three laps. First Atemu was out front, then Yugi. This continued down the back stretch as neither driver was going to give an inch.

Two laps. Yugi was leading by a nose, Kalin pushing in his rear bumper. Then Atemu's line surged, leaving the older racer out front as they came to the line.

White flag. Yugi's line surged ahead of Atemu's. No one was willing to try to pass yet. They all came to the line in a double row. As they headed down the back stretch for the final time, Kalin got brave. Or stupid as the case may be.

The sliver car tapped Yugi's bumper as he came from behind in a rushed move, sending the purple car into a sideways slide that quickly became a tailspin.

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!" Yugi tried to hold on for all he was worth. But he was just a passenger in this roller coaster gone wrong. His car tumbled into Atemu's at well over 180mph. Nudging up underneath the rear of the royal blue Kaiba Corp car. Atemu's roof flaps came up in an attempt to keep the car on its wheels. They didn't work this time. His car rotated 180 in the air, landing on its roof and sliding down the back stretch, spinning thoroughly out of control.

Yugi's car was totally backwards, facing TJ and Bakura. Then he was facing forward, then backwards again, as the purple Industrial Illusions car spun uncontrollably. As they came across the finish line in a pile, Yugi slid in ass first, tires smoking…first place. Atemu usurping the glory by sliding to a second place finish on his roof, hitting the grass hard enough to roll the car a couple of times before landing back on his wheels. Bakura and TJ fighting to keep their cars off the wall as they shot past the wreckage that was supposed to be Kalin's car, taking third and fourth respectively. Biche coming in around fifth due to the car taking a wrong turn and ending up in the wall right after he spun Yugi. The crowd of spectators was on its feet, watching in horror as the big one manifested before their very eyes.

NASCAR had to rely on chips planted on each of the cars to tell who finished where; it was such a cluster fuck. As the rest of the pack came sliding into the finish line as one big pack amidst all the tire smoke and flying rubber, each driver trying to get out of the way of the wreck that had just happened. Smoke so thick you could hardly tell which car was which. The drivers climbed each from their wrecked cars after the pack had dissipated, proving to the anxious crowd that they were okay. Atemu waved and gave a small bow to the roar of approval from the crowd before running shakily over to check on the condition of his lover and his friend.

Yugi climbed out of his car holding his head. That was one wild ride! And one that he could do without repeating. His car had gone everywhere but straight in the final seconds of the race. He didn't even know which way was up anymore. And his head was killing him. He caught a glimpse of two blue suited figures running towards him as he tried to clear his vision. He then saw one blue suited person…maybe it was two. Hell, he didn't know anymore.

Atemu reached his teen lover, just as Yugi dropped to the ground. The paramedics on their way from across the track. The racer fell to his knees to pick his little one up and he heard a quiet voice say:

"Is it over yet? If it is, when will the spinning stop? Ow…ow, hurts to open my eyes, too much spinning." Before Yugi dropped his head back against Atemu's chest, groaning.

Atemu exploded into relieved laughter. His little one was okay. "You think you had it bad? I have a case of vertigo that will never go away thanks to that little ride!"

Bakura made his way towards the fallen racers. Collapsing in the grass next to his friends, he looked around wondering what in the world they found so funny. Eventually just the giggles and snickering from the other two got to him and he started to laugh as well. What a ride! The white haired racer was just glad that everyone was okay for the most part. That whole scenario could have gone really wrong.

The paramedics arrived not too long after Bakura. And they hauled the three into the back of the ambulance for a trip to the infield care center. They were joined by two other racers that were involved in the wreckage. One with an icepack covering his face, but from the mumbled threats coming from behind the pack, as well as the green and blue uniform, the group could tell that it was TJ.

The icepack lifted, allowing the group to view the most amazing black eye they had ever seen, as the grouchy racer began to speak. "I hate rookies! But…you drove the wheels off that car today. Welcome to the Nextel Cup rookie. I'd draft with you any day."

Yugi was flabbergasted. "Thank you TJ. That really means a lot coming from you." He had never heard the older man say anything nice to any of the younger set of drivers. As a matter of fact, he had never heard much of anything come out of the big man's mouth other than grumbles and snarls. This was the first time he had clearly heard him speak. Maybe it had something to do with the very apparent lisp that the man had.

Yugi extended his hand out to the older racer. TJ looked at it, surprised. Then he reached out and grasped the small, pale hand of his newest competitor.

"Anything you want to know kid, just ask. I've been around for years. I'll help any way that I can."

"Thank you."

Once at the care center, the group was taken in for routine tests, to see how bad of a condition they were in. Laura came running down the hall, intercepting the doctors as they collected the group from the ambulance.

"Nobody touches my drivers but me!"

"Excuse me, do you have a pass?" One of the nurses asked, blocking her way.

"Yes! Not only am I their personal physician, I am on the board of directors for PHI, and their adoptive mother! If that isn't enough credentials, then you can just fuck off and die! The boys are mine." She snarled at the unfortunate nurse.

"Laura, could you take a look at TJ's nose please. He seems to have taken the worst of it." Yugi asked politely.

"No problem kiddo. Come on guys, let's get ya'll into a room or two, and I'll check you over." The blonde began to take charge of the situation, ordering nurses around as if she knew what she was doing. Even though she had been doing everything but hanging out in a hospital for the past year.

Not five minutes after the group was put into a couple of connected rooms, the rest of their crews showed up, crowding the care center.

"Yugi…dude you won! The guys out there want to interview you! Come on man. Clean up and get out here." Jou cried as soon as he saw that his friend was okay, for the most part.

"I what?" There was no way. Rookies never won the Daytona 500. Even Atemu was without a trophy from that race. How the hell did he win it? The small racer began to shake his head to dispute the fact. "There's no way in hell. Atemu was ahead of me!"

Atemu grinned at his little lover. "You crossed the line first Aibou. This is your moment. Go take it. Cause you ain't going to have the chance next year. Be prepared little one, I'm going to try my hardest to take that title from you." Before pushing the teen out the door…

"Yugi, second place man! And third in points at this time. How does it feel to be in the Chase for the Cup?" The reporter stuck the microphone in the teen's face as he climbed out of his car.

"Man that was wild! This Industrial Illusions, GMAC Chevrolet was great today! I don't think I had enough tires left to make a move on him at the end though. Bakura really drove the wheels off that car. And it's great to be one of the twelve drivers racing for the Cup!" Yugi acknowledged his teammate's victory at Bristol.

The racing season was almost over. Only ten races left. Atemu was currently point's leader with Bakura in second, and Yugi in a well-deserved third place. Bristol was one of the hardest tracks that Yugi had ever been to. The 5/8 mile track almost always ensured that at least three or four of the point's leaders would be going home with a DNF. Atemu happened to be the unlucky driver this time, dropping his lead down to 105 points. The Kaiba Corp Chevrolet was caught up in a wreck earlier in the night and never made it back out onto the track.

The teen racer turned his attention back to the man with the microphone, answering his questions about the race. But what he really wanted to do was ensure that his lover was okay. Jou had told him earlier that Atemu was fine, but he wanted to see for himself. The older racer had taken a hard hit into the wall in turn three, totally demolishing one of his favorite cars. And until Yugi actually laid eyes on him, he wasn't going to believe that he was okay.

After the interview ended, the small teen turned and walked back to his pit stall, accepting congratulations from his crew. One of the older members was standing off to his right, just out of his vision. The guy was new; having only been on the team for the past couple of weeks, taking the place of one of his crew that had been injured in a freak accident earlier. And the way that the guy was looking at him gave the teen the creeps, as a shiver ran down his spine. There was something unnatural about the man's piercing blue eyes. Something fake maybe. Yugi glanced his way, and the guy turned to go, not even giving him a high five or any other type of acknowledgement. The racer shrugged to himself. Maybe it would take a while for the man to adjust to the rest of the team, who was in really high spirits tonight thanks to the second place finish that they had.

"Yugi!"

The small teen forgot all about the weird encounter as he spied his lover running across the pit lane toward him. "Atemu! You're okay?"

Running straight for his lover, Yugi tackled him with a death grip. "You're really okay!"

"I'm fine Aibou." Atemu returned the crushing embrace.

"I saw your car when they towed it away. It looked really bad. I was worried sick about you and all Jou could say was 'you're fine'."

"You were worried little one? Well, at least one person cares about me. Seto bitched me out about the condition of the car. And Jou…he wasn't sympathetic at all when I tried to get into your pit box. Told me to come back after the race was finished." Atemu teased. "All joking aside, I'm sorry to make you lose your concentration. You had a winning car today."

"I'm not worried about it. Second place is pretty good, considering that my tires were worn out about two laps before the finish. And besides, some things are more important than winning. You're just lucky you happen to be one of them." Yugi smirked at his lover. Now that he knew Atemu was okay, he was in high spirits. When he had finished the race earlier, the only thing he could think of was getting to his lover and making sure that he was alright.

"Shhh. Don't let the sponsors hear that piece of heresy. They'll have a conniption fit. Let's go home Aibou. Speaking of lucky, am I going to get lucky tonight, or are you going to make me use my hand again?"

Yugi chuckled at his lover's reference to their last sexual encounter, but didn't reply. Home. That sounded good to him. Lately the two of them had been running nonstop. They barely ever saw each other unless it was in passing. The teen was praying to every god imaginable that they would be able to make up for lost time over the next week. Since the coming weekend was an off week so that the drivers in the Chase could prepare for their final races.

That was life as a Nextel Cup driver though. He had thought that the Busch Series was demanding. That was child's play next to the schedule that he kept as a Cup driver. There were always interviews, races, public appearances that needed tending, races, team meetings, more races, testing, and…oh yeah, more races. Busch Series had nothing on his chaotic lifestyle now. But he still wouldn't trade it for the world. But it was getting to the point that he would be willing to trade it for a little bit of alone time with his famous lover.

Last week, when Atemu had tried to lure him into a quickie, the small teen got pissed off and told him to use Ms. Michigan and her sisters if he was in need of relief. Of course he regretted it the instant that the comment left his mouth, but he was tired of stealing a couple of minutes between sessions for a quick lay. He wanted his lover's full attention, not just sex while they were both planning their strategies for the next race.

Atemu glanced at his boyfriend, noticing his contemplative silence. He knew that their schedules were getting in the way of their relationship. But he also knew that after Yugi's rookie season, he would calm down and adjust to the hectic schedule. The first year was always the worst.

"Aibou, do you want to talk about it? Maybe grab a bite to eat at someplace nice…"

Yugi looked up at the hopeful tone in his lover's sexy voice. With an apologetic smile he said "Yeah…I think I'd like that."

"Then we'll go home and not leave the house until it's time to climb in the car again. Everyone else can go to hell!"

"Now I'd really like that. And if you could add in not leaving the bedroom except for food…I'd really appreciate it."

Atemu smirked at his lover. As he leaned down to capture his lips in a seductive kiss, he whispered "You've got yourself a deal little one."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	21. Chapter 21

The season was winding down to a close. Only three races left. Atemu was quite firmly in first place, with a 75 point lead over all of the other drivers. Yugi managed to squeeze Bakura out of second place by taking advantage of a couple of DNF's due to accidents, and a 25 point fine that the white haired racer had incurred last week. Bakura hadn't liked it very much when Biche ran him into the wall in the last race, and the white haired racer showed the troublesome rookie exactly how much he disliked not finishing a race. The fight had to be broken up by no fewer than four NASCAR officials, and the drivers' crews.

After that little incident, both wayward drivers earned a one way ticket to The Trailer. Bakura walked out with a 25 point fine and a warning. Biche walked out with a 50 point fine and probation until the end of the year, as he had been involved with so may incidents during the season.

Mokuba was beside himself after learning about his driver's fine; he ended up bitching out all three of the drivers at their next meeting. It took Seto dragging him out of the meeting and threatening him with a therapist to get him to calm down. After which, the teenage VP took to sulking in his office for the rest of the day. Seto took over watching the shop, instructing the other team members that they needed to disappear for a while.

Atemu went to his garage to discuss strategy with the rest of his crew, walking back and forth between the garages to relay messages to Seto. Jou and Yugi decided to take their meeting to one of the local diners and discuss their strategy away from all the turmoil back at the shop. Yugi figured his team deserved a break from the turmoil. It was because of them that the team was doing as well as it was.

"I feel really bad that Atemu couldn't join us." Yugi said as he dug into a cheeseburger.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But he couldn't have left without Seto. Seto's the one that calls the shots." Jou replied as he bit into his burger.

Looking around the room, Yugi noticed that there was one face missing. The creepy man that was hired to fill in for his jack man. "By the way, where's Trace at. I thought I made it clear that everyone was invited, and that we were going to discuss our next moves."

"That guy! I swear! Yugi, I don't know what to do with him. Half the time he doesn't show up for team meetings. The only time I actually see him is when we're at the track. I don't know which one of those airheaded, glorified receptionists hired him, but if he wasn't as good with the pit stops as he is, he'd be gone!" Jou huffed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he's good. But he doesn't pay attention to anything that I say, and he doesn't show up half the time. I hate to let him go, but I don't know what else to do Yug."

"Let's just give him until the end of the season. We only have three races left. If he doesn't start showing up, then he needs to go. I'd just feel bad if there was an actual reason that he wasn't showing up. Like a relative in the hospital or something. Or if he doesn't feel that he's needed or wanted."

"Alright Yug, we'll give him another chance."

"And here they come down the backstretch. Yugi Motou in first, Atemu Hasan right behind him, TJ and Bakura closing in fast! And the winner is…Yugi Motou by a nose! Is that right Danica? Tell me it wasn't that close!" JD yelled as the race came to a close.

"You are quite right JD. There was less than 20 thousandths of a second between Yugi and Atemu. It was a picture perfect finish!"

After his obligatory spin out in the grass, and tearing back across the track in front of the fans with the tires smoking, Yugi pulled his beat up race car into Victory Lane. After unbuckling his helmet, he took a quick swig of the water that was handed to him through the window, before climbing out of his car and standing on the door to the cheers of thousands of roaring fans.

"This doesn't seem to get old to you, does it?" Danica laughed as he climbed off the car, and found himself immersed in bear hugs and showers of spraying pop from his crew.

"No way! Man this is awesome! So, how many points until I catch up with Atemu?" Yugi laughed.

"I heard that!" Atemu made his way through the crowd of well-wishers. Enveloping his little one in a crushing hug, he whispered "Bring it on little one. You only have two races left to catch me!"

Yugi smiled back at his boyfriend. "Oh you better bet I will!"

Danica decided to save time and interview both drivers at once, seeing as they were both there for the celebration. After their interview, sponsor pictures, and just general celebration, the group got ready to load the car up and head for home. It had been a banner day for PHI. Yugi took first place, Atemu second and Bakura fourth. Their leads on the other racers were widening with each week. Atemu was almost guaranteed his second Nextel Cup. Back to back even. Yugi was most definitely going to finish his season in second place.

Yugi walked back to his trailer, he had forgotten his favorite gloves and needed to retrieve them before they got lost. As he approached the trailer, he saw his so far silent crew member, Chase, standing beside the trailer. Stopping for a second, Yugi glanced at the man. He was almost afraid to approach the man. Something about the guy just put him off. The teen shook his head. This wasn't how he was supposed to act to a crew member. If he acted that way towards the guy, imagine how the rest of his crew acted towards him.

"Hey Trace. How's it going? Do you like it here so far?" Yugi tried to engage the man in conversation.

For a second, it looked like the guy was going to bolt. Then he settled down, and held out the gloves that Yugi was so intent on getting back. "I, uh, found your gloves in the trailer. Thought you might want them."

Yugi smiled. Maybe Trace wasn't any different than TJ. Since their meeting in the back of the ambulance, the big man had always been on hand to give the teen tips and hints on how to avoid accidents, and the fastest lines around certain tracks. The hulking man even warmed up to Atemu, and now the four of them, Bakura included, were always pulling pranks on other drivers, and sometimes even the fans. Going so far as to steal some fan's driver's flag when he called Yugi a fag. They paraded the pilfered flag around the infield as they drove the golf cart, acting as if it were a trophy.

As Yugi approached the older man, he attempted to say something that got stuck in his throat. Clearing his throat, the man tried again.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Yugi said politely.

"I said…could you pass on a message to Atemu."

Yugi glanced up at the guy as he reached out to take the gloves. "Yeah sure. What did you want me to tell him?"

The small teen didn't even feel the knife that was buried in his stomach until the man pulled it out. Doubling over as he wrapped his arms around his middle, he hit the ground, staring up at the man who had just stabbed him, mouth open in shock as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Tell him I said one down, six to go." Akunadin spat as he walked away, leaving Yugi on the ground unable to make a coherent sound.

"At…Atem…Atemu." Yugi croaked as he pressed his hands over the wound. It hurt so bad. "Help…someone…" The tiny racer curled up in a ball. He didn't want it to end like this. He liked his life just the way it was. It couldn't end like this. He was praying for someone to find him quickly, his life flashing before his eyes like an old movie. Growing up with his grandfather, meeting Atemu and the rest of their crew, his first Busch Series win…

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Atemu grouched. "I'm going to go find him."

The racing legend began to make his way toward the row of trailers; searching for the purple and cream colored trailed that belong to his little one.

"I'm coming too. When we get out of here, we're going to party!" Jou said as he caught up to his friend.

"Oh hell no! You're not having a party without us." Marik and the others caught up to the duo. The whole group starting after their missing friend.

Atemu knew something was wrong when he noticed how silent it was around the Industrial Illusions car hauler. He put a hand in the air, signaling for the group to stop. "Where's Yugi? The hauler is already packed."

Jou peered around the dark side of the hauler. "What the hell is that?" He pointed to something lying on the ground.

The something moved slowly. Atemu made his way towards it, picking up his pace when he made out the colors of his little one's uniform. "AIBOU!" Throwing himself on the ground next to the barely moving body, he attempted to pull the barely conscious teen into his lap. It was then that he noticed the dark liquid staining the front of the teen's uniform, and the ground that he had been lying on. "Get an ambulance! Now! He's bleeding!"

Jou and Ryou took off for the care center, beating feet as fast as they could.

"Aibou…can you hear me? Please say something, please." Moisture gathered in Atemu's eyes as he held the teen closer.

"At..Atemu…I knew…you'd come. At least I…I got to…see you…one last…I…help me." Yugi couldn't even hold onto his lover, his hands were going numb. Looking into those terrified crimson eyes that he loved so much, he didn't want to go. But it hurt so badly trying to hang on, to stay conscious. His head hung to the side as the blackness swallowed him. The petite teen never even heard the approaching ambulance.

"Aibou!" Atemu screamed as Yugi faded from consciousness. The sirens from the ambulance getting progressively louder as the vehicle made its way to where the two young men were.

Placing his hand over the steadily leaking wound, Atemu picked the teen up and ran towards the sounds of the sirens. When he got to the ambulance he handed his little one over to one of the uniformed workers as he shot out of the back of the truck. Then he helped himself up into the back as the workers tried desperately to save his small lover. Tears streamed down his face as he recalled all the precious memories of his beautiful lover who was laying on the stretcher, white as a sheet, his blood forming a crimson pool underneath his small body.

The tricolor haired racer held tight to the cool hand, pressing it to his face and whispering, pleading for his little one to come back to him. Then all hell broke loose.

"I've lost his heartbeat!" One of the emergency workers yelled.

Atemu was pushed aside as the two workers tried franticly to restart the teen's heart. Standing off to the side, he began to pray to any god willing to listen for them to save his little one.

As the ambulance made its way to the care center to meet the helicopter that would take Yugi to the ER, the workers managed to restart the teen's heart. As they ran to the helipad, wheeling Yugi along on the gurney, it was lost again. One of the workers attempted to keep Atemu from tagging along on the helicopter ride, but he was quite insistent. The taller racer pushed his way into the helicopter and sat off to the side while they attempted to resuscitate the teen for a second time in four minutes.

The whole ride to the hospital, small memories rolled around in his mind like a movie, as the tears rolled down Atemu's face…

…"_Surprise Atemu! Happy birthday!" Yugi yelled as he jumped out from his hiding spot behind the chair. The rest of the group jumped out from their spots as well._

"_Well, what did you want for your birthday, since you never told me? I mean, I still got you something. But I was hoping that you would tell me what you really wanted." Yugi said as he gave Atemu a chaste kiss._

_Atemu chuckled. "What I really want, can't be done down here with a houseful of people. Unless you wish to give them a sight they'll never forget."_

_Yugi's face turned the color of a ripe plum…._

…_."At least I still have you. Please don't leave me." Yugi cried._

_Atemu put his arms around his little one, trying to take away his pain. "You'll always have me Aibou. I won't leave you willingly"_

_Together they walked up to the new grave and threw in a handful of dirt. Saying their last goodbyes to the man who had brought them together. Solomon would be very sorely missed…_

…"_I promise to love you until the end of forever Aibou. Will you wear this ring for me?" Atemu held out the glittering diamond as he gazed at his petite lover from his position kneeling on the floor._

_Yugi brought his hands to his face. With tears leaking down his cheeks, he replied unsteadily. "I would be honored."_

_Atemu slid the ring onto a slender finger before kissing the teen's hand. "I love you Aibou. And even though we can't have a real marriage we can still have the ceremony, and live by the same rules."_

_Yugi collapsed into his arms, in tears…_

_Yugi's face when he woke up in the morning…his smile when he won a race…every time they made love…chatting with his friends, trying to devise a strategy…_

With an anguished cry, Atemu found himself back in the present. He looked over at the boy that he had promised to love and cherish for all of eternity in a small ceremony not three months ago. His heartbeat was faint and erratic. The beeping of the machines attached to his chest were inconsistent at best.

Once at the hospital, the older racer found himself out of the loop as he was told firmly by the staff that it was doctors only beyond that point. He was led to a small, vacant waiting room by one of the nurses and told to wait until the doctor came out to see him. After she left, the racer took to pacing around the room, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Atemu paced the confines of the small room for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, only about a half an hour had passed from the time that Yugi had been rushed to surgery. It only felt like forever. No one had come to check on him or give him any bit of information on his lover. And the longer he waited, the more he was starting to lose control. The racing icon didn't even feel the moisture as it fell from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

The preoccupied racer glanced up when he heard the thundering footfalls of the group as they rounded the corner, stopping short when they came to the room. All three PHI teams were there, staring at Atemu. He, in turn, was staring back at them.

Bakura gaped at his friend when he saw his condition. Atemu looked like death warmed over, with Yugi's blood still coating his uniform. His face was a chalky white, his eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying, and his whole body was trembling as he fought to remain in control of his raging emotions. And the blank stare in his eyes was frightening to the whole group. Atemu was their leader, the one they looked up to. To see him in this condition, they immediately thought the worst.

"Oh Atemu! What happened? Is he alive?" Ryou stepped forward intending to comfort the shaking star.

Atemu just held a hand up, shaking his head as he backed away from the white haired teen's advances. That move stopped Ryou in his tracks. His eyes beginning to tear. He understood that Atemu didn't want to be touched. That the racer was extremely close to losing his grip on reality. And he didn't want to make the situation any worse than what it was.

"Please tell me he didn't die? Please?" Ryou pleaded with the racer.

"He…he's in surgery…right now. I don't know. They lost…him twice on the way…it doesn't look good." Atemu responded in a choked whisper.

"What happened to him?" Jou croaked, leaning on his boyfriend for comfort.

"He was…he was stabbed. I don't know…" Atemu trailed off. It was easier to look out the window, into the dark night, then to see his feelings mirrored on his friends' faces.

"Who in the hell would have done that to him?" Malik howled. Marik grabbed him and held him as he collapsed to the floor.

That brought the situation home to the rest of the waiting crew members. Many collapsed into tears. All of them giving the same hollow stare that Atemu had, as they looked to each other for the answers. It couldn't be true. The young teen that they had all come to respect and care for couldn't be gone. He had so much to live for. Some of the crew members left the room quietly in order to get a hold of family members and tell them of the news. Those without family offered to do whatever was needed of them while this wait was endured.

"Who? Who did this?" Bakura snarled. This was one emotion that he would show willingly. Anger.

Atemu was right in his face as soon as he asked the question.

"If I knew, do you think that they would still be walking this earth? I have no fucking clue who did this!" Atemu lifted the white haired driver off the ground by his uniform.

Seto grabbed Atemu's arm and forced him to let go of Bakura's uniform. "Enough! Damn it! Stop and think about who would be able to get near that hauler. Only the crews are able to get within fifty feet of their trailers. Think about it. This wasn't some random attack by a rabid fan. This was an inside job."

Then Jou remembered the conversation that he and Yugi had at the restaurant. "Hey! Yugi was saying something about the new guy. About how the guy was kind of creepy."

Atemu just looked at his blonde friend. "What new guy? Yugi never mentioned anything to me about it."

"I know. Sorry Atemu, but you had enough to deal with. He brought it up when we had our meeting at that café. It started when the guy…I think his name is Trace, he didn't show up to the meeting. Kind of like he's not here now. Anyways, Yugi didn't like him, but he said to give him another chance. You know Yug. He didn't want the guy to feel bad. But he said, later, after everyone left, that he would always catch the guy staring at him. For no reason."

Seto turned to his little brother. "Mokuba, do you know anything about this guy, Trace?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No, but I can find out. The lady that does the hiring has to have photos of every team member on file. It's for the ID badges."

The dark haired teen made his way to the nurse's station and asked for their fax number. Once he had that, he walked away from the group and made his call to the one person who would be able to answer his questions. The call didn't last very long before he was off the phone and back in the room. At least while they had something to do, the waiting wasn't as endless. This gave the group a purpose, even if it was just idle curiosity.

Only Atemu remained apart from the group. He couldn't even concentrate on what they were saying, let alone what they were attempting to accomplish. He just wanted his Aibou back in his arms, safe. His whole body ached with the need to feel the teen's soft body against his own. As the tears continued down his face, he thought of how empty his life would be if the teen died. And he wondered if he would be able to continue living with only half a heart.

Only minutes after Mokuba's phone conversation, one of the nurses arrived to hand the teen a piece of paper. He handed it over to his brother, who almost dropped it in his shock.

"Atemu…I think there's something you need to see."

That softly spoken comment brought Atemu out of his thoughts as he made his way towards the group clustered around the piece of paper. Seto handed it over to the tricolor haired racer.

"Son of a bitch! That fucking piece of shit!" Atemu's outburst was loud enough for the nurses to shush him. He crumpled the paper, threw it on the floor and ground it with his foot, glaring at his cousin.

"It's who I think it is…isn't it?"

The group looked around at each other. Since each of their crews were new, and the newest team hadn't ever met Atemu's uncle except on a TV screen, they had no idea what was going on.

It's Akunadin." Bakura enlightened the group. "He's put on weight, and changed his hair color and style. Even went so far as to put in colored contacts."

The white haired racer started laughing hysterically. "He…he just did the same thing that we did when we took off! And it worked. We…we had no clue that he was even around." The creepy laughter turned into sobs as Bakura lost control. "And Yugi…he paid the price! And now he's gonna be after Ryou!"

"No!" Atemu looked up at his friends. The look in his eyes was barely sane. "I refuse to let that asshole fuck up anyone else's life. It will not come to that."

"We'll worry about Mr. Dickhead later. Right now, I just want my friend back." Malik wailed.

As he paced the waiting room, Atemu ran through all the many different torture methods that he would like to try out on his uncle. It was no use trying to keep his mind off of the man. His thoughts alternated between longing to see his little one, and wrapping his hands around the throat of the person that caused this.

While the group waited, Malik and Ryou made sure that they were kept in supply of coffee and snacks. From time to time one of the crew members would reach for one of the many foods that were on the table in the center of the room. The small circle of friends had yet to touch any of it other than the coffee.

Ryou, for one, was getting sick of watching the group as they paced around the small room, trying to avoid all contact with each other as they walked. None of them had eaten since the buffet before the race. And that was early yesterday. It was going on three in the morning. What disturbed the white haired crew chief even more was that no one even acknowledged the large group of people in the room. There had been no news yet. Even pestering the nurses did them no good. They had threatened to kick Atemu out of the hospital after his last trip to the desk.

But since he couldn't do anything about the information part, Ryou decided to deal with what he could control. "That's it god damn it! All of you take a seat and eat something! Or I'll tie you down and force it down your throat! And that means you too, Atemu!"

His outburst even startled the nurses at the desk, and one of them shot him a glare before continuing her conversation with one of the others, as if he was nothing but a nuisance.

Atemu just shook his head at his friend and retreated to an unoccupied corner of the room to continue his pacing. The others, at least, came around to Ryou's way of thinking, and they made their way to the food on the center table. Ryou grabbed a handful of crackers and started making his way toward Atemu. Then he heard the rapid tapping of high heels on the floor just beyond the waiting room.

Laura skidded to an ungraceful stop just outside of the room. "What the hell is going on? I couldn't get a flight so I had to take the fastest mode of transportation available to me. Atemu, honey, your car's outside in the parking garage. Here are the keys. Now what the hell is going on? All I was told was that Yugi's in surgery."

The white haired teen turned to his – and the others – adoptive mother. "Thank god. You've got to talk some sense into Atemu. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. All he's running on is coffee and adrenaline. He's going to crash if he keeps it up, and that won't do Yugi any good if he's expecting to see him when he wakes up. And no one will tell us anything! I can't do this anymore! Please help me?"

"Atemu Hasan, sit down! I'll go find out what's going on. In the meantime, I want each and every one of you to eat something. If I come back and you haven't eaten…you'll be sorry." The blonde doctor snapped as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, preparing to raise hell with the nurses that were still ignoring the group in the waiting room.

As Laura began to snap out instructions to the air heads at the desk, the double doors opened and the surgeon stepped out, headed towards the waiting room.

"Friends and family of Yugi Motou?"

"That's us." Atemu answered in an anxious voice.

The doctor was young and inexperienced with dealing with people who were on the edge of an emotional breakdown. That was fairly obvious. When he took in Atemu's look, he began to stutter.

"I-I, he's out of surgery…he's hooked up to machines that regulate his breathing. He…he lost so much blood. I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. His chances of making it through the night are about ten percent. His organs keep shutting down and there's nothing else to be done. It's in God's hands now. You may go and see him…but I advise you to start making plans for the funeral. There are pastors here if you'd like to see one."

Those were the words that Atemu didn't want to hear. With a low snarl, he snapped "Fuck your god! If he really existed…Yugi wouldn't be in this situation!" Before stomping past the man, looking for his Aibou's room.

After looking in three empty rooms, Atemu came to the one that his little one was occupying. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped into the room. As he gazed at the slight figure lying on the bed, his out of control emotions began to resurface, and he started choking on his grief. The teen in the bed looked so small, and there were so many tubes sticking out of his arms and coming out from the light blanket that he was under. His skin was pale, and there were dark circles under his closed eyes. Eyes that may never open again. What the racing legend wouldn't give just to see those beautiful, expressive eyes open one last time.

Atemu walked up to the bed and stared down at the unconscious boy. He reached out and grabbed his hand, kneeling down to place a kiss against the cool skin of his fingers. Then he began to sob brokenly. This was his worst nightmare coming true.

"Oh Aibou…I love you so much. Please…don't leave me. You're so cold…so cold. They need to cover you better." The stricken racer pulled the blanket up further on his little one, attempting to cover him better with the one measly blanket that he was given.

"…as I said earlier. The knife punctured his intestines. It didn't hit any other organs than that and one of the arteries that runs through that area. But it took a lot of time to repair the damage. There's a big chance that his system will go septic. He's lost so much blood and even though he's had a transfusion, his organs have already succumbed to the blood loss. If he does, and I repeat…if, and he goes septic, then there's nothing to be done. He has no immune system at this time. If it were up to me, I'd pull the plug. There's no reason to prolong this." The doctor was expounding to Laura, who was tagging along with the rest of the group of friends. The crews had decided to wait until their group saw Yugi first, so they were still in the waiting room

No one could even imagine what happened next. One minute Laura was walking calmly next to Yugi's surgeon. The next minute, she had him up against the wall, snarling in his face. A pretty hard feat for someone who was only 5'6", when the doctor was over six foot tall.

"And just who in the holy flying fucking hell asked you! You don't say that to people…"

Atemu had heard all that he needed to hear. His Aibou was dying, and there was nothing that could be done. In that moment, he made up his mind. Placing one last, lingering kiss against his little one's cool, soft lips, he whispered "Wait for me Aibou. I'll meet you on the other side."

Then the racer made his way past the crowd of onlookers that were watching Laura take the doctor's ego and shred it to the very last piece. No one even noticed when he slipped out of the room and down the hallway.

There was no way that he would let Akunadin continue to live after what he did. Atemu's eyes glowed with determination. That bastard was going to pay for it with his life. If he just happened to take Atemu with him, well then that would be okay too. With what he had just heard, there wasn't anything left for him in this life anyways. And this way, his murderous uncle wouldn't be able to hurt his friends anymore.

Atemu kicked out at the automatic door that lead from the hospital into the parking garage. He was satisfied with the thud that came from his foot connecting with the slow moving door. It slammed forward and he sauntered through it. His mind very clear now that he knew what he was going to do. It wouldn't be so bad, at least he would be reunited with his Aibou.

It took him a few moments and a lot of cursing before he found his car on the fourth floor of the parking complex. As he heard the engine come to life, he backed out of the spot with tires blazing. Then he roared around the corners and out of the complex. It didn't matter if he put the car into the wall. Nothing mattered anymore.

As he roared out onto the street, he thought about the places that his uncle used to talk about. He had to come across the asshole somewhere. They had both grown up here, in this mid-size city in Georgia. And to think that that asshole was stalking them at their apartment in North Carolina earlier in the year. It must have been to through them off his trail.

The twenty year old stopped at a couple of the bars that he had heard his uncle talk about to his cronies. His only thought as he walked into each of the establishments was "what a dump and people actually come here and pay for this?" After searching strip club after strip club, Atemu had a thought that wouldn't let go.

What if Akunadin were hiding out in his father's house. The one that he and Solomon had locked up oh so many years ago. Doing a donut in the middle of the busy street, the racer ignored the blaring horns of angry commuters that he cut off. And sped down the road headed towards his father's house, and a confrontation with his uncle that was long overdue.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Back at the hospital, Laura was still in the process of trying to straighten out what Yugi's doctor had screwed up with his careless comments. In the middle of talking to the hospital's head administrator about the man's behavior, Ryou interrupted her with a quiet comment.

"Has anyone seen Atemu? I haven't been able to find him for about an hour now."

Jou looked up from his place beside Yugi's bed. "N-no. He was right here when Laura started yelling. I haven't seen him since then."

"Shit!" Seto swore. His cousin would not be that stupid.

The group split into three groups and scoured the hospital for Atemu. It was only after they returned, and found Laura still engaged in bitching out the hospital's director that any of them realized that she had brought the Challenger.

Turning to his adoptive parent, Jou asked "Do you still have the keys to the Challenger?"

Laura paused in mid-sentence to answer him. "No, I gave them to Atemu the minute I got here. Why? He's not here?"

"No, he's not in this building." Bakura replied, feeling uneasy about this situation.

Laura jacked the guy against the wall. "If he is hurt because of your doctor's careless words, I'm coming after you with a really expensive lawyer, and your hospital will have a real problem with its funding!" Then she let the man go and watched as he slid down the wall, face white.

"Who's staying with Yugi, and who's going to look for Atemu?" She asked.

Seto took responsibility for the search parties. He knew his cousin better than anyone other than Yugi. He told Laura to stay with Yugi, in the event that his condition took a turn for the worse. As it was, the teen hadn't moved so much as an eyelid during all the turmoil. It was like his body was just a shell, his soul already having vacated for a better place.

"Laura, I'm taking Bakura, Marik, Jou and two of the guys off of Yugi's crew. The rest of you stay here and just keep an eye on Yugi. If Akunadin shows his face, I want someone here to fend him off. I have a couple of places that we can look, but I want us to stay together. If my cousin is going to do something stupid, it'll take more than a couple of us to keep him from it."

The group walked out the door, and onto the street, hailing a taxi. They didn't have the time to try and find a rental car. Atemu's life may be at stake. When one of the yellow cabs stopped for the group, Seto gave the driver directions to their first place of interest before waving an obscene amount of money at him with a promise that it was his if he hurried.

Laura sat back down beside Yugi. She reached out and petted his hair. "Oh little one. Everyone is waiting for you to return. Please don't leave us. Atemu loves you so much. As do we all."

She kept up her running commentary, talking about anything that came to mind as the tears ran down her face. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why everyone targeted this one small, gentle teen. The teen who brightened everyone's life that he came into extended contact with. He was the ray of hope that held everyone's world together. Without Yugi, Atemu would be lost, Jou would be heartbroken, Ryou would be devastated, and Malik would be inconsolable. And that's not to say how Seto, Marik and Bakura would feel. They just wouldn't show it as openly as the younger boys would, but they would feel just as deeply.

"Please come back, baby. I know you aren't truly my son…but to me you are. You are my baby boy…and even though you're here, you're not. And I miss you so much. The boys are going to find Atemu. They'll bring him back…and we'll all be a big happy family again. We're going to get through this. I promise."

Again and again she checked the equipment that was holding Yugi to this life. Hoping and praying for some sign of recovery, even if it was a small one…

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Third strike. Jou walked out of the bar with his head hanging. The others were getting discouraged too. Seto knew of many places that his sperm donor frequented when he was living with Atemu. But the tricolor haired racer wasn't in a one of them. The group was starting to doubt that they would find their friend. He had done too good of a disappearing act. As Seto handed the taxi driver more money, he gave him the directions to yet another bar. Hoping beyond hope that he would find his cousin.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Atemu pulled into the long winding driveway. His father's house. He hadn't been here since he had closed it up with the help of Yugi's grandfather. Yugi…Tears blurred his vision for a moment before he forced them away, turning his attention to the matter at hand. As he pulled the Challenger to a stop before the entry way, the racer thought he saw movement through one of the empty windows. He revved the engine, letting his prey know that he was coming. He pushed his thoughts of Yugi to the back of his mind, preparing for the upcoming battle. He would see his petite lover soon enough. Even if he had to die in order to do it.

Unlocking the door with the keys that were still attached to his key ring, Atemu shouted "Oh honey, I'm home!" with an eerie chuckle as he kicked the door shut with a bang.

The house remained silent. Even though his moments of rationality were few and far between at this time, the racer knew that to just walk through the house and search for his uncle would mean his death. The man could be hiding anywhere in the massive structure. He was just going to have to draw the bastard out into the open, where he could have a go at him.

Atemu walked fully into the kitchen. Everything was still the same as he had left it. A feeling of nostalgia almost overcame his senses as he wandered around the spotlessly clean room. But the room itself had a feeling of having been used, and Atemu knew that no one was supposed to have been in the house since he closed it up years ago. Opening one of the junk drawers to the side of the dishwasher, he rummaged around, finding something that he just barely remembered his father had hidden there. His old butterfly knife. Shiny new, like the day that he had snuck it into the house.

His father had taken it from him shortly before his death. Atemu bought it without his father's knowledge and was playing with it in his room, flipping it around, opening and closing it when Petre had caught him with it. The incident provoked one of the few fights that the two of them had ever gotten into. Petre accused Atemu of acting like a wannabe for buying the knife, and in return Atemu called his father a few choice words, causing Petre to smack his sixteen year old son across the face. The contraband knife was taken away and stuck in the bottom of the drawer to be disposed of later. But Petre never got the chance to get rid of it. That was one of the only memories that Atemu regretted. He knew how much his father disliked weapons of any kind. And yet he had brought one into his house.

Now it was going to be put to good use. Atemu moved into the living room, stuffing the knife in his pocket. There were white sheets covering the remaining furniture that someone had pushed up against the walls. Dust collected everywhere. It was clear that no one had been using this room. The only sign of use in this room was a trail of invisible footprints in the carpet leading through the living room and up the stairs. With a deep sigh, the racer looked around the living area that he had shared with his father so many years ago. He couldn't deny his destiny anymore. It all came back to this house. This would be where their final confrontation would take place. Even if he had to burn the house down to dislodge his uncle from where he was hiding.

"You might as well come out now. I know you're here. And I'm not going to play this hide and seek bullshit with you. I'd rather burn the house down with you in it. I should do that anyways, but I would rather see your ugly face when you die." Atemu shouted up the main staircase. "You have three minutes before I do exactly that."

Then the racer went back into the living room to wait for his uncle, cracking his knuckles as he paced the room. His heart pounding in his chest, reminding him that his little one would soon be dead, with every torturousbeat. This was going to end here and now. Atemu was done with all the shit that his cruel uncle had put him and his new family through. This time he would see the end of the tragedy. Even if he had to leave the world of the living in order to do it. There wasn't anything here for him anymore. Once Yugi ceased to breathe, he might as well die himself. If he could just hold onto what was left of his sanity until he finished this.

Atemu didn't have long to wait for his uncle to decide if he wanted to be subject to a flaming death. The stair two from the bottom creaked gently, alerting the racer to another presence.

"It's about time asshole. Just the person I wanted to see. You see, you ruined a lot of people's lives yesterday. Not just mine this time. And I think you need to atone for it. It's just you and me here. No one else knows where I am right now. I think it's best that way." Atemu's eyes glinted dangerously, the look in them only half sane at best.

"Oh, and you think you're going to avenge your little lover's death?" Akunadin started to laugh. "You can't beat me boy!I have beaten you so many times; this isn't even going to be a challenge. But, I think, before I send you to meet your little lover boy, I'm going to sample a piece of that sexy little ass. I would have given your boy toy some, but he's too prissy for me. I think I'd rather have you."

Crimson eyes flashing at the man's comment, Atemu felt for the knife that he lodged in his pocket. He would only use it if it became necessary. What he really wanted to do was use his fists to pound the man into his grave. Then he would cheerfully piss on the dirt that was piled over it.

"I just want to know why! Why did you feel the need to hurt someone who had nothing to do with our feud?" The racer snarled as he approached the other man.

Akunadin put his finger to his chin in a moment of thought, stalling his nephew, trying to gauge his frame of mind. "He was something that you cherished. Nothing more, nothing less. And you are the one that I want to suffer."

"Why do you hate me so much? What the hell did I ever do to you?" The comment tore out of Atemu's mouth with a scream, startling both men.

"Why? You want to know why? You're just like him, you know that? You have everything! Your life handed to you on a silver platter. All you have to do is smile pretty and everyone loves you. Do you know what it's like to be held up to the impossible standard that he has set? NO, you don't! Our parents loved him, not me. All because he was the one who could race. I've tried to live up to his standard for so long that I quit! I hate him…and I hate you! And you deserve all the suffering that you've been through! You're his spoiled little brat!" Akunadin shot back, black eyes flashing, his hands shaking in his rage.

"You don't think that I haven't been held up to his standard? Bullshit! I hear it every day. You have no room to talk! And you ruined how many people's lives for this petty, bullshit sibling rivalry. Fuck you asshole!" Atemu launched himself at the older man, landing a hard right to his stomach. "And here's where it ends."

"Yes it does. I'm done…I'm going to kill you myself." Akunadin wiped the drool off his chin as he pulled his arm tight around his weakened stomach. The kid got a lucky shot by distracting him. It wouldn't happen again.

Atemu raised his hand, adopting a fighting stance and motioning with his fingers. "Bring it on then. You're nothing but a punk! You never made it beyond the status of my father's little brother. That's all anyone will ever know you as!"

The comment struck a nerve just as the racing icon intended it to, as the older man bellowed before attempting to ram into him. Atemu stepped aside and planted a hard foot to the man's backside as he passed, causing him to tumble head first into one of the tables, smashing it into pieces. Akunadin got back to his feet, this time he was a little more cautious of the racer's powerful legs.

The older man circled his prey. Atemu let him get out of his sight for just a moment, but it was all he needed. Grabbing the young man, Akunadin attempted to squeeze him into submission. It was his standard move with Atemu. If he could surprise the boy, and get his hands on him, the fight was won. What he didn't count on, was Bakura's teachings.

Atemu struggled against the arms that held his hands at his sides and his feet off the ground, squeezing him and not letting him take in the air that he needed. Then he remembered what Bakura had said about close contact fighting. He slammed his head back against his opponent - hard, causing the man to drop him when his nose was crushed. Backing a safe distance away, Atemu gave a hard kick to his uncle's chest and sent him flying back into the mirror on the wall. The glass shattered and fell to the ground in pieces. Akunadin shook his head, blood flying, as he tried to focus on the boy that, up until now, had never been able to get out of that move.

"Bakura taught me well, old man. It's time you pay for what you've done." Atemu advanced on the man. But Akunadin was by no means finished with him.

The older man leaned in, fist flying, and caught the racer off guard. Atemu's head snapped back and he took a couple of steps backwards to compensate. Then he lunged, catching his rival upside the head with a mean uppercut. Akunadin once again lost his balance, falling into the broken glass. As he picked himself up yet again, he grabbed one of the jagged shards. If this was going to be a fight, then he needed something to use to his advantage.

Atemu barely had time to react as he saw the piece of mirror headed straight towards him. The shard caught him on his arm, slicing through the skin and some of the muscle. The racer hissed in pain, bringing his arm up to cover the wound. Akunadin struck again while he was preoccupied. This time catching him in the leg. He had thought to disable his nephew. But it didn't work, as Atemu launched himself into the air and sending a foot flying towards his head, bouncing him off the wall for the third time. He backed off to try and find something more suitable to use against the young man.

But Atemu wasn't going to let him go. He snatched the fleeing man by his shirt and dragged him back around to face him. The fists and feet flew as the two battled back and forth, each now fighting for their lives, or Akunadin's life as the case may be.

Blood flew as the two continued to fight even with the wounds that they had received. The older man managed to get away from his younger adversary for just a moment, but it was all he needed. Akunadin grabbed a larger piece of the mirror, and Atemu knew that he would have to use the knife. Pulling the ornamental piece from his pocket, he flicked it open in front of the other's face, toying with it. Akunadin went white. He thought the boy was unarmed. The thought of Atemu with a weapon almost made him rethink the situation. But it all came back to the thought that between his brother and this boy, they had ruined his life. And it was past time that he got rid of this one last nuisance.

They both lunged at the same time, Atemu's blade burying itself in Akunadin's chest and pulling up, ripping the man open. The piece of mirror missing its mark by scant inches as it sliced the racer's side. Akunadin slumped over, his mouth open in shock. Atemu smirked into his uncle's face as he let the man fall to the floor, watching his eyes go vacant.

Then Atemu felt the pain in his side. Glancing down, he noticed that his left side was bleeding profusely. He limped over to a chair and sat down heavily. Maybe this would do the job. And he could just sit here for a moment and wait to die. He slowly pulled his shirt off, hissing as it came in contact with the injury, and examined the wound. Damn, this wasn't fatal. Looking himself over, he noticed that not a one of his injuries was going to cause his death. They hurt like hell, but none of them was going to kill him.

It was at that time that the racing icon lost it. Tears of frustration and grief streaming down his face, he fell upon his uncle's body, kicking and punching his body over and over.

"You were supposed to take me with you! Why did you leave me here?" Atemu screamed as he picked the body up off the floor with a strength that he had never possessed. He threw the man into the wall where he rebounded and crashed to the floor. Atemu wasn't finished yet. He pounded away at his uncle's body, screaming incoherently.

And that was how the group that had been searching high and low for the missing racer found him. Bakura cautiously stepped into the living room. It looked like a war zone. Spatters of blood made eerie patterns on the ceiling and all four of the walls. Not much of the furniture was left standing, and in the middle of it all was Atemu still beating on his uncle's corpse.

"Atemu!" The white haired racer cried out, bringing the barely sane eyes of his friend to his.

Atemu took one look at his friend, noticed that the others weren't too far behind. Then he glanced over at the knife that he had dropped when he realized that his uncle was dead. Bakura saw where his eyes had gone. Both racers made a beeline for the knife, Atemu reaching it just barely before Bakura reached him.

"Grab him damn it!" Bakura yelled to the others as he fought with Atemu to keep the knife away.

Jou and Seto joined the fray, each grabbing onto an arm as they hoisted the distraught racer away from his way out of this life. He was sobbing as if his life had ended, struggling against their hold like a wild animal. It took all six of them to subdue Atemu, he fought so hard.

Jou produced a syringe from his pocket. "Laura said that we might need this."

Seto nodded at him. Then, between Seto and Bakura, they forced Atemu's arm out from underneath him. Jou tore open the alcohol packet and swabbed the vein in his arm. Then he stuck the needle in and waited for the contents of the drug to take effect. Not long after being drugged, Atemu fell limp.

"Let's get him out of here."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	22. Chapter 22

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Atemu awoke fuzzy headed. When he tried to lift his arm, he found that he was tied to a bed. Looking around the room, he wondered where he was. The walls were plain, a dingy yellow color offset by the bright overhead lights. He groaned, catching the attention of a person that was sitting beside the bed.

"You're awake. Do you remember what happened?" The man asked.

Memories came flooding back at the question. His eyes started to tear up as he thought about his little one, and the fact that he was no longer on this plane. "No,no,no…this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to kill me." The racer sobbed. Then he started screaming.

The man looked sympathetic. It was true. The kid hadn't gone looking for vengeance. He was looking to commit suicide. Now all he had to do was fill out the proper paperwork and the matter would be done. The group had told him what they had thought happened, but he hadn't been sure until he talked to the kid that was brought in unconscious yesterday afternoon.

A nurse walked in, saying a polite hello to the uniformed officer. "I'm sorry sir, but your questions will have to wait until later. For now we're just going to give him something to calm him down. You can talk to him when he is feeling a little better."

That said she injected Atemu again, causing him to fall back into a catatonic state. Then she and the officer left the room.

Laura was waiting anxiously outside the room. "Well, did he say anything?"

"Yes, and I think that your boys are telling the truth. He was quite distraught to find that he was still living."

"Then can we move him? I'd like to save two lives if you don't mind."

"That would be up to the staff. I'm not going to say anything against it." The officer replied.

Atemu's bed was moved down the hall and into the elevator. When they got to the floor, the group waiting gave a cheer. His gurney was wheeled into the room that he had left so impatiently the day before, and set next to another bed. The occupant in the second bed moving his hand ever so slightly.

"Screw it." Bakura said, before linking the two boys' hands together. "They both need to know that the other is still living. Then the white haired racer left the room, his eyes watering, unable to take the moment.

"They look so perfect together. You know that." Ryou said as another tear slid down his face.

"I know. I just hope they realize that this world is where they belong." Laura returned.

Yugi had made it through the night. He still hadn't woken up yet. But that was okay. One step at a time. It was a phrase that the teen knew well. And now it was time for Atemu to memorize the saying too. He had jumped the gun earlier, thinking that Yugi was going to die. And he left to die himself. Now both of them were occupying beds in the hospital. And all due to one man. Who was currently lying on a steel table in the morgue.

The rest of the day passed in complete silence. Atemu was kept well sedated for obvious reasons, and Yugi barely moved a muscle. Every once in a while his fingers would twitch, but that was all. But that small movement kept the rest of the group's hopes high. He would recover, if they had anything to say about it.

Through the night, the teams took turns watching over the two racers. That night remained pretty peaceful too. Other than nurses making their rounds quietly and machinery beeping, there was no sound. It was just too bad that the morning brought something totally different.

"What the fuck?" Bakura commented when he heard the commotion coming from the direction of the waiting room.

Jou shrugged and stood up from the uncomfortable sofa that he and Seto had slept on.

The noise level rose a little more, and the group waited anxiously to see if it would wake Malik and Marik up too. Marik scratched his nose, and buried his head into his boyfriend's chest, falling back asleep.

Jou chuckled. "I didn't think that would wake them up, but you never know. Come on; let's go see what's going on. It sounds like a riot out there."

"I already know what's going on. Someone informed the media, as they always do. It happens every time something goes wrong. And I'm getting quite sick of them showing up like a pack of hyenas drawn by the scent of blood!" Bakura grouched.

"Ouch. Someone isn't a morning person. Look, maybe I can give them a quick statement, and send them packing. Laura, any suggestions?" Jou asked.

The blonde doctor looked up from the chart that she was studying. "Just tell them that there was an accident at the track earlier this week, and that we will have a press conference downstairs in about an hour. But only if they don't get pushy or rude." Then she went back to studying the chart.

When Jou and Ryou made it down to the waiting room where the rest of their teams were stationed they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Side by side their teammates stood, forming an impenetrable barrier between the frenzied media and the hallway to the fallen racers' room.

"I'm sorry. No one's allowed back there. You'll just have to wait for the press conference. I'm sure that someone will make a comment. Now if you all would just leave this floor and go downstairs, we'll make sure to notify them that you are here." One of the crew members said in a no nonsense voice.

It brought tears to the two crew chiefs' eyes, that someone would defend their friends like that. These teams were new this year, so no one knew how they would get along. But after today, it was clear that these men were willing to risk life, limb and reputation to keep part of the racers' lives private.

Jou looked at Ryou and saw him nod. These men would have jobs at PHI for life. Just for that simple act of kindness. "Excuse me!" Jou shouted. "We do know you're here. And we will have a statement for those of you who do what you're told and go downstairs in an orderly fashion. Someone will be down in a half an hour. Till then, someone will set up free coffee and refreshments. SO PLEASE SHUT UP AND GO DOWNSTAIRS!"

Jou's shout stopped the crowd in its tracks. At the look on his face, no one felt like arguing and they all trouped back towards the elevator. Between the large men blocking the way to the rooms, and the looks on the two crew chiefs' faces, there was no way anyone was going to get an off the record comment or a peek at the legendary racing duo. So the news crews did the polite thing and backed off. For once.

Once they were sure that the media had left the floor, Jou and Ryou made their way back to the room. A copy of the statement was drafted and the spokesperson chosen. Then they all walked out of the room, leaving Marik and Malik to sleep. Not noticing that Atemu was beginning to wake.

Groggy crimson eyes opened a touch. Blinking hazily, the racing legend tried to recall where he was. Atemu groaned softly as the haze started to lift from his brain, giving way to a massive headache. He tried to move his arms and found that they were not mobile, that he was tied to something. And that something warm was wrapped around one of his hands. Looking to his left, what he saw made his breath freeze in his throat. There was Yugi's small, pale hand wound around his as if trying to comfort.

"Aibou…" He croaked. Tears making their way across his face. He remembered the doctor saying that Yugi was technically dead. He remembered going after his uncle. The fight. But the rest was a blur after his friends had burst into the house. But Yugi was supposed to have died. And dead people are cold, not warm like the small hand that was currently holding his in a hard grip.

"Oh Yugi…Yugi…please wake up…" Over and over again, Atemu called tearfully to his little one. But other than the tightening of that small hand, there was no other movement.

His hoarse cried caught Malik's attention and he looked around sleepily for the source of the noise. "Atemu?"

"You're awake! Holy shit. Hey…where'd everyone go?" He questioned, shaking Marik into wakefulness.

After a short bout of curses, the taller platinum blonde woke up to find that one of his friends had woke up. "Hey Atemu! You're up! Are you hungry? You need to eat something man, it's been about two days."

"Yugi…"

"He's doing fine man. Just worry about yourself for now. You need to get your strength back for when we take him home."

Atemu couldn't let it go. "Please, I need to know…why won't he wake up?"

"They've got him on some serious pain killers right now. He hasn't been awake since he was brought in. And I wouldn't want him to be right now. You, mister, are going to be fed some food. By me, and I don't take no for an answer. I'm ashamed of you right now. And believe me, when Yugi is feeling better, you're going to get an earful from him too. I can't believe that you did that! What the hell were you thinking?" Laura appeared, carrying a tray of food in from the hall.

Atemu didn't even get a chance to comment before Malik spoke up. "Uh…Laura? Can we just get him to eat first? I'd hate to piss him off before you try to feed him. Cause then he could get stubborn."

"If he gets stubborn, then I'll just sign for him to be fed intravenously. I'm not in the mood for this shit today." She set the tray down on Atemu's lap and began cutting the pancakes into bite size pieces. Then she raised the bed so that he was sitting. "Open up. And you are going to finish this whole plate."

The racing legend didn't get much of a chance to say anything as Laura shoved food into his mouth the minute that he swallowed the last bite. It was only when he glanced up did he see that she had tears running down her face. He didn't stop to think what his death would have meant to the others in their make shift family. On top of Yugi's.

"I'm sorry." Atemu whispered.

Laura looked up when she heard the regret filled comment. "Oh god…we could have lost both of you. Do you know what that would have done to us? To know that we couldn't save you. The eight of you mean the world to me. All of you. You are the children that I can't have. Please…don't ever do that again."

She reached over and untied the straps that were holding Atemu's arms. He rubbed his wrists to start the circulation that had been missing for a while. Then he picked up Yugi's hand and held it to his face, kissing the pale skin softly.

"He's still warm."

"He's running a slight fever right now. I'm keeping an eye on it. I don't trust the nurses here. A couple of my friends are on their way here as we speak. They're going to help. Here and when we go home. I don't know if you've realized it or not, but Yugi is going to have it hard for a long time from now. He's going to have to go to rehab, to regain mobility. It's going to be a tough road, and that's if he doesn't go septic first, then that's a whole different story. And we still have to get through one more day before we know if that will happen or not."

"It's going to be a tough road, and that's if he doesn't go septic first, then that's a whole different story. And we still have to get through one more day before we know if that will happen or not."

Laura's words proved to be prophetic; Yugi's system couldn't handle the strain. The infection started with just a small fever. Soon his temperature was raging at 104 degrees. Atemu held him through all the injections of vitamins and antibiotics, remembering full well that the petite teen was petrified of needles. But Yugi remained unconscious throughout the first round of injections. Not even once did he twitch an eyelash, make a sound.

So many days passed that were touch and go for his small lover that Atemu was about to give up hope that he would ever see those sparkling amethyst eyes again. The racing icon didn't even know what day it was anymore. All he had done, day in day out, for what seemed like eternity was sit beside his little one's bed and talk to him. Try to talk the teen out of dying; telling him that everyone was waiting for him to wake up, to live. Depression had set in, fear grabbing his heart, squeezing unmercifully. Many a times when he looked up to answer a stray comment; his eyes were blood shot and puffy from crying.

For the first time in his life Atemu felt useless, he could do nothing except hold his lover's hand and wipe his face with a cool rag as the boy shivered and shook, fever raging. His weakened immune system unable to fight off the bacterial infection that was out of control.

Once more Atemu passed the cool cloth over his lover's porcelain skin, whispering about anything that came to his mind, just trying to make contact with the person inside the shell. For days it seemed as though the antibiotics and extra vitamins that the nurses had been injecting the small teen with weren't working. But just tonight Yugi's fever seemed to have broken, and he seemed to be resting just a little more comfortably. Or at least it seemed that way to Atemu. Maybe he was just seeing things. The older racer's eyelids started to droop, and he fell asleep, clutching Yugi's small hand tightly in one of his own. Nightmares following him into his sleep, warning him of a life without Yugi, causing the racer to toss and turn in his uncomfortable chair.

This had been his ritual ever since he was allowed to be out of his own bed unaccompanied. He would take a quick shower in the mornings –at Laura's urging, gulp down a small snack and fly back into the room, hoping and praying for a change in the teen's condition. Someone would bring him lunch and he would continue to stay by his lover's side. And god forbid it if anyone asked him to take a walk or leave for any reason at all. All of the others soon learned that there was no way that he would willingly leave Yugi's bedside. And if they tried to coax him away, they got snapped at for their troubles. Then he would drop off of exhaustion at the end of the day. Only to get back up the next day and do it all over again.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"What day is it…?" Atemu croaked groggily upon waking.

Ryou looked up from the book that he was reading, his gaze questioning, not understanding the garbled inquiry.

Atemu cleared his throat and rephrased his question as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's the date today? How long have we been here?"

The white haired crew chief shook his head softly. "I don't know. Jou, do you know what day it is?"

Jou glanced at his friends from his place at the window. Then he looked back out at the busy city, with a long sigh. It didn't seem appropriate that life should continue on like it was, after what had happened. But all the cars and people below continued to move like normal; as if unaware of what was happening six floors above them in the small hospital room.

"I don't know, but the clock down there says that its one in the afternoon."

"It's Saturday, October 26." Seto replied, having overheard the conversation as he worked on his laptop. Then he bent his head and began running over the figures again. The brunette needed to keep busy so he wouldn't have to feel as useless as he was. So he concentrated on their standings and what needed to be done for the next season.

All of them, Bakura included, had missed the race last weekend. They were dropping points, and depending on what happened tomorrow, Atemu might not have won his second championship. But right now none of that mattered. All that mattered to any of them was lying in a bed not five feet away, unmoving. And until their small friend was out of danger, the whole world could go to hell for all they cared. Even their sponsors.

"So we've been here for almost two weeks." Atemu concluded.

Slipping a hand through his lover's thick mane of tricolor hair, he murmured "Please wake up little one. We're all waiting for you." Then he kissed the teen's forehead. To the others he said "I'm going to take a shower. If there's any change, let me know ASAP."

Marik answered him. "We know. I'll take your place for a while. Take all the time you need. You look like hell! And you have your own injuries to worry about. Go on. He'll still be here." The platinum blonde slid into the seat that Atemu had just vacated.

It felt weird to be idle. Normally there were all manner of things to be done. Always another race to prepare for. But at the moment, none of them were leaving this room. Just as they had done with Atemu, that horrible night a couple of years back, they weren't leaving this room until their friend was out of danger. So they sat there, reading books that were brought in by crew members, playing video games on a borrowed TV and game console, and just generally keeping watch. Each of them taking on a more haggard appearance the more time passed.

At least the hospital had a room big enough to accommodate the group. And the nurses had learned to tolerate them, kind of. But then again, even if they hadn't they wouldn't say anything. Laura had made herself very clear when she threatened the hospital with lawyers and bad publicity if they were to so much as breathe one disparaging comment about the group. And the media, well they just stayed out of the way. Always in the background, but unable to get any closer to the group due to their body guard/teammates in the waiting room.

After adjusting the temperature to his liking, Atemu immersed himself under the water's calming spray. He felt lighter, calmer, and ready to face another day of this infernal waiting and disappointment. He didn't want to really. But he came to the conclusion that if his little one was going to wake up, he would wake up when he was damn good and ready. And there was nothing Atemu could do about it. So he ran a cloth over his body, taking care to be gentle when he came across any of his stitches. It was funny in a way, when he was out in the other room standing guard over his lover, the wounds that Akunadin gave him didn't hurt at all. But now that he was by himself, they reminded him again and again that they were there.

Once he was finished drying off, he put on the clean clothes that Laura had bought for him when it became clear that they weren't leaving anytime soon. She had done the same for all of the others too. She was always around, mother henning the group. Trying not only to keep their spirits up, but keep them fed and groomed. He was sure that he wasn't the only one who would be lost without the group's blonde mother figure. She kept them going when the outlook was bad. And for that Atemu was extremely grateful. Even though half the time she had tears in her eyes as well.

The racer finished his shower and took his position back from Marik, sitting in the chair beside Yugi's bed, watching. His thoughts a jumbled mess. Tomorrow he should be racing, but his heart wasn't in it. And his body wasn't up to it. He had a total of 75 stitches between the gash in his leg, and the slices in his left side, his arms and his face. Though he had won the fight with Akunadin, the man hadn't let him go without some major punishment.

Staring at his reflection in the decorative mirror beside the bed, Atemu was starting to feel a certain empathy towards the fictional character – Frankenstein. For at the moment he somewhat resembled the monster. Stitching still visible on his face. The vivid blue bruising on his face and chest had turned to a sickly yellow. And all in all, the racer felt like he had been hit by an extremely large truck. He was just glad that the man was dead, though he wished he would have done it sooner. Before the man had stabbed Yugi. Before he had ruined their lives.

As lost as Atemu was in his thoughts, he missed the slight fluttering of the eyelids that hid the beautiful pools of amethyst from his sight for the past two weeks. Yugi's heart rate and breathing sped up as the teen tried to pull himself from the darkness that kept him imprisoned for so long. His body shifting ever so slightly with his struggle. But those small signs did nothing to pull Atemu out of his thoughts.

A small groan eventually made its way past lips that had been silent for almost 14 days, catching the older racer's attention quickly. As Yugi Motou re-emerged into a conscious state.

"Yugi?" Atemu questioned, almost afraid to hope.

The softly spoken question brought the rest of the group's attention to Atemu as he leaned in to hear the whispered comment. After a couple of tense moments where no one knew what was going on, Atemu sat back down in the chair laughing loudly, wiping at the tears of relief that ran down his face. His laughter verging on madness.

"Is he awake?" Ryou asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"What did he say?" Jou asked, already assuming that his friend hadn't gone mental yet.

All of them started to gravitate towards the bed in the corner of the room where their friend was laughing hysterically. Either he had finally cracked, or Yugi had woken up. Everyone was praying for the latter explanation. They gathered around as Atemu repeated the first comment that he had heard from his little lover in almost two weeks. The racer had to run the question over in his mind before he understood what the teen had asked him. And once he understood, he lost it, laughing long and hard at Yugi's first words. If figured that he would worry over Atemu's appearance.

"He said I look like hell. And he demanded to know why." Atemu wiped at his eyes again. He leaned back in to answer his little one, but when he looked down he noticed that just the effort to speak had worn the teen out. He was resting comfortably, lying on his side, still gripping onto Atemu's hand.

Yugi woke up again three hours later. This time he was more alert. He was greeted with tears and hugs from the whole group. It was cause for celebration, as team members were called in from the waiting room, where they kept the media at bay. Even news crews and fans were told of the momentous news. Atemu never once letting the boy out of his arms, nor letting anyone even remotely near him – other than their group.

But it was apparent from the time that he woke up, that Yugi had some problems. The doctor said that this was normal when he came to give the teen a thorough check up. His speech was slurred, his movements clumsy and sluggish. Yugi knew something was wrong. He had no control over his body. His voice wouldn't say the words that he wanted. And his arms and legs wouldn't obey his mental urgings.

"This is what the physical therapy is for sweetheart. It'll be okay. You'll be back to your normal self soon." Laura soothed the teen as he cried; trying his hardest to say what was bothering him. It hurt the blonde to see Yugi so distressed.

Atemu came back into the room with a tray loaded with some of Yugi's favorite food, just catching the end of her comment. "What's wrong?" He set the food down and ran to the bed.

"It's okay Atemu. Yugi's just upset right now. He thinks that he's going to have these problems for the rest of his life. I was just telling him that his speech problems will go away. And he's going to do some therapy so he can move again like he used to." She handed the boy over to his lover, and left them alone. The two of them needed some time to themselves, and they had rarely gotten that today with all of the well-wishers that stopped by to see them.

Atemu sat down on the bed and took the tearful teen into his arms. "Oh Aibou, it'll be okay. Soon this will all be a memory. You'll be yourself in no time. But it's going to take a lot of hard work on your end. You'll be racing again. I believe in you."

"Bu what f I cat…f I cat do it?" Yugi sobbed harder. Burying his head in his lover's chest.

"You can little one. I know you can." Atemu wiped the frustrated tears off his lover's face. "I still love you. I know it's going to be hard. We'll get through it. Together."

It was getting late. Yugi needed to rest, for tomorrow was going to be hell on him. It was no use trying to get him to eat when he was all worked up like this. Atemu held his small lover, running his hands over his back, trying to comfort him as best he could.

"Sty wif me?"

"Okay little one, I'll stay with you." Atemu didn't question how he understood what Yugi was trying to say. He knew the teen like the back of his hand. And he knew that Yugi needed his presence. The two curled up on the bed, Atemu taking care not to pull on any of the tubes that were embedded in his lover's skin. And they slept like that for the rest of the night. All thoughts of the food that Atemu had brought forgotten.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	23. Chapter 23

Final chap and this one is considered completely re-posted. Thank you to those who stuck around. :)

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi's recovery was slow. Many times there were setbacks, his body not up to the speed that his mind was. Frustration wasn't new to the teen, but to know what he wanted to say or do, and be unable to communicate it brought Yugi to a whole new level of irritated. According to the doctors, his progress was above normal, but he was still a teen. He wanted to do things by himself. There were many nights were Yugi would cry in Atemu's arms, unable to voice what it was that he wanted.

A couple of nights before they were to leave, the tube that had been placed in Yugi was removed, allowing the small teen to have full control over his body once again.

Atemu freaked out when he went into surgery, afraid that he wouldn't wake up again. If it wasn't for Bakura's quick thinking, tackling the racer and taking him out of the hospital for a while, he would have ended up being sedated again. As it was the duo ended up getting into a fight just to relieve the tension from the day. They were lucky that Laura knew the chief of police and he let them off with only a warning.

But the surgery went off without a hitch, and Yugi was semi mobile the next day. Three days after that, he completed the daunting task of walking across the room without the help of a nurse. Even Yugi was proud of himself. His smile lit up the room that day. And Atemu's was just as bright. It was time to go home. The place they hadn't seen in over three weeks.

Before the group left, Yugi's doctor gave Laura his schedule for his therapy. They would contact his therapist when they made it back to North Carolina. They waved to the people that they had come to know in their three week stay at the hospital, and the ever present media, Atemu carrying his small lover out to the limo that would take them home. He sat the teen in his lap, refusing to let go for even a moment.

The whole group chattered excitedly on the way home. Yugi would even make comments now and then. His speech was beginning to clear up. Soon you wouldn't even be able to tell that he ever had a problem. And no one had an issue understanding what he had to say. They were used to his oddly slurred speech by now.

Only once on the way back to their apartment did Yugi get frustrated. It was when they passed a small race track by the highway. The small teen looking out the window until he could no longer see the track. A single tear running down his face. His future was so uncertain at the moment. Did he dare to hope that he could continue along the path he'd chosen?

"You will race again Aibou. Don't doubt it." Atemu reached over and pulled him close. He didn't even need Yugi to voice the question. He already knew what the problem was.

Yugi's only reply was to bury his face in Atemu's shirt and sob. The rest of the group silent, though they each reached over and tried to comfort the small racer. They understood what was going through his mind. It was the same thought that would have gone through their minds if they had gone through what he had.

Two hours later, the limo pulled up beside the ornate building where their flat was located. It was a good thing that the press didn't know where they lived, or the place would be a mad house. As it was, there was only the night guard sitting at his cubicle at the front of the building. He waved to them cheerfully as they passed.

The group fell asleep to the victory speech that TJ recited for his first Nextel Championship. The racer even mentioned Yugi and Atemu in his speech, toasting Yugi's recovery and wishing them both well. Atemu finished the chase in a close second, even after missing the last two races. Yugi took fourth and Bakura came in after him, fifth. Even with missing the last two races, they all placed well in points. But Yugi was upset that he caused his lover to miss out on another championship. They all felt bad about missing the annual awards banquet that was held at the end of the season, but there was nothing that could have been done about that.

As Atemu cuddled up next to his lover, he told the teen that it wasn't his fault, and there would always be next year. They could figure it out after the two month winter break. Yugi knew that he wouldn't be racing the next season. There was no way he would be able to handle the car in the shape that his was in.

Atemu just held the teen as he cried himself to sleep. He knew what was upsetting him. And as much as he would have liked to say differently, even he knew there was no way that Yugi would be able to race next season. He felt bad for even mentioning it. But it was better that Yugi understand it now. Then he had a goal to work towards. Getting back into the car.

Their winter break wasn't much of one. Between Yugi's therapy appointments and the testing that Bakura and Atemu were doing, the group was busier than normal. Even Christmas was hectic. It didn't help that Yugi was unable to come out to see the testing. He had become very sensitive to the fluctuating temperature. And any little cold he caught turned into something more. That caused some minor setbacks with his therapy.

So it was decided by Laura, much to the teen's dismay, that if he wasn't at his appointments he would stay at the house. And no amount of tears from Yugi swayed her. After a day or so the teen calmed down enough to know that she was right. As it was, he always carried a blanket with him to ward off the chill that had settled over him, even in their mild winter. He was prone to the chills, and most times when Atemu would come home, he would find his little one curled up in front of the fire in their room, asleep, exhausted from his physical therapy.

When racing season started, the teen got to watch his lover win the Dayton 500 from the big screen TV in their living room. Laura his only company. All the rest of the group was at the event. The phone call from Atemu seemed to cheer him up, after the racing star was finished with his interview. Yugi was happy for his lover. He really was. He just wished that he were racing alongside him. That he could have seen that wonderful event first hand, rather than from the television.

By the time April rolled around, Atemu was in the lead in points, again. And Yugi was almost finished with his physical therapy. He had his agility back again. The scarring from the incident was minimal. His speech was back to normal. The only noticeable side effect came from the bacterial infection that he had developed in the hospital. With his weakened immune system, he still caught every little bug that was going around.

Half way into spring it became apparent that he would have this problem for a while. He caught the worst cold that he had in a while and was bed ridden for an entire week. The group was worried that he would end up back in the hospital. But thankfully that didn't happen. With Laura's constant supervision and a load of vitamins, the teen got back on his feet within the week.

But Atemu continued to treat him like glass. As if he was afraid that his little lover would break. And no amount of grouching from Yugi could change that. For all the cuddling and touching that the racer would do with his little one, he hadn't once tried to make love with him. Normally, as soon as Yugi drifted off to sleep, Atemu would go and lay on the couch so as to not wake him. And once Yugi recovered from his cold, he was beginning to think that there was something wrong between the two of them, as Atemu had yet to come back to their bed.

After all, Atemu was out racing every weekend. There were plenty of opportunities for him to release his frustration. There were groupies and hangers on everywhere you looked, at a race track. And Yugi's mind was imagining all sorts of scenes where his lover could take advantage of those groupies.

It got to the point that Yugi was crying himself to sleep every night after Atemu would leave for the race. Even though the racer spent as much time as possible at the flat. He even chartered a jet to take him home between practices and after the races. But Yugi didn't see that. All he saw was that his lover didn't want anything to do with him anymore. And he wasn't sure how to go about getting the racer's attention back on him. Proving that he was worthy of his love. Not just some fragile child that Atemu had to baby when he was around.

Things came to a head the week before there was a break in the schedule. Ryou had stayed home that week due to a nasty virus that laid him out for two weeks previous. Yugi was lucky that he hadn't caught it. But lately the teen had noticed that his body wasn't as chilled as it had been for the past eight months. And he got sick less. He had thought it was due to the weather, but when Ryou had caught that virus and he didn't, the teen began to rethink the situation. Maybe he was finally better? But then what was Atemu's excuse. Why wouldn't he touch him? Did the racing icon not love him anymore?

"Yugi?" Ryou cautiously pushed open the door to his friend's room. He could hear the teen on his bed, sobbing his heart out. His friend had run up the stairs as soon as the elevator doors had closed and Atemu had left.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" The white haired teen walked over and sat down on the bed, hugging his friend.

"H-he's gone. A-and he doesn't, doesn't want to be in the s-same room with m-me. And h-he could be with a-anyone, I wouldn't know. I-I'm stuck here. Oh Ryou, I-I don't think he – he love's me any-anymore! I-I'm nothing but a b-burden to h-him." Yugi sobbed.

Ryou pulled back, stunned. He thought that his friends had the relationship that dreams were made of. "What do you mean he doesn't love you? He avoids you? Atemu worships the ground you walk on. He always has."

"H-he won't touch me a-anymore. He isn't inter-interested. H-He can't even be in the same r-room with me u-unless we're s-sleeping…and h-he's on the couch."

"Since when?"

"S-since the accident." Yugi replied.

"You mean he's still afraid to touch you?" Ryou brushed a stray lock of hair back from his friend's head.

It was Yugi's turn to look stunned. Rubbing at his eyes, the small teen questioned his friend. "What d-do you mean, afraid?"

Ryou sighed. "Atemu was talking to Bakura about two months ago. He was afraid to touch you. That he would hurt you. And he didn't want anything to happen to you. He's afraid of his hormones taking over his common sense; those are his words, not mine. I think he's just being overprotective. After all, you gave us one hell of a scare last year. You've just now gotten back to who you were before this happened, and up until a couple of months ago you've gotten sick constantly. I don't think he wants a repeat performance."

"B-but that was months ago. Why would he still be afraid? I thought he lost interest." Yugi mumbled. Feeling a little better now that he had some explanation for his lover's apparent disinterest. To hear it from someone other than himself. The teen dried his eyes and looked at his friend, knowing that Ryou would always tell him the truth.

"Yugi, even I know he'll never lose interest in you. You are still his world. And it's been at least three years now. He still loves you. Have you tried talking to him about this?"

"Yes. And he doesn't even want to hear it. Every time I start to question him, or try to start something, he kisses me and tells me to sleep, that we'll discuss it when I'm better."

Ryou pondered that one for a while. "Why don't you surprise him when he comes home this week? You know, seduce him. Wear something that will knock his socks off. Set the mood. Candles, dinner in front of the fireplace, stuff like that. Have you ever done that? I mean seduce him."

"N-no, I wouldn't even know how to start. Other than that one time where you guys tied him up, he's been the one to initiate our… encounters. It didn't matter whether he was on top, or I was." Yugi turned a brilliant shade of red as he spoke. This topic was still a little intimate for him to be comfortable discussing. Even after all this time. The small teen was still quite shy about this type of discussion.

"Alright then. Tomorrow, when I'm done with my breathing treatment we're going shopping. We'll pick out everything we need then. So be prepared, cause we're going to some pretty out of the ordinary shops."

"O-kay…?"

"Just relax and get some sleep. We'll deal with it in the morning." Ryou said as he slid out the door. "Goodnight Yugi. We'll fix this tomorrow."

Yugi let out a yawn. "Goodnight Ryou." And then he covered up and drifted off to sleep, feeling just the slightest bit better about his relationship with his absent lover. Maybe with Ryou's suggestions, his and Atemu's relationship could get back on track. It was lonely without Atemu to snuggle up to at night.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Atemu couldn't wait to get home. Even more so now that he had Bakura's grouchy ass to contend with. Jou and Seto, along with Marik and Malik followed the cars to the next track. But Bakura wanted to go home and see Ryou. Atemu offered to take him with, but now he was regretting ever mentioning it. The white haired racer had been a veritable bear the entire flight home, impatient to be reunited with his sick lover. It was almost impossible to deal with him when he was in one of his anxious, ornery moods. So Atemu just stayed on his side of the jet and turned up his mp3 player to drown out the other racer's constant complaints.

Once they touched ground, the final distance to their apartment couldn't be covered quick enough to suit the tricolor haired racer. By the time their cab pulled up in front of their building, he was already out the door, running up the stairs to the lobby, suitcase slapping against his leg. Then came the infernal waiting for the elevator to hit the top floor. When that was finally over, he came bursting into the large living room, Bakura on his heels.

"We're back!" Atemu yelled.

A white blur raced past him and tackled his friend, sending them both to the ground.

"I missed you so much!" Ryou showered Bakura with kisses. The older of the two kissing back with fervor.

Atemu looked around. He saw Laura, and couldn't have missed Ryou, but where was Yugi. He usually was right there with the others, greeting him at the door when he came home. He waved at the blonde, peering around the room, looking for his little one. Not seeing his lover, Atemu became concerned. But his friend spoke up before he could comment.

"He's upstairs in your room." Ryou supplied the answer with a small giggle.

Atemu shed his luggage, bounding up the stairs. Wondering what this was about. This definitely wasn't normal. Maybe Yugi had taken sick while he was gone for the last three days. He certainly hoped not. The sooner his little one was back to normal, the better Atemu would feel.

Yugi knew the minute that his lover had walked through the door. He heard Atemu's sexy tenor voice from the hallway where he had been waiting anxiously. He padded softly back to their room to put the finishing touches on their evening. Checking the food under the glass, and just generally tidying up. He quickly surveyed the rest of room for imperfections before he bent down to light the decorative candles in their fireplace. After this one little task everything would be ready.

And that was the sight that Atemu walked into when he sauntered through the door to their room. Yugi bent over with his hand on his knees fighting with the lighter, trying to get the candles to cooperate. The racer lost what was left of his breath when he took in his lover's lithe figure, clad in a pair of tight powder blue leather pants. His member twitched to attention, reminding him that he hadn't so much as touched the teen in a sexual way since the incident with his uncle. He was lucky he wasn't visibly drooling at the sight of his small lover in such a suggestive position. All those cold showers and dates with Miss Michigan still didn't measure up to the feeling of his lover's silken walls surrounding him as they made love. He wasn't sure he could handle being in the same room with him while he was in this condition. Then Yugi stood up and turned around, noticing Atemu.

The minute his lover turned around, what was left of Atemu's thoughts flew straight towards the gutter. The teen was a vision, with his tricolor hair down, flowing about his shoulders, wearing an outfit that just screamed "Fuck me". The matching see through mesh shirt left nothing to the imagination, and Atemu was wondering just when Yugi had gotten his left nipple pierced. As he was admiring his lover's body, Atemu noticed that he didn't look nearly as pale, nor as skinny as he had a couple of months ago. He had filled out, looking slightly more muscular than he had before the incident had even taken place.

Once Yugi spotted him, he gave a small, nervous smile before walking over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him and planting an anxious kiss on his lips. The teen looked nervous about something.

"Hello."

"Hello yourself little one. How are you feeling?" Atemu brushed a lock of blonde hair off his head in passing, feeling him for a fever.

Yugi batted the hand away with a sigh. "I'm fine. You can stop checking." Then he snagged the hand that he had slapped away from him and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the palm apologetically, staring directly into the other's crimson eyes as he did. A warm sensation shot straight to Atemu's groin at the innocent action. Nibbling on Atemu's fingertips, he took one into his mouth and played with it, sucking on it and tasting it with his tongue as he pulled Atemu's body up against his. He could feel his lover's erection caught between them, just begging to be touched. He could feel himself swelling in response.

Atemu gently pulled his hand away "let's get you better before we start that. I need to take a shower; it's been a long day. I'll be back in a moment." He started to walk away, fully intending on having a cold shower before attempting to stay in the same room as someone so innocently erotic, without bending him over the arm of the couch. It was bad enough that his thoughts had already taken up residence in the gutter; he didn't need to drag his little one down there with him. Yugi wasn't ready for that yet.

Yugi was stunned. He had put all his time and effort into having a romantic dinner, and a pleasant sexual encounter with his boyfriend and the man just walked away. Yugi lost his temper. "What the hell? You're going to walk away from me? I'm trying to seduce you and you walk away. Just forget it."

The teen driver stalked over to the couch and threw himself on it facedown; burying his nose in the book he had left lying on the floor earlier. Yugi bit down on his lip hard, trying to contain the tears that threatened to spill down his face. He knew that Atemu was aroused, he could feel it earlier, when he pressed up against his body. But maybe it wasn't from anything that he had done. Maybe it was from something else. Or someone else.

Atemu turned around to see Yugi flop down on the couch and open his book to where he had left off. Did he really say what Atemu thought he had heard? That he was trying to seduce him? But last time the racer checked, Yugi wasn't exactly in the greatest of health. And Atemu would be damned if he was going to make it worse by wearing him out physically, ensuring that he would catch the next thing that was going around.

Atemu had serious thoughts about just turning back and going about his original plan of having that shower. Serious thoughts. He could really use it right now. His body was so tightly wound that any little unconsciously provocative movement on Yugi's part would end the night with the teen's ankles held up over his head, Atemu's member buried snugly inside his tight little body. And to him, Yugi was always provocative, consciously or otherwise. So it would be a good bet that he would end up that way whether he could handle it or not.

Gritting his teeth, Atemu turned back towards his lover. The shower could wait. They needed to talk. Now. He couldn't leave things the way they were, he loved his little one too much for that.

"Yugi?"

No answer from the teen on the couch. Not that the racer expected one. His little one could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be.

Walking towards his unresponsive lover, Atemu tried again. "Yugi. You're upset with me…"

'That's obvious' Yugi thought, rolling his eyes. But he didn't comment. Just turned the page on his book, not reading the words at all.

Atemu touched his shoulder lightly. "Aibou, can we talk about this?" He nudged the teen again when he didn't respond. "O-kay. Well then, I'll just take a seat, and we can discuss this when you're ready."

It was then that Atemu realized that Yugi had taken up the entire couch. Not to be deterred, he pushed the teen's legs off the couch and sat down, earning him a deep glare from his lover. Then he pulled the teen's legs back up onto his lap, so that Yugi was draped over his lap, that sexy little rear within easy reach. Atemu almost groaned out loud at the position that he had placed himself in. He could very easily reach down and grab a handful of that luscious, sexy little bottom and… Before he knew it, his hands had developed a mind of their own, caressing his lover's rear end softly.

Yugi was attempting to ignore his lover as he pushed his legs off the couch. Glaring at him once before returning to the pages before him. Whatever. It didn't matter to him what Atemu did. He was just going to ignore him until he went away. After all, that was what he wanted originally, right? To be away from him. The teen even ignored his lover after he pulled his body back up on the couch and over his lap. But when Atemu's hands began caressing his backside, Yugi got pissed. He could clearly feel the arousal that was pressing up against his. But if that wasn't for him, then why was Atemu even doing this?

He slapped the hands away from his backside, irritated. "Damn it. Knock it off. You basically just told me you didn't want me, so quit teasing me!" Then he went back to trying to read his book, knowing that it was little more than an act. He was so aroused right now that it was becoming painful. Of course, lately anything aroused him, from the smallest breeze to any one of his numerous erotic daydreams - all starring his errant lover.

"Will you at least talk to me then?"

"No."

Atemu bit back the devilish grin that was forming on his lips. There were other things that could be done in this position. And his lover was acting childishly at the moment. So it wouldn't be too wrong to…

Yugi happened to glance up just in time to see Atemu move his hand into position. He flipped off the couch with a yelp, landing on the floor. "Don't even think about it!" He snapped, as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Why are you acting like a child?" Atemu shot back, standing up.

"Why are you ignoring me? …And I'm not acting like a child." Yugi countered, taking a step back, then thinking better of it and stepping forward; bringing his hand to Atemu's chest. And bringing the older racer's attention to his body as he said "What do I have to do to get your attention, strip for you?"

"I'm not ignoring you little one." The older racer covered his lover's small, pale hand with his own larger one, his body already reacting to the teen's nearness.

"Bullshit. If you weren't ignoring me, you'd already have me on the bed, clothing nothing but a memory. Don't you remember what it used to be like? Atemu, please. What did I do to make you stop loving me?" Tears built up in the teen's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Little one, I never stopped loving you. I still love you. I just…I don't think you're ready. I don't want to tire you out, make it easier for you to get sick again. I don't think I can take that." Atemu's hand wandered up to the teen's face, cupping his cheek gently. He was caught between his body's wanting to draw the boy in for a kiss, and his mind's need to be out of this room and away from this tempting angel in leather.

"Atemu, it's been ages since I've gotten sick. I'll be okay. What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason. I don't want to go through what we did last year. It almost killed me. I can't stand seeing you like that. I couldn't help you. And when they told me that you were going to die…" Atemu cut himself off. The only thing running through his mind was Yugi lying on that bed, pale and unmoving. He would swear off of touching the boy for eternity if it meant that he never had to see that again.

"When the doctor told you I was dying…what? What did you do?" Yugi wanted to know where this was leading. What did his lover do? What happened while he was lying in that hospital? "Tell me Atemu. What did you do? Does this have to do with all those scars that you have?"

They had all decided that Yugi didn't need to know that Atemu had gone looking for Akunadin. It was enough of an explanation just to say that Atemu's crazy uncle had cut him up. The teen could draw his own conclusions from that. And he did too. He always assumed that the man had cornered Atemu. Not the other way around.

"It was nothing little one. Really. I don't want to talk about it right now." Atemu went to turn away, that cold shower sounding better and better by the minute. The racer couldn't believe that he had just stuck his foot in his mouth like that. And here he thought he was over that stage by now.

Yugi grabbed his arm as he turned away. "You wanted to talk. You were the one trying to get my attention. What is it that you don't want me to know? What are you hiding? Damn it Atemu! Tell me!"

Atemu turned towards Yugi, waiting for him to come to his senses and release the hold that he had on his arm. This was the first time that the teen had ever grabbed a hold of him like that.

It suddenly dawned on Yugi what he had assumed when the group told him about Atemu's fight with his uncle. His eyes went wide as the thought took shape. He had always assumed that the maniac had tracked his lover down and fought with him. But. He was never told that specifically. Leveling a glare at the love of his life, the teen growled "You went after him. Didn't you! You went after him! God Atemu, do you know what he could have done to you?"

Then the rest of the puzzle clicked into place when Atemu bowed his head in shame, his secret finally exposed. He waited patiently for Yugi's reaction to his stupidity. He wasn't disappointed; the teen snagged a hold of his other arm, forcing Atemu to face him.

"You weren't supposed to live…and I couldn't live without you." Was all that Atemu could say in his defense. The racer turned from his lover as that realization dawned in his eyes.

Yugi tightened his grip on his lover's arms, unwilling to let him leave this discussion. 'You went after him so he would kill you! Suicide by assassination! Oh my god…do you even know what that would have done to me if I would've woken up to find you gone? Do you even realize how badly that would've affected the others?"

The tears that he had been holding in slid down his face. When he looked up he saw his crush, his idol, the love of his life had tears dripping down his face too. This brave, courageous young man, the one who had saved him from a life of nothingness, of just existing, was afraid to face the day without him. It was at this moment that Yugi realized just how much Atemu really loved him. What the racer would do if he was no longer around. Sometimes the image that his lover projected to the world – the sexy, playful wiseass – was the exact opposite of what he really was in person. And the fact that Atemu thought himself unable to go on without him…it brought him to tears.

Yugi launched himself at his legendary lover. Holding Atemu as tightly as Atemu was holding him; the small teen broke down and cried. "Oh god, don't do that…please. It was you being there that pulled me through. If you hadn't been there…I don't know what would have happened. Please promise me that if something ever happens that you will find the courage to live…to continue your life. Please, don't ever do that again."

Atemu was crying as well, tears running unchecked down his face. He reached out and cupped the teen's face, rubbing at the moisture. "I couldn't. I can't live without you…I love you so much Aibou. You are my world. I love you."

"Then show me. You say the words all the time. Show me how much you love me. I'm not going to break Atemu, my sexy lover. Please. I want you to show me. To fuck me so hard that I can't walk for the next couple of days. God I want you so bad right now." Yugi murmured as he reached up and teased one of Atemu's earlobes. This wrung a groan of pleasure from the tricolor haired racer, and in turn he grabbed a handful of Yugi's ass, pulling the teen up against his arousal. His body already knowing what his answer was going to be before his brain could think of a way to extract him from the situation. Unfortunately his mouth hadn't caught on to the fact that his body was already overruling whatever it would say.

"I can't. I don't want to see you like that. And know that I was the cause. I could hurt you."

"I'm not going to break. I promise. Please. Show me how much you love me. I want it hard and fast…and all night long." Yugi continued his exploration of the racer's rather sensitive skin, feeling the goose bumps that appeared at a simple touch. He knew when Atemu was close to breaking. And right now, he was really close. He closed his lips over the sensitive area on the racer's neck, pushing him over that edge.

"Mmmm. Little one. How about I make love to you slowly. I don't want to hurt you, and it's been a long time." Atemu's hands came up and wrapped themselves around his Aibou's waist, pulling him closer.

Yugi gave him a chaste kiss on the lips…and grabbed a hold of his arousal, giving it a squeeze. "Mmmm, nah. I want you to fuck me so hard Atemu. I've needed you for so long. I can't take it anymore. I swear to god, if you don't do this, I'll tie you to the bed and impale myself. Damn Atemu, I'm so hot for you it hurts right now."

Yugi fondled his lover through his clothes, petting and caressing his length. Atemu lowered his mouth, coming within a breath of kissing the teen. "If you are sure that this is what you want. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you little one."

Yugi raised his mouth to his lover. "I am sure. I need you." He needed to know that Atemu didn't find his scars a turn off, that he still found him attractive. Love came in many forms and this was what he wanted from his famous, sexy lover. For Atemu to claim him, claim his body.

Wrapping his arms around Atemu's lean waist, the teen leaned up and into the kiss, kissing his lover back with all the love that he had for him. Atemu's tongue swept into his mouth conquering his in a long drawn out battle that left them both panting for breath. Placing petal soft kisses on the racer's jaw and neck, Yugi explored the other's body with his hands, tracing patterns down his sides. Teasing him mercilessly.

Atemu coaxed the teen's shirt off and threw it to the floor. Yugi's body was still perfect to him, even with the white colored scars that he now sported. Atemu ran his hand over those scars, following it closely with his mouth, knowing how close to death the teen had come last year. The racer was happy to even have the chance to show his little one how much he still loved him. He had waited too long. They both needed this touch. This healing.

He picked his teenage lover up into his arms and made his way towards the bed. There he deposited his burden gently on the bed, sweeping the pillows onto the floor. Taking his little one into his arms again, he whispered "I love you Aibou, my little one, my Yugi. You are everything I have ever wanted" against his lips, before taking the teen's lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it, nipping gently. Drawing the teen into a passionate, loving kiss.

Yugi groaned into the kiss, he had forgotten how much he loved Atemu's kisses. It had been so long since they had kissed like this. Spreading his legs wide, he welcomed the tan, muscular body tightly against his. The teen ran his hands along his lover's sensitive sides and down to his rear. Grabbing a handful, Yugi squeezed, causing the other to grind down against him with a soft moan.

Their breath hot and heavy as they engaged in a fierce battle with their tongues, Atemu gaining the upper hand for a while before relinquishing control of the kiss to his little one. This was all he wanted out of life, Yugi moaning breathily beneath him, wanting nothing more from him than who he really was. Atemu ground their arousals together, wringing another moan of pleasure from his trembling partner, before tasting the salty skin of the teen's neck working his way towards his sensitive ear.

"I want to hear you Aibou. I want to hear you so bad. I need to feel you surrounding me." He murmured, his breath fanning across the sensitive skin. Goosebumps broke out all over Yugi's body at his whispered comments.

Atemu sat up and they both shed what was left of their clothes. Laying the teen back on the bed, he covered the smaller body with his own, hissing when their erections came into contact with each other. Rolling his hips, he watched as Yugi threw his head back, moaning with pleasure. Tonight he would pleasure the teen until he was begging for mercy.

Yugi reached under the pillow, bringing out a small bottle of massage oil. He raised his eyebrows, smirking at the stunned look on his lover's face. Atemu smirked back at him, before running his tongue down his chest, casually nipping and sucking at the one unpierced nipple.

"When did you do that?" Atemu asked, referring to the delicate ball running through the coral colored skin. He breathed on the nipple, watching the ultra-sensitive skin pucker before his eyes.

"Three days ago."

Atemu continued to tease and taste the salty skin with his tongue. "Mmm. I like it." Running his hands lower across his lover's trembling body, he deliberately ignored the proud erection directly in the path of his wandering hand, choosing to skim down the inside of the teen's thighs and back up the other side. Yugi shivered in anticipation, the bottle that was in his hand lying forgotten on the silky sheets.

"Beautiful." The racer whispered as he softly stroked the swollen member, watching his Aibou's face as he bit down on his bottom lip, writhing prettily. He moved off the teen to kneel at his side. Leaning down, he took Yugi's length into his mouth, humming softly.

"Ahhhh!" Yugi cried out, fisting his hands in the sheets. He closed his eyes, breathing unevenly as he fought to keep from losing it this soon into their night. The teen reached out, running a hand over his lover's body as he knelt next to him. Wanting to pleasure the other as much as Atemu was pleasuring him, Yugi reached out and tugged on Atemu's thigh, pulling him into position. The teen wasn't satisfied until his lover was straddling his face, his swollen erection hanging heavy in front of his nose.

Atemu was trying to figure out what his lover wanted. As Yugi pulled on his leg, moving his body until instead of kneeling beside him, he was kneeling over him. Huh? This was different. The racer went back to working his mouth over his lover's erection, ignoring what Yugi was doing. Until he felt something hot and moist close around his swollen length. He almost forgot what he was doing, as his little one swallowed him fully, doing to him what he was attempting to do to the other.

The racer couldn't help but move against his lover's mouth. It had been such a long time. But, unwilling to be outdone, he reached over for the discarded bottle of oil, trying to block out the extremely pleasant sensation of his little one's warm mouth moving over his length. Popping the cap he spread the oil on his fingers and rubbed it around, then he dropped the bottle back where it was previously, and hooked his arms under the teen's legs and raised them off the bed. Exposing Yugi's most private area to his questing fingers.

Atemu felt his lover's body stiffen when he pulled his legs up and out of the way. Continuing to move his mouth over the teen's erection, he reached down and lazily rubbed his fingers against the guarded opening to his body, feeling the muscles tense in anticipation. Then, after a couple of passes, he inserted one finger into the tight channel, groaning audibly as Yugi tightened around his finger. He slid the digit in and out a couple of times, the thought of being surrounded by that tight heat sending pleasant flames to his lower regions, along with what Yugi was currently doing with his mouth, before adding another finger to stretch his lover for their union.

Atemu almost lost it when he felt something slick rubbing up against the entrance to his body, tensing when it found its way inside of him. He stopped what he was doing, letting Yugi's member slide from his mouth, as his body gave a pleasant shudder. "What the…?"

Yugi hummed around his length, as he slid his fingers deeper inside his lover's body. Then he too let go of his lover's erection. "Remember, two can play this game Atemu. I want to pleasure you too tonight." Then the teen swallowed him again, causing his body to jerk up against the dual assault.

Atemu ground his teeth together, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. How was he supposed to pleasure his lover when he couldn't concentrate? His body was moving against Yugi's fingers, causing them to brush up against his prostate, which in turn caused him to cry out at the sensation. He steeled himself against what the teen was doing to him and leaned back in, taking Yugi's length into his mouth. He smirked around the swollen member as Yugi froze for a moment before attempting to continue his work.

Two bodies connected intimately as they moved against each other, working towards that one moment where the whole world would be forgotten. Both lovers teasing each other with their mouths and their hands. Atemu added another finger, continuing to stretch his lover. Yugi mimicking his movements. Both of them on the verge of crying out. The small teen was the first to lose it, his cry of pleasure muffled by the erection that was in his mouth. His body shuddered uncontrollably, his fingers brushing that spot deep inside of his lover. That was where Atemu lost it. As Yugi's muscles tightened around his fingers, and he sucked in a breath, his mouth tightening around Atemu's erection, the digits deep inside his body finding that hidden spot. The racer came with a cry, still trying to swallow what his little one had given.

Atemu moved off the teen, collapsing to the side, as Yugi moved to curl up against him. "My god! How did you…"

Yugi kissed his lover, allowing him to taste himself and getting a taste of himself from Atemu as well. "Ryou was giving me hints and tips all weekend. I swear my face has never been so red in all my life."

"Mmmm. Leave it to those two to think of something like this. Maybe we should have more discussions like this with our friends." Atemu held the teen close, reveling in the afterglow.

"I don't think I can take much more of that type of discussion. You have no idea how perverted he really is, do you?"

Atemu could already feel his member swelling at the thought of his lover's blushing face. He could picture the discussion in his mind. Ryou trying to explain things, and Yugi blushing becomingly. And the more he pictured it, the more he was getting turned on. Rolling over, on top of the teen, he smirked "Round two?"

"Mmmm. And here I thought I was horny? Atemu…fuck me!" Yugi leaned up and into his lover's erotic kiss, squirming against him. Reaching out, the racer snagged the bottle of oil once again. After slicking up his erection, he placed himself at the entrance to his lover's wiling body. Yugi pushing down and pulling him inside. They both hissed at the pleasurable feelings. Atemu at the tight heat that he was sheathed in, Yugi at the feeling of being filled and stretched. The slight pain from being stretched soon turned to pleasure at Atemu's first movement, as he pulled out only to be drawn back inside again.

Pale legs wrapped themselves around a tan waist, as Yugi became impatient. The small teen moving against his larger lover. Atemu unwrapped the boy's legs from his body, hooking his arms underneath and curling the teen into a ball, his legs held high over his head. Giving him a straight shot at the teen's prostate. Yugi cried out repeatedly, his nails digging into the skin of Atemu's back, as the racer struck that spot over and over again.

Leaning up, Yugi's mouth connected with Atemu's, tongues battling against each other for dominance, as their bodies moved together in a rhythmic dance. Atemu pulled up, leaning on his arms, looking down at his lover's flushed face, sweat forming on his brow. Watching as Yugi's exotic amethyst eye's rolled to the back of his head, his body arching back drawing him back inside that tight warmth. Never would he take this for granted. This beautiful, erotic sight. The feeling of this gorgeous angel writhing against him. Being sheathed within this tight, warm body. Yugi belonged to him, and him alone. And he would fight whoever tried to take him away. Driving back inside Atemu aimed again for the spot that made his little one forget the world.

"Atemu! Harder!" Yugi cried out, moving back to draw him in again. He felt complete. As Atemu ground into him over and over, he cried out, not knowing how much more of this intense pleasure he was going to be able to take. The pressure building in his body as his lover slammed against him again and again. Then white hot pleasure burst behind his eyes, and with a loud cry his seed shot out between their bodies.

Atemu felt his lover's walls tighten around him and he could take it no longer. He came with a cry, emptying himself deep within the teen's body. Pulling out, he cuddled close to the panting teen. His angel fallen from heaven, just for him.

"I love you."

"And I love you. Please don't make me wait so long. You big chicken." Yugi rested his head on Atemu's shoulder.

The comment flew over Atemu's head for a moment.

"Never again. I'll let you decide when you're ready… Chicken, eh? I'll show you chicken!" The racer leapt on top of his little one and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Okay…okay…I give." Yugi got out between fits of laughter.

Atemu cuddled up against the small teen, totally content.

The pair lay like that for a period of time. Then Yugi rolled over on top of his lover. "My turn. Round three."

"Oh really? And who says you get a turn?" Atemu nipped at his ear.

"I do."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Welcome to today's coverage of the Daytona 500. You're joining us now, as they are about to give the most famous words in all of racing history. And let me tell you, this is going to be quite the race today. In the pole position, is our reigning Nextel Champion, Atemu Hasan. Qualifying in the second position is Bakura Hitori. And third place is Yugi Motou, having just returned from his one year hiatus." JD announced from his booth high atop the stands.

"And let me tell you JD, I don't think anyone is more excited than the kid down there in that purple and cream Industrial Illusions Chevrolet. He's had a long recovery and he's ready to try and win this race." One of the other announcers' chimed in.

"But he's going to have to pass the blue and white car of Atemu to get there and from what I've seen so far, that car's a rocket this week…"

The announcers bickered back and forth over who was going to win the race, all the spectators watching as the driver's climbed into their cars.

"Hey Yug. Your lover wants to talk to you." Jou spoke over the mic.

"Patch him in Jou." Yugi replied.

"Hello Aibou. Are you ready?" Atemu's sexy voice came over his earphones.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm gonna win this one."

Atemu laughed. "Just remember, you have to get by me." With that, he was out. And Yugi was ready.

"Gentlemen…start your engines!"

/End

Always keep in mind that sometimes the only thing that it takes to face the day ahead is the courage that you have.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


End file.
